


Always By My Side

by MochaCappuccino



Series: Steal a Heart [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Fluff, Kinky, Living Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 138,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaCappuccino/pseuds/MochaCappuccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of the stories previously known as "Caught in the Rain," "You're a Shooting Star," and some of "Say You're Mine." Edited and remixed.</p><p>It's Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff's senior year at Dalton and they're in charge of the Warblers. With a flirty new Warbler out to sabotage whatever he can, a senior trip to Walt Disney World with the New Directions, and a move to New York, the boys have quite the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The second, third, and fourth stories in the formerly-named "Love Like Woah 'Verse" combine to become the second story in the new "Steal a Heart Verse".
> 
> With the help of my wonderful beta, Laura (gottriplets), some chapters have just been polished, while others have major changes, or somewhere in between the two, plus we added in more Niff-terlude chapters (we combined the old "Counter This Addiction" with the stories directly).
> 
> Pictures will be incorporated throughout the story within the text, and the old bios, floor plans, etc will be back up at the new 'verse tumblr [HERE](http://stealaheartverse.tumblr.com>HERE</a>.%20There%20are%20also%20role-playing%20blogs%20that%20follow%20the%20story,%20which%20has%20a%20directory%20over%20on%20the%20tumblr%20<a%20href=)
> 
> Chapters will be posted once a day until the end of this story, at which point it will probably go to once or twice a week.
> 
> Be warned: As with the first story, a major storyline here is two boys exploring lots of different kinks together. It's definitely not the only storyline, but it is there. I won't warn for everything every chapter, but if there is something that is typically considered pretty triggering, I will warn for it. There is NO: major character death, watersports, scat, bloodplay, necrophilia, cutting, suicide. If you have a concern about a trigger or a squick, feel free to send me a message and I will be glad to let you know if it's something you should be worried about.
> 
> Disclaimer: There are pictures in here. Some of them are my personal pictures, but many of them are collected from various places around the internet. I took them from official websites where possible, but that's not always an option. You can go ahead and assume I don't own them, because I'm really not too worried if someone wants to use one of the ones that actually are mine. If I somehow managed to use one of your pictures and you're not happy with me about that, just let me know and I will take it down.

Sifting through the ashes and burned wood on Monday morning, Kurt couldn't hold back his tears. He couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was homeless now.

The fire crews had managed to get down into the basement where all of Kurt and Blaine's possessions were. Their hopes had been lifted when they said the fire didn't seem to have burned things too bad down there, only to be crushed when they were informed that what the fire hadn't damaged, the water had.

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he kicked at where the remains of their dining room table littered the floor. His lip quivered as he tried not to break down into large sobs but as Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist, he gave in.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Blaine whispered in an attempt to soothe him. "It's my fault. If I'd booked an earlier flight-"

"Then we might have been in the house taking a nap and maybe we wouldn't be here right now." Kurt interrupted as he snuggled back into Blaine's arms.

"You're right. At least we're all safe, though I don't know that I'll ever get that image out of my head."

* * *

_“I’m so excited to go back soon.” Kurt smiled as they turned into the neighborhood. “I feel like now that we’re home, our trip is really over.”_

_“I can’t wait to move there with you.” Blaine leaned over to take Kurt’s hand in his own. “I keep thinking about where we should live. Like, should we go with an apartment or get a townhouse? Do we want to live in Greenwich Village or uptown or close to Broadway? I’m so impatient to move that I’d skip the last year of high school if you’d let us. We should start planning a trip to go back to look for places. How does over Christmas break sound?” Silence reigned in the car for a few moments as Blaine paused in his rambling._

_Kurt opened his mouth to answer but saw a trail of dark smoke in the sky just around the corner, right over where the house was._

_"Kurt? Are you even listening to me?" Blaine teased as he didn't get a response to his question. He started to laugh until he caught sight of what Kurt was staring at. He pulled into the driveway and they both jumped out of the car as soon as Blaine turned it off._

_"Blaine! Blaine, call 911!"_

_He pulled out his cell phone and dialed, his hands shaking as Kurt runs towards the house._

_"Kurt! No!" Blaine called after him. When Kurt didn't stop, Blaine ran after him. "Kurt, you can't go in there!"_

_"I need to make sure Finn isn't inside, Blaine!" Kurt was close to hysterics and Blaine could hear it in his voice. He opened his mouth to argue just as the operator calls out in his ear._

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"Our house. It's on fire." His voice cracked as he spoke, struggling to grasp the concept but watching as Kurt edged closer to the flames. "Hold on, my boyfriend is trying to- KURT! Get away from there!"_

_Blaine sprinted forward with the phone still pressed to his ear and grabbed Kurt around the waist to pull him back just as a beam crashed onto the porch._

_"Kurt, just call Finn!" He turned his attention back to the operator and gave her the address._

_"Finn? FINN! Thank god, where are you? There's a fire at the house." Kurt paused for a moment as Finn took in the news and informed him that he was still at Rachel's. "Get your ass home, Finn. Hurry."_

_"He's safe?" Blaine asked as Kurt hung up the phone. He pulled Kurt into his arms after a nod of confirmation and they watched helplessly until the sirens neared._

_While they watched, Blaine noticed something he knew Kurt would see eventually, but decided to keep it from Kurt for as long as possible._

* * *

"I know what you mean." Kurt sighed. "I'm scared to go to sleep for fear of nightmares, honestly."

"I'm the same way." Blaine admitted. "I've been feeling that all day and I'm exhausted since we didn't end up sleeping last night."

"Promise to hold me close tonight while we go to sleep?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt gently, moving their lips softly against each other. For a moment, they could forget the situation around them and lose themselves in each other.

"Could you guys do that somewhere else? It's bad enough that we lost the house. I don't need to watch my brother make out with his boyfriend." Finn snapped as he walked by, causing them to separate. They were slightly breathless and the deep breaths they shared filled their lungs with the sharp sting of leftover smoke and soot in the air, causing them to crash back to reality.

Kurt opened his mouth to shoot something back at Finn, but Blaine just shook his head to stop him.

"He's being a jerk." Kurt pouted before turning back to the ruins surrounding them.

"Yes, but remember he's going through the same thing we are, okay? Just give him some time and space." Blaine stepped away and outside of the remains of the house.

* * *

_They waited only a few minutes before the fire truck arrived, but the time they spent helplessly watching the house burn seemed to drag on for hours._

_The fire truck and ambulance pulled up at almost the same time and the firefighters hopped out. They quickly set to work putting out the fire as the paramedics came over to Blaine and Kurt. They assured them that no one was injured, but the paramedics decided to stick around just in case they were needed._

_As the water battled against the flames, Blaine kept his arms firmly around Kurt to support him. The water pounded the house and a loud splintering noise shook through them both. Burning wood fell quickly as the roof collapsed in and Kurt collapsed along with it._

_"Kurt, baby, it's okay." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he held him tight while sinking to his knees along with Kurt. Kurt's sobs tore through his body and Blaine felt helpless. He wanted to do something, to help somehow but he felt like he was being held underwater and couldn't fight his way to the surface._

_"Kurt! Blaine!" Finn's voice boomed from the driveway as he parked haphazardly and jumped from the car. "Where's mom and dad?"_

_"On their way from Cincinnati." Blaine finally managed to choke out through his inability to breathe. He watched the water pound against the fire and wood, and he felt like it was pounding straight into him more and more with every passing second that the fire still raged._

_"Do they, fuck-" Finn stumbled over his words as he caught sight of the thing Blaine was trying to keep Kurt away from seeing. He caught Blaine's eyes and Blaine gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, hoping Finn would comprehend his meaning. "Do they know?"_

_Kurt shook his head before burying his face into Blaine's neck._

_"Okay, okay." Finn took a deep breath and tried to focus. "I'll call them."_

* * *

They got lucky that they'd been in New York while Burt and Carole were on a cruise, so they all had a week's worth of clothes and some toiletries. Finn had stayed the week at Rachel's house after a long debate between the parents and Finn and Rachel, so he also had some clothes packed in his bag.

Insurance agents met them at the house first thing Monday morning. Burt and Carole had led them away to talk but left Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel to sift through the mess if they chose to.

Burt had informed them that after hearing about so many hate crimes across the country, he'd actually upped all of their insurance policies just in case. The news was welcome but still hard to hear for Kurt and Blaine. They hated that they had to be the cause of the issue, no matter how many times everyone around them reassured them that they placed no amount of blame on their heads.

Kurt followed Blaine out to the lawn and caught sight of his Navigator again. The slurs painted on it hit him like a punch in the stomach as he took them in again now in the aftermath.

* * *

_Burt and Carole pulled in shortly after the firefighters managed to douse the flames. Burt stopped next to Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment before flashing Blaine a grateful look and walking over to speak with the firefighters._

_Carole pulled Finn over to where Kurt and Blaine were to speak to them all together. She opened her mouth to ask them how they were doing but a sharp gasp came in instead._

_"Oh, Kurt." Her face fell as she took in the sight of the spray paint covering Kurt's Navigator and the smashed state it was in._

_"What?" Kurt asked, following her line of sight in confusion. "Oh my god." Tears broke through again as he read the hateful words and homophobic slurs that shone in bright red paint. The windows were smashed in and it the body looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to it repeatedly. "Blaine."_

_"I know. I saw it earlier but I didn't want to tell you." Blaine whispered quietly as he squeezed Kurt tighter._

_"Kurt, Blaine, can we talk to you?" Burt interrupted and led them over to where one of the firefighters stood next to the police officer that had arrived._

_"What do you need from us?" Blaine asked as he pet Kurt's hair slowly in an attempt to soothe his shaking._

_"Well, as I'm sure you can imagine, we're treating this as a hate crime. There have been a few other homophobic vandalisms and acts of violence in the area lately so we're thinking it's part of that spree. On the off chance that it isn't, we need to ask if there are any enemies you might have or people who are openly against you being gay."_

_"You mean other than my parents?" Blaine said bitterly._

_"Or the in-the-closet bully that tormented me at my old school?" Kurt added._

_"Or the guys that beat me up after a school dance my freshman year?"_

_"Or basically the entire football team of McKinley High?"_

_"Alright, alright." The officer frowned sadly. "Any specific names jump out?"_

_"Yeah, a few." Kurt sighed after a moment._

* * *

"Listen, Blaine. Thank you for last night." Kurt said softly as he climbed into the passenger seat. "I really needed it and I'm just… I'm glad you let me."

"Of course, baby. No need to thank me. I understood completely." Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's and kissed him chastely.

* * *

_The insurance company was called on Sunday night and they were told to get a hotel room and that the cost of a room would be reimbursed until they could get into a new place._

_"I guess I'll sleep on the couch." Finn sighed as they stepped into the room._

_"No, no. Kurt and I will get our own room." Blaine told him with a shake of his head_

_They went down to the front desk and got their own room on the same floor but across the hall and a few doors down._

_After saying a quick good night, Kurt and Blaine headed back to their hotel room to unwind after the long day they'd just had. Blaine led them to the bed and they collapsed into each other's arms on top of all the blankets._

_Blaine pulled Kurt in tight as Kurt sobbed into his shirt. He'd forced himself to hold back his emotions to be strong for Kurt all day but now in the silence of their hotel room with no one but Kurt around, he let himself go. Once the tears started, he was helpless to stop them._

_They let their tears stream freely as they reveled in the safe comfort of each other's arms. Somewhere along the line, their feet tangled together followed by their lips. They slowly undressed each other, needing the closeness and the reassurance of skin-on-skin contact far more than actually needing to get off._

_For a reason he couldn't figure out, Kurt just knew that being close to Blaine in that way would help him to feel more grounded, to regain just a sliver of control when all the rest had been torn away._

_When they were undressed, Kurt shifted on top of Blaine and they were sliding, slipping and then spilling over each other._

_Kurt moved to lie back on the bed and molded their bodies together as he turned Blaine around to cuddle him._

_The closeness in the quiet after an impossibly long and overwhelming day lulled them to sleep almost instantly._

* * *

"Nick? Jeff? What are you guys doing here?" Blaine opened the door to their hotel room on Tuesday to find the boys standing on the other side.

"We heard what happened." Jeff said sadly.

"Listen, we're here for anything you guys need, okay?" Nick added as he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"All of the Warblers are here to help out. We're splitting a few hotel rooms and we'll sort through stuff at the house or help you shop for new stuff or anything you need." Jeff moved to the bed where Kurt was still under the covers, staring at his hands. He reached out and patted Kurt's leg over the blanket. "It'll be okay."

"I know." Kurt nodded and a small smile crept up through his tears. "Thank you. I really don't know what to say. You guys are more than I could ever ask for."

"Kurt, what's with all the Warblers in the breakfast room?" Finn asked as he walked up to the still open door.

"We came to help out with anything you guys need." Nick answered from the desk chair.

"You guys drove all the way from Westerville just for Kurt and Blaine because of the fire?" Finn answered with a confused frown.

"Of course." Nick replied with a sad smile in Blaine's direction. "It's what any friends would do."

"And we're taking you guys to the Harry Potter marathon." Jeff added with a grin as he pinched Kurt's leg.

"Jeff, I don't think-" Kurt tried to argue.

"I don't want to hear it. We're still going. You guys need to do something fun with your time and do you have any idea how heartbroken Thad and David will be if you don't come?" Nick interrupted.

"It sounds like a good idea to me. I think we should do it." Blaine looked over to Kurt, who nodded in agreement.

"Fantastic. Now, let's get dressed and grab breakfast. They have a huge buffet and I'm starving." Jeff stood and headed towards the door.

* * *

Wednesday evening was spent with all of the boys heading to bed early to get a bit of sleep before they needed to head to the theater. The shows would start at 5 with breaks between the movies, meaning they wanted to be there by 4 at the latest.

They all dragged themselves to the car while still in their pajamas, a few shared backpacks between them filled with things they may need to keep them entertained during breaks and before it started along with plenty of energy drinks.

Nick insisted that Kurt and Blaine ride with him and Jeff instead of letting Blaine drive. Blaine accepted readily, still feeling a little too shook up to feel ready to drive very much. They all piled into the car and drove the short distance to the theater.

After checking in and getting special lanyards that contained food tickets, Harry Potter themed 3D glasses, and a schedule, they headed in to the theater to pick out their seats. They were the first ones into the theater so they had the best choice of seats.

"Well, we could take up the middle two rows." Cam pointed out when they got in.

"I vote we take up the middle part of the middle four rows so we're more like a block than two long lines." Flint argued.

"Well, new council leader?" Wes turned to Kurt. "If I was still in charge, I'd declare this to be my decision. I'd also go with the block."

"Block sounds good." Kurt nodded. "But only on one condition."

"What?" Flint asked.

"Blaine and I get the middle seats of the middle row!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and raced towards the seats.

"Oh, not even fair." Trent laughed, grabbing Thad’s hand and chasing after them.

"Alright, who's going with me to get snacks?" Blaine called as he set his bag down on his seat. Kurt leaned over and opened the bag, pulling out a Red Bull for each of them and cracking his own open.

"Can you get me a cinnamon roll?" Kurt asked as a few people stood and headed towards the door to join Blaine in getting snacks.

"Of course, love." Blaine leaned down to grab a quick kiss before leaving.

"Alright, Kurt. What's this? Spill." Jeff grabbed his left hand and held it up. "This is the first time I've had you away from Blaine and I'm dying over here."

"Oh, we exchanged promise rings while we were in New York." Kurt explained.

"Awww, that is so wonderful!" Jeff hugged Kurt happily. "I'm so happy for you." Kurt noticed the hint of a frown on Jeff's face beneath the happy exterior.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly so the other boys didn't listen in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Jeff waved him off.

"Jeff, don't you lie to me." Kurt crossed his arms. "My house just burned down and I lost all of my stuff. Don't make me lose my trust in you, too."

"I can't believe you just used that." Jeff snorted with a fond smile. "Alright, fine. It's just that Nick and I have been working on college stuff for the past few weeks and it doesn't seem like we're going to be in the same city and I don't know what to do."

"Oh." Kurt said sadly. "You guys will make it work. You can figure it out. I know you can."

"I want to but I'm just not sure he'll want to and I'm not sure that it's the best idea." Jeff admitted. Kurt was going to reply but Nick and Blaine came back laden with snacks so he settled for a look that meant they'd talk more later.

They settled in to snack and wait for the movies to start.

* * *

The theater gave them alternating 5 minute and 30 minute breaks between movies so when they came out of Chamber of Secrets for their first 30 minute break, they all stood to go stretch out and grab food. The theater kept a seating chart using stickers on their lanyards so they could all go eat at once.

The concession stand was serving breakfast for them, providing bagels and doughnuts along with coffee and juice. Plates filled, they made their way back to the theater for the next few movies.

The Warblers laughed and talked as they ate and Kurt couldn't help but smile. He'd had such an emotional rollercoaster over the past two weeks between being in New York City and coming home to find his house burning from a hate crime, but somehow his friends managed to make everything seem a little brighter.

Finn had been jealous, of course. The New Directions all lived in Lima yet only Rachel had really done anything to help and even she wouldn't physically help. When it came to the Warblers, they all rushed to help and with their assistance, it had only taken a day of work to recover what they could from the remains of the house.

All of Kurt's clothes had been damaged beyond use, as had basically everything of theirs that was stored in the basement. The water had done quite a number on the small area of the house that the fire hadn't managed to destroy. Burt, Carole, and Finn hadn't fared any better with their own things.

Kurt had insisted that Burt buy each person a fire-proof box for their important papers during the previous school year after reading an article online extolling them. Finn had unfortunately left most of his own papers outside of the box, but Kurt's stuff had been prepared just in case. All of his and Blaine's important documents like their passports and birth certificates were inside the box along with an external hard drive filled with a computer copy of all of the pictures that were burned in the fire.

Blaine was grateful to Kurt for having their papers so well in order, amazed at the thought of how well he'd take care of them both when they were out on their own. Kurt had brushed it off as just good common sense, but Burt and Carole were pleased with him for making the whole fiasco of the fire somewhat less difficult to deal with.

They both knew how much they still had to do and shared a worried smile as the lights dimmed and the movie began. Kurt would need to look at a new car and they'd both need to replace the clothes they had lost but for now, they'd sit and enjoy the company of their closest friends.


	2. The Weight Has Lifted

Friday morning, Cooper texted Blaine to make lunch plans so he and Jen could talk to them about the New York trip. Blaine realized he hadn't told him about the fire yet because they'd been so distracted. He texted back an agreement and at one o'clock, he and Kurt entered the Panera they'd told Cooper and Jen to meet them at.

"Hey, boys." Cooper grinned as they walked in, standing to pull Blaine first and then Kurt into a hug.

"I'm going to run and wash my hands." Kurt gestured towards the bathroom. "We just stopped for gas and I hate the feeling on my hands."

"So, what's up?" Cooper asked as he led Blaine over to the table where Jen was already seated.

"A lot, actually. Um, Kurt's house burned down." Blaine told them, eyes on the table as he played with the handle of the mug of coffee that Cooper had ordered for him before they'd arrived.

"What?" Jen gasped. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, no one was home but the damage was really bad. Pretty much the only salvageable things were the fireproof boxes with important papers." Blaine replied as he looked up.

"Wait!" Cooper interrupted. "Was-?"

"No, don't worry." Blaine shook his head. "I had it with me."

"Had what with you?" Jen asked with a confused expression just as Kurt walked up. "Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry about your house. Blaine just told us."

"It's okay. It's awful but we're dealing with it." Kurt frowned as he slid in next to Blaine.

"On a hopefully happier note, how was New York?" Cooper changed the subject.

"Amazing." Kurt said, lighting up at the mention of their trip. "Absolutely wonderful. Well, other than running into your parents."

"What?" Cooper asked, startled. "I mean, I knew they were headed to New York but I didn't know why and it's a big city. I didn't think you'd run in to them. What happened?"

"Ale and Sal were there with them. Apparently, they didn't know about how shitty they've been treating me, so Ale wondered why we hadn't all gotten together. When Ale and Sal found out, they called us and took us to brunch."

"I always did like them best." Jen commented with a small smile. "Sofia's too cranky all the time."

Kurt knew it was ridiculous but the fact that Jen knew Blaine's family so well hurt. There was a perfectly good reason that she was accepted in the family and Kurt didn't resent her in the least for it. Still, the pain was there knowing that Blaine's parents and Blaine's family would never accept him like they did her. He wanted to say that he didn't care about the approval of Blaine's parents because they were such terrible people but he couldn't help it.

"Kurt?" Jen's voice brought his attention back to the table.

"Oh, right, sorry. What's up?"

"I was just asking what show was your favorite."

"Wicked, of course, though I loved everything we saw." Kurt blinked back the tears that started to form in the corners of his eyes and put on a smile.

"Well, that's good. So, ready to get back to our planning meetings next week?" Jen smiled hopefully.

"Of course!"

* * *

Shopping for new clothes beyond a few extra pieces for each person had to wait until they found a new house first. The insurance money would take some time to get to them, but Blaine happily offered up the money until it came through so they could start looking immediately. He'd offered the money outright to Burt, telling him he didn't need to pay it back, but Burt would have none of it.

"Look kid, I love you and I appreciate it but you save that money, okay?" Burt had argued when they were alone in the hotel room.

"You guys let me live with you. You took me in when my family kicked me out. It's the least I can do to repay you." Blaine shook his head with his arms crossed.

"Fine, you really want to repay me?" Burt sighed exasperatedly to which Blaine nodded. "Save that money and put it towards your place in New York. You don't need to do anything to repay me because you do that every single day you spend with my son. The way Kurt's eyes light up when you're around, the way you take care of him, that's more than I could ever ask for. You just take that money and get him far away from Ohio, okay?"

Blaine opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. He snapped his mouth shut again and nodded.

"Alright, good. Now let's get going. Carole just called from house hunting and she and Kurt really think they've found the one."

* * *

Kurt and Carole had spent most of the week driving around to look at houses for sale with little success. They'd called the rest of the family to three houses before this one, two of which had been disapproved of by the family and one of which was still an option.

They were pretty sure they'd finally found the right house and called in their back-up. It only took about 10 minutes for Burt, Finn, and Blaine to arrive. Burt and Finn followed Carole as she led them around the downstairs first, but Kurt pulled Blaine up the stairs after him.

"So, you think this is it?" Blaine asked as they entwined their fingers together at the top of the stairs.

"Absolutely. My dad will definitely go for it. Come see our room!" Kurt opened one of the doors in the upstairs hallway. "Dad and Carole would take the master bedroom suite that's in the addition off to the side of the house on the first floor. That leaves us with what used to be the master bedroom."

Kurt stepped back as Blaine took in the large bedroom and attached bathroom with a Jacuzzi. There was a large walk-in closet that had plenty of space for enough clothes for both of them. The bathroom had a double sink and large well-lit mirrors.

"It seems perfect." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt close to his side. "Can I see the rest of the house now?"

Kurt led them around the rest of the upstairs, showing what would be Finn's room and two guest rooms. On the first floor, there was a large dining room, a small den, a spacious living room, and a recently re-done kitchen. The kitchen had a breakfast nook with benches that sat surrounded by windows, catching the light perfectly and brightening up the entire room.

In the basement, there was a laundry room, a storage area, and another living room that had a sliding door leading to a fenced-in backyard.

"Can we get a hammock?" Blaine asked as he saw two trees that seemed spaced perfectly to hang one between them.

"Of course, honey." Kurt agreed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. "Let's go talk to my dad and make sure they're putting in an offer."

* * *

Due to the fact that the house was vacated already, they asked the owners if they'd be willing to let them move in early. Carole explained the situation to the very understanding elderly couple that was selling so they could retire to California to be closer to their children. They agreed to basically sign a one-month rental lease while all of the paperwork involved in buying a house was sorted out.

They ended up moving in two weeks to the day after the fire. Burt spent the afternoon attempting to teach Finn to grill on their new grill while Carole watched in amusement.

Blaine and Kurt chose to spend the afternoon in their new bedroom, cuddled together on the bed with their eyes on the TV as they watched the news stories flooding in about the first gay marriages being performed in New York. A month prior, they had done the exact same thing as they watched the announcement of the voting results. This time was different, though. This time, their promise rings clicked together as Kurt cuddled between Blaine's legs.

"I love you." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "I love you so much and one day that's going to be us, I promise." They both knew it, they'd promised each other the same thing over and over, but now that it was really and truly a possibility, it felt like a whole new meaning.

"Hey, boys?" Burt called as he stepped in the room. He caught sight of them under the covers and stopped short. "Oh, sorry, am I uh, you know, interrupting anything?"

"Definitely not." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What're you watching?" Burt nodded towards the TV.

"The first gay marriages being performed legally in New York." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Oh." Burt spoke softly, letting his gaze linger where their fingers were tangled and their matching bands rested. "Kurt, I think Carole needs your help with something in the kitchen, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Kurt slid from under the blankets, relieved that he hadn't taken his pants off like Blaine had tried to convince him to do.

"Blaine." Burt turned to face him as the door clicked shut behind Kurt. "This whole gay marriage thing and you guys getting your rights had me thinking. You and Kurt." He trailed off, unsure as to how to proceed. "You guys love each other and you live together and you joke about getting married and you exchanged those rings."

"Sir, if you're concerned about me proposing to Kurt-" Blaine started but Burt held up his hand.

"Concerned? No. That makes it sound like I see it as a bad thing. I just wanted to say that I trust you two to know when you're ready, though I do hope you wait a little longer, and also that, well…" He paused, staring intently at the desk, the chair, anything that wasn't Blaine. "You're a good kid and I want you to know that I will support you guys no matter what. I know you're the type that would want to do it traditionally but I know you're also still scared of me for whatever reason, so I'm going to save you the trouble of one of the steps." He paused to clear his throat as though he were going to announce something to a crowd. "Blaine Anderson, you have my permission to marry my son. Just promise to call me when you do it, okay?"

"Of course!" Blaine answered quickly, flustered at the gesture and a bit overwhelmed. He opened his mouth to continue, but Kurt's voice cut into their conversation.

"Blaine! Dad! Dinner's ready!"

* * *

"So, did you and my dad have a good talk?" Kurt asked, prodding for information as they settled into their room for the night.

"Yeah." Blaine answered shortly as he locked the door and stripped his clothes off.

"Well, well, well. Someone's eager tonight." Kurt giggled when Blaine began to tug Kurt's clothes off too. Blaine pushed Kurt lightly until he flopped onto the bed.

"I really think we need to christen this new room and this new bed." Blaine explained with a smirk, climbing on top of Kurt as he spoke.

"I'm all for that." Kurt agreed with a smile. "Anything special in the cards for tonight?"

"Other than how every time with you is special?" Blaine reacted overdramatically.

"Hush."

"No, I just need to fuck you. We can go back to our kink trying next time. Tonight, I just want you." Blaine nosed at Kurt's jaw.

"Then take me."

Blaine growled low in his throat as he fumbled with the plastic bag next to the bed from their shopping trip earlier in the day. He grabbed the lube they'd bought and quickly slicked up three fingers. He moved them slowly towards Kurt's hole as his mouth nipped and sucked random patterns on Kurt's chest.

Bucking his hips at the touch, Kurt tried to impale himself on Blaine's finger to no avail as Blaine teasingly circled his hole. Blaine gave in and slid one finger in, mouthing at Kurt's cock as he did so. He added a second finger shortly after when he sucked on the head and the third came when he slid his mouth down Kurt's cock until he reached the base, breathing in the heady scent of Kurt.

"Blaine, please." Kurt begged. Blaine chuckled at the same time that he crooked his fingers to hit directly into Kurt's prostate, causing Kurt to let out a loud whine.

"Shhh, baby. We're not in a hotel or our dorm anymore. Wouldn't want to wake anyone up, would you?"

Blaine pulled his fingers away and Kurt groaned at the empty feeling that took over. Luckily, he didn't have to feel empty for long because Blaine pushed back in right after.

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He swiped his tongue along Blaine's lower lip and Blaine's mouth opened automatically. Their tongues danced together as Blaine set a slow rhythm.

Shifting under Blaine's weight, Kurt managed to pull his legs up to give Blaine a better angle to thrust into him. Blaine sped up more and more until he stopped and pulled out, causing Kurt to groan in protest. He stood, grabbed Kurt's hips, and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Hooking one of Kurt's legs over his shoulder, he resumed fucking into Kurt, pounding relentlessly into Kurt's prostate.

"Blaine, please touch me." Kurt begged brokenly as his fingers twisted in the sheets.

"No." Blaine accented the word with a sharp nip to Kurt's calf. "You're going to come just from me doing this." He began to swivel his hips each time he thrust as Kurt turned into a writhing incoherent mess at his ministrations.

"Oh, ohhh." Kurt whined, giving up on any care of staying quiet for his family. They weren't idiots; they knew what would be going on in their room. Blaine continued to slam mercilessly into Kurt until they were both moaning and falling and collapsing onto each other, unsure and uncaring who came first.

"Tomorrow night, you're topping. I'm exhausted." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder as he pulled the blankets over them both.

Kurt tried to think of a witty comeback but fell fast asleep before one entered his mind.

* * *

The next two weeks were spent in a haze of shopping, decorating, and sex. Kurt replenished his wardrobe and delighted in being allowed to buy for Blaine as well. Carole and Burt gave Kurt free reign to do the shopping for any sort of decorations and furniture so they could focus on getting back to their jobs and finishing the papers required to buy the house.

After more arguments between Burt and Blaine, they settled on allowing Blaine to lend them the money so they wouldn't have to go through the work of getting a mortgage with Burt's insistence that they would pay Blaine instead of their mortgage every month. Blaine wouldn't budge when it came to the matter of interest on the money, though. Try as Burt might, Blaine wouldn't hear it. No interest would be paid and that was that.

Burt confided in Blaine that he didn't want to feel like Blaine and Kurt needed to take care of them. Blaine understood completely and the rest of the negotiations concerning the money for the house went significantly smoother.

The last major thing they had to replace was Kurt's car.

"I just think it's silly to replace it right now. We don't need two cars in New York and we only ever use your car anyways." Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt, it's ridiculous to have one car when we can afford two." Blaine argued.

"No, it's ridiculous to spend money on a car that will just sit there because we don't need it."

"Baby, please just let me buy you a car."

"No."

"Yes!" Blaine growled in frustration. He kept finding himself in an argument with either Kurt or Burt about money at least once a day and he just wanted to help.

"Blaine, no. I appreciate what I know you're trying to do but it isn't necessary. How about this? Let's try with just your car for now. If we find we need one, I will let you buy me one and tell me 'I told you so' five times without me being annoyed."

"Sounds fair." Blaine agreed after a moment of thought. "But you have to agree to go to whatever dealership I say."

"Fine. Shake on it?" Kurt laughed, holding his hand out.

"Absolutely not." Blaine grinned as he pushed Kurt back towards the bed. "I think there's something else we should use to seal deals between us."

* * *

"There is one more thing we need to replace, you know." Kurt smiled as he and Blaine were shopping one afternoon.

"Yeah, what's that?" Blaine asked between bites of the pretzel he'd insisted on getting.

"Well, we didn't lose any of the stuff in our suitcases, but there were quite a few things in my dresser that need replacing." Kurt grinned.

"Kurt, you bought like, 15 pairs of jeans. I think you're all set. We wear uniforms, remember?"

"Yes, but what else did we keep in our dresser?" Kurt stopped to give Blaine a look.

"Oh, right." Blaine blushed slightly. "We, uh, definitely need to replace that stuff."

They spent the rest of the afternoon picking up a large black Rubbermaid tote to keep their sex-related items in and filling it with new things after a trip to the Lion's Den Adult Store up in Van Buren.

* * *

Giggling, they tumbled through the front door while keeping the tote in their trunk so they didn't have to sneak it past Burt and Carole. Blaine looked around to make sure the coast was clear before pressing Kurt into the wall for a deep kiss.

"Boys." Carole's voice came from the kitchen. "Could you please come in here and talk to us for a minute?"

"Sure." Kurt broke away and they moved to the kitchen. Burt and Carole were on one side of the breakfast nook and Carole gestured at the other bench.

"Take a seat." Burt commanded them and they moved quickly to sit down, noticing the stern look on Burt's face.

"Are we in trouble, sir?" Blaine immediately asked with fear in his eyes while Kurt just looked confused.

"Just let me speak." Burt responded shortly, but not cruelly or angrily. "Carole and I decided to go through all of the fireproof boxes to take stock of what papers had been saved and what needed replacing."

"Okay." Kurt answered shakily, searching his brain for what the issue might be before his father told him.

"We also didn't know what of Blaine's papers we had. Well, we went through your box and let's just say we found something-" Burt paused and looked away at the window.

"Interesting." Carole finished carefully.

Realization dawned on Kurt.

"Fuck."


	3. Watch You Shaking

Kurt groaned and slammed his head down on the table. This could not be happening.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, clueless as to what Burt and Carole had found.

"Nothing, just…" Kurt lifted his head to drop it down a few more times on the table in rapid succession. "This is just a bad nightmare and I'll wake up if I hit my head enough times."

"Believe me, Kurt. I wish that was the case. Do you think that's something I wanted to see?" Burt spoke sternly.

"Oh my god, how much did you see? No, wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know. Maybe I do. I don't know. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Is anyone going to enlighten me here?" Blaine asked as he rubbed a hand on Kurt's back. He looked hopefully across the table at Burt and Carole.

"I'm not about to say it. That can be up to Kurt to tell you. Does Blaine even know?" Burt shook his head.

"Of course he knows." Kurt snapped. "I'm not that kind of person."

"And for your information, we did not watch all of it or anything like that. Let's just say we saw more than we ever needed to."

"Saw what...?" Blaine trailed off, looking between them and Kurt again before the realization hit him like a truck. "Oh god, Kurt." He choked on his words for a moment before managing to stammer out, "M-my birthday?"

Kurt buried his head in his hands and nodded slowly.

"We need to talk about this." Burt spoke again.

"We really, really don't." Kurt held back a sob.

"Damn it, Kurt. Believe me, I don't want to have this conversation but you're my kids and I need to. You're both adults and I'm not stupid. There was no doubt in my mind that you guys were being intimate. There's nothing I can do to stop that and I don't want to be that parent anyways. I know what it's like to be a kid. When I was in high school, I definitely-"

"Dad, oh my god, please." Kurt interrupted. "I don't need to know details."

"Neither did I." Burt snapped back. "I got them anyways. Either way, the point is that you're lucky it's just Carole and I that found it. If something like that falls into the wrong hands, that could land you boys in big trouble, particularly with you being two boys, okay?"

"Okay. Can we be finished talking about it now?" Kurt begged.

"Yes, of course." Burt grabbed the case with the DVD off of the bench between himself and Carole. He slid it across the table quickly as if touching it any longer would cause him pain.

"We're just going to go to our room and never come out." Blaine groaned as he grabbed the case and ran from the kitchen. Kurt stood and quickly sprinted after him.

"Well, that was awful." Carole sighed after they'd left the room.

"You're one to talk. You didn't even say anything."

"Hey, I dealt with Finn thinking he knocked Quinn up all by myself. You get to deal with it when yours makes a sex tape." She grinned and moved to the stove to start dinner.

"Useless." Burt grumbled, pressing a kiss to the back of her head as he moved past her to the fridge.

* * *

"So, wait, you guys videotaped yourselves having sex and your dad found it?" Cooper asked incredulously the next day over lunch. It was Wednesday so Kurt and Jen were meeting to discuss wedding plans and Cooper and Blaine decided to tag along.

"Yeah." Blaine confirmed, looking torn between laughing and sobbing.

"Didn't I ever tell you not to do that, B?" Cooper half-scolded through his cackling.

"Actually, no, you didn't." Blaine shook his head.

"After what happened to Jen and I-"

"Oh god! I don't want to know." Blaine cut him off. "Please don't tell me. At least you aren't two guys if that gets out."

"Well, no, but she was-"

"COOPER!" Jen screeched before hissing, "That is private and your brother doesn't need to know we did that!"

"Now I'm torn between if I really want to know or if I really don't want to know." Kurt chuckled as he looked up from the budget spreadsheet he was working on. "I think I'm going to settle on not wanting to know."

"What's wrong with them knowing that we tried-"

"Cooper, if you finish that sentence, I will walk out of here right now and leave you, six years of dating and an engagement ring rendered useless." Jen glared. Kurt and Blaine tried to suppress their giggles at the other couple.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we've tried it." Blaine waved it off and Kurt's eyes widened. "We made this pact-"

"Is it a genetic Anderson trait to have no filter when it comes to discussing sex?" Kurt snapped.

"Not so funny when the table is turned, huh?" Jen teased.

"We're never bringing you two along again." Kurt shook his head. "No more talking out of you two."

* * *

That night, Kurt sat on the edge of the bed with the DVD in his hand while Blaine got ready for bed in the bathroom. Blaine slid under the covers behind him when he was finished and Kurt still hadn't moved.

"Kurt, baby?" Blaine questioned quietly. "What're you staring so intently at the blank TV for?"

Kurt didn't speak and held up the DVD case in his hand instead.

"Oh. Well, lock the door and put it in." Blaine told him as if it was obvious.

"You really want to watch it?" Kurt crossed over to lock the door before stepping next to the TV.

"Of course I do. I assumed we lost it in the fire. Now that I know we didn't, I'd really like to watch it." Blaine smiled seductively at Kurt, who relented and slid the DVD in.

"Now we can see how much my dad saw." Kurt sighed as he grabbed the remote and crawled into Blaine's waiting and outstretched arms.

"Don't remind me." Blaine groaned.

Kurt pressed play and they watched with bated breath as there were a few seconds of black. The recording started and a close-up of Kurt's cock filled the screen as he had leaned over the camera to start the recording.

"So we know he definitely saw that." Kurt contemplated burying his face in his hands but he watched instead as he backed away from the camera on screen and stepped towards Blaine. "And he probably saw you bent over that bed and me lubing up my fingers and turned it off by then."

"Hopefully." Blaine said in a strange tone.

"Well, now that we know that, we could turn this off." Kurt pointed out.

"We could." Blaine agreed but neither made any move to turn it off.

"Or we could keep watching?" Kurt offered as the on-screen version of himself added a second finger.

"And I could ride you while we do."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond but a choking noise was all that came out as Blaine scrambled over to grab the lube and got back on the bed. He was very appreciative of the fact that they'd taken to sleeping naked in the heat of the summer as Blaine crawled up, swinging one leg over Kurt's body so he was straddling him while still facing the TV.

Blaine handed the lube to Kurt who moved to slick up his fingers when Blaine shook his head.

"Still stretched enough from this morning. Just do it."

Kurt groaned and let his head hit the headboard as he moved to lube his cock instead. He was torn between watching the real Blaine in front of him and the Blaine on TV with three of Kurt's fingers in his ass. He stroked a few times at his cock before grasping around the base, trying to keep himself from coming just at the sight in front of him.

As soon as he pulled his hand away, Blaine shifted back and sank down entirely, enveloping Kurt's cock in the tight heat just as Blaine was tying Kurt up on the screen.

"You look fucking fantastic." Blaine breathed out as they watched. He started to slowly lift himself up and drop back down on Kurt's cock but was mesmerized by the video.

"You feel fucking fantastic." Kurt countered as he gripped Blaine's hips tightly, maybe too tight but with a hope that it would bruise. Kurt loved seeing marks on Blaine's body from him and he knew Blaine felt the same.

"I love seeing you take me and a vibrator." Blaine attempted to speak in a level voice, but it ended up coming out squeaky and high-pitched as the real Kurt thrust up against his prostate.

"I need to try that ball cock ring toy." Kurt couldn't even blink as the TV version of Blaine pounded into the TV version of himself. "Fuck, this is hot."

"Why did we wait so long to watch this?" Blaine sped up as much as he could, adjusting his limbs for the leverage he needed to ride Kurt's cock with more speed and power.

"Because we're idiots, apparently." Kurt half-laughed but it came out as more of a moan when Blaine squeezed tightly around him.

"Yes, we are. I'm so close, Kurt. Please." Blaine didn't even know what he was asking for but Kurt seemed to know.

"On your knees." Kurt directed him. Blaine scrambled to his hands and knees, dropping his hips so he was basically presenting his stretched hole to Kurt. "Oh god." Kurt leaned forward and lapped a few times at Blaine's rim before dipping his tongue inside, unable to stop himself.

"Kurt, please." Blaine practically sobbed as the TV version of himself smacked the TV Kurt's ass.

Kurt pulled away to position himself and then slammed forward hard into Blaine. They were both right on the edge already and all it took was a few quick thrusts and the TV Blaine to tell Kurt to come and they were falling off the edge, Blaine barely holding back a scream as Kurt sank his teeth into Blaine's shoulder to muffle himself.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Kurt still inside Blaine as the TV Blaine slid their plug into Kurt.

"How did I get so lucky?" Blaine mumbled into the bedspread.

"If I remember correctly, you asked me the same thing when we made this video." Kurt laughed, the vibrations of it causing him to move inside Blaine and causing them both to groan.

"It still stands." Blaine attempted to shrug while still face down in the mattress.

"Alright, come on. We should get cleaned up and then we need to-"

"Watch it again?" Blaine cut him off.

"Go to bed, I was going to say. We have the rest of our lives to watch it as many times as we want or make more. Right now, I'm exhausted." Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder.

"Fine, fine. You're on top of me. You move first."

"Not ready to pull out of you yet." Kurt told him as if it was obvious. Blaine clenched down on Kurt's over-sensitive cock, eliciting a hiss out of Kurt. "You win."

"Always do."

"Actually…" Kurt trailed off as he slid out and headed towards the shower.

* * *

The rest of the week and most of the next was filled with applications and essays and transcripts.

"Why can't there just be one standard application you can send to every college?" Blaine lamented as he began his application for Columbia.

"You're the one applying to every college in the state of New York." Kurt lifted an eyebrow at him over his application to Parsons. "You could just choose one or two. You know you'll get in with your grades and extracurriculars."

"Well, the same could be said of you, then." Blaine told him.

"Yes, but I still don't know what I'm majoring in."

"Neither do I!"

"Well, at least you're good at everything, Blaine." Kurt snapped with a frown.

"You narrowed your options down. That's more than I can say." Blaine argued, raising his voice slightly.

"Well, god knows you can afford not to even bother going to college. It's not an option for me." Kurt said softly as he bit his lip.

"Hey, hey." Blaine calmed immediately and pushed both of their paperwork aside to pull Kurt into his lap. "First of all, that is our money, okay? I'm firmly believe with all of me that this, us, it's forever. I'll put every penny of that money in your bank account if it will make you believe me."

"No, that's just silly." Kurt shook his head as he cuddled into Blaine's lap.

"Kurt, nothing is silly if it makes you feel better or makes you believe me." Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's cheek soothingly.

"I believe you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so upset."

"No, baby. You have every right to tell me what's upsetting you. I want to keep you happy and I can't do that if you keep things from me."

"I love you. Thank you." Kurt whispered as his hands tightened in Blaine's shirt.

"Don't thank me, love. I'm doing it because I love you."

"I'll still thank you if I want to. Now come on. We need to get back to applications."

* * *

Blaine came back into their room as he pocketed his phone after talking with Cooper.

"What did he want?" Kurt asked without looking up from his laptop.

"I guess they're having a big end of summer shindig that's also for his birthday."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say 'shindig?'" Kurt glanced up at Blaine over the top of the screen.

"Coop's word, not mine. Anyways, it's at his and Jen's place and he wants us to go. It's next Saturday since that's Labor Day weekend and a few days after his birthday." Blaine crossed over and settled in next to Kurt on the bed.

"Okay, sounds good." Kurt nodded. "I'm up for it."

"Awesome. Kim'll be there as well along with a bunch of their friends from college who are still in town."

"Alright. Now come over and sit with me. We need to pick classes on the school website by tomorrow and you still haven't decided."

* * *

"I'm just saying, if either of you decide to give up your Anderson, I'm more than willing to take over." Kim sighed as she sipped on the lemonade in her hand. She was perched on a pool chair on the deck next to Cooper and Jen's pool, seated between Jen and Kurt.

"In your dreams." Jen snorted.

"Kurt?" Kim winked at him hopefully before turning back to continue staring at where Blaine and Cooper stood a few feet away, dripping from the pool in just their swim trunks. Kurt watched them with a smile, understanding completely why Kim would want one. The two of them looked like Greek gods with their perfect skin and exquisitely muscled bodies along with their gorgeous hair and eyes you could get lost for days in. "Kurt?" Kim repeated and Kurt snapped back to reality.

"You have a bit too much in the boob department for his interest." Kurt told her possessively with a laugh.

"That is true, isn't it?" She glanced down with a sad sigh. "I suppose I'll just have to find someone who appreciates them."

"Appreciates what?" Blaine asked as he plopped down on the chair between Kurt's legs and leaned back to cuddle into his arms.

"My boobs." Kim replied as she picked her book up again. "You know, Jen gets the older Anderson. I'm supposed to get the younger one. It's just not fair." She sighed overdramatically with a smile. "Here I was, all set to get my half of the Anderson fortune and one of the best looking men in North America, but nope. Turns out he likes cock." Blaine choked slightly on the lemonade he was drinking at her answer but recovered quickly.

"And I'm going back in the pool. Kurt, do you want to join me?" Blaine stood and held a hand out to Kurt.

"Sure." Kurt agreed as he took Blaine's hand. "You can remind me just how much you love cock." Kurt turned back and wagged his eyebrows at Kim who stuck her tongue out playfully at Kurt.


	4. Took Away My Parole

School started the day after Labor Day, so the boys decided to move in on Sunday so they could spend Labor Day itself picnicking in a nearby park so they'd have a good seat for the fireworks.

Blaine convinced Kurt to pack lighter the second time around now that Kurt knew how little time he'd spend in anything other than his uniform or pajamas. Burt and Carole insisted on driving out with them since they couldn't fit much in Blaine's trunk.

"One point in the you-should-get-a-car column." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear teasingly as they loaded everything into the back of Burt's SUV.

Kurt rolled his eyes in response and walked away with a smile.

They loaded everything except their black tote into the SUV. The tote was loaded into Blaine's trunk by a very nervous Blaine.

"What's in there?" Burt jerked his head at the tote.

"Nothing. Stuff." Blaine answered shakily.

"Here, I found this and Kurt won't want to forget it." Burt held up Kurt's Nook. "I'll just throw it in this bin." Burt reached over and popped the lid off before Blaine could stop him. "Alright, I'm gonna go grab Kurt and Carole and then I think we're ready to go."

Blaine stared after him in stunned silence for a moment, confused as to why he didn't explode at what Blaine knew was in the tote. He scrambled to the trunk and pulled the lid off only to find Kurt's knit throw blanket and a few scarves on top.

"You didn't think I'd just leave all that stuff in there with nothing covering it." Kurt interrupted his confusion as he came up behind Blaine and slid his arms around Blaine's waist. He reached one hand out to lift the corner of the blanket, revealing a glimpse at their sex toys before tucking it back in to hide them once more.

"You're a genius." Blaine relaxed into Kurt's arms. "A heads up would've been nice, though."

"Sorry. I didn't even think about it." Kurt pressed a kiss to the back of Blaine's head before walking around and hopping in the driver's seat.

* * *

Dalton allowed students to request the same dorm for the following year if they were returning and keeping the same roommate, which they would leave as-is for anyone who didn't want to move everything in and out. Blaine and Kurt opted to keep their dorm in fear of losing their queen-size bed and so that they could store their uniforms and a few other things that they wouldn’t need over the summer.

"It's just not fair." Jeff stood in their doorway with his arms crossed as Burt and Kurt moved the dresser.

"Why don't you two help instead of complaining?" Blaine gave them a look as he helped Carole make the bed with the freshly laundered sheets from home.

"Nah, we're off to nap." Nick shook his head as he eyed the boxes that needed to be unpacked.

"Of course you are." Kurt rolled his eyes before making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Do you need us for anything else?" Burt asked after he finished moving the desks.

"No, you guys can go." Kurt replied. "We've just got to unpack our clothes and stuff now and we can handle that."

"Alright. Don't forget we're only two hours away." Carole sniffled as she blinked back tears, pulling Blaine into a tight hug. "Come back on the weekends a lot."

"Carole, we've already done this once." Blaine chuckled as he hugged her back. "We were here last year and still came home and we all survived."

"I know, I know." She shook her head and turned to hug Kurt.

"You kids be good, alright?" Burt told them, hugging them each in turn before leading Carole out of the room and out to the car.

"I thought they'd never leave." Blaine sighed in relief as he pulled Kurt into his arms. "Just think. In a year, we'll be doing this again, but it'll be into our own place in New York City."

"Mmm, I love that thought." Kurt grinned as he buried his head in Blaine's neck.

"Me, too. Now come on, let's finish unpacking so we can be done."

* * *

"I'm so not ready for school to start again." Blaine sighed as he watched the sky with his head pillowed in Kurt's lap while Kurt had his legs stretched out and leaned back on his hands.

"I know but you never will be. At least it's our senior year." Kurt pointed out as he grabbed another strawberry from the container next to his hand. He brought it to his mouth but Blaine opened his mouth expectantly with pleading eyes. "You're like a baby bird." Kurt laughed as he held it for Blaine to bite the berry off of the stem.

"I'm fine with that so long as you don't pre-chew my food. That's a line I'm not sure I'll ever be ready to cross." Blaine fumbled around with his hand since he couldn't see until he found the container and held a strawberry out for Kurt.

"Can we do this in Central Park every Saturday?" Kurt asked as he watched a group of kids playing in the distance and families sprawled out on the field. He could imagine them on picnics every Saturday during college, maybe discussing school or wedding plans or the latest show. He could also see them watching over their own children as they ran around and played and the image nearly took his breath away.

"No." Blaine shook his head with a smile.

"Why not?" Kurt eyed him suspiciously as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"We can say we're going to but you and I both know that would require too many clothes and would involve us getting out of bed and I just can't see that happening every Saturday." He teased as he laced his hand in Kurt's.

"Fair point." Kurt nodded with a laugh as he watched Blaine lovingly. He knew that would be the case when it was just the two of them, but he swore to himself right then and there that when they had kids, they would make it a tradition.

They stayed like that as it grew darker until it was finally time for the fireworks. They both moved to lie down next to each other on their stomachs, sides pressed tightly together as the sky erupted into colors above them.

* * *

At 6:30 the next morning, their alarm blared out its familiar tune, signaling a true end to their summer vacation. Kurt groaned and hit the off button before rolling back to Blaine and attempting to wake him up.

"No, baby. Five more minutes." Blaine pulled Kurt in, wrapping his arms firmly around Kurt's waist.

"Blaine, we've got to get up. School, remember?" Kurt protested, earning a loud groan from Blaine, who buried his head under his pillow. "Oh my god, is this what you're going to be like every time summer break is over? Alright, fine. I'll be in the shower if you'd like to join me."

Kurt rolled his eyes with a fond smile as he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Right after stepping under the spray, he heard the door open as Blaine shuffled into the bathroom. He climbed in behind Kurt with his eyes barely open as he attempted to suppress a large yawn.

"Decided to get up?"

"You naked." Blaine mumbled as he curled into Kurt's back while Kurt lathered his own hair.

"Fair enough." Kurt moved so Blaine could wet his hair. "Come on, I'll wash your hair. You look like you're still asleep."

Kurt took care to slowly lather Blaine's hair with shampoo before detaching the second shower head and rinsing it slowly while Blaine put all of his effort into waking up.

"Love you." Blaine smiled softly into Kurt's neck when he was all clean and rinsed off.

"Love you, too." Kurt wrapped one of the towels around Blaine's hair and did his best to get the water out of it before drying the rest of Blaine off. "Now go try and get yourself into your uniform while I get ready, okay?"

Blaine stumbled out of the bathroom and Kurt grabbed a towel for himself, drying his hair and body swiftly as he caught sight of the time. Blaine's inability to wake up and shower himself had taken most of their time. He was glad he'd convinced Blaine to start going mostly gel-free over the summer and to cut back when it came to being in school as he grabbed the gel and exited the bathroom.

"Blaine, I brought your gel. I'll do-" He stopped as he caught sight of Blaine sprawled out on their bed, clad only in his tight black boxer-briefs and snoring lightly. "Honestly." He crossed over and smacked Blaine's ass, causing him to shift slightly and grab the pillow from the top of the bed. "I never should've let you get used to sleeping in the past few weeks."

* * *

They were glad Mr. Haviland loved both of them when they got to their first hour English class ten minutes late.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Kurt apologized as he and Blaine took seats near the back.

"It's the first day of senior year. You're allowed to be late." Mr. Haviland chuckled before turning back to the syllabus they were going over.

"Next time, I'm just leaving you in the room." Kurt hissed at Blaine.

"You love me." Blaine grinned.

"I know, I know." Kurt shook his head.

"So, first Warblers meeting tonight. Excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. Are we just going to talk through class?"

"Mr. H. won't care." Blaine shrugged. "Chad knows a few of the freshmen and Nick says that Chad says they're pretty good."

"Oh, well, if you say that Nick says that Chad says they're good." Kurt snorted. "I figure we'll have try-outs after school on Thursday. That gives us tomorrow to let everyone know."

"Sounds like a good plan." Blaine nodded. "Did you decide on the Disney trip?"

"What is with you guys and the trip to Disney?"

"Just wait until we get there! It's amazing. You'll understand when you see it."

"I'm not saying we're going." Kurt tried to give Blaine a disapproving look but Blaine could see the smile behind it.

"You're smiling." Blaine pointed out.

"I am not." Kurt tried again to keep a straight face but the look of delight on Blaine's face made it impossible and his smile widened.

"Yes, you are. We're going to Disney. I knew it. Please let me help plan this time?"

"Ugh, alright fine." Kurt agreed as he leaned across the space between their desks to squeeze Blaine's hand.

"Would the Misters Anderson 'dash' Hummel please stop talking and undressing each other with their eyes long enough to pay attention?" Cam leaned back and commented, imitating Mr. Haviland.

"Shut up." Blaine rolled his eyes and threw a pencil at his head.

* * *

"Alright, I'd like to call this meeting to order." Kurt announced loudly as he banged the gavel on the desk with a large grin. "Wow, it feels good to do that. Anyways, welcome back to another school year. There's not much on the agenda today because we don't have the new members and honestly, we all saw each other over the break so much. First order of business: tryouts. They will be held Thursday after school for all of the new freshmen."

"Actually, I had a quick question." Trent piped up. "There's a new kid who's a junior in my government class. He wanted to try out. Should I just tell him Thursday, too?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "Any upperclassmen or new students wanting to join can try out on Thursday with the freshmen. We lost four seniors last year so I'd like to ideally replace them with at least four more students."

"Is it true that Nationals are in Chicago this year?" Jake asked from his seat on one of the couches.

"Yes, Nationals are in Chicago and we will be in attendance this time around."

"We have Sectionals against New Directions though." Evan pointed out.

"And we will wipe the floor with them." Kurt responded, lifting one eyebrow as a challenge to anyone who didn't believe him. "Sectionals are at McKinley this year in November and we will be prepared. Any song suggestions can be submitted to council members or Blaine for consideration."

"There won't be a trip over spring break this year." Nick spoke up. "We usually do, I know, but there have been some issues regarding conflicts with other classes taking trips this year and it doesn't look like it'll work out."

"The campout is still on as usual, though." Jeff added with a thumbs-up.

"That's pretty much everything for today, I think. Don't forget to let everyone know about auditions. Everyone's dismissed other than Cam. I need to talk to you up here."

An immature round of 'oohhh's broke out over the Warblers at Cam being singled out.

"Hush, you guys. It's to talk about the senior trip." Kurt told them to quiet them down. Once the room was empty except for the five seniors, Kurt spoke again. "Alright, senior trip. I give in; we can go to Disney World."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you. You are my favorite person ever and I could just kiss you." Cam jumped up and rushed towards Kurt but Blaine stepped in his way.

"No." Blaine pointed a finger at him sternly. "Mine."

“Fine, but only because Karen wouldn’t be happy with me.” Cam sighed dramatically and sat back down.

“How are things going with her?” Blaine asked curiously with a hint of overprotectiveness.

“Really good.” Cam grinned. “She’s super awesome.”

“Glad to hear it.” Blaine smiled back at Cam before turning to Kurt.

"Okay, so." Kurt chuckled. "Finn wanted to know if it would be cool with you guys if we did a joint trip between us and McKinley. I normally wouldn't ask but I know you guys made pretty good friends with them at stuff we've all done together."

Everyone gave their agreement to the idea and they parted after arranging to let Kurt and Blaine handle the planning for both groups and to meet again over the weekend to discuss it more.

* * *

"Blaine, we have got to get to the meeting. We're going to be late." Kurt whispered as Blaine sucked a series of marks into his neck. He'd been on his way to the Warbler try-out meeting when Blaine had pulled him into a hidden alcove. "Honey, we have our own room for this. Come on, later. We've gotta- fuck." He groaned and let his head fall back against the wall as Blaine's hand snaked down into his pants.

Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock and pumped a few times before moving the other hand to unbutton the dress pants. Kurt considered protesting more but then Blaine was dropping to his knees and pulling his cock free from his pants, nipping at the skin on Kurt's wrists until Kurt gave in, realizing that he was completely under Blaine's control.

Blaine grinned as Kurt let out a low groan that rumbled deep in his throat. He ghosted a light breath over the head of Kurt's cock before leaning closer and wrapping his lips around it, sucking just on the tip. Kurt bucked into Blaine's mouth from the intensity of the sensation, causing Blaine to chuckle. The vibrations shot through Kurt's cock and he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips, louder than their hushed whispers and quiet groaning.

There was a shuffling noise as someone doubled back after walking by and hearing the sound of the moan but neither one noticed, lost in each other.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	5. Interlude - Where My Love Lies Waiting

“Good morning, Mrs. Sterling.” Nick grinned as the door opened.

“Good morning, Nicholas.” Jeff’s mom gave him a warm smile as she stepped aside to let Nick into the house.

“You guys are so weirdly formal.” Jane, Jeff’s younger sister, snorted from the breakfast table. “It’s not like he’s not here every day.”

“You’re supposed to respect your elders, Janie.” Nick stepped through the kitchen on his way to Jeff’s room, grabbing the apple from Jane’s hand and walking away, winking at her as he took a bite.

“I am so glad this summer is over so I can finally have a break from you! One big brother is enough.” She called teasingly over her shoulder at Nick’s retreating back.

“You know, Lauren always goes on about how much I must miss her now that she’s off to college, but I don’t need my sister when I have yours to-” Nick trailed off as he stepped into Jeff’s room to find him bent over and rifling through a dresser drawer, completely naked.

“To what?” Jeff stood back up with a chuckle, clutching a pair of black pants.

“I completely forgot what I was saying.” Nick blinked slowly as a grin spread across his face.

“Shut the door again, would you?” Jeff turned to his bed to toss the pants into an open suitcase. “Jane or my mom might come up here and I don’t know which would be worse: them seeing me naked or them seeing you seeing me naked.”

“Right, sorry.” Nick closed and locked the door before he crossed over to the bed, pressing his body up against Jeff’s back. “God, you look delicious.”

“Ready to be living together again?” Jeff ground his hips back teasingly.

“You have no idea.” Nick growled and moved his lips to Jeff’s neck, sucking and nipping on the lightly tanned skin.

“Actually, I really do.” Jeff reminded him.

“And just think, after this school year, we’re moving to New York together. We’ll never have to live apart again.” Nick punctuated his words with kisses and bites as he worked his way up one side of Jeff’s neck and down the other.

“Yeah.” Jeff said, stiffening slightly as his voice got quiet. “It’s going to be perfect.”

“What’s wrong?” Nick pulled away to ask.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Jeff turned around in his arms, leaning in for a quick peck. Nick nodded, not entirely convinced. “Help me finish packing?”

“Oh, no, no, no.” Nick shook his head with a laugh. “You don’t get to turn me on like that and then not follow through.

“Nicky, my mom and sister are downstairs. They know you’re up here to help me get my stuff for the move. Plus, we will be back in our own bedroom this afternoon.” Jeff protested half-heartedly as he allowed Nick to move him back towards the bed. He was about to lie down on the bed, but changed his mind, dropping to his knees instead.

“What are you doing, babe?” Nick asked, though he had a good idea.

“If I suck you off now, will it hold you over until we get back to our room?”

“That depends. Do I get to fuck you when we get back to the room?”

“If you promise to help me unpack without complaining too much.”

“Deal.” Nick grinned and nodded.

Jeff ran his hands up Nick’s legs to the front of his jeans. He pressed his face forward against the hard outline of Nick’s cock, breathing heavily as he ran his nose along the length.

One hand undid the button while the other found the tag of the zipper, lowering it slowly. Jeff mouthed at the base of Nick’s cock through his boxers for a few moments before pulling his cock out.

He gave the head a tentative lick, making eye contact with Nick and fluttering his eyelashes as he did. He moved his hands to Nick’s hips and gave another coy lick before swallowing Nick down entirely at once.

“Oh, fuck.” Nick thrust his hips forward slightly at the sensation. He couldn’t help but stare - mesmerized by the gorgeous, naked boy on his knees in front of him. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Jeff hummed in response, causing Nick to twitch forward again. The overwhelming feeling of Nick’s cock hitting the back of his throat caused Jeff to moan and use his hands to move Nick’s hips, encouraging him to fuck Jeff’s mouth and throat.

Nick took the hint and began to buck forward, tangling one hand in Jeff’s hair while the other gripped the edge of his desk.

Jeff trailed one hand down to grip his own cock, fisting it in rhythm with Nick’s thrusts.

Nick’s hips stuttered as he watched Jeff jerking himself off and it was only a few quick thrusts before he was coming down Jeff’s throat. The splash of warm come pushed Jeff over and his cock twitched hard before shooting out ropes of come on the wood floor beneath his knees.

As he took in the sight of his thoroughly debauched boyfriend, Nick couldn’t help but fall to his knees in front of Jeff. They exchanged a few slow kisses before they pulled apart to finish packing.

“Jeff!” There was a knock on the door a few minutes after they had gotten themselves sorted back out. “Either hurry up or come say ‘bye’ to me. I’m going to the mall.”

“Be there in a minute, Janie!” Nick responded as he zipped one of the filled suitcases.

“That was close.” Jeff chuckled as he zipped the other. “Let’s head out.”

“Don’t forget what you promised.” Nick reminded him with a grin and a light smack on the ass.

“We’ll drop our stuff off, say a quick ‘hi’ to Kurt and Blaine, and then claim we need a nap.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	6. I Knew I Had It

"Can I help you?" Kurt snapped, looking up to lock eyes with the stranger while Blaine kept Kurt's cock in his throat.

"Mmm, I'm sure you can. You look great with your lips wrapped around a cock." He spoke to Blaine. "I can't help but imagine how great you'd both look on your knees for me. What do you say?" He moved to unbuckle his belt.

"Get the hell out of here." Kurt growled but the boy continued to advance towards them. He moved to stand in front of Blaine who stayed on his knees, dumbstruck. His pants were still undone and his cock was still out but it didn't stop him from protecting Blaine. Blaine noticed that Kurt was still exposed as the other boy's eyes trailed downward, causing Blaine to scramble to his feet behind Kurt and reach around Kurt's waist to tuck him back in and button his pants again.

"Fiesty. I like it. Consider my offer." He replied with a smirk before backing away.

* * *

"Alright, alright, settle down." Kurt spoke loudly over the noise in the senior commons as he made his way to the empty seat in the middle of the head table. The Warblers calmed immediately but all the hopefuls in the room to audition continued to chatter amongst themselves. "If you would prefer to talk rather than shut your mouth and listen," Kurt spoke again, louder and sharper, "you can excuse yourself from this room right now. Anyone?"

Silence quickly washed over the room.

"Good. Thank you. My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm the head of the Warbler council. This is Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval, the other two members of the council. For those of you who don't know, the Warblers are run by three seniors who are voted into their position as opposed to having a faculty advisor. You will respect us and our authority just like you would respect a teacher or like you should respect any other student in this school. Try-outs will be today and the list will be posted tomorrow outside the commons at lunch. Any questions so far?"

All of the students in the room waiting to audition stayed silent so Kurt continued.

"Good. If your name is on the list, you are expected to be in attendance to the meeting tomorrow immediately following school. Today, you will each get up and perform a number of your choosing for the group. After you've performed, you may leave. When everyone has performed, the established Warblers will discuss their opinions with the council, who will make the final decision. If there are no questions, we'll start with the freshmen first."

No one objected so Kurt called the first of the six freshmen auditioning up, a tall and lanky boy by the name of Mark. After him, they worked their way through the rest of the freshmen and the two sophomores that were auditioning.

"Alright, last audition. Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt looked up from the paper as he watched the boy who'd walked in on them earlier step into the middle of the room. They studied each other carefully for a moment and Kurt could sense Blaine tense from his spot next to Cam on the couch. "Well?"

"Sorry. You're quite distracting." Sebastian winked at Kurt.

"How awful for you. Sing please?" Kurt replied shortly as he sat up stiffly in his seat. Jeff scratched something out on a piece of paper that he slid in front of Kurt as Sebastian began to sing.

_What's up with you and this guy? I’m worried your glare might burn a hole in his head._

Kurt wrote back that they'd talk later and turned his attention back to Sebastian's audition. The song he sang was irrelevant because all Kurt and Blaine wanted was to be as far away as possible from the commons.

"Yes, well, thank you. You may go." Kurt nodded towards the door immediately after Sebastian finished.

"No, nope, no way, not happening." Blaine all but yelled the second the door clicked shut behind Sebastian.

"What the hell was that all about?" Nick raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Did that guy do something to you?"

"Oh, other than trying to get us both to give him a blow job when we ran into him in the hall earlier?" Blaine crossed his arms as he stood to pace the room.

"I feel like we're missing part of this story." A glint shone in Flint's eyes as he spoke up. "Do tell."

"Nothing. There's nothing else." Kurt shook his head.

"What were you doing that would warrant him suggesting that?" Grinning, Cam stood up to pace behind Blaine teasingly. "Tell us, you old marrieds. What happened?" Blaine and Kurt both kept their lips sealed as the rest of the Warblers joined in on ribbing them to spill what happened.

"Oh my god, he just found us in a hidden spot in the hallway when Blaine was giving me a blow job. Can we please just drop it?" Kurt snapped. "Let's just go in order of audition."

Everyone in the room turned to see the look Kurt's face and realized he meant business. They all quieted down and waited for him to speak again but Blaine chose to continue pacing near the door like a protective lion in case Sebastian came back.

They decided on four of the freshmen to replace the four departed seniors: Mark, Adam, Hunter, and Ryan. It was decided that both of the sophomores, who had auditioned when they were freshmen, wouldn't make the cut either and Jake took it upon himself to sit them down and explain to them in kind words how they were both tone deaf.

"Alright, that's everything. We've got our four freshmen. Meeting adjourned. Blaine?" Kurt quickly gathered his papers and stood.

"Sit back down, killer." Cam's voice interrupted Kurt's escape.

"Alright, fine. All those in favor of Sebastian being an obnoxious smirky little meerkat-face who has no business in the Warblers?" He raised his own hand and Blaine's shot up as well.

"Kurt." Jeff said in a soothing tone. "The guy can sing and in his defense, you guys were being inappropriate in the hall."

"Like you haven't." Kurt mumbled under his breath and noticed a slight blush that crossed Jeff's face, imperceptible to anyone other than Kurt or Nick.

"Are you sure he wasn't joking and you just don't know him so you don't get his sense of humor?" Nick asked.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and locked eyes. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and quietly sucked in a deep breath before opening his eyes again slowly and giving a tiny nod.

"Fine, he can join but on probation. He needs to understand that here at Dalton, that type of behavior isn't acceptable considering many of us have pasts with sexual harassment."

"I'll talk to him." Cam leaned across the table to rub Kurt's arm with a small smile. "I'm sure it'll be no issue at all once I explain it to him."

"Alright, fine." Kurt nodded. "Dismissed." He spoke to the room in general before rushing into Blaine's arms.

* * *

Cam spoke with Sebastian the next day and Kurt posted the list with his name on it at lunch with a scowl. He and Blaine had decided that they were willing to give him a chance but that he was on very shaky legs with them.

"Order in the court." Kurt joked as he slid into his seat, causing the Warblers to turn to face him. "Good, good. The new ones are learning already." He caught Sebastian's gaze on him and held it until Sebastian looked away. "Congratulations to the five of you on making it. Nick's in charge of new member information." He turned to Nick who cleared his throat before taking over.

"I have packets for you guys with basic guidelines, rules, stuff like that." He handed the five folders to Blaine who stood and handed them out. "Schedules are in there along with information on competitions and our annual camping trip in November. You guys can look that over and let me know if you have any questions."

"We know that all of you are new to Dalton so we understand that it'll take some time to learn names, but we'll just go around the room and everyone can introduce themselves with their name, grade, and voice part, okay?" Kurt took over speaking.

"Can we add sexual orientation to that list?" Sebastian spoke up. "I usually have a fantastic gaydar but all these attractive boys are throwing me off." He looked up at Kurt who just blinked slowly at him for a moment before continuing.

"You all know the head council, so we'll start with Blaine." Kurt nodded in Blaine's direction.

"Oh, okay. Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a senior and a tenor, though I'm the lead vocalist so I kind of just sing whatever my boyfriend here tells me to." He smiled at Kurt as Flint started to speak.

They made their way around the room, allowing the Warblers to introduce themselves to the new kids before the attention turned back to Kurt.

"Alright, that's everything I wanted to get done today. You guys can spend the rest of the meeting getting to know each other." Kurt smiled at the four freshmen who were sitting in the back while Blaine moved to sit in Kurt's lap. "How'd I do?"

"Wonderfully, love." Blaine let his head fall against Kurt's as they watched the Warblers crowd around the freshmen to start talking. "So, I ordered a special something for us that came in the mail today. Want to slip out of here and go try it out?"

"And what is this special something you ordered?" Kurt bit his lip as he nuzzled into Blaine's neck.

"It's something I've had on the checklist for quite some time and I'm ready to cross it off."

"Hmm, sounds like a good plan." Kurt squeezed Blaine's ass lightly to hint that he should stand. "Let's go."

* * *

Back in their room, clothes were quickly shed in between kisses. Blaine grabbed a long package from his nightstand when they collapsed onto the bed and set it on the bed next to them before reaching over to grab the lube. Kurt was curious about the contents of the box, but couldn't concentrate on that with the way Blaine's cock was rubbing against his own while Blaine was getting the lube.

Blaine slicked his fingers and slowly worked Kurt open, teasing playfully as he mouthed at Kurt's balls. When he finished, he surprised Kurt by adding more lube to his fingers and reaching around to his own ass.

"What-?" Kurt started to ask and Blaine nodded at the box. He opened the lid and peered down into it. "Of course it's pink." Kurt smiled as he pulled out the double-headed dildo and tested the weight in his hand. Blaine reached up and took it, bringing it down and slowly sliding it into Kurt. He pulled it out and thrust it back in a few times to get Kurt used to it before sitting up.

"This okay?" He asked Kurt nervously.

"More than okay." Kurt nodded, a little speechless at the idea as Blaine moved to lie down on his back. "How exactly does this work?"

"I looked up some logistics online so just go with me on this and hopefully it won't be terrible." Blaine frowned slightly as he maneuvered himself so one of his legs was over one of Kurt's and the other was under Kurt's other leg. He shifted slightly so the dildo was pressing at his own entrance and he held it still while he sank down on it, too.

Both of them were silent for a moment before groaning together. They waited for a few heavy breaths to pass and let themselves adjust to the feeling.

Kurt gave a nod to Blaine who began to thrust himself down onto the dildo, pushing it into Kurt as he did and pulling it out of Kurt as he pulled back right after. Blaine kept an unbearably slow pace for several thrusts before Kurt groaned in frustration and attempted to speed them up, moving his hips down to meet Blaine's.

The movements were sloppy and unpracticed and the thrusts needed work but the push-pull and the way their legs tangled together still overwhelmed them quickly.

Blaine reached out with both hands and entwined his fingers with Kurt's as he sped up as much as possible. The dildo managed to hit both of their prostates and they fell over the edge, Kurt first and then Blaine, panting and whimpering and calling each other's names.

"Wow." Kurt breathed out slowly.

"My thoughts exactly." Blaine agreed. "That was amazing."

"Take a nap then round two before we get started on homework?"

"Can we just take the nap like this?" Blaine gestured to where the dildo was still inside them both.

"Nope, come on." Kurt moved to clean them up before napping.

* * *

"Care to have a little fun?" Sebastian asked, breaking Kurt's concentration as he slid into the table Kurt was sitting at in the library on the following Thursday. Blaine had been here studying earlier but had chosen to call it good on his homework while Kurt kept working.

"I can't imagine what kind of fun I'd have with you." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him before looking back at his work.

"I could show you things your pretty little boyfriend couldn't even dream of." He replied with a smirk.

"I highly doubt that." Kurt suppressed a yawn with an eye roll.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go work on him then. He wants my cock and I'm sure he'll give in to me because, well, look at me and look at you." Sebastian stood to walk away.

"Think what you want but it's never going to happen." Kurt shrugged.

"I wouldn't come back to your room for an hour or so if I were you unless you like seeing your boyfriend getting fucked by someone else and you don't want to join in."

"Good luck with that." Kurt continued to scratch out his homework as Sebastian walked away.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later when Kurt was finished with his homework, he packed up and headed back to his dorm, still unconcerned with Sebastian's threats. He opened the door to his dorm to find Blaine alone, sprawled out on the bed with a bag of popcorn and watching a re-run of Friends.

"Hey, baby. Get some good work done?" Blaine asked as he smiled at Kurt.

"Other than when Sebastian came over to annoy me, yes. I got all of my homework done for the weekend unless someone assigns something tomorrow." Kurt told him as he plopped down on the bed next to Blaine and grabbed a small handful of popcorn.

"He was bugging you, too?" Blaine shook his head. "What is his deal?"

"I have no idea but he seriously needs someone single to keep his interests. He said he was going to come up here to convince you when I turned him down."

"Yeah, he did come up here a half-hour or so ago looking to get into my pants." Blaine admitted.

"He's ridiculous. So, are you all good to go back to Lima tomorrow?" Kurt attempted to change the subject.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask me what happened with Sebastian?" Blaine spoke up quietly. "You're not worried?"

"Blaine, do you see this?" Kurt held up his left hand, wiggling his ring finger. "I wouldn't be wearing this if I didn't trust you entirely. I don't have to ask because not a single part of me doubts you or our relationship. If I got seriously concerned every time anyone lusted after you, I'd never stop worrying. I trust you to stay faithful to me and I also trust you to come to me if you're concerned about something or if you're not happy in our relationship anymore."

"I love you." Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt' finger where the ring was before moving to kiss his lips. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too, honey." Kurt smiled. "Now, about tomorrow. I think we should leave right after class so we can be home a little bit before dinner. Carole said Finn is insisting he gets to grill now that he knows how. I told Dad we'd work in the shop on Saturday morning for a few hours since he's short-staffed."

Blaine curled up into Kurt's side as he listened to Kurt speak about their weekend plans, smiling blissfully as Kurt wound his arms around his waist, his voice lulling him slowly into a nap.


	7. You're My Favorite Movie

"We have one last thing to discuss before I let you go." Kurt spoke, looking over a few papers on the council desk to make sure he'd covered everything he'd meant to during a Warblers meeting a few weeks later. "The annual camping trip is in a few weeks. For those of you who don't know, we skip class on Thursday and Friday and spend the weekend at Jeff's family's house camping. I'll be making an event on Facebook tonight so everyone can let me know if they're going or not so we can arrange cars. You guys can be dismissed now."

"I call riding with you and Blaine." Sebastian leaned across to desk to say as the Warblers filed out. "Preferably with you two riding me."

Kurt ignored him completely as he finished sliding his papers into his bag and stood. He took Blaine's hand and they walked together out of the room, not acknowledging Sebastian following them.

"So, you know what the camping trip means?" Blaine glanced over at Kurt with a smile, realizing his game of ignoring Sebastian and playing along.

"I feel like it's the anniversary of something important but I can't for the life of me figure out what." Kurt teased and purposefully bumped Blaine's shoulder with his own playfully.

"I know, right? Do you think we should do anything to celebrate whatever it is?"

"Nah, I'm fine just hanging out and having fantastic sex." Kurt laughed.

"So do what we do any other day?"

"You guys are seriously nauseating." Sebastian cut in. "I was going to invite you out Scandals with me some time, but forget it."

"Not really our thing anyways." Kurt shrugged, finally acknowledging Sebastian's presence.

"We're quite content to just stay in our dorm all night." Blaine added.

"Speaking of, what are we still doing here and not there?"

* * *

The Saturday after Halloween, for which Kurt and Blaine had chosen to dress up as Batman and Robin after much begging from Blaine, they decided to head to Easton because they hadn't been in a while and there was nothing better to do other than sit in the dorm room and have sex. Blaine hadn't been opposed to the idea but Kurt was feeling a little stir crazy from not doing much else lately.

"You're sure you don't want to go home and have sex?" Blaine pouted, sticking his lip out and looking at Kurt through his eyelashes.

"Stop it. We're not skipping out to go have sex. I need to get some shopping done." Kurt turned back to the rack of shirts he was looking through in Banana Republic. "If you're good, we can go to a movie and make-out in the back."

"I suppose I can be okay with that. What're we going to go see?" Blaine followed as Kurt moved towards the register.

"Does it matter?" Kurt teased. "We aren't going to watch any of it anyways."

"Fair enough." Blaine laughed.

They stopped at a few more shops before Kurt gave in to Blaine and let him lead them over to the AMC.

"We could go see Footloose and have a nice soundtrack." Blaine suggested.

"Or we could go see Rum Diary and I can secretly ogle Johnny Depp."

"Absolutely not." Blaine shook his head.

"You know I'd rather see you." Kurt comforted, both him and Blaine knowing perfectly well that it was a joke.

"We could see the new Harold and Kumar. You know how I feel about Neil Patrick Harris."

"Alright, alright. You made your point. How about Captain America? It's been out forever so there shouldn't be anyone else in the theater to bug us."

"I'm actually surprised it's still in the theater. Good point." He stepped over to the ticket booth. "Two for Captain America."

"I really hope we can be like them someday." Kurt said vaguely as they got their pop and popcorn from the concession stand.

"Like who?" Blaine asked, bewildered.

"Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka." Kurt clarified. "Sorry, I've been thinking about them since you mentioned him. They're such great supporters for the community and amazing people and this wonderful couple, you know?"

"We will be. Well, except they're both actors. With us, it'll be the great either-fashion-designer-or-actor-which-is-yet-to-be-determined Kurt Hummel-Anderson and his lawyer 'slash' activist husband, Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt stopped short during their walk down the hall to the theater at Blaine's words.

"Anderson-Hummel." Kurt corrected as if they'd discussed it before, though they'd really only barely touched on the subject, mostly just arguing over whether they’d keep Anderson or not. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Assuming Columbia accepts me into their pre-law program, you are now looking at the future Blaine Hummel-Anderson, Esquire."

"Anderson-Hummel." Kurt corrected again before pulling Blaine in for a deep kiss.

"Come on, let's get to the movie. You can be proud of me for settling on a major once we're in the back row and I'm on my knees."

"Who says it's going to be you on your knees?" Kurt teased.

They made their way into the theater and up to the back row. There were a few other people in the theater and Blaine wanted to yell at them all to leave, even though he knew he was being ridiculous.

They made out lightly for a few minutes until the house lights went down and the previews started. Blaine was grateful for the nearly silent chairs the theater had, making it so no one heard him pulling Kurt over to straddle him.

Kurt grinned to himself as Blaine surged forward to latch onto his exposed neck, darkening a mark that was still there from the previous day. He moved along Kurt's collarbone, nipping and biting until there were several more bruises.

"God, I wish I could fuck you." Blaine hissed quietly as his erection rubbed against Kurt's through their jeans.

"You're insatiable." Kurt giggled. "And you're pretty damn lucky because you're about to get your wish." Kurt stood shakily, glad that no one was around for several rows and that they were in the back. He pulled a packet of lube from his pocket and handed it to Blaine before shimmying his pants and boxer-briefs down to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked breathlessly as Kurt bent over the back of the chair in front of them to present his ass to Blaine. Blaine's breath hitched as he caught sight of the silver plug. "I fucking love you so much." Blaine leaned forward to bite playfully at one of Kurt's cheeks while his fingers wrapped around the base of the plug and slid it out.

Blaine tore the lube packet open and glided his hand up and down his cock a few times, watching as Kurt's hole clenched around the emptiness.

"Kurt." Blaine choked out quietly and Kurt turned to look over his shoulder. He watched Blaine stroke his cock slowly with lust-blown eyes for a moment before moving to straddle Blaine's lap with his back still to Blaine. "Fuck, you planned this all along."

Blaine's fingers tightened around Kurt's hips as he guided Kurt down onto his cock. He bit his lip hard so he wouldn't moan and wasn't surprised when the metallic tang of blood filled his mouth from biting so hard.

They moved together, Kurt lifting and rolling his hips in a quick rhythm as Blaine brought his hips up to match Kurt's pace. The high of knowing they could get caught at any moment fueled them on. Their movements were sloppy compared to their usual practiced perfection but they were just as amazing.

Kurt wanted to drag it out, make it last for longer, but the fact that they were doing this in public with people they didn't know in the room in a theater in Ohio and the way that Blaine's cock kept slamming into his prostate had him coming hard, biting the palm of his hand to keep from screaming.

As Kurt's orgasm tore through him, he clamped down hard on Blaine and practically ripped Blaine's orgasm from his body, Blaine choosing Kurt's shoulder to bite as opposed to his own hand like Kurt had.

Kurt pulled off slowly, ready to rummage in his bags for the tissues he'd put in there earlier. Blaine had different plans and pushed Kurt over the seat back like he'd been before. Blaine moved to his knees and lapped at Kurt's hole greedily for a moment, using his tongue to push his own come back into Kurt's body.

When he was finished, he turned Kurt over and collected all of the come from Kurt's cock, causing Kurt to shudder at how over-sensitized he was. When his mouth was full of Kurt's come, Blaine turned him back so his stomach was against the chair back and pressed all of Kurt's come in alongside his own.

Thoroughly satisfied at the job he'd done, Blaine smeared the rest of the lube packet onto the plug and slid it back inside Kurt. Kurt stayed unmoving, eyes hazy and mouth hanging open at Blaine's ministrations, so Blaine pulled his pants back up for him before fastening them up.

"So fucking perfect." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he pulled Kurt back into his lap to watch a little of the movie and let Kurt recover before asking for a second round. "Fuck, I love you."

* * *

Sunday afternoon, they had decided all the seniors from both schools should meet in Bellefontaine to discuss the senior trip since it was half-way between Lima and Westerville. Cam volunteered to drive and they pulled in to the Taco Bell at 2:30.

"Hey, guys!" Cam called cheerfully at the table full of New Directions members. He, Nick, and Blaine all went up to the counter to order while Jeff and Kurt headed over to the table.

"Hey, everyone." Jeff smiled while Kurt pulled out the binder that he'd been using to collect information in. "While we wait for them to grab our food, how are things at McKinley?"

"Not the best." Mercedes answered with a glance at Rachel.

"We're currently split into two glee clubs because Mercedes and Santana don't get enough solos." Rachel explained. "We do have a new member though. He's an exchange student from Ireland named Rory."

"That's cool." Jeff nodded, indulging in their stories.

"Where are you guys getting money for a second glee club?" Kurt asked, confused. "The school didn't want to support one. I can't see them taking happily to supporting two."

"This girl, Sugar, has rich parents and her dad hired Shelby to coach them. She of course tried to get me to join since I'm her daughter, but-"

"Rachel, let it go. How are things with you guys?" Quinn asked with a stiff expression on her face, causing Kurt to wonder how Shelby being back must be affecting Quinn and Puck.

"Pretty good. Kurt's been running the show and keeping us all in line." Jeff nudged Kurt in the side.

"Well, someone has to." Blaine pointed out as he sat down, tray in hand.

"So, getting college applications in?" Mike asked the group in general as everyone began eating with an unspoken decision to wait until they'd all been fed before trying to discuss the trip. A variety of half-assed answers washed over the group along with firm answers from Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel.

"By the way, you guys are all invited to our production of West Side Story this weekend starring yours truly." Rachel beamed.

"Who's playing Tony?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Well, since Kurt insisted on staying at Dalton for some reason-" Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt Rachel but Blaine squeezed his hand to stop him. "-Finn had to fill in. We're surviving, though it's not the same without you, Kurt."

"I never had a lead before or a competition solo. How could you possibly be missing me? Plus everyone knows I wouldn't have gotten Tony anyways because everyone sees me as 'too gay.'"

"Kurt." Blaine soothed, face falling at Kurt's clearly upset expression.

"It's okay." Kurt shook his head. "Let's go to business. Disney is good with everyone, correct?" Everyone gave their agreement excitedly. "Okay. Now, for hotels, I didn't know what everyone would want to do and would be capable of spending money on."

"Between plane tickets and hotel and park tickets and food, I know I can't afford anything super crazy." Puck frowned. "The pool cleaning business is good money, but I've still gotta be ready for the fall."

"Well, Blaine's rich. He can just pay for everyone, right?" Finn asked around a mouth full of burrito as he pointed with one finger over to Blaine.

"Finn!" Kurt scolded. "You can't just offer things like that for people. You truly have no manners whatsoever."

"It's fine, Kurt." Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's thigh under the table. "You guys, if anyone does need the money, I'd be more than happy to-"

"No." Puck shook his head. "I don't care if you have a million in the bank. I'm not one to take charity from friends like that. I can pay my own way. I just want to be not too extravagant on the hotel."

"I respect you a lot for that, Puck." Blaine smiled.

"Can you pay for my stuff? I don't mind." Finn piped up.

"Finn!" Kurt groaned loudly at his step-brother. "We'll discuss our money stuff later, okay? Back to the planning, there's a hotel that's in their cheapest category that's themed to music. Should we do that?"

"All-Star Music? Absolutely!" Quinn agreed.

"How many rooms do we need, then?" Kurt pulled out a blank sheet. "Me and Blaine, Jeff and Nick, I assume Finn and Rachel?" They nodded with a smile at each other as Kurt added under his breath, "If you're still together this time around."

"Us girls will all take a room together, right?" Quinn suggested.

"Actually, Britts and I want our own room." Santana said quietly.

"Okay, so Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes." Kurt continued to write with a smile at Santana. He'd long suspected something was going on between them, but he knew they still hadn't come out. "That leaves Cam, Puck, and Mike."

"Just share a room?" Mike said and the other two nodded happily, doing a three-way fist pound and causing Kurt to shake his head at them with a sigh.

"Now, how long do we want to go for? A week?" Kurt asked and the others all agreed that it made the most sense. "Okay. They have dining plans. Do we want to go on one or just pay for the food separate as we eat it?"

"I vote just pay as we eat it." Quinn said. "I like the dining plan if we're sitting and eating but with all of us in a big group, it's probably best to just eat on the run a lot."

"I'm with her on that." Mike agreed.

"Any objections to that?" Kurt asked the group. "Okay. Do we want to do the waterparks?"

"Yes!" Puck, Finn, and Cam answered at the same time.

"Alright, we'll go to the waterpark." Kurt laughed. "We'll just do the extra ticket option so we can also do DisneyQuest if we want. I think June tenth through the sixteenth would be the best dates. That leaves us with one last thing." Kurt shuffled his papers back into the binder. "How much is it going to suck when you guys lose sectionals to us?"

"Oh, yeah right, Hummel." Puck laughed.

* * *

That evening when they were back in their dorm room, Blaine brought up an idea he'd had in his head for quite some time as part of his plan.

"You know, a week isn't nearly long enough in Disney."

"We can go back again in the future." Kurt pointed out.

"I'd also really love to show you how nice it is to stay at one of the nicer hotels."

"Again, we can go back."

"But that's an extra plane fare."

"Blaine Anderson, if you want to stay longer, just come out and say it." Kurt shook his head in frustration.

"I want to stay longer." Blaine laughed as he pulled Kurt closer on the bed. "I want to do a split stay for an extra couple of days; a night or two at either the Beach or Yacht Club and a night or two at one of the monorail resorts."

"What, no Boardwalk?" Kurt teased, knowing full well that Blaine didn't like the clown slide.

"It's not that all clowns scare me. It's just that clown." Blaine protested to Kurt's giggles.

"I know, honey. I know. I think that would be perfectly fine." Kurt smiled as he cuddled into Blaine's arms.

"You also have to listen to all my requests about restaurants." Blaine added.

"Fine, fine. You can't wear a fanny pack, though." Kurt teased.

"I'll have you know-"

"No. If you wear a fanny pack, I will stay in the hotel. No boyfriend of mine will wear a fanny pack in public."

"I guess I just won't be your boyfriend then."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're going to break up with me over a fanny pack?"

"Guys?" A knock on the door interrupted their banter. Blaine opened the door to let Nick and Jeff into the room. "We have a problem."

Kurt took one look at Jeff while Nick spoke and he just knew.


	8. Measure in Love

"You finally told him?" Kurt asked Jeff. Jeff nodded with a guilty frown.

"You told Kurt but you didn't tell me?" Nick snapped.

"I didn't know what to do and I was worried about how you'd take it. I needed advice." Jeff defended.

"You applied to a school on the opposite side of the country from where we'd talked about. Of course I'm not going to take it well. We agreed on New York. I already got my early acceptance to Columbia and confirmed my attendance." Nick crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

"I'm confused. What's going on and what do you need our help with?" Blaine asked.

"Jeff and I agreed on trying to go to New York when we discussed colleges over the summer, just like you guys did. Well, it turns out that instead of applying in New York, Jeff applied to Stanford and UCLA."

"Not instead of. I still applied in New York. I just also applied to a few schools in California." Jeff argued.

"It doesn't matter. You still didn't tell me and now it's too late for me to apply to any schools in California. Why didn't you just say something?"

"Because I just knew you'd freak out. What do we do?" Jeff turned to Kurt and Blaine with a pleading look.

"Well, did you get into any New York schools?" Kurt asked.

"Haven't gotten any letters back either way yet."

"Okay. Well, you guys need to decide on schools and then go from there. Talk and figure out if you're okay trying to work things out long distance or if you want to break up until after college or whatever." Blaine offered. "You just need to be sure you communicate and not keep any more secrets about college stuff."

"Okay." Nick nodded. "Sorry to bother you guys with it, but we got into this big fight and we needed an outside opinion and I figured you guys were the best option."

"Don't apologize." Blaine shook his head. "You guys are always welcome to come and talk to us and we'll try to help the best we can. I can't promise we'll be the best help but we'll try."

"Thank you." Jeff forced a smile as Kurt pulled him into a hug.

* * *

"Ready to go, honey?" Kurt called as he zipped up their suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Blaine came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and his hoodie with his hair gel-free. Kurt had decided it was time for them to wear their own hoodies for the week since Blaine's had stopped smelling like Blaine and instead smelled like Kurt and vice versa.

"You look ready for camping." Kurt assessed with a smile. "You get the suitcase. I've got the tent."

They locked the door behind them and headed out to the parking lot where the rest of the Warblers were waiting.

"Everyone knows where they're going, correct?" Kurt questioned the group while Blaine loaded their things into the trunk of the car. Everyone nodded their agreement and he continued. "Alright, then we'll see everyone there! Call me or Jeff if you guys need anything." Kurt waved and they all turned back to the car.

"You two sure you don't want to give me a ride?" Sebastian winked as he passed by them but they both ignored him.

They got into the car and Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, heading to the highway.

"Remember this time last year?" Blaine smiled. "It's nice to not have Wes and David in the back seat."

"It's also nice to be able to do this now." Kurt adjusted in the seat so he could lightly graze his hand up and down the inside of Blaine's thigh.

"I'm so glad we got our heads out of our asses." Blaine sighed happily. "I'm so glad you at least let me hold your hand even though I was too scared to actually say anything."

"I actually totally psyched myself up to ask you about it on the drive last time, wanting to know if there was something more to your feelings for me but scared that if I pointed it out or if we talked about it, you'd stop. By the time I was finally ready to ask, I looked over and you were completely passed out." Kurt admitted.

"Sorry." Blaine said sheepishly. "There was always just something about holding your hand that let me fall asleep happily and quickly. In fact, there still is. At least you didn't have the embarrassment of Wes and David on your case to just 'confess up to your feelings already, Blaine.'"

"Are you kidding me? They woke up to find you and me holding hands. David looked like he'd won the lottery when he asked if we'd finally gotten together." Kurt laughed.

"At least we did that night. Nick's actually the one who pushed me into it and I pushed for the same thing with him and Jeff."

"Oh god, Jeff and I had the same discussion. I guess I never really thought about the fact that we all share an anniversary. We should celebrate together every year."

"Do you think they'll make it like we will?" Blaine asked quietly after a moment. "With Jeff going to California and all, I mean."

"Well, if Jeff does go to California, which isn't set in stone by the way, I see them probably struggling but making it in the end. Long distance relationships aren't easy. I can't imagine being away from you for even a night, let alone weeks at a time. They've got love and years of friendship on their side, though."

"I hope they do." Blaine smiled sadly, knowing how much their best friends were struggling with their situation.

* * *

"We're here, love." Blaine spoke softly to Kurt after he parked the car, attempting to wake him from the nap he'd fallen into. He reached over to squeeze Kurt's leg with a light pressure.

"No, five more minutes." Kurt murmured with a small smirk. "Cuddle time." He grabbed Blaine's hands and teasingly attempted to pull Blaine into his lap.

"Alright, point made." Blaine laughed at the jab at his own behavior the previous year. "God, I was so obvious. How did you not know?"

"I could say the same of you." Kurt shrugged as he opened the door to get out.

"Yeah, you were the one who decided to sleep with me in the first place." Blaine got out and popped the trunk.

"Oh, no, that was all you. All I wanted was to be a good guest and take the air mattress. I didn't want to kick you out of your bed. You're the one who climbed into my bed."

"What kind of roommate would I have been if I'd let you sleep on the floor while I was in my bed?" Blaine asked as he grabbed the suitcase and Kurt grabbed the tent.

"The normal kind? The kind who isn't in love with their roommate?" Kurt replied.

"Hush, you." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Same spot as last year for the tent?"

"Of course. Get Nick to help you this time from the get-go, though." Kurt walked over to where Nick and Jeff were finishing up putting their own tent together. "Nick, go help Blaine."

"Will do." Nick smiled but Kurt could see the pain in his eyes as he walked away.

"Jeff, what's going on?" Kurt gestured to Nick as they started to unpack the food for dinner.

"He's just upset that I'd even consider California."

"I can understand that, honestly. I've been surprised ever since you told me you were applying in the first place. I still don't really understand why you did."

"Everyone told me to decide my own future and to do it without thought to anyone else's influence on me. Nicky wants to compose for Broadway. He needs to be in New York. I want to go into the film industry and that's so highly based in California. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and applied to both cities so I could decide later."

"Did you tell him that?" Kurt asked with a slight frown.

"Of course. He understands but he's still hurt."

"Any word from the schools?"

"I got two letters yesterday. I didn't get accepted into Columbia but UCLA gave me a yes. NYU and Stanford are both still out."

"How did Nick take that?"

"Not good. I don't think he'll want to do long distance." Jeff sniffled, trying to hide his tears as he moved to start the fire. "He's also said he's not happy because he can't afford an apartment alone without my help."

"Don't worry about the money. He can live with us if he needs to. Why do you think he won’t want to do long distance?"

"He feels betrayed and he just seems unenthused about our relationship now. I'm worried he's going to break up with me."

"You need to talk to him." Kurt encouraged.

* * *

"So, how goes the California versus New York situation?" Blaine asked as Nick picked up a pole to help him.

"Terrible. Columbia turned him down but UCLA accepted him, so as of right now he's only got acceptance into California." Nick speared the tent pole angrily.

"You know he's not doing this to get away from you, right?"

"That's what he said but it's hard to believe. Why do that if he's not planning to break up with me? He is. I just know it."

"Nick." Blaine stopped working on the tent and pulled Nick into a hug. "He loves you. He's not going to break up with you."

"But what if he doesn't get accepted anywhere in New York and then it's California by default? I can't handle him breaking up with me. He's everything to me."

"Explain that to him."

"I can't." Nick scoffed and gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I'm too much of a wuss to even attempt to explain my feelings. I actually made up stuff about not being able to afford an apartment in New York without him, which is true but not even an issue to me in reality. I'll live on the streets if I have to."

"Nonsense. You'll live with us. I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind." Blaine waved his concern off. "Nick, you need to talk to him."

"I know but I can't."

* * *

That night, they all huddled around the campfire and discussed sectionals in a few weeks. The tension between Nick and Jeff was palpable and all of the Warblers that knew them well could sense it. Finally, Kurt squeezed Jeff's hand for luck before turning to Blaine.

"Bed?"

"Yes, please." Blaine replied with a smile and pulled Kurt out of his seat.

"Absolutely." Sebastian stood with a smirk, following after them.

"No, Sebastian. Don't make me lock the door shut. I brought a padlock if we need it." Kurt called over his shoulder as he let Blaine through the door first.

"You don't know what you're missing."

Blaine snorted in response as he pulled Kurt into his arms and zipped the door again.

"He really needs to give it up, though I can't say I blame him." Blaine smiled as he trailed his hands slowly down Kurt's side. "If you were dating someone else, I'd probably be doing the same exact thing and pretending it was because I wanted your boyfriend, too."

"Mhmm, and how do you know it's not the other way around?" Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt over his head before they both tumbled onto the bed. "Just the sight of you shirtless could destroy civilizations."

"I love you." Blaine giggled but it turned into a gasp as his breath hitched when Kurt mouthed at his cock through his jeans.

"Shhh, keep it down. Sebastian set up his tent really close and I don't think he deserves to hear the sounds you make while I suck your cock."

* * *

"Morning, baby." Blaine smiled as Kurt woke slowly, nuzzling his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"Happy anniversary, Blaine."

"Happy anniversary. I can't believe it's only been a year."

"Aren't you supposed to say I can't believe it's already been a year?" Kurt laughed before pressing a small kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Maybe, but that's not how I feel. I feel like I've spent my entire life up until now with you and I can't wait to spend every day for the rest of it with you too. It's like everything before you doesn't matter and all I can think about is us getting engaged and getting married and having kids and growing old together."

"What about cats?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, and getting cats, but I still want my dog." Blaine agreed.

"Our dog." Kurt corrected.

"Only when it's being good."

"Well, yes, of course."

They cuddled together in silence for a few more minutes before reluctantly getting out of bed for their day at the beach.

* * *

Nick and Jeff seemed to be better during the beach day though Kurt and Blaine never got the chance to talk to them without everyone else hanging around. Things seemed mostly back to normal in between Frisbee and playing in the sand. The Warblers managed to tease both couples mercilessly for their year together with the exception of Sebastian, who mostly just wavered between scowling and hitting on Kurt and Blaine.

"Who wants s'mores?" Cam grinned as he pulled a paper bag from the picnic table. He handed around the supplies, everyone taking some as they came by.

"Want to make mine?" Blaine asked Kurt who was nestled in his lap.

"Burned, two chocolates?" Kurt teased.

"You know me so well." Blaine leaned up to place a quick kiss to the corner of Kurt's lips. He let himself collapse back into the chair while Kurt roasted his marshmallow and saw Sebastian glaring at them from a few chairs away. When he caught Sebastian's eye, he made an obvious motion of sliding his fingers up and under the edge of Kurt's hoodie, grazing the skin there. Sebastian rolled his eyes in response before turning back to the fire.

Kurt handed Blaine the s'more and turned back to munch on a graham cracker while he discussed Cam's suggestions for the senior trip. He noticed Sebastian and Blaine catch each other's eyes a few times while they spoke. It didn't take long for him to pick up on the small things that Blaine was doing to mark his territory to Sebastian. They were mostly things he did anyways, like playing with Kurt's ring or bracelet, but this time instead of being subconscious, it was purposeful and it shot a thrill through Kurt to know that Blaine was getting possessive.

Conversation shifted to plans for sectionals and set list ideas just like they tended to when they were close to a competition and Kurt seized his opportunity.

"So, Sebastian, any suggestions?" He smiled in Sebastian's direction and a look of shock briefly crossed Sebastian's face.

"For sectionals or for other things?" He winked at Kurt as he spoke. Kurt responded with a fake giggle that sounded real to those around him and it made his stomach churn at the mere idea of what he was doing.

"Sectionals." He responded before adding, "For now." Blaine's grip on his hips tightened until his blunt nails were digging into Kurt's skin.

"I think what the Warblers have a lot of potential for but lack in performance is sex appeal." Sebastian spread his legs and leaned forward so his arms were resting on his knees. "We could win purely on that if you guys wanted to give up your clean-cut school boy image for a competition."

"I really don't think-" Flint started, crossing his arms.

"I'm right. There's no point in trying to disagree with me." Sebastian snapped and the two of them immediately started bickering.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Blaine hissed in Kurt's ear as Sebastian threw up his hands and stomped out of the circle to his tent.

"Nothing." Kurt answered, putting on an air of confusion.

"Bullshit. Tent. Now." Blaine punctuated every word with a nip to Kurt's neck with his teeth.

"Night, guys. We're just gonna-" Kurt stood quickly and tripped over his feet as he tried to excuse them from the group.

"Bed." Blaine attempted to finish as he pulled Kurt away, ignoring the amused looks on the faces of the rest of the Warblers.

"You guys do know we're aware you're going to have sex and don't give a shit, right?" Trent called after them.

They got halfway to the tent before Blaine grabbed Kurt and hoisted him up, sliding Kurt's legs around his waist. He used the new position to nibble at Kurt's neck as he carried Kurt to the tent.

"I know you were just trying to get a rise out of me." Blaine said into the skin beneath his mouth. "You don't need to flirt with that fuck to get me to want you."

He set Kurt down to fumble with the zipper of the tent and they both clambered through the entrance, pulling at each other's clothes as they did so. Blaine zipped it behind them as Kurt stripped off his own clothes and flopped back on the bed.

"Ride me." Kurt pleaded breathlessly.

Blaine didn't answer with words, struck into silence once again by how amazing his boyfriend was. He nodded and tore off his remaining clothes before climbing onto the bed next to Kurt. Kurt grabbed the lube and moved so he was between Blaine's legs.

Kurt uncapped the lube and poured a bit onto his fingers before tracing them down slowly. He circled Blaine's hole with the blunt pressure of his first two fingers while he leaned down to take one of Blaine's nipples between his teeth, grazing them slightly over the hardened nub.

He slowly opened Blaine up, taking much more time and care than necessary considering how often they did this. He trailed slow kisses and licks along every inch of Blaine's skin he could reach as he moved his fingers in and out.

"I'm ready." Blaine hissed out and pushed on Kurt's shoulders so he rolled onto his back.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt put his hands on Blaine's sides to help guide Blaine down onto his cock. Even though they'd had sex countless times over the past year, it was still an overwhelming feeling every time he sheathed himself inside Blaine, still impossibly tight and hot like every time before.

"You are mine." Blaine spoke as he ground his hips down. "No flirting with that fuck. He's right next to us, you know? He put his tent so close to ours that he could hear us. I want you to be loud. Let him hear you." He quickened his pace, fucking himself harder on Kurt.

Kurt lifted his hips in an attempt to match the pace, letting out a loud moan as Blaine scratched his fingers down Kurt's chest, nails catching on Kurt's nipples and eliciting a hiss from Kurt.

"Just think, this is how good fucking me is after one year of experience. Imagine how good it'll be when we get our own place, when we get married, when we've got ten years of experience. We'll still do this every day, no matter how old we get, and it'll be amazing every single time."

Kurt was torn between moaning at how good Blaine felt around his cock, swooning over the idea that Blaine wanted to marry him, and giggling at that fact that Blaine was dirty talking about them having sex as an old married couple. In the end, Blaine clamped down hard around his cock and wiped all other thoughts from his mind.

"Scream my name. Go ahead; do it. Scream it and let him know who it is that fucks you." Blaine encouraged as he grabbed his own cock and stroked quickly.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as Blaine slammed himself down harder and harder, tightening impossibly more until Kurt couldn't hold back any longer. He shook as he filled Blaine, letting a loud sob of pleasure rip from his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK." Blaine continued to ride Kurt for a few more thrusts before he was painting Kurt's chest with his come. He heaved a few labored breaths before collapsing on top of Kurt, attempting to keep Kurt buried inside him for as long as possible. "Perfect."

"Mhmm. You, too." Kurt smiled into Blaine's hair as they drifted off, too tired and sated to care about the oversensitivity of his cock still inside Blaine.


	9. Interlude - Right Here Waiting For You

“Nicky, can we please talk?” Jeff sighed as they entered the tent on Friday night. “We’ve barely spoken since we got here, and I know you’re mad at me, but we need to talk.”

Nick remained silent as he moved around the tent getting ready for bed.

“Nicky, please. It’s our anniversary.” Jeff stepped across the tent so that he was behind Nick, who was facing the back wall. He reached a hand up and stroked down Nick’s back, biting his lip to hold back tears. “Please? I love you.”

“I get it, you know?” Nick turned around to face Jeff and scrubbed a hand over his face before continuing. “I listened to what you said and I talked to Blaine and I’ve thought a lot about it, and I get it. I know you’re not trying to hurt me, but it doesn’t change the fact that you did.”

“I know I did, and I’m so sorry.” They stood in silence for a few minutes before Jeff spoke again. “Are you going to break up with me?”

“Never.” Nick answered immediately. “Nothing you could do would ever make me break up with you.”

“What if I cheated on you?” Jeff baited Nick, finding his words hard to believe.

“You’re not capable of cheating on me, so you couldn’t ever do that. Therefore, ‘nothing you could do.’” Nick took a step closer to Jeff and reached out to lay a hand on his chest.

“I’m so sorry if I go to California. I’m so sorry about this whole thing.”

“Jeff, stop apologizing. I’m not mad if you go to California. You need to do what’s best for you. I’m mad that you didn’t talk to me about it. I am always here for you to talk to, even if it’s not something I want to hear.” Nick put his other hand on Jeff’s chest and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “If you had just talked to me about it, I would’ve gone with you. I will follow you anywhere, Jeff; you just need to ask.”

Nick crashed his lips into Jeff’s again, using the hands on his chest to grip his shirt and pull him in tight.

“Make love to me.” Jeff whispered in Nick’s ear as he pulled away. “Prove to me that I’m always yours.”

“Anything for you.” Nick smiled softly as his hands fell to the hem of Jeff’s t-shirt. They undressed slowly, exchanging languid kisses as they stripped each other.

When their clothes were finally just a pile on the floor, Jeff backed up towards the air mattress, Nick following closely. Jeff stretched himself out on the sleeping bag and beckoned Nick over.

“God, that is one sight I will never tire of.” Nick grinned as he grabbed the lube from their bag at the foot of the bed and kneeled down between Jeff’s spread legs. “We are going to Skype all the time, because you can’t deprive me of this.”

“Of course.” Jeff nodded eagerly, happy at the implication that Nick was okay with the situation. He spread his legs a little wider as Nick pressed two fingers into him.

“It doesn’t even have to be sexy Skyping all the time. We can just always have it on, even when we’re just cooking dinner or whatever.”

“Absolutely. I’ll even cook naked for you.” Jeff teased, his breath hitching as Nick added a third finger.

“I’ll return the favor, so long as Kurt and Blaine aren’t home to walk in on us.”

“Yeah, I’d rather not have to explain that to them.” Jeff agreed.

“Honestly, I think they’d get it. They’d probably leave the apartment if I asked them to for me.”

“That’s true, but can we stop talking about them while you’re fingering me?”

“Sure, babe.” Nick chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess lube off onto his cock.

“Love you.”

“Love you.” Nick repeated back as he eased himself into Jeff’s waiting body.

* * *

The soft ringing of Jeff’s phone woke him up the next morning just as sunlight was starting to stream into the tent. He reached over to grab it and saw that it was his mother.

“Hi, Mom.” He answered, extricating himself from the warmth of Nick’s naked body as he did.

“Your last two letters came in.”

“No ‘Hi, Jeff. How’s your camping trip? I miss you.’?”

“Hi, Jeffrey. How’s your camping trip? I miss you. Your letters came in.” His mother teased, causing Jeff to laugh, even though he was nervous. “Would you like me to open them or wait until you get home?”

“Open them now.” Jeff decided without thought.

“Good, because I already did.”

“Mother!” Jeff rolled his eyes. “And?”

“I’m so sorry, honey.” His mother said sadly.

“That’s okay. They were both long shots.” Jeff sighed as he stared down at the sleeping form of his boyfriend.

“Nick’s there with you, isn’t he? Do you want me to let you go talk to him?”

“Yeah.” Jeff nodded even though she couldn’t see him. “I’ll just, uh, go over to his tent and wake him up.”

“Jeffrey, I am not an idiot. Don’t act like I am.” He could hear her eye roll through the phone. “Go talk to your boyfriend, who I am sure is in the same tent as you because may I remind you that Joanna and I allow you two to keep a dorm room together, even though we know you are together.”

“I’m not having this conversation.”

“We just care about the two of you and your well being, you know. We discuss it often to make sure we’re doing what is best for you two.”

“Mother, please stop talking. I do not want to hear about how you and Mrs. Duval discuss our relationship.” Jeff cut her off before she could say anything else. “I’m hanging up now.”

“Love you, Jeff.”

“Love you, Mom.”

Jeff hit the button to end the call and stood there looking down at his phone for a moment before shuddering and setting it back down.

He knew he should wake up Nick, but he couldn’t do it yet. He pulled pants and a hoodie on before heading out of the tent and over to Kurt and Blaine’s.


	10. Paint a Picture With My Hands

Kurt woke first on Saturday morning and he let himself just watch Blaine sleep as he reminisced about the last time they were camping. His mind drifted through memories of Blaine stumbling over his attempt at a confession, their first kiss, Blaine inside him for the first time. When Blaine shifted and his morning wood pressed into Kurt's side, Kurt stopped at one memory and grinned, deciding it was only fair to reciprocate what Blaine had done a year before to wake him up.

He slid under the covers and moved so he could nuzzle at Blaine's cock for a moment before dragging his tongue slowly along it, following the vein before taking it into his mouth. He started with light pressure, wanting to wake Blaine up slowly, taking him in slightly deeper with each bob of his head at an agonizingly slow pace until-

"Kurt?" Jeff's voice came from outside the tent, prompting a frustrated groan from Kurt. Kurt scrambled over to the door of the tent, not bothering to put on pants as he unzipped just enough to poke his head out.

"What?" He snapped.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Jeff frowned.

"Yeah, but forget it. What's up?"

"I just got a call from my mom this morning and I wanted to talk to you."

"Give me one second to get dressed and I'll meet you out by the fire pit." Kurt told him before zipping the tent shut and slipping into his pajama pants and Blaine's hoodie. He pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's forehead, causing Blaine to roll over in his sleep and try to seek him out with his hands. He settled on clutching Kurt's pillow when he couldn't find Kurt and Kurt suppressed a laugh when Blaine nuzzled his face into it and hummed happily.

"What did your mom call to say?" Kurt asked as he sat in the chair next to Jeff.

"I got my letters from the other places."

"And?"

"No to both. I only got into UCLA." Jeff stared at the fire he'd started while Kurt had gotten dressed.

"Did you tell Nick?"

"Not yet. I hung up with her and Nick was still sleeping. I just couldn't bring myself to wake him up to tell him." Jeff sighed and kicked at the grass by his feet. "What do I do?"

"I'd love to have some magical answer for you but I think you need to figure it out for yourself. I'm going to do the whole cliché thing and ask you this. Where do you see yourself in a year?"

"Los Angeles, starting school and trying to break into directing."

"Okay. Five years?"

"Having done a few minor directing things and maybe one or two big things."

"Ten years?"

"Accepting an Academy Award for directing."

"And when you're accepting that award-?" Kurt started to ask but Jeff cut him off.

"I'm thanking Nick for always being there, always supporting me, while wearing his ring on my hand."

"Is there any good reason you can't have both?" Kurt asked softly.

"I'm worried we can't handle being apart for four years." Jeff admitted. "I'm worried he won't want to try, particularly now that it's basically set in stone that we'll be on opposite sides of the country."

"You need to talk to him about it and you guys need to be honest about your thoughts and fears. If it's meant to be, it'll work out. It may not be easy and you'll probably have to work hard on your relationship to keep it safe, but you can do it so long as it's what you both want."

"But what if it's not?" Jeff moaned into his hands as he buried his face.

"Jeff, you need to talk to him, not me. I can't tell you what he's thinking or what he wants. That has to be between you two. Go talk to him."

"Go talk to whom?" Sebastian drawled as he sauntered through the middle of the ring of chairs and placed himself next to Kurt.

"Nick." Jeff answered. "Thanks, Kurt." Jeff smiled sadly at Kurt before standing. "I'll go do that now."

"Trouble in paradise for those two?" Sebastian asked as Jeff walked away.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Kurt replied shortly.

"Because assuming you and Blaine still aren't ready to give in to me yet, maybe one of them will be." He grinned.

"Don't even think about it. Neither one of them would ever even consider it. Stay away from them." Kurt glared at him, a silence filling the air for a few minutes before he broke it again. "Why is it that you can't just find someone single to go after? If it's all about getting laid like you say it is, wouldn't it be easier to just go find some drunken desperate boy at a gay bar?"

"I like a challenge." Sebastian shrugged with a smirk. "Plus, I've heard you and Blaine going at it and I need to get in on that. You guys sound fantastic together. Of course, I could go for just you if that's what it took."

Neither boy noticed as Blaine walked up behind them, quietly watching their interaction with a knowing smile.

"What do you say, Kurt? Your boy never needs to know unless you decide to try and convince him to join us when you beg me to fuck you again." Sebastian leaned over in an attempt to close the distance between their chairs. "I can fuck you so much better than he can." Sebastian let his eyes drift closed as he moved forward towards Kurt's lips until he suddenly felt a stinging pain on his cheek are jerked back. "Did you seriously just slap me?" He snapped as he cradled his face.

"Stay away from me. I don't want you and I never will. You see this?" Kurt held up his left hand, his ring glimmering in the sun. "I know it doesn't mean anything to you but it does to me. Beyond the very basic point that I am not attracted to you and wouldn't sleep with you even if I was single, I have no interest in jeopardizing my relationship with the man I plan to spend the rest of my life with."

"You're naïve if you think your relationship with him will last. You're limiting yourself and you need to learn to have a little fun."

"I'm not naïve. I'm fully aware that most high school relationships don't last, but ours? It will. I'm not stupid enough to think it'll be easy, that everything will be perfect, but I'm also not stupid enough to let anything come between me and Blaine. So, you can keep on trying to get somewhere with either of us if it makes you feel better, but just know you'll never come between us, in any sense of the word."

Blaine let out a chuckle at Kurt's double-entendre and both boys turned their heads to look at him.

"Oh, Blaine, good. Kurt and I were just discussing how he wants you two to give in to me but that he's scared to bring it up with you. How does it sound to you?" Sebastian smiled at Blaine predatorily.

"Give it up." Blaine rolled his eyes with a grin at Kurt as he sat down on Kurt's lap, nuzzling into his neck. "I love you, though I am disappointed in you." Blaine spoke to Kurt as if Sebastian wasn't there.

"Why?" Kurt questioned as he stroked Blaine's arm absentmindedly, all the tension draining from his body now that his boyfriend was curled up in his lap.

"I was hoping to wake you up like I did last year."

"Yes, well, I was up first and was working on returning the favor when Jeff interrupted."

"Were you now?" Blaine teased as he sat up. Kurt hummed in response. "Well, that means…" He trailed off and captured Kurt's lips with his own, forcing them open as his tongue explored the taste inside Kurt's mouth, moaning at what he found. "Fuck, I can taste myself on you still."

A loud groan came from Sebastian's chair but neither looked up as Sebastian scrambled back to his tent to hide his semi-hard cock just from listening to them talk.

Blaine adjusted so he was straddling Kurt and they slowly rutted against each other as they continued kissing.

"Save the show for tonight." Cam's voice cut through their haze.

"It's like I can't get a minute without someone interrupting." Kurt groaned.

"In my defense, you two are the ones going at it in the communal area." Cam shrugged as Blaine grumbled and turned to cuddle innocently against Kurt.

“Be nice to me or I’ll call Karen and tell her you’re cockblocking us.” Blaine called over Kurt’s shoulder as Cam moved to grab coffee.

“If she walked in on you guys as much as the rest of us have, she’d be on our side.”

* * *

"I think the first truth or dare should go to our kinkiest boys." Cam decided with a grin. "Kurt, truth or dare."

"I don't think everyone needs to see Blaine giving me a blow job again so I'm gonna stick with truth. I'm not drunk enough for your dares."

"What would you deem the kinkiest thing you've done?"

"How are we supposed to choose one? We quite literally have a notebook full." Blaine half-shouted, significantly more inebriated than Kurt.

"Blaine, honey, shhh." Kurt shushed Blaine.

"Hmmm, well, that's interesting. What would it take to allow us to see that notebook of yours?" Trent asked as Flint slipped away to go to the bathroom.

"Probably more alcohol than we have here." Kurt responded, hoping that they'd drop it and forget by later in the night. "Sebastian, truth or dare."

"Dare." He raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"I dare you to go the whole night without hitting on anyone."

"Fine, piece of cake. Blaine, truth or dare."

"Dare!" Blaine giggled.

"Remember, no hitting on anyone and this is included in that." Kurt pointed out.

"Fine, fine." Sebastian stared at the fire as he thought, but was interrupted by Flint's return.

"Ohhh, look what I've got!" He held up a notebook that looked all too familiar to Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey! Our kink notebook!" Blaine smiled and reached for it.

"Where did you get that?" Kurt asked desperately before slamming the rest of his beer to calm his nerves.

"I went to pee and I was by Blaine's car and I saw your bag-"

"Did you pee on my car?" Blaine jumped up.

"No, calm down. Why would I pee on your car?" Flint asked, confused. "Come on, Kurt. Let us read some of it. We promise we aren't going to tell anyone or make fun of you. You know us better than that. We're just curious."

Kurt looked over to Blaine, who shrugged in response to his silent question before taking another swig of his beer.

"Fine. Do it." Kurt buried his head in his hands as Flint stepped to the middle and opened to the first page.

"You alphabetized it. That's adorable." Flint smiled. "Hmm, this page is boring." He flipped through the next ones. "Damn. Bondage, breathplay, double-headed dildo, double penetration. Wait, what's this one?" He held the notebook out to Jeff and pointed at one of the words.

Jeff leaned up and whispered something into Flint's ear, causing Flint to blush.

"Oh, okay. That. Mile-high club? Nice. Rimming, spanking, spreader bars. You guys have a sex tape?"

"Please don't remind me. My dad found that." Kurt pointed out to the amusement of the group.

"Wait, wait, wait. You guys had sex on Wes' bed? Does he know?" Flint looked between them.

"'Does he know?' Don’t you remember during the Star Wars marathon when he freaked out?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I need another beer, quick." Nick passed one over to him before Flint continued.

"I think it's only fair that we help you two cross another one off the list." He closed the notebook with a grin at Kurt.

"Oh god."

"Hey, it's on your list." Flint shrugged.

"Yeah, because somebody over here is an obnoxious exhibitionist." Kurt shot a pointed look at Blaine.

"You topping this time or am I?" Blaine responded with an innocent smile, but Kurt still looked unconvinced. "Come on, baby. We did it in front of Puck and Thad that time we walked in on them."

"Wait, back up, what? Thad and Puck?" Cam asked, shocked.

"Yeah, over Christmas break." Jeff answered. “Before Trent here caught his attention.”

"Probably best if you top, then." Blaine changed the subject back, causing a groan from Kurt. "I'm still prepped from earlier."

"Blaine, we are not having sex during a Warbler party." Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe you want to do this."

"I can't believe you're a top, honestly." Sebastian piped up, earning a glare from most of the group.

"I won't stoop to your level, Sebastian. I feel no need to prove myself to you of all people." Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian. "I don't think you deserve to see just how gorgeous Blaine is when he comes."

"Fine, fine." Flint sighed as he handed the notebook back to Kurt.

"What if we go after the freshmen instead?" Luke questioned. "Adam, truth or dare."

"Hey, baby." Blaine slid into Kurt's lap, drawing his attention from the truth or dare game around them. "I don't really care where we have sex or who's watching, but I need you." He surged forward to kiss Kurt, using his tongue to open both of their mouths. He moved so he was straddling Kurt and pressed down into Kurt's body, pulling away from the kiss to bite his lip as their cocks lined up.

"Tent. Now." Kurt moaned as Blaine leaned down to nibble his neck.

* * *

"I really don't want to get up." Blaine complained as they lay together in their tent the next morning.

"Neither do I. They found our notebook. I don't ever want to see their faces again." Kurt agreed, burying his head in Blaine's shoulder and swinging one leg over Blaine's body.

"Fuck, I forgot all about that. I just don't want to pack the tent and finalize the fact that this is the last Warbler camp-out." Blaine groaned, moving his arms to wrap around Kurt with one hand protectively on Kurt's ass.

"It's Sunday and I want to be lazy but we can't." Kurt grumbled. "Come on, let's at least have some lazy sex before we have to be productive."

"Lazy sex?" Blaine snorted.

"Mmhmm. Stop talking." Kurt covered Blaine's mouth with his own as he moved to be on top of Blaine, lining their half-hard erections up against each other. He moved his hips in a slow and sated fashion, barely enough pressure to feel but more than enough to quickly get them both achingly hard.

They rutted against each other slowly, building up the tension in an almost painfully slow manner. Their lips met in an open-mouthed press, not actively kissing but more just sharing breath.

They were in no hurry to finish so they just lost themselves in the feeling of each other, no need for words or anything more.

They came together after what felt like hours of a tortuous slow burn, both tensing into the other before collapsing back to sleep in a satisfied daze.

* * *

"So, Blaine." Kurt started to speak on their drive home, folding his fingers together and straightening his posture to make himself look more formal. "I called my dad."

"Yeah?" Blaine nodded to get Kurt to continue.

"He says you're welcome to Thanksgiving dinner again this year."

"Oh, good. I was worried I'd have to just sit up in our bedroom and mope while you all have dinner without me." Blaine replied with a grin and a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sorry your family's so terrible." Kurt spoke softly as he stared down at his hands.

"What are you talking about? I have the best family I could ever imagine." Blaine reached over to thread his fingers inside Kurt's palms and in between his fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, I have this awesome brother and two future sister-in-laws along with a really cool aunt and uncle." Blaine explained. "I also have these really wonderful future in-laws, even if my future brother-in-law is a complete buffoon." Kurt snorted at the comment. "But most importantly? I have you. Call our relationship whatever you want; boyfriends, lovers, future husbands. Personally, I prefer partners because I feel like that's really and truly what we are. Soulmates and loves-of-each-other's-lives are also applicable terms. Whatever you want to call it, you're all the family I could ever need, Kurt. You're my other half and I'd give up all the family in the world if I had to, as long as I got to keep you for the rest of our lives."

"You're such a sap." Kurt sniffled lightly as he tried to hold back tears. "I was just trying to make a joke about Thanksgiving. You were not supposed to make me want to cry."

"You still love me." Blaine teased.

"Of course I do. That was never in question." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they fell silent for a few moments.

"How about 'butt buddies?'" Blaine broke the silence.

"Oh my god, Blaine. No. Just no."

"Alright, fine." Blaine laughed and Kurt couldn't help but join in.


	11. Part of My Chemistry

"So, Cooper just called." Blaine entered the dorm room from the bathroom, tapping his phone against his hand as he watched Kurt pack their laptops.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied over his shoulder.

"Jen's parents always go on a cruise for Thanksgiving but it's their twenty-fifth anniversary this year so they're going alone and they're doing Thanksgiving with their family next week instead. Cooper really doesn't want to be around our parents so they were just going to have their own dinner with Kim at their place, but I was wondering-"

"Yes, go ahead." Kurt smiled as he moved to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Should you ask Carole?"

"No, she always makes way too much already and complains that she wishes we had more people. I'll double check with her when we get there though. Now, do you need anything else packed?"

"Nope. I love having all of our stuff at home so we don't have to pack clothes." Blaine commented, grabbing his phone charger to stuff into his bag. "You're sure you don't mind if they come?"

"You know I love all three of them. Why on earth would I mind them coming to dinner?" Kurt shook his head with a fond smile.

"I don't know. I'm just double-checking." Blaine shrugged.

"Plus this means you get to spend Thanksgiving with your brother and you didn't get that last year." Kurt pointed out, deciding not to bring up Blaine's parents. They had a silent agreement to not bring them up much because they weren't really worth the time or worry if they didn't see how wonderful Blaine was.

"I'll call them back in the car. Do you mind driving?" Blaine asked as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Of course not. Let's go." They exited the dorm and Kurt locked the door before taking Blaine's hand and heading towards the car.

* * *

"We're home!" Blaine called into the house as he pulled his key from the door. "Anyone else here?"

Silence greeted them.

"Oh, good. I have plans that involve us in our bedroom." Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine towards the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, the kiss they'd paused to share was broken by the sound of the garage door. The boys shared a groan before continuing up to put their bags in their room.

"Kurt? Blaine? I saw your car. I know you're here." Carole called into the house.

"One second." Blaine called back.

"Alright. Come help us carry in the groceries when you're downstairs."

They went down to help and found Rachel and Finn helping, too.

"Oh, hello Rachel." Blaine smiled at her.

"Blaine." She replied icily. Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look, but only received a shrug and an eye roll in response.

"Carole, do you mind if Blaine's brother Cooper and his fiancé Jen and her sister Kim come here for Thanksgiving? Their parents-" Kurt started to explain.

"That would be wonderful!" Carole cut him off, eyes lighting up in delight.

"O-okay." Blaine smiled at her enthusiastic response.

"Sorry. It’s just that Burt and I have just wanted to meet your brother for so long, considering he's the one family member of yours that you'll actually talk about. We've also heard so much about Jen and some about Kim with Kurt helping out on the wedding plans." She explained.

"They'd love to meet you guys, too." Blaine assured her. "Thank you so much, Carole."

"No problem, dear. Now shoo, you four. I have dinner to make."

"Do you want any help?" Kurt offered.

"Nope. You just go watch TV or something."

"So, Rachel, how are things with you? We haven't seen you in a while." Blaine asked as the four teenagers walked into the living room, leaving Carole to start dinner.

"Fine, thank you." She answered shortly.

"Rachel, what's up with you?" Kurt snapped.

"Nothing you could ever possibly understand. If you'll excuse me…" She trailed off as she turned and stormed from the room towards the bathroom. Once she was around the corner, Blaine and Kurt turned to Finn.

"All I know is that she's been mad ever since Carole said in the car that she couldn't sleep over on Thursday night after dinner. She said something about, like, her purity being intact until she meets Tony and you guys sleeping together. I don't know; I tuned her out like usual." Finn shrugged and sat down, grabbing a bag of chips from the basket next to the couch.

"Great relationship skills, Finn." Kurt snorted. "I'll talk to her." He walked down the hall towards the bathroom door. "Rachel?"

"Go away."

"Rachel, talk to me. Open up."

"No."

"Come on. We used to be kind of friends. Let me try and help." Kurt pleaded. She was silent for a moment, and then Kurt heard a click and the door opened. He stepped into the room. "Waiting to have sex until you win a Tony, huh?"

"Finn told you that?"

"No. He told me you were 'keeping your purity intact until you met Tony,' but I understood the sentiment." They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles.

"I'm sorry I was snappy. I just hate that they let you and Blaine sleep together and Finn and I can't. He says he tried to argue it and didn't get anywhere but I don't believe him." She spoke softly while keeping her eyes on where her fingers were digging dirt from under her nails.

"Actually, he's telling the truth. I was there. He wasn't very tactful in his argument, but he did try. I hate to break it to you, but they're not going to budge. You guys break up too much and Finn's already had one pregnancy scare." Kurt told her honestly.

"But I don't plan to have sex with him! Artie tried to convince us we should when we were in West Side Story, as Tony and Maria of course, but we thought the chemistry was just fine without it and we decided not to."

"Really?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, I was all for it but Finn wasn't okay with that being the reason." She explained. "Anyway, I just want to actually sleep with him. I told Carole that but she didn't believe me."

"Think of it this way. If your kid was saying that, would you believe them?"

"Of course not!" She responded immediately. "Oh."

"Exactly. Blaine and I room together at Dalton and my dad's not an idiot. He knows we have every opportunity there if we want to take it. There's also the matter that neither of us can get pregnant."

"Well, actually, I was googling and there have been a few guys-" Finn started as he entered the room from just outside where he and Blaine had been eavesdropping.

"Finn." Kurt cut him off. "Blaine and I were born male in both sex and gender. Those men were transgendered." Finn gave Kurt a confused look. "Never mind. I'm not having this conversation with you. Rachel can explain it. Anyways, Blaine and I are not capable of it."

"You two have to also remember that we live very different lives as couples." Blaine spoke up, stepping next to Kurt. "You can go out in public not only here in Ohio but basically anywhere. You don't have to live in fear of judgment from people or hateful words. People like us get beaten on a daily basis for being gay. In some countries, it's actually punishable by death."

"That's horrible." Finn shook his head.

"Yes, it is. That's why Burt's a little more lenient on us. We're only truly safe inside the walls of this house or our dorm room. I'm sorry Carole won't let you guys sleep together but given Finn's track record-"

"Quinn and I didn't have sex!" Finn interjected.

"But can't you see how that makes it worse in a way?" Blaine responded. "You did the right thing in offering to step up and be a father and I respect you for that, but no offense, you're an idiot. You thought you knocked her up through the water in a hot tub. How can they trust you to have safe sex when you can't show them you have a coherent grasp on the basic concept?"

Finn and Rachel exchanged glances quietly and no one spoke for a few moments.

"Can we go out of the bathroom?" Finn asked. "It's kind of weirding me out."

They all exploded into laughter and walked to the living room together, the air between them significantly lighter than before.

* * *

Thanksgiving morning saw them eating a small brunch, just Blaine, Kurt, Carole, and Burt. Finn had gone to eat brunch with Rachel's family before bringing her back for dinner. Burt and Blaine cleared the dishes while Kurt and Carole started on food preparation.

Finn and Rachel got to the house around noon and Rachel joined Kurt and Carole in the kitchen while Finn went to the living room to watch the game.

Cooper, Jen, and Kim rang the doorbell around one and Kurt answered it.

"Hey, guys." Kurt held out his hands to take their coats as they entered, hugging them each in turn before leading them to the living room where Rachel and Carole were taking a break from cooking. Blaine stood and hugged them all before sinking back against Kurt, who wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. "How about introductions really quickly? This is my dad Burt, my step-mom Carole, my step-brother Finn, my Rachel-"

"Your Rachel?" Kim interrupted.

"There's really no other way to describe me." She smiled proudly.

“She’s certainly one-of-a-kind.” Kurt teased good naturedly.

"Fair enough." Kim smiled back.

"And this is my brother Cooper, his fiancée Jen, and her sister Kim." Blaine finished, leaning his head back against Kurt's shoulder while everyone exchanged greetings.

"Dinner's actually almost ready. Rachel, would you mind helping me get the table ready?" Carole turned to her and she followed after.

"We'll help, too, if you'd like." Jen offered.

"That would be wonderful, girls." Carole flashed a grin at Kim and Jen.

Kurt and Blaine watched happily as their families melded together seamlessly, finding common interests almost immediately. The men watched a little more of the football game before Rachel appeared in the doorway to call them into the dining room.

"So, Finn, did you and that Santana girl ever get everything sorted out?" Burt asked Finn as they filled their plates. Kurt's ears perked up and he turned from his conversation with Blaine and Cooper.

"What happened with Santana?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." Finn waved it off. "Yeah, it's fine now. She ended up telling her grandma though and her grandma basically kicked her out."

"Told her grandma what?" Kurt pressed again, curious.

"That she's a lesbian." Finn answered with a look on his face like it should have been obvious to Kurt.

"Oh. That’s too bad." Kurt nodded with a sad glance over at Blaine before he registered what his dad had asked. "Wait, what did you have to do with that?"

"She was being mean to me and all I said was that she should come out already." Finn shrugged.

"Where did you say that?" Kurt's eyebrows rose as he tried to keep his voice level.

"In the hallway during school."

"Finn Hudson, please tell me you did not out Santana against her will." Kurt couldn't keep his voice in check and the rest of the table turned to look at their interaction.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Finn shrugged again, the serious of the situation not really getting through to him. "I sang to her so it's all behind her now."

"Oh my god, it's sophomore year all over again. You think you can just sing to her and it all goes away? You just said it yourself, her grandma kicked her out. I don't like people lying about themselves and who they are but you can't go around outing people. I cannot believe you. That is so unacceptable. I don't even know what to say to you!" Kurt snapped before turning away from Finn towards Blaine.

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone waited to see what Kurt might do, with the exception of Finn who went back to eating.

"So, Jen, what is it you do again?" Carole broke the tension and conversation slowly turned back to normal.

"I ran into your friend Nick earlier this week." Cooper told Blaine as the rest of the table changed topics. "We were both out for a run in the neighborhood. How's he been? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's good. He and Jeff, his boyfriend, are pretty close to us. Nick's actually moving to New York with us."

"Not Jeff?" Cooper asked.

"Undecided at the moment. Jeff didn't get into any New York schools he applied to but he got into UCLA so they're talking about doing a long distance thing." Blaine explained.

"That's rough. I hope they can make it. Nick's a good kid."

Hard pounding on the door interrupted their conversation and Carole went to answer.

"Sarah, what's going on?" She ushered the woman standing in the doorway in.

"I absolutely hate to ask but I don't know who else to go to." She spoke quickly. "John, he's sick. He's shaking and throwing up and he's burning up with a fever and-"

"You need me to watch Emily?" Carole supplied with a nod towards the baby carrier on the front porch.

"If you could? I promise I'll get her as soon as I can but we just need to go to the hospital."

"It's fine, Sarah. Go. I've got her." Carole assured her, scooping up the baby carrier in one arm and the diaper bag in the other.

"Alright, guys. We have a new addition to Thanksgiving dinner." Carole walked back into the dining room, setting the carrier and bag down so she could take Emily out of it. "This is Emily."

"Who's Sarah?" Kurt asked, having overheard the conversation in the doorway.

"She's the woman who lives directly across the street from us. She and I have become pretty good friends since we moved in here."

"Awww, she's adorable. How old is she? She can't be more than a year." Kim cooed at the baby, who was wearing a pink dress.

"Almost ten months." Carole answered. They watched in amusement as she took in the new table and her eyes settled on Blaine's hair, left curly after Kurt had begged for him to do so. Her eyes widened and her hands reached out in a grabbing motion as she grunted a few times. "Looks like she wants Blaine." Carole laughed.

"Well, everyone knows I can't say no to anyone." Blaine swept over to Carole and took Emily from her hands. "Hey there." Emily immediately latched onto a curl, tugging it. "Ow. Well, Emily, I'm done eating. Would you like to go watch some TV with me? I'm pretty partial to Yo Gabba Gabba if you're up for it." He exited the dining room and headed towards the living room, grabbing the diaper bag on the way.

"I forgot how obnoxiously good with kids Blaine is." Cooper snorted as he left, turning to Kurt in hopes that he'd join in laughing. Kurt was just staring after Blaine in surprise.

Conversation around them resumed but Cooper saw that Kurt was still watching the doorway, so he slid into Blaine's seat.

"So help me if you're thinking about having kids with my baby brother right now." He spoke to Kurt in a low voice.

"Not right now. I mean, I am thinking about it right now but not thinking about having them right now. It's more that I'm realizing he's going to be a great dad."

"Surprising, isn't it? I mean, considering how terrible of a father our own is."

"Actually, it's not surprising to me at all and that's what's surprising." Kurt answered. "Excuse me." Kurt pushed his chair back and followed where Blaine had gone. He leaned against the doorway to the living room as he saw Blaine on his stomach and kicking his feet while he and Emily watched Yo Gabba Gabba.

"No, no, no. Foofa is so overrated. Brobee is much better." Blaine told Emily as she attempted to clap excitedly at the TV. "No taste, Kurt, I swear." He called over his shoulder, having heard Kurt come in. "It's because she's pink, isn't it? So easily swayed."

"Blaine, you are adorable." Kurt laughed as he sat down on the couch. "Is this what it's going to be like when we have kids of our own?"

"Absolutely." Blaine beamed.

* * *

"I set the pack and play up in the guest room with the monitor if you want me to put her down in there." Carole told Blaine a few hours later. Everyone was watching the rest of the football game but it was getting to be bed time for the baby. Emily was currently cuddled up on Blaine's chest where she'd been since they'd turned off Yo Gabba Gabba.

"Sure, that'd be great." Blaine agreed and she leaned down to pluck him off of him. Immediately, she started crying and reaching out for Blaine again.

"Come on, Emily. Time for bed." Carole spoke in a soft, soothing tone as she bounced her and walked out of the room.

She tried unsuccessfully to get her to sleep for the better part of an hour before Blaine excused himself from the living room to offer his help.

"I don't know what her problem is. I've babysat for her before and she's never like this." Carole sighed exasperatedly.

"Here, let me try. You take a break. You've been cooking for us all day. This is the least I can do." Blaine shooed her out of the room as he took Emily. The crying ceased as soon as she was in Blaine's arms again, one hand coming up to latch onto a curl. "How would you like to come see our room, baby girl?"

Blaine grabbed her bag and brought her up to his room. They settled onto the bed and Blaine turned on the TV and XBox, flipping through the collection of movies Kurt had ripped onto the hard drive and selecting The Little Mermaid.

"Do you know Disney movies yet?" He asked Emily. "They're a staple of everyone's childhood so you will soon if you don't yet. This one's about a girl who's a mermaid but wants to be human and then she falls in love with a human and makes a deal with a witch. It's a little scary at a few parts so I'm going to spoil it for you. All Disney movies have a happy ending, okay? No matter what happens or how scary it is or how bad it looks, it's all okay in the end."

They settled in to watch the movie. Emily fell asleep within a few minutes and Blaine just wrapped his arms around her and continued to watch in case she woke up again.

Shortly after it finished and he switched back to TV, Kurt came into the room.

"Coop and the girls are heading out. Come say bye."

"Here, take her." Kurt lifted Emily carefully and she stirred, groping around to try and grab onto something. Blaine slipped out to go say bye just as Emily opened her eyes. Seeing Kurt and not Blaine, she whimpered a few times as tears filled her eyes, quickly turning into full blown crying.

"Hey, hey, no. No crying needed. He's coming back." Kurt bounced her, attempting to calm her down to no avail until Blaine returned.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed the same way. Blaine was the only one who could keep Emily calm and asleep, so they spent the rest of the night with Emily asleep on Blaine.

Kurt loved it in the beginning, seeing Blaine so good with kids, but now he was frustrated. He wanted his boyfriend back.

"Blaine, can't you just put her down in her crib thing?"

"I tried. You saw me try." Blaine shook his head.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while." Kurt trailed his hand slowly up Blaine's leg before brushing it along his cock.

"Kurt, she'll just wake up. I can't." Blaine wiggled slightly to get Kurt to move his hand.

"Fine." Kurt sighed. "Not only am I missing going out on Black Friday because of this stupid baby, I can't even get laid."

"Don't call her stupid!" Blaine defended, covering her ears with his hands.

"Oh my god. Forget it." Kurt punched his pillow angrily to fluff it before turning away and glaring at the wall.

* * *

"How much longer is she going to be here?" Kurt groaned over lunch on Friday while everyone was eating leftovers in the living room. Blaine had his hands full with Emily and had asked Kurt to feed him. Kurt didn't mind feeding his boyfriend but he was frustrated that it wasn't in a sexy and sensual way like it usually was when they fed each other.

"Sarah called this morning and said John has to stay in the hospital but that her mom is coming over at some point today to pick up Emily." Carole answered with a sympathetic smile. "I'm really grateful to you, Blaine."

"No problem!" He replied cheerfully, just as a knock came at the door. Kurt went to answer it and came back with an older woman.

"Hi, you must be Sarah's mom." Carole stood and moved to shake her hand.

"Yes, that would be me. I'm here to pick up Emily from you." She answered. "I can't thank you guys enough for doing this for Sarah and John."

"Do you guys know what's wrong yet?" Carole asked.

"No luck. They're doing some tests right now." She shook her head.

"Alright, Em. Time to go see grandma." Blaine cooed at her as he stood up. "I don't know why but she's taken a liking to me."

"It's the curls, dear." She told him. "Her father and uncle both have curly hair and it's always been something that mesmerizes her."

They said their goodbyes and waved out the window as Emily and her grandmother left.

"We're going to go get some sleep." Kurt said, standing abruptly and setting his plate on the coffee table. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him towards the stairs. "She was just up last night and all."

He dragged Blaine up the stairs and down to his door before turning the handle and pushing Blaine inside.

"Thank god they're gone." Kurt hissed as he locked the door behind him. One hand flew into Blaine's hair while the other wrapped around Blaine's waist as Kurt pulled them together. "Mine." He tugged on Blaine's curls.

"Are you jealous of a baby?" Blaine suppressed a giggle which turned into a gasp as Kurt pulled harder on the curls.

"Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to have kids with you, but for now? I am not ready to share you, with a baby or anyone else." Kurt's hands moved to unbutton Blaine's shirt. "I don't even like it when someone looks at you for too long." He pushed the shirt from Blaine's shoulders. "I can't blame them. Fuck, just look at you." He raked his nails down Blaine's chest as he slowly eyed it up and down. "But you are mine." One hand dropped below Blaine's waistband, grabbing his cock to accentuate his words.

"Kurt, shit." Blaine bucked his hips forward, thrusting his cock into Kurt's hand. Kurt responded by pulling his hand free, unbuttoning Blaine's pants, and helping him step out of them.

"Get yourself ready." Kurt moved to grab the lube and pressed it into Blaine's hand. "Over the edge of the bed."

Blaine coated his fingers before tossing the lube onto the mattress. He bent over the side of the bed, which they'd purposefully bought for the fact that its height made it perfect for doing this. Blaine's fingers quickly found their way to his hole, pressing two in at first.

"Fuck, you look fantastic like this." Kurt's voice was broken already as he stripped off his clothes. As Blaine worked in a third finger, Kurt grabbed the lube and stroked over his own cock to coat it.

Blaine's fingers were still buried inside himself, trying to seek out his prostate at the awkward angle, when Kurt moved to press his cock forward into Blaine's hole. Blaine pulled his fingers free as Kurt thrust in a few times at a slow pace. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm down, feeling so close to coming already.

"Stand up. Back against the wall." Kurt commanded as he pulled out. Blaine moved as quickly as possible to the wall next to their bed. Kurt stepped over to him and slowly rutted their cocks together for a moment before gripping Blaine's hips. "Wrap your legs around me."

Kurt lifted Blaine up so Blaine could wrap his legs tightly around Kurt's waist. Once Blaine was secure, Kurt placed one hand in the small of Blaine's back and used the other to guide his cock back inside Blaine.

He started a slow pace, trying to balance the weight of Blaine against his thrusts. They'd done this before, but it had always been Blaine holding him up.

His thrusts became a little more confident and he moved his hands to grip Blaine's thighs as he sped up a little more.

He pressed forward so that Blaine's cock was trapped between their stomachs, attempting to give him a little more friction while still being able to keep his hands on Blaine.

"Fuck, I missed this last night." Kurt growled into Blaine's neck before biting down on the skin beneath his mouth. "You're never allowed to do that to me again."

"Stop scolding me and just fuck me." Blaine tried to sound angry but it came out breathless and needy. He tried to press himself down onto Kurt's cock in an attempt to speed up Kurt's pace.

"Oh, now you're desperate?" Kurt teased as he tightened his fingers on Blaine's thigh, blunt nails digging into the skin. "Maybe now that you're desperate, I want to make you wait." He purposefully slowed his hips, fucking into Blaine with impossibly unhurried thrusts.

"Kurt, please." Blaine begged as he threw his head back against the wall. "Please, please, please."

Kurt hummed in response, continuing to move languidly while Blaine begged. He pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside Blaine and Blaine took the opportunity to pull back a little more and wiggle his way out of Kurt's grasp.

Blaine took Kurt by surprise and was easily able to knock Kurt back onto the ground. He dropped to straddle Kurt and sank down onto Kurt's cock. After steadying himself, he started a hard and fast pace of fucking himself on Kurt.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt whined as he gave over control. He wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock and stroked it in tandem with the movements Blaine was making. He twisted his fingers on every upstroke so they caught on the head of Blaine's cock.

It wasn't long before they were both out of breath and so very close, panting and calling each other's names. Kurt wasn't sure who came first but he felt like he blacked out as Blaine rode him until he was filling his ass, desperate and trying his hardest not to scream because his dad was downstairs.

"Fuck." Blaine groaned as he collapsed forward onto Kurt. "That was good."

"No kids for a long time, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine laughed. "Let's at least move onto the bed, come on."

"Give me five minutes." Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine into his arms again. "Or ten."


	12. Blackbird Singing

"Alright, I have an updated list of competitors here in this envelope." Kurt spoke loudly to quiet the group as he and Blaine entered the already filled senior commons on Monday afternoon. They'd been on their way to Warbler practice when the office aide had called Kurt to the office to give him the list.

"What?" Jeff asked as Kurt took his seat. Kurt pulled the paper from the envelope and scanned over the introductory part of the letter.

"Apparently there was a late change in the competition. It looks like The Unitards from Defiance High School and..." Kurt trailed off for a moment. "Huh. The TroubleTones from McKinley High School."

"Who?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I'm not sure." Kurt slid his phone from his pocket, sending a quick text to Finn. "Very odd."

"What's odd?" Hunter asked.

"McKinley is where I used to go before I transferred last year. My step-brother and his girlfriend are part of their glee club, but they're not called The TroubleTones." Kurt explained. His phone beeped with a response from Finn. "Finn says that Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany left to join this Sugar girl's all-girl glee club run by Shelby, you know Rachel's birth mom that she found through Jesse St. James who used to coach Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt directed at Blaine. "Anyway, since they don't have enough people to compete in New Directions anymore, Quinn immediately went and joined them in an attempt to get closer to Beth. Now they're down to just Tina and Rachel for girls and nowhere near enough to qualify in total, so they're out." Kurt read off the large text he'd received.

"Yikes." Blaine commented, shaking his head.

"You understood all that?" Ryan blinked slowly with a confused expression.

"I'd say that makes it easier, but if Mercedes and Santana are the one-two punch of an all-girl group led by Shelby, that's not easier at all." Kurt sighed. "Alright, let's get down to business. Set list. Suggestions from what we've been practicing? We need to narrow our numbers down and perfect them."

* * *

"You need to stop stressing, baby." Blaine attempted to soothe Kurt as he beckoned Kurt to bed with him. "Come on, cuddle with me."

"No, honey. Not now." Kurt continued pacing. "Should we start with the ballad then the upbeat or the other way to be different? Should we do three songs? Maybe two upbeats with the ballad in the middle. How am I supposed to unbiasedly choose who does the ballad when I'm dating you? What if-"

"Kurt." Blaine stood up and pushed Kurt lightly down onto the bed. "You need to loosen up a little bit or you'll go insane. Give me one chance to make you laugh and take your mind off of it, please?"

"Fine. One chance." Kurt couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

"Alright. Hmmm, let's see here." Blaine leaned over to where Kurt's iPhone was in the speaker dock and flipped through it until he landed on the song he wanted.

As the song started playing, Blaine started to shift his hips back and forth in time to the opening strains of Def Leppard. When the drums started in, he spun on his heel and slowly pulled the knot on his tie until it untangled.

"’Pour Some Sugar on Me’? Really, Blaine?" Kurt giggled as he shifted so he was on his stomach to watch Blaine.

"Shhh, just enjoy because next, it's your turn." Blaine unbuttoned his shirt, having taken his blazer off when they'd arrived back in the room. He dramatically pulled it off his shoulders with a flourish before setting to work on his pants, dancing in place as he unbuckled his belt.

When his pants were tossed aside, he slowly lowered his boxer-briefs and danced his way over to the bed.

"Alright, my turn." Kurt shook his head with a smile and stepped over to the speaker dock, switching the song to Adam Lambert's “For Your Entertainment.”

Blaine hummed with a smile as Kurt's hips began an intoxicating rhythm. Whereas Blaine had done his jokingly to get a laugh out of Kurt, Kurt turned it around on him in an entirely serious and entirely sexy way.

Kurt slid his tie from his neck and wrapped it around Blaine's, using it to pull Blaine in for the softest press of lips before he was pulling away again. Kurt moved his hands to the buttons of his shirt, but instead of undoing them, he slid his hands down along the silky fabric until he hit his belt.

Kurt unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it through the loops before dropping it to the side. His hands returned to his pants to open the closure on them and then he shimmied them down his thighs, cock springing free.

He stepped forward out of his pants and knelt on the bed, straddling Blaine's lap.

"You have got to stop going commando under your uniform." Blaine growled as Kurt started a slow gyration of his hips, rubbing his ass down onto Blaine's cock with the tempo of the music.

The song ended and it switched to Fever, but Kurt pressed forward so Blaine was lying on his back, licking into his mouth and kissing him until they were both unaware of the music or anything else around them.

Kurt pulled back to catch his breath and Blaine used the opportunity to flip Kurt onto his back.

"Fuck, Kurt. You can't do that to me. So fucking hot." Blaine's fingers tightened on Kurt's wrists before undoing the buttons on his cuffs and stripping his shirt off. "Hands and knees. Now."

Kurt immediately complied, moving so he was centered on the bed. Blaine grabbed their blindfold from the bedpost and slipped it over Kurt's eyes before strapping him into the bondage ties they kept attached to the bed.

"You look so perfect, ready and willing like this for me." Blaine ran a few fingers along Kurt's back, scratching on the way down and soothing on the way back up. Kurt whimpered in response and tried to seek Blaine out with his mouth since he couldn't move the rest of his body.

Blaine noticed and groaned, crawling onto the bed so he was in front of Kurt. He got to his knees and used one hand in Kurt's hair to hold his head still while he used the other to run his cock along Kurt's lips, smearing the pre-come that was already beading on the tip thanks to Kurt's dancing.

Kurt's lips opened happily, sucking Blaine in as Blaine pushed forward in one smooth stroke, not stopping until Kurt's nose was buried against the dark hair at the base of his cock. Blaine used his grip on Kurt's hair to move Kurt's head, biting his lip at the overwhelming intensity of the suction he was providing.

It was only a few minutes before Blaine felt so incredibly close already that he had to pull away. He scrambled over to pump some lube onto his fingers from the pump bottle on the nightstand. Moving behind Kurt, he sank two fingers in together. Kurt moaned as Blaine immediately found his prostate, rubbing over it in long, slow strokes.

"Fuck, you look amazing like this." Blaine pressed a third finger in. He only pumped them a few times before leaning down and licking Kurt's rim where it was stretched around his fingers. Kurt pushed back against Blaine's fingers and tongue and attempted to fuck himself on them. "Beg." He commanded Kurt.

"Please, Blaine. Please fuck me. I want you so bad. I want your massive cock filling my ass, fucking me so good. I want to forget my name and only know yours, to scream yours because you're so good. I need your cock, please, please, Blaine." Kurt's begging tapered off into desperate whines as Blaine pulled his fingers free.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass in his hands and pulled his cheeks apart, watching mesmerized as Kurt's hole clenched at the emptiness where Blaine's fingers were. Kurt started pleading again brokenly and his resolve broke and he was shoving forward, filling Kurt entirely.

He didn't give Kurt time to adjust, instead pulling back and pushing forward again quickly. He set up a quick rhythm, pounding relentlessly into Kurt. He'd been so close earlier at the mercy of Kurt's mouth and now it wasn't taking much to bring him right back to the edge.

Blaine thrust harder and faster until he was coming and filling Kurt. He wanted to stay buried deep inside Kurt but instead chose to pull out and tear the ties from Kurt's limbs, grateful that they were velcro.

Kurt made a questioning noise but Blaine grabbed his hips and flipped him onto his back. Blaine swung Kurt's legs over his shoulder and leaned in to lap at his come where it was leaking from Kurt's hole. Blaine tried to stroke Kurt's cock while rimming him but the angle was awkward.

"Your hand." He motioned for Kurt's hand, but Kurt couldn't see through the blindfold. He realized this and grabbed Kurt's hand, bringing it down to take the place of his own. Once Kurt had started to stroke himself, he moved his hands to hold Kurt open, pressing his tongue in to lap up every drop of his come that he could find.

Kurt's back arched off the bed and his hand sped up as he toppled over the edge, shooting come everywhere as his hands shook while the orgasm ripped through him.

Blaine lapped up all the come he could find from Kurt's cock and stomach before moving up to take the blindfold off. He slid it off and Kurt blinked at him a few times with a sated smile before giggling.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You just have something in your hair." Kurt ran a few fingers through Blaine's hair before pulling them away and showing Blaine the come that was in his hair.

"You're horrible." Blaine teased. "Come on, shower time since you apparently decided it was okay to come in my hair." He shook his head and stood up, walking away without helping Kurt up as he repeated under his breath with a laugh, "in my hair."

* * *

"Alright, I really think we've got Uptown Girl down perfectly." Kurt started their all day pre-Sectionals practice on Friday morning. "We need a slower number, though. The more I think about it, the more I really think that's what we need to do. So, anyone interested in showing us what they can do?"

"Why don't you do it?" Trent asked, eyeing Kurt.

"Because I'm already head of the council. I'm pretty sure taking the lead on a song for a competition is some sort of power abuse. I'm not Rachel Berry." Kurt joked to the laughter of those who knew her.

"You're basically married to our lead soloist. The line for power abuse has already been crossed." Cam pointed out with a wink.

"He wouldn't be able to do it anyway." Sebastian commented from his seat on one of the couches.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff snapped.

"I'm saying that he obviously doesn't have the talent to do it, otherwise he would just agree and take it."

"Blackbird, Beatles." Kurt glared at Sebastian. "You guys remember it, right? We practiced it last year. Take it from the top."

All of the Warblers who had been part of the group the previous year scrambled into their spots with Kurt standing out front as the new Warblers watched. They ran through the number easily and the freshmen joined in where they could while Sebastian just sat back skeptically.

After they finished, Kurt stood in his place and raised an eyebrow in Sebastian's direction as if challenging him, daring him to say anything.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I expect to win. Don't let us down." Sebastian stood with his hands raised slightly from his sides, palms out while he shrugged.

"Alright, boys. From the top." Kurt turned to the group as the freshman and Sebastian fell into the choreography.

* * *

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Kurt asked Blaine as he shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine teased as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Ah yes, this is your first competition solo, isn't it? Why didn't you say anything?"

Kurt snorted but relaxed into Blaine's arms, surrendering to the comfort he never failed to find in them.

"Oh, that's right. You did. Every five minutes since it was decided on." Blaine spoke again, laughing as he leaned forward and nibbled Kurt's earlobe. "You're adorable. You are going to go out on that stage and knock them all right out of their socks, okay?"

They had excitedly drawn the last position but now it was only adding to Kurt's nerves.

Both of the other groups had been stunning. Kurt had been very impressed by the Unitard's performance of Buenos Aires and The TroubleTones had certainly blown him away with their mash-up. The talent of the other groups did nothing to calm his fears but Blaine slowly massaged his shoulders and it made him feel a little better.

"Alright, it's show time." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as the announcer called their group.

* * *

The Unitards took third place and then they were standing next to The TroubleTones on the stage. Blaine laced his fingers between Kurt's as Kurt looked over to see Brittany and Santana doing the same. He shared a small smile with Santana before turning his attention back to the clown, Tickles.

"In second place, we have The TroubleTones. In first place, The Warblers!"

Kurt was stunned and suddenly, his arms were full of Blaine, holding him tight.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Blaine half-shouted in his ear before pulling away again.

Kurt moved towards the girls on the stage and Mercedes stepped forward to meet him.

"You guys were amazing." She told him with a sad smile. "I wish we could have you back, you know."

"I know. You were amazing, too." Kurt held his arms out and Mercedes stepped into them for a hug.

"Can we talk backstage?" She asked as she pulled away to rejoin her group.

"Of course." Kurt nodded as he stepped back towards his waiting Warblers.

"Well?" Jeff looked at him expectantly.

"You guys, I am so proud of you." Kurt spoke to them, grabbing Blaine and pulling him into his arms. "You were all wonderful and I'm so grateful to be a part of this school and this group. All Warblers practices are cancelled for the rest of the semester. Enjoy your break but know that I expect everyone back at full capacity as soon as break is over."

Everyone cheered and headed off stage to collect up their things and head to the bus, Cam holding the trophy high.

Kurt left the stage with one arm around Blaine's waist until he found Mercedes.

"Go, honey. I'll catch up with you." Kurt encouraged Blaine to follow the group. Blaine pulled him close for a quick kiss before smiling at Mercedes and running to catch up with Nick and Jeff.

"I miss you. Can we be friends again?" She asked nervously when they were alone.

"Yeah, 'Cedes. We can be friends again." He laughed and she joined in.

"Good. I feel like I've missed so much. I've only heard the occasional piece of gossip from Finn or your facebook. How's life been? How is Blaine? What is this?" She reached out to grab his left hand.

"Life's been amazing, Blaine's been amazing, and this," he wiggled his finger, "is my promise ring. We have matching ones. How have you been? Anything in your love life lately?"

"Dating Shane still, though Sam's back and trying to change that. I don't know how much you know from living with Sam."

"A bit, but we haven’t been home since Sam moved in. All I know is Finn and Rachel tried to get him to come back in some desperate attempt to have a full team, though they were still short obviously." They shared a smile and started to fall into their old ease around each other.

"Kurt, baby?" Blaine poked his head around the corner. "We really need to go. The bus is waiting."

"Okay, one second." He turned back to Mercedes. "Hey, we'll be in Lima for break so let's do something, okay?"

"Absolutely." She replied.

Kurt walked away to join Blaine feeling a little bit lighter at having mended one of the friendships he missed from his life at McKinley.

* * *

Kurt's exams were all finished by the Thursday of exam week but Blaine had one more on Friday. Kurt had taken the opportunity of Blaine being in the library and studying to get together with Jen for a wedding planning meeting. They'd missed their last few between Thanksgiving and Sectionals and now final exams.

"Okay, so what's next?" Jen opened the wedding binder to their checklist.

"We have got to finish the invite list, but that's on you guys to do. We've got flowers done, dresses done, catering done…" Kurt rifled through the papers in the binder. "Tuxes need to be picked as well as music and invitations. We could start on those three today."

"I want to keep the tuxes pretty traditional since my dress is, too."

"Alright. I was thinking black tuxes, green vests for the groomsmen, and a white vest of course for Coop." Kurt pulled a few swatches from the binder.

"Looks perfect. I definitely trust your fashion prowess and it looks great." She assured him.

"So, music or invitations next?" Kurt asked.

"Music. It's more fun." She stage whispered her second sentence.

"Agreed." Kurt laughed. "Any opinions on music for anything before we start?"

"No, I trust you. You're the music person. What would you do?"

"Nope, not what would I do. My music choices and tastes will fit our wedding but not so much yours. Your wedding is traditional, so for processional, we should stick by the classics." Kurt grabbed his laptop and opened his iTunes as he spoke. "Let's see…"


	13. An Invitation You Can't Decline

"What're you guys planning for Christmas?" Jeff asked as he and Nick sat down at the cafeteria table across from Kurt.

"Just hanging out in Lima with my family. You guys?" Kurt replied, looking up from his sandwich.

"My house in the morning, Jeff's in the afternoon."

"We have no idea what will happen for the holidays next year, so we'd like to spend them together this year as much as possible." Jeff explained.

"Still planning on doing the long distance thing?" Kurt smiled at them.

"Yup." Jeff leaned over to rest his head lovingly against Nick's shoulder. Nick turned his head to press a kiss to Jeff's hair with a smile as Blaine slid in next to Kurt. “It’s working out well for Trent and Thad.”

"Grades are up." He smiled, brandishing his phone.

"Passed the AP Bio final you were so worried about?" Kurt asked at the sight of Blaine's happiness.

"Thankfully." Blaine reached over to grab the sandwich Kurt had bought for him. "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome." Kurt pulled his own phone and opened up the app that a programming class at Dalton had made the year before which, among other things, listed their grades. "Ugh, I was hoping for an A on that stupid Stats final. Oh well. A B will do."

"Are we going to do something for New Year's again? The seniors from last year will be back for the holidays and I was thinking of doing something at my place." Nick spoke up.

"Sounds good to us." Kurt answered. "We'll be sure to keep ourselves free."

"If you guys want to invite the people from New Directions, feel free." Jeff offered, thinking for a moment before adding, "unless they're still mad about the whole competition thing."

"Finn will probably want to go, along with Rachel. Maybe Mercedes, too. We'll see." Kurt shrugged.

"Warbler party? Awesome. I'd love another opportunity for you guys to get drunk so you stop being so uptight and give it up already. When is it?" Sebastian came up behind Jeff and Nick.

"On that note, I think I'm going to leave to finish packing. See you in the room, honey." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as he grabbed his things and stood from the table.

"I'm coming, too." Blaine slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed Kurt, eating his sandwich as he walked. "I'll text you about the plans." He called back to Nick.

* * *

They got back into Lima on the Sunday evening following finals week, having decided to spend Saturday hanging out with friends around campus to wait out the snow that fell during the day. They trudged into the house with their bags and headed up to their room to set them down before going back downstairs.

"Hey dad." Kurt greeted his father as he sprawled out on the couch in the living room. Blaine collapsed on top of him with a content sigh.

"Boys." Burt acknowledged them without looking over from his football game. "How was the drive?"

"Good." Blaine answered through a yawn. He tucked his head under Kurt's chin and sighed contentedly.

"What're your plans for break?"

"We're hanging out with the Warblers for New Year's. Other than that, nothing much. I have to meet with Jen to keep going over wedding plans. We need the guest list finalized by the end of break so we can get invitations ordered. I'd also like to do something with Mercedes." Kurt listed off.

"Oh?" Burt questioned, the corner of his lips quirking up happily.

"Yeah." Kurt returned the smile shyly. "We talked after Sectionals and we're going to try and fix our friendship."

"I'm glad to hear it." Burt nodded before turning back to the game. "Oh, and I need to know what you two want for Christmas. It's incredibly hard trying to find a Christmas present for someone who can buy just about anything he wants."

"Just being here with my family is good enough for me." Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck, mostly asleep. Kurt caught Burt's eye and they shared a grin at Blaine finally starting to truly accept that they were his family.

"That doesn't mean we're not going to buy you something, so you guys need to let us know."

"Will do, Dad." Kurt assured him. "Come on, Blaine. Let's go upstairs and take a nap. You're about to pass out."

* * *

"Speaking of Christmas presents," Kurt started when they collapsed onto their bed, "I need to know what you want."

"You." Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine."

"No, really. You don't have to buy anything for me." Blaine shook his head.

"Well, I'm going to. Just don't pick anything too crazy because I can't afford it."

"If you can't afford me going too crazy, I'm scared to think what your idea of too crazy is."

"I'm not buying it with your money." Kurt told him.

"Our money." Blaine corrected as he let his fingers toy with Kurt's ring.

"I'm buying it with my money that I saved from working at the shop and stuff."

"Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Because I don't need you to pay for everything for me." Kurt explained, the beginnings of a frown starting to cross his features.

"I like paying for everything for you. I love spoiling you."

"I know, but sometimes I feel like you're trying to, I don't know, buy my love." Kurt shrugged. "I just want you to know that it's not like that. I want you to remember that I love you for you, not your money."

"Kurt, I know that." Blaine pulled Kurt closer so they were pressed together. "There's not a doubt in my mind that you're mine, regardless of money. What's bringing this on, love?"

"Just something Sebastian said the other day." He shrugged and looked away.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Um, that he wishes he had as much money as you must have to afford a, um, let's just say prostitute in nicer terms, as hot as me to pretend to be your boyfriend all the time."

"He what?" Blaine sat up and moved to get out of the bed, ready to seek and destroy Sebastian.

"Blaine, calm down. He's just trying to get a rise out of me. I think he's getting frustrated that no one is giving in to him and he's getting desperate." Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine's wrist and tugged so he was back in his original position. "I don't know why it's getting to me so much. I know I'm not with you for the money. I guess I just worry anyway that you think that so I wanted to make sure you knew.

"Listen to me. While you would be a damn good prostitute, you know those high-end ones that cost your life savings for just one night, in the sex area of the job because you are basically a sex god who is perfect in every way, which please don't take offense to because I mean it in a very complimentary way, you could never be one because it takes a detachment of sex and feelings. Some people are capable of it but you, love, are not. There is not a doubt in my mind that you're with me for me because I'd like to think I know you well enough to know that you could not just have sex with someone without something else, without a relationship or an emotional connection." Blaine spoke rapidly before pausing. "Wow, that probably came out all wrong, didn't it?"

"Don't worry; I know what you're saying, surprisingly enough." Kurt laughed lightly. They were quiet for a few moments before Kurt spoke up again. "So you think I'd be good at it?" He teased.

"Is it horrible to say that it's a pretty hot image? Not the idea of you sleeping with anyone else because I can't even imagine that without wanting to alternate between being sick and punching everything in sight, but uh, for some reason, the thought of it with just me is…" Blaine shivered slightly, his voice low. Kurt pressed their hips together to feel Blaine's rapidly hardening cock against his hip.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Kurt was grateful for the lock on their bedroom door and the fact that his dad thought they were taking a nap. He never checked on them anymore ever since the whole sex tape fiasco so he wasn't worried. He put the finishing touches on his hair before looking himself over in the mirror. His almost painted on skinny jeans complimented his dark, fitted shirt in a way that looked sexy but not trashy. Eyeliner just barely ran underneath his eyes to make them pop and his hair had hints of a spiked style to it.

Kurt grinned at his reflection before slowly opening their bathroom door and leaning against the door frame.

"I believe you were expecting me." He winked at Blaine, who took him in with a hungry expression. Blaine had changed from the jeans and cardigan he'd been wearing into a sleek black suit. "So, what is it you're looking for tonight?" He asked, strutting forward slowly.

"Um," Blaine stammered nervously, "It's my first time doing this sort of thing so I don't really know what-"

"Whatever you want, stud." Kurt climbed into Blaine's lap, straddling him and grinding down.

"Blow me?" Blaine asked, moving his lips to kiss Kurt. Kurt turned his head so Blaine ended up kissing his cheek, not wanting to be unprofessional and kiss Blaine.

"That's all?" Kurt teased as he started to undress Blaine, pulling his tie open before moving to unbutton his shirt.

"Definitely not." Blaine assured him. He'd been nervous about trying this, worried it would feel weird, but Kurt was acting the part perfectly.

"Good." Kurt hissed in his ear as he pushed the suit coat and collared shirt off of Blaine together.

Blaine pulled his arms from the ends of the sleeves as Kurt knelt down on the floor and set to work on the closure of his pants. He lifted his hips for Kurt to pull them down and off, leaving him in just his underwear.

"You seem a little overdressed, you know." Blaine commented.

"We'll get to that." Kink brushed off his request as he toyed with the waistband of Blaine's boxers. Blaine lifted his hips again and Kurt lowered his boxer-briefs to the floor at an almost painfully slow pace. His eyes zeroed in on Blaine's cock and he licked his lips. "Mmm, thick and uncut, just how I like 'em." He couldn't resist tossing in the line, knowing how much it affected Blaine that Kurt loved his cock.

Kurt leaned down and nipped up one of Blaine's thighs before skipping over to the other and doing the same thing. Blaine moved towards Kurt's mouth in a pleading manner and Kurt took pity on him, engulfing him entirely in the wet warmth of his mouth until Blaine's cock was hitting the back of his throat.

A light trace of suction started around Blaine's cock as Kurt teased him slowly and it caused Blaine to thrust down Kurt's throat. Kurt went with it and let Blaine fuck his face for a few thrusts before Blaine was pulling out.

"I want to fuck you." Blaine managed to get out through his lust-addled brain.

"Of course you do." Kurt stood and stripped out of his own clothes. "Why else do you think I prepped myself before I got here?"

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine let out a low groan, breaking character for a moment at the thought of Kurt having stretched himself while they were changing.

"How do you want me?" Kurt asked.

"Well, how would you prefer-"

"Nope, this is all about you. No worrying about me. How do you want me?" Kurt shook his head.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and led him to the bed, pushing him face first into the mattress with his feet still on the ground. His cock was slick with Kurt's spit and Kurt's hole was still coated in lube from prepping himself just beforehand so he wasted no time in pushing right into Kurt as soon as he was bent over.

Kurt immediately started to thrust back as much as possible onto Blaine's cock and Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tight enough to bruise as he pulled him back onto his cock.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Blaine groaned out as he fucked harder into Kurt. Kurt's fingers twisted in the sheets as Blaine pounded him. "What do you want, baby?"

"Not me, you." Kurt shook his head again. He felt their fantasy slipping away as Blaine fucked into him and he tried to grab hold of it.

"I know what you want." Blaine insisted anyways. He pulled out and rolled Kurt onto his back before slamming in again. He leaned down and bit lightly on one of Kurt's nipples before moving and doing the same to the other while he attempted to keep up his pace. He moved up to bite Kurt's collarbone, his neck, his ear, his jaw.

"No kissing." Kurt protested as Blaine eyed his lips but all protests were lost when Blaine crashed their lips together anyway. The press of lips was all it took to break Kurt. He let himself fall back into chants begging for more and then he was flying and falling all at once as he came hard between their bodies, Blaine right behind him.

Blaine continued to thrust in slowly a few more times until they became too oversensitive to continue and he just collapsed onto Kurt's chest, still buried inside as he kept up his hungry devouring of Kurt's mouth.

Their kissing slowly turned lazy and Blaine pulled out and climbed into bed, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"So, how much do I owe you?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"I think you're going to have to just take me in and live with me and support me." Kurt answered with a solemn expression.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you absolutely ruined me for the job."

They both stare at each other for a moment, Kurt's expression serious while Blaine's eyes twinkled and danced with amusement.

"Are you guys done having sex yet? I need Kurt's help with my present for Rachel." Finn called through the door.

They both burst into giggles, laughing for a few moments before Kurt was able to answer.

"One minute." He called to Finn before lowering his voice for Blaine. "I can't wait to get our own place in New York so we can stop being interrupted all the time."

"Agreed." Blaine pressed one more kiss to Kurt's lips before they got up to get dressed. "Well, I think our first foray into roleplaying went rather well, if I do say so myself."

"Who would've thought I'd be okay with you implying I'd be a good prostitute?" Kurt asked and they both dissolved into laughter again, kissing and forgetting about Finn for a few more minutes.

* * *

Tuesday evening, Burt decided that Carole needed a night off from cooking before the Christmas festivities started and insisted they go out for dinner. Sam was over at Puck’s for the night, so Finn and Rachel rode with Burt and Carole while Kurt and Blaine took their own car and they all drove over to Breadstix, ignoring Kurt's protests.

"There are so many other restaurants in town. I just don't see why we have to come here. Their breadsticks aren't even good." Kurt complained as he pulled out Blaine's chair for him before sitting down in his own chair. "We can't even sit in a booth because there are six of us."

"Kurt, let it go." Finn groaned as he sat down, not noticing the expectant look Rachel gave at her own chair.

"I'm just saying, there are better options." Kurt shrugged and opened his menu. He glanced over it quickly before turning to Blaine. "I'll get the turkey burger and you can have my fries if I can get the salad that your lasagna comes with, sound good?"

"Of course." Blaine smiled.

"Welcome to Breadstix." The waitress came over with her pen and pad ready. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"We'll both just have water." Blaine told her.

"I'll have a coke." Finn answered. Rachel cleared her throat and Finn looked at her for a moment before realizing what she was expecting. "She'll have one, too."

"Finn! You know I can't have sugary drinks like that. Water, please." She crossed her arms with a pout.

"Coffee." Carole told the waitress.

"Coke." Burt spoke up. "Are you guys ready to order food, too?" Everyone else nodded.

"I will have the turkey burger and he will have the lasagna but can you put my fries on a separate plate?" Kurt asked as he handed over their menus. The rest of the table gave their orders and talk turned to Christmas and their plans for the break.

"We're doing all of our shopping on Thursday, so we can handle the food." Kurt offered Carole.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She smiled gratefully.

They talked for a while longer until their dinner plates arrived. Blaine slid his salad over to Kurt as Kurt moved the plate of fries in front of Blaine, exchanging a smile as they did so. Blaine proceeded to take a bite of Kurt's burger and Kurt snuck a few fries.

Finn caught sight of Rachel watching Kurt and Blaine's actions so he reluctantly grabbed his knife and cut off a small bite of his steak.

"Here, Rachel?" He held it out to her. "Want to try my steak?"

Rachel just stared at him with a horrified expression.

"Finn, she's a vegan." Burt grumbled out. "Honestly, even I know that."

"Oh, yeah, right." Finn looked stunned as he brought the fork to his own mouth.

The rest of the meal passed in an awkward silence until they got out to the cars they'd parked next to each other.

"Dad, we're going to go to a movie." Kurt told Burt, leaning down and opening the door for Blaine as he spoke.

"Okay, just don't be out too late. Carole wanted your help with groceries tomorrow since you're making dinner."

"We'll be home right after." Kurt assured him. He shut the door behind Blaine and bent over to pluck the keys from Blaine's hand while pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Huh." Finn looked confused.

"What?" Kurt asked as he walked around to the driver's side of the door.

"You're just driving and being all 'shiverus' for Blaine with the door and all." Finn elaborated on his earlier noise.

"'Chivalrous' and that's normal behavior for us." Kurt told him. "Why?"

"I just always thought you were the girl."

Silence fell over the group.

"What?" Burt was the first to speak.

"You know, just with the voice and the clothes and stuff, he's like a girl anyways." Finn shrugged and moved to get in the car.

"No, Finn. Get back out here." Burt shut the door before he could get in it. Kurt stood frozen with his hand still on the door and Blaine looked frantically between Kurt and Finn.

"Finn, in a relationship with two guys, there is no girl. It's the same way in a relationship with two girls." Blaine explained.

"There's no girl with lesbians either?" Finn asked, confused.

"No. Seriously?" Blaine glanced at Kurt in disbelief. "There's no guy in a relationship with two girls. It's incredibly offensive to say something like that. Kurt is absolutely not a girl."

"He might as well be is all I'm saying." Finn answered. Blaine heard a sharp intake of breath from Kurt behind him and hopped out of the car over the door since the top was down, moving over to pull Kurt into his arms. "I don't get it. What did I say?"

"He's not a fucking girl, okay Finn? It's just not that hard of a concept. How do you not get it? Don't you realize how offensive that is?"

"There's nothing wrong with being a girl." Finn tried to defend himself.

"Of course there's not, but that doesn't change the fact that he isn't a girl." Burt cut in with his arms crossed while Carole and Rachel watched in stunned silence.

"Well, how can you have a relationship without one of you being a girl? I mean, you certainly aren't the girl." Finn looked at Blaine. "I always kind of figured you could be straight, you know? I mean, you're more manly and stuff and you like sports and you're with Kurt and being a top is kind of like having sex with a girl, right?"

"You just said so many offensive things, I can't…" Blaine blinked at him for a moment and tightened his grip on Kurt who was sobbing quietly in his arms. "Neither one of us is the girl. There doesn't need to be a girl. I just said that. And no, I couldn't be straight. Girls do nothing for me. Rachel?" He gestured to where she stood. "While she's pretty, it does nothing for me and so help me, if you come back with anything about how Kurt's like a girl, he will come over there and kick your ass in a very, very manly way. I like sports, sure, but that doesn't make me straight. I also love fashion and musicals and most anything else that stereotypes define as gay things. Being with Kurt is nothing like being with a girl or being straight in any way and I'll have you know, we switch and fuck, when he tops- Ow!" Blaine stopped after a pinch on his arm from Kurt and realized that in his ranting, he'd forgotten Burt and Carole were standing there.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear anything about that in the interest of the bigger problem." Burt held up a hand.

"Thanks. Anyways, when he tops, he's-"

"That didn't mean finish your sentence." Burt cut him off.

"Oh, right." Blaine shook his head with a self-deprecating laugh. "Without going into details, you need to understand that while some people may look at it as the one bottoming being 'the girl,' that is not the case. Whether you like either way equally or one more than the other, it doesn't make you any more or less of a guy. We're both guys and we don't feel the need to label one of us as the guy and one of us as the girl like a lot of the people in the world do. What you're saying is not only horribly wrong but incredibly offensive."

"Blaine, why don't you take Kurt and head to the movies? We'll head back to the house and with Rachel's help, sit Finn down and try to get this through to him." Burt shook his head in Finn's direction. "I thought we were done with shit like this after that Gaga fiasco, but apparently not."

They all got into their cars and Kurt backed out and headed to the theater.

"I don't want to talk about it. I know I'm not a girl and I know Finn's ignorant. I know he’s not trying to hurt me, but it still hurts. I just want to move on and go to a movie."

"You most certainly are not a girl." Blaine said with a mischievous smile.

"Thanks for letting my dad know we switch, by the way. I really felt like he didn't know enough about our sex life, so you know, that's great." Kurt teased.

"Sorry." Blaine ducked his head down.

"It's okay." Kurt laughed and leaned over to slide his fingers between Blaine's.


	14. If The Fates Allow

A knocking on the door woke Blaine up the following morning and he tightened his grip on Kurt and tried to ignore it. There was a few moment of silence before it started again.

"What?" He called.

"It's me. Can I talk to you guys?" Finn's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in." Blaine sighed with a glance down at Kurt, who was still asleep.

"So, I talked to Burt and Rachel and my mom for a long time last night and I really wanted to come in here and apologize." Finn sat in the desk chair with a frown. "I guess I didn't realize how hurtful what I was saying was at first. I didn't know it was offensive or anything. I mean, he always wanted to be grouped up with the girls on things during Glee and he wears girl's clothes sometimes. Back when we were around each other more at McKinley, people said that kind of stuff to him all the time and I didn't realize it was such a bad thing."

"People say you're an idiot all the time. Does that mean it's not a bad thing?" Blaine pointed out.

"Well, no."

"Kurt left McKinley because he was harassed. Not only physically, but verbally, too. Words hurt more than you realize they do. They can slice just as deep as a slushie to the face or getting slammed into a locker."

"I'm really sorry. I do have a confession, though."

"What?"

"I didn't realize how offensive it was at first, but then everyone was yelling at me and I continued saying things last night because I felt attacked. I know I should've just shut up but it was like everyone started in on me for something I didn't know was that bad and I just wanted to fight back, you know?"

"Good to know you're not quite that dumb, then." Blaine commented. "Finn, if you had just said 'okay' and apologized, we could've moved on and no one would have attacked you."

"I realize that now. I just wasn't thinking strai- clearly. I really didn't mean to hurt him. He's my brother, you know? I just want what's best for him but I guess I'm not very good at that."

"No, you aren't, but at least you want to be and you're trying right now and that's a good start."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Finn nodded in the direction of Kurt's sleeping form, curled up in Blaine's arms.

"That's not for me to say." Blaine shrugged as he turned his attention to Kurt, too. "But no, I don't think you'll be in the dog house forever. Apologizing to me is good, but you really need to apologize to him and make an effort to be more careful with what you say."'

"In the future, could you guys maybe explain things to me and not make me feel attacked when I make mistakes like that and I promise to shut up and listen next time around? I don't mean to be dumb about stuff like that." Finn asked.

"If you're willing to listen to why what you're saying is wrong, we'll always explain what it is so long as you're interested in hearing the reason." Blaine agreed with a nod.

* * *

Finn spent the rest of Wednesday following Kurt around and offering to help him with anything he needed as Blaine and Sam watched in amusement. He apologized so many times that Kurt snapped and hid in his room simply to get some peace for a minute. After hearing from Blaine what he and Finn had talked about and having Finn tell him the same thing, Kurt told Finn that they'd be okay so long as he left him alone for a few hours because there's only so much apologizing Kurt could take. He knew Finn felt bad and wanted to make it up to him and he was willing to work with Finn on their issues.

Thursday, Kurt was ready to get out of the house again and needed to get some Christmas shopping done, so he called up Mercedes who headed straight over. The doorbell rang when she arrived and he let her in, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Ready to go shopping? It's been way too long!" She exclaimed as they broke apart.

"Absolutely. One second." He walked back into the living room and she trailed after him. "We're heading out, honey." Blaine tipped his head back for a quick kiss before waving at Mercedes.

"Hi, Mercedes!"

"Hey. Hope you don't mind me stealing your boy today." She waved back.

"Not at all." He smiled at Kurt.

"Stealing your car, too." Kurt winked and then rushed away before Blaine could protest and before Sam came out and made things awkward.

The door closed behind them and Carole turned to Blaine from her seat on one of the other couches.

"Got all your Christmas shopping done?" She asked.

"Mostly, yes. I do need to pick up a few things but Kurt took the car." He answered with a shrug. "I'll go out tomorrow to grab them."

"You can come with me, if you'd like." Carole offered as she stood up. "I'm heading out for a few last Christmas things, too."

"That sounds wonderful. Let me just run upstairs and change." Blaine hopped up and headed for the stairs.

* * *

"Where do you need to go today?" Mercedes asked when they got in the car.

"GameStop for Finn and Sam, Barnes and Noble for Jen and Kim, and wherever it is you want."

"Who are Jen and Kim?" They headed in the direction of GameStop.

"Jen is Blaine's brother Cooper's fiancée and Kim is her sister."

"Oh, alright." She nodded. "Sweet ride, by the way." She gestured to the car.

"Thanks. Blaine offered to buy me a new car when mine got destroyed with the fire and everything but I figured I'd rather just steal his away when I need it." Kurt shrugged.

"Whatever happened with that anyway? Did they figure out who did it?"

"No. There were some other people that week that had stuff happen to them, too and they think it was all the same person but they don't know who it was. They weren’t too worried about finding the person who did it since it was obviously someone who knew I was gay and this is still Ohio."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, pretty much." Kurt sighed. "So, did you decide on college?"

"Not yet. I've sent out a few applications but I haven't heard back. I'm definitely going into singing though and preferably in California. What about you?"

"I've been back and forth on theater and fashion for months but I'm pretty sure I want to go into fashion. I'd like to still do some theater stuff on the side, but I really feel like designing is what I'd be happiest with. I applied to Parsons and FIT so hopefully I'll get into one of them."

"I'm sure you'll be amazing at it." She assured him.

* * *

"Alright, I think we're going to head to bed." Blaine stood and helped Kurt up as Christmas Vacation ended and the credits started to roll. They had spent the morning of Christmas Eve exchanging gifts with Cooper, Jen, and Kim and then spent the afternoon and evening watching Christmas movies. Everyone called their good nights to each other and Kurt led Blaine up the stairs.

"Excited for Christmas?" Kurt asked as he locked the door behind them.

"Of course. Come on, let's get under the blanket. It's cold." Blaine stripped out of his clothes and got into bed.

"I suppose I can do that." Kurt grinned as he watched Blaine undress before doing so himself and slipping under the blankets. He scooted close to Blaine so they were pressed together. "It is pretty cold."

"We should do something to warm up." Blaine teased as he let one hand graze along Kurt's thigh.

"Yeah, but what?" Kurt lifted his thigh to wrap it around Blaine's hips, giving him leverage to grind their cocks together, an unspoken agreement passing between them not to bother with anything more than that for the night.

"Hmm, no idea." Blaine laughed, a gasp escaping his lips when Kurt rolled his hips forward, sliding his cock along the length of Blaine's.

The hand that was on Kurt's thigh tightened, Blaine's nails digging in and leaving crescent-shaped marks in the skin.

Blaine's lips nipped and sucked on any bare expanse of skin he could reach, darkening the hickeys that already littered Kurt's skin and adding a few new ones. He loved the summer because it meant Kurt would spend time in shorts with no shirt when they were home, but winter was better. Winter meant Kurt covered himself up in public so Blaine could leave as many marks as he wanted and Kurt wouldn't protest.

Blaine continued to move their cocks together, putting in a little more pressure and a little more speed as he rolled Kurt over on his back.

Kurt automatically wrapped his legs around Blaine's back and locked his ankles together for leverage. Blaine's lips finally came up to meet his own and they lost themselves in how right it always felt to do this with each other, in how close they felt, in the stark contrast of the suffocating heat under the covers and the cold air that froze every exposed inch of skin.

"Close." Kurt moaned breathlessly.

"Come with me." Blaine replied and Kurt's body obeyed, come mixing together between their chests.

"I think we need to make this one of our own Christmas Eve traditions." Kurt laughed after he recovered.

"I'm absolutely okay with that." Blaine agreed.

* * *

Excited pounding on the door to their bedroom woke them both early on Christmas morning.

"It's Christmas, wake up!" Sam called.

"It's early, go to sleep!" Kurt called back.

"Come on. I've already been to Rachel's to pick her up. We're all waiting." Finn shouted louder than both of them.

"Ugh, alright. Let me just find pajamas." Blaine groaned in response.

"Aren't you already… You know what? Don't answer that. Hurry up." Finn sighed as he headed downstairs.

They dressed in their seldom-used pajamas: Kurt's black silk set he'd purchased to replace his old ones that he'd lost in the fire and Blaine's tank top and Dalton-colored plaid flannel pants. When they got downstairs, everyone was waiting around the tree for them. Rachel was still in her pajamas like the rest of them, having worn them over from her house, and she smiled nervously at Kurt and Blaine.

"Good morning, boys." Carole chirped as they sat down. Blaine sat on the floor by Finn and Sam while Kurt took the seat next to Rachel on the couch.

"Morning." Blaine replied with a smile and Kurt echoed him. Carole stood and grabbed their stockings, handing them out as she pulled them down.

“I feel like our children are multiplying already.” Burt snorted in laughter as he looked around at the filled living room before adding, “No babies!”

They tore into them, pulling out the typical candy and little gifts. Blaine immediately cracked his chocolate toffee orange open on the floor to nibble on before helping Finn pass out presents.

Rachel and Finn gave Burt and Carole a gift card to The Melting Pot, where Carole had been begging to go ever since Kurt had told them about their experience there. She slid a package over to Kurt's lap with a small smile.

"Rachel, what is this?" Kurt asked as he opened the package to find a scrapbook filled with pictures.

"This is from all of us in the New Directions. It took forever, but we realized how terrible we were to you and we really wanted to apologize." She explained. Kurt flipped through it to find pictures from not only his time in New Directions but of him and Blaine with the Warblers and pictures of them both growing up over the years.

"How did you..?"

"Well, I'm pretty talented at scrapbooking so Finn and I called up some of your Warbler friends and Cooper and collected pictures and stuff." She shrugged. "We'll all be in New York together next year and I know you can't wait to get away, but you shouldn't forget where you came from."

"Thank you." Kurt pulled her in for a hug. "Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" He teased. He looked up and caught Finn's eye and gave him a small smile. "Now it's time for your presents." Blaine handed a card to Rachel and to Sam and a package to Finn.

"Awesome!" Finn tore the wrapping off to find the new Call of Duty game along with a year of Xbox Live. He noticed a slip of paper sticking from the case, which already had the shrink-wrap removed. He popped it open to find a note telling him it was good for two plane tickets wherever he wanted. "You're the best brother ever!" He pulled Blaine in for a hug with a grin in Kurt's direction. "I'm just kidding. You're both the best brothers." He grabbed Kurt and pulled him off of the couch for a hug.

"That's so that if Rachel's in New York and you aren't, you can come visit us or if you come with us, it's so you can take her somewhere nice." Blaine explained.

"Oh my god!" Rachel's excited scream interrupted them as she opened her envelope, containing a sizeable gift certificate to Ticketmaster.

"We were going to buy you guys tickets to see some shows but we didn't know exactly what the plan was with you two, so that was easier." Kurt leaned into Rachel's hug.

"You guys are too sweet. This kind of blows our present out of the water." She sighed exaggeratedly.

"No, it doesn't. Yours took a lot of thought and effort and I absolutely love it."

"I'm glad to see you kids getting along better." Burt cut in with a grin and his arm around Carole.

"It's Christmas." Kurt shrugged as he kept his arms around Rachel. "Anything's possible."

“You guys, I can’t accept this.” Sam interrupted, looking down at the card in his hands.

“Sam, I know you don’t want to feel like a charity case, but it’s Christmas.” Blaine shook his head at Sam’s outstretched hands as he tried to give Blaine the card back.

“We get to see our family. It’s not right that you don’t get to see yours. We already spoke with your mom and they’ll be picking you up at the airport.” Kurt added with a smile as he reached over to squeeze Sam’s hand.

“And you can’t show up to see your brother and sister empty handed, so here.” Rachel held out a container that had a gift card to the toy store. “If you won’t accept it for you, accept it for them.”

“You guys are so wonderful.” Sam grinned at them through watery eyes. “Quick, do someone else’s present before I cry.”

"Alright, your turn." Blaine grabbed two envelopes from inside the tree, handing one to Carole and one to Burt.

"Season tickets to the Buckeyes?" Burt asked excitedly.

"There's four, so you can take whomever you want." Blaine smiled.

"A spa weekend? That beats your football tickets." Carole exclaimed triumphantly.

"That was my doing. The football tickets were all Blaine." Kurt told her as they exchanged a hug.

"After a lot of deliberation, we finally decided on presents for you two, but let me tell you, it was not easy." Carole turned to Kurt and Blaine. She nodded towards the last two packages under the tree.

Blaine pulled one into his own lap and placed the other in Kurt's lap. He opened his first and pulled out a heavy cream-colored blanket similar to the one Rachel was currently wrapped up in.

"In my mother's family, it's tradition that when you move out on your own, your mom knits you one of these afghans for your new place." Carole explained.

"You knit this?" Blaine asked incredulously. She nodded as she rested her head on Burt's shoulder. "That's amazing. Thank you so much." Blaine unfolded the blanket to wrap it around himself. He'd always loved curling up under Carole's because of how soft and comfortable it was.

"Your turn." Burt turned to Kurt. Kurt opened the box and pulled out a mahogany barrister clock.

"Dad, this is beautiful." Kurt said in awe. "It looks so familiar."

"That's because it used to be on our mantle." Burt explained. "It was a wedding present your mom and I got from her parents. Your mom loved that clock and after she died, I couldn't handle having it around so I sent it to the storage locker along with a lot of other stuff of your mom's. She would've wanted you to have it." His voice got quiet at the end and he blinked hard to try and hide his tears.

"Dad." Kurt set the clock aside before moving to wrap his arms around his dad's neck. "Thank you."

Once everyone's emotions had calmed down and Kurt had moved back to his seat, they looked under the tree again.

"That looks like everything." Finn grinned. "Can we go to my room and play Xbox?"

"Sure, go ahead." Burt waved Finn and Rachel off.

"Actually, there is one more thing." Blaine interrupted. "I still need to give Kurt his present."

"Blaine, we said no presents. You didn't have to-" Kurt protested, but Blaine shook his head.

"I know I didn't have to. Just let me talk, okay?" Blaine scooted across the floor to the couch where Kurt was sitting and kneeled down in front of him. He took Kurt's hands in his own before speaking again. "Kurt, I love you so much. I love you and I want to give you the whole world, anything you could possibly desire. I would do anything for you. You are the most amazing and wonderful person I have ever met and it still surprises me every morning that I wake up with you in bed next to me. I want that every day and I'd like to think this is a good start towards having that every morning." Blaine pulled a small velvet box from the pocket of his pajama pants.

"Awwwww." Rachel cooed from the doorway where she and Finn had stopped to watch what was happening.

"Oh my god, Blaine, are you-?" Kurt started but Blaine held up a hand.

"Let me finish. Kurt, when we get to New York, will you officially do me the honor of moving in with me?" Blaine popped the box open.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Well, it's not your engagement ring and I'm pretty sure that's what you thought it was." Blaine teased.

"Oh, like you can blame me." Kurt grinned as he pulled out the key ring and a business card.

"That’s the realtor that Jen and Cooper went through to buy their place in New York. She’s supposedly amazing and we already have an appointment set up with her. I thought the key ring would just be a cute nod to last year and it had the I heart New York on it, since that’s where we’re moving, of course. Um, I bought tickets too, but they didn’t fit in this box." Blaine explained nervously. He paused for a moment. "You know, you could answer me anytime now. You're making me nervous."

"You know I will." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "Yes, yes, yes." He grabbed the box before launching himself into Blaine's arms. "Come on, let’s start looking for places."

"My laptop’s in the room."

"We'll be upstairs!" Kurt hopped up before leading Blaine out. Halfway up the stairs, he realized something and went back to the living room. "You guys knew."

"Of course we knew, honey." Carole smiled at him. “He asked us our opinion before he asked you.”

"That's why you gave us those presents." He pointed out.

"Yup." Burt nodded.

"Thank you." Kurt told them, unable to properly express himself but hoping they understood how grateful he was that they were so supportive of his decisions and of his relationship with Blaine.

"You're welcome. Now, go." Carole shooed him.

Kurt took the stairs two at a time before entering their bedroom and locking the door behind him.

"We’re actually doing it. We’re going to buy our own place." Kurt said incredulously.

"We are." Blaine nodded.

“I love you so much." Kurt grinned as he stepped quickly over to Blaine, throwing his arms around him so hard that they both fell to the bed.

"Do you want to start looking now?" Blaine asked as he fumbled around on the bed for his laptop.

"We’re buying our own place." Kurt felt like his brain was frozen.

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaine hit the power button and scooted them up to the headboard. Kurt curled into Blaine's side and Blaine put the laptop on his own lap. “Where would you like to live?” Blaine opened a map of Manhattan. “Pick a place.”

"In Manhattan?"

"Where else would it be?"

"But it’s going to cost-"

"Let's not talk about it." Blaine joked.

"Blaine! Are you sure we can afford this?"

"Look at it this way. This is a great investment. I called our financial advisor to run the whole thing through him and had him help with figuring out a good price range and it's all good, okay?"

“I don’t know.”

"Kurt, baby, listen to me." Blaine moved the laptop to the side. "This is okay. It's a lot of money, yes, but we can more than afford it and it means we don't have to pay rent or a mortgage payment or anything. We only have to pay property taxes and the fees to any association we might live in. It's a lot at once but then it's ours and we can sell it if we ever want to move out of the city or keep it as a second place."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few long minutes before speaking again.

"We’re buying our own place!" Kurt pressed a happy kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Where should we look?”

"How about the Upper East Side? It's not exactly near either of our schools but they're too far apart to really get a place close to both so it's kind of not really a little bit in the middle."

"Kind of not really a little bit in the middle?" Kurt laughed. "And how do you know where I'm going to school?"

"Mercedes texted me to say how excited she was that you decided on fashion." Blaine told him in a slightly scolding tone. "I would've thought you'd tell me when you knew, but I guess not."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to tell you until I got acceptance letters in case I didn’t get in." Kurt frowned.

"Well, I just so happen to have two ridiculously large envelopes right here." Blaine leaned over to his nightstand and pulled both envelopes from the drawer. One was emblazoned with the Parsons logo, the other with the FIT logo.

"When did these come in?" Kurt grabbed them.

"The day you were out shopping with Mercedes. Carole and I decided to be mean and hide them until today. Now come on, open up your acceptance letters."

Kurt slid his finger nervously under the flap of the FIT envelope and pulled the papers and booklet out.

"I got in." He said quietly.

"Of course you did." Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"I got in!" Kurt said again, this time louder.

"Now open the one from Parsons because you and I both know it's where you'd prefer to go and I know that's why you opened FIT first." Blaine held out the other envelope.

"What if I don't get in?" Kurt asked nervously, hands shaking as he took the envelope.

"Then you go to FIT." Blaine replied. "Come on, open it, baby."

"Alright, alright." Kurt opened the envelope so slowly that Blaine felt like he was going to scream in anticipation.

As soon as the envelope was opened and Blaine saw just how many papers were in it, he grinned knowingly. Blaine grabbed the top sheet of paper and pulled Kurt up off of the bed with his free hand, dragging him downstairs to where Burt and Carole were still on the couch watching TV. He stepped in front of the TV and cleared his throat.

"Dear Kurt; congratulations! On behalf of the admissions committee, you are offered a place in the Class of 2016 at Parsons The New School for Design." He read from the letter before stopping and looking up.

"Kurt! That's amazing!" Burt jumped up and pulled Kurt from the couch. "I knew you could do it!" He grabbed Kurt and swung him around in a tight hug.

"Dad, your heart…" Kurt attempted to protest but his dad continued to dance and whoop loudly.

"Are you going to tell them your news?" Carole asked Blaine as she stood next to him and wrapped an arm around his back. He put his arm around her shoulder and they watched Burt and Kurt excitedly celebrate for a moment.

"What news?" Kurt turned to Blaine as he registered Carole's question.

"You're not the only one who got an important letter this week." Blaine smiled. "I got accepted to Columbia."

"Blaine! Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt rushed over to pull Blaine into a tight embrace.

"I wanted to wait until now, so we could celebrate together." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips.

"Normally, I would never, ever condone this, but Carole, get the bottle of champagne we bought for New Year's. We're celebrating now." Burt walked towards the stairs. "Finn! Rachel! Sam! Get down here!"

They all moved to the kitchen with Sam, Finn, and Rachel joining them and Carole handed out glasses of champagne.

"Rachel, dear, please don't tell your fathers we did this, okay?" Carole winked at her.

"Of course not!" Rachel shook her head quickly.

"To Kurt and Blaine. I'm so proud of both of you." Burt lifted his glass with a nod in their direction. "This is just the first of many wonderful things you both will get in your lifetime and I can't wait to see what's next for you guys." He caught Blaine's eye and they exchanged a smile. They all clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Rachel turned to Kurt.

"Thanks, Rachel. What's it looking like for you guys?"

"Finn's not really sure at the moment and I'm waiting to hear back from NYADA." She answered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get in. They'd be crazy not to take the incomparable Rachel Berry."

"Hopefully. So, you decided on fashion instead of performing?"

"Let's go watch the game." Burt interrupted and headed to the living room, followed by Finn, Sam, and Blaine.

"We can stay in here and talk about school stuff." Carole grinned and they all moved to sit at the table to talk.


	15. Interlude - One Wish to Make

“Good morning, darling. Merry Christmas.” Jeff whispered into Nick’s ear as he shook his shoulder slightly.

“Mmm, good morning.” Nick hummed happily as he pulled Jeff down into his arms. “I miss you when you’re not in bed with me.”

“I know. Only a little bit longer and we’ll be back to school.” Jeff snuggled up to the warmth of Nick’s body.

“Next Christmas, we’ll be able to wake up together.” Nick smiled with his face buried in Jeff’s hair. “I’ll fly to Los Angeles or you’ll fly to New York or we’ll both fly home. Whatever is fine with me, but either way, we will be in the same bed on Christmas morning.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Boys!” Mrs. Duval called up the stairs. “If you want to go to Jeff’s for dinner, you need to come eat brunch with us!”

“Coming, Mom!” Nick called back without actually moving to get up.

“There’s presents!” Mrs. Duval reminded them knowingly.

“Okay, actually getting up now.” Nick rolled Jeff over onto his back and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before standing up.

They headed downstairs and into the dining room where Nick’s parents sat at the table with his sister and her boyfriend, Greg.

“Merry Christmas!” Nick sat down in his usual seat while Jeff sat next to him.

“Nice to see you, Greg. How are things?” Jeff asked as Nick passed him a basket of rolls.

“Really good. How about with you?”

“They’re going alright.” Jeff nodded with a small smile. He and Greg had always gotten along when Lauren had brought him home with her from college, but he wasn’t interested in spilling all of the details of the mess he was in with college stuff.

“Good to hear. Are you two going back to your house tonight or will you be around to play some Call of Duty?”

“Yeah, we’re having a big dinner with my family, but I’ll make sure to send Nick home early enough so you two can play.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” Mrs. Duval spoke up, interrupting their conversation.

“Mom, you already said yes. No take-backs. You can’t change your mind!” Nick argued quickly, causing Mrs. Duval to laugh.

“Don’t worry, Nicholas. Calm yourself. I was just going to let you know that Annie and I talked,” she paused to gesture at Jeff as she mentioned his mother, “and if you would like to, you are welcome to spend the night over there tonight.”

“Really?” Nick and Jeff asked simultaneously in excitement.

“On one condition.”

“Name your price.” Nick encouraged her to go on.

“You two live together all the time, but we don’t get to spend much quality time with you because you’re gone, so you both have to spend tomorrow with your mothers.”

“Agreed.” Jeff nodded happily.

“With no phones and no contacting each other until we get home.” Mrs. Duval pointed her fork at them as she spoke. “One whole day with your mothers. Can you handle it?”

“Of course!” Nick hopped up to kiss her cheek and Jeff followed suit, pressing a kiss to the other one. “You’re the best, Mom.”

“What about me?” Mr. Duval piped up. “Next time, I’m telling them, Jo. I never get to be the best.”

“You’re the best, too, Dad.” Jeff moved to the other side of the table to give Mr. Duval a hug.

“That’s more like it. Lauren, are you seeing this? I’m the best!”

“Yes, Dad. You’re the best.” Lauren agreed with a fond eye roll. “Now can we eat? I’m ready for presents!”

* * *

After brunch and presents, Jeff and Nick hugged everyone goodbye and got into Nick’s car, hurrying to stay out of the snow as much as possible. Nick tossed his keys to Jeff, who was better at driving in the snow.

“I’m so glad I get to spend the night at your place tonight. It’s so weird not having you in bed with me.” Nick leaned over from the passenger seat and squeezed Jeff’s thigh.

“Well, all the phone sex we’ve had this week is good practice for when we’ll be apart.” Jeff replied with a grin.

“Awww, you just got a text from Kurt.” Nick said as they pulled out, picking up Jeff’s phone from the center console. “He got into Parsons and Blaine got into Columbia.”

“You and Blaine will be school buddies.”

“Awesome! Maybe they’ll get a place near Columbia and I can live with them and not have to walk too far.”

“That’d be nice.” They exchanged a slightly sad smile when Jeff paused. “Okay, no being sad today. We’ll make it work. No more talking about it.”

“Sounds good, babe.” Nick nodded.

* * *

Jane had insisted that they open presents as soon as Nick and Jeff got inside, not even allowing Nick to run his bag up to Jeff’s room before they were tugged into the living room.

“She won’t even let me open my stocking.” Jane groaned as she plopped down by the tree.

“Patience, Janie.” Nick teased as he curled up on the floor with his back against the couch between Jeff’s legs.

They exchanged presents and opened stockings before turning the TV on so Mr. Sterling could watch the football game while Mrs. Sterling went back to work on dinner. Janie disappeared to her room to play with her new phone, so Nick and Jeff quietly snuck up to Jeff’s room, shutting the door behind them.

“So, do you want your present now or later?” Jeff grinned as he pulled Nick in for a kiss.

“Jeff.” Nick whined. “We strictly said no presents! We agreed that instead of buying each other presents for Christmas and our birthdays this year, we were going to invest the money in new laptops so we can Skype better. You promised!” Nick crossed his arms with a frown. “That’s why I didn’t buy you a present for your birthday last month.”

“Calm down, Nicky. I promise I didn’t spend any money on it.” Jeff pecked Nick’s lips again before turning to his nightstand.

“Anything in there is the kind of present I can get on board with, I suppose.”

“Well, see, Kurt and I were talking about Christmas presents and he mentioned something he did for Blaine’s birthday and it got me thinking.” Jeff turned back around with a flash drive in his hand. “I know we promised not to talk about it anymore today, but I kind of have to. I filmed a little something for when we’re apart to make it a little easier if we can’t coordinate Skyping all the time. I, uh, used a flash drive instead of a disc in case we wanted to add stuff to it.”

“Can- can we watch it right now?” Nick’s brain stuttered as it processed what Jeff meant.

“Sure, if you want. Otherwise, I was thinking maybe you could save watching it until we have to be apart again next week and instead, I could give you a live demonstration of what I did.” Jeff took a few steps back towards the bed as he spoke. “My parents are going to be way too distracted to notice what we’re up to for a few hours.

“Yes. Fuck yes. If that’s an option, absolutely.” Nick nodded quickly as he leaned over to lock the door.

“Okay, then sit in my desk chair and watch.”

Nick sat in the chair and palmed his hardening cock over his jeans as Jeff slowly undressed across from him. After each piece of clothing had been gracefully shed, Jeff grabbed a few things from his drawer and set them on the bed out of Nick’s line of sight.

He slid back onto the bed and ran his hands down his body, letting his fingers catch on his nipples, tweaking them lightly just the way Nick loved to. His fingers found their way down to his hard cock, wrapping loosely around it and stroking a few times. As he stroked, he laid back all the way and spread his knees with his feet propped up on the edge of the bed.

Jeff groaned as he stroked himself with one hand and fumbled for the lube with the other. He slicked his fingers up before switching hands to stroke slowly with his left hand while his right hand moved to trace the rim of his hole.

He teased himself for a few moments before slowly pushing in and breaching his hole. He could hear Nick’s gasp from the chair and it spurred him on as he heard Nick unzipping his pants.

“Please tell me I’m allowed to jerk off to you right now.” Nick begged desperately.

“Of course, Nicky.” Jeff replied, aiming for cheeky but missing the mark when his breath hitched as he pressed a second finger in alongside the first.

After stretching himself on two fingers, he hummed happily as he added a third. He leaned over to gather more lube onto his fingers before tossing the lube over to Nick, who was glad to use it to add a smooth glide to his own motions.

Jeff grabbed the toy he’d hidden from Nick’s view earlier and used the lube on his fingers to slick it up. He pressed it slowly into his hole, biting down on his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly.

“Oh, Nick. It feels so good.” Jeff kept his voice as quiet as possible, but couldn’t keep entirely silent. He shifted the dildo so that it was stroking over his prostate, moving it quickly as he felt his orgasm building.

It was only a few hard thrusts later when Jeff came, streaking his own chest with come and causing Nick to do the same shortly after at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

Nick caught his breath for a moment before his brain started working again. He grabbed the tissue box and cleaned them both up before tucking a sleepy Jeff into the bed and slipping in behind him to pull him close.

“Maybe I’ll have to give you the same Christmas present.” Nick suggested playfully as they cuddled.

“Or maybe we’ll have to make each other one at the same time.” Jeff added.

“Your mom will probably come up here at some point, so you really should get dressed.”

“Dinner’s probably going to be in like three hours, so we can just set the alarm a half-hour before that.”

“Sounds like a good plan, but if your mom ends up seeing you naked-”

“Alright, alright. Getting dressed.” Jeff rolled out of bed with a chuckle. “I’m perfectly fine admitting that I don’t have Kurt and Blaine’s shamelessness.”

“Same here.” Nick smiled fondly. “Now get dressed and get back in bed with me. I want a nap before dinner.”


	16. In Case I Stand One Little Chance

The rest of Christmas was so crazy that they ended up basically passing out in their bed, unable to do anything more than curl up together and sleep.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he turned to grab his water from the nightstand and his eyes fell on the key ring that he'd left next to his water glass. He picked it up and turned it over in his fingers a few times, letting the pad of his thumb slide along the side. He sat back against his pillow and saw Blaine's laptop on the desk.

"Ready to start looking now?" Blaine asked, his voice scratchy from a lack of use. Kurt jumped and looked over to Blaine.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"I was awake before you were." Blaine chuckled. He slid from the bed and grabbed his laptop. "I can’t believe we’re moving to New York together officially." He tossed it down near his pillow and crawled over to Kurt's side of the bed, hovering over him on his hands and knees.

"Together." Kurt smiled as he leaned forward to peck Blaine's lips lightly.

"I think we should start by making a list of what we really want in the house and then I can send the realtor an e-mail with our specifications.” Blaine moved so he was next to Kurt on the bed and grabbed the laptop. "Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Kurt agreed.

"Okay." Blaine smiled and opened his laptop. He composed a new letter to the realtor. "Apartment or townhouse or what?”

“Part of me thinks an apartment, but a townhouse might be nice, too. Let’s look at both.”

“How many bedrooms? Obviously enough for a few extras that can be guest rooms we could re-do for rooms for the kids. Nick needs a room of his own, too.”

“If there aren’t offices, we should make sure there’s some sort of room we can use as such.”

“So I’ll just say ‘lots of bedrooms.’” Blaine added to the e-mail as he spoke.

“Somewhere for a hot tub would be cool with a townhouse. If it’s an apartment, maybe a pool.”

“A fireplace.” Blaine thought for a moment before adding.

“And massive closets! Maybe a whole room that’s my closet.”

"Well, we'll be living in New York and you'll be in school to be a designer. Do you honestly think I wouldn't make sure you had a huge closet?" Blaine teased. “Anything else before I send it?”

“I know we mentioned Upper East Side yesterday, but I’m okay with Upper West or Midtown or anything like that. Wherever we find the perfect place, so long as it’s a nice neighborhood.”

“Alright, I’ll put that down, too.” Blaine finished the e-mail and hit send.

* * *

"Hey, 'Cedes." Kurt answered his cell phone when it rang a few days later. "What's going on?" Blaine glanced up from the binder Kurt had been organizing all of their Disney trip things into. He and Kurt were spending the afternoon running over the plan. "We already have New Year's plans. Who's Sugar? No, we're having a Warblers party." Blaine eavesdropped, easily filling in what Mercedes must be saying. "Well, why don't you all come to our party?"

Blaine went back to the binder while Kurt gave Mercedes the information she needed for the party. He had wanted a chance to flip through and see when he'd be able to have some alone time with Kurt. They'd made all of their meal reservations and set out an outline of parks and restaurants, but nothing specific beyond that. Blaine made a mental note of a few times they would be alone before Kurt came back, having hung up on the phone.

"She's going to call all of the New Directions people and invite them out to the party." Kurt explained.

"I figured as much. So, have you decided on the hotels for when it's just us yet?" Blaine bugged Kurt for what felt like the billionth time.

"No. Part of me feels like we should go with the Grand Floridian because it's all high-end and classy but then it's like it almost reminds me of The Plaza and we're going to be in the heat so I kind of want to go with the Polynesian. What do you think?"

"My opinion would be Polynesian. I like it better. More fun, less stuffy, plus the pool has a volcano water slide."

"Oh, well, I wasn't sold until you mentioned the volcano water slide. Beach Club or Yacht Club?"

"They both have access to the same pool and that pool has a pirate ship slide and the ship slide blows the volcano pool out of the water, so to speak."

"You are ridiculous." Kurt grinned and gave Blaine a quick kiss. "I'm thinking Yacht Club. I could wear my sailor hat."

"Is there a uniform to go with this hat? That could really do something for me." Blaine asked with a mischievous smirk.

"There might be. Maybe if you're good, I'll bring it on vacation with us. Now come on, we need to book the hotels."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt decided to still take Blaine's car separate from Finn and Rachel instead of riding together with them to Westerville. Even though they'd been getting along better since Christmas, Kurt was in no mood to spend four hours round trip in the car with Finn and Rachel, particularly without the buffer of Sam, who was still visiting his family.

They pulled into Nick's driveway around six o'clock and dropped their bags off in their room.

“Hey, Karen!” Blaine stopped in the kitchen to give her a hug before waving hello to the rest of the girls around the table, including David’s girlfriend, Wes’ girlfriend, Rachel, and Santana. “You guys better come downstairs at some point.”

“I don’t know. They might prefer to stay away from you two when we start playing games.” Cam teased as he came into the room, throwing his arms around Kurt in a hug.

They chatted for a few minutes before heading downstairs to talk to everyone else.

"Wes! David!" Blaine called as he entered the basement, running over to where his friends were next to each other on the couch. He jumped happily in between them.

"Hey Kurt." Jeff came up and slung one arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Here you go." He placed a red cup in Kurt's hand. "Drink up. We're playing Never Have I Ever later, so loosen up."

"Oh god." Kurt sighed. “I see three of the four.” Kurt nodded towards Wes, David, and Sam. “But where’s Thad?”

“Probably making out with Trent.” Jeff giggled just as the door opened to reveal everyone from McKinley who had left at the same time so as not to get lost. "Hey guys!"

"Kurt, meet Sugar and Rory." Mercedes pointed out the two people Kurt didn't recognize in the group. They exchanged hellos with a smile before Kurt excused himself to get a drink for Blaine.

After giving Blaine his drink, Kurt returned to Jeff's side and they watched the party from their seats at the bar.

"I can't do it, Kurt." Jeff said after taking a long drink from his cup.

"What can't you do?" Kurt turned with a confused expression.

"I can't make him do the long distance thing. It's not fair to him. He deserves so much more and I can't give that to him."

"Jeff."

"No, no, no. Don't 'Jeff' me. Just promise me something. He's going to be living with you guys so just make sure his new boyfriend is good to him, okay?" Jeff looked on the verge of tears.

"Jeff, why are you freaking out about this right now? You're going to be fine. Come on, it's New Year's Eve. Drink up, have fun, and we'll deal with this tomorrow." Kurt shook his head.

"You're right, you're right. So, are you excited for Parsons?"

They talked about college until the pizza got there, Quinn and Rachel joining in when they came by to get drinks. Kurt made a plate for himself and one for Blaine before heading out to find where Blaine had disappeared to.

"So you ran your whole campaign on the power of unicorns?" Blaine laughed. "That's fantastic."

"Here you go, baby." Kurt handed a plate of pizza to Blaine before sitting on the floor next to him, joining the circle Blaine was sitting in with Brittany and Sugar.

"Thank you." Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt. "Brittany was just telling me about how she ran for senior class president."

"Oh, awesome." Kurt smiled at Brittany.

"If you two weren't together, I'd be so going for this cutie." Sugar told Kurt as she leaned over to rest her head on Blaine's shoulder. "Watch your back."

"I'd love to see you try." Kurt challenged and they both glared at each other for a moment before giggling.

"I like you already." She smiled. "Has anyone ever told you two that you look like you could be Rory's dads?"

"Considering we met Rory about an hour ago, no." Kurt shook his head.

"We should play Spin the Bottle." She grinned, interrupting her own conversation.

"No, it's actually a rule that-" Kurt started to protest but she was already on her feet and downing the rest of her wine cooler.

"Spin the Bottle!" She held the bottle up and everyone from New Directions started to gather around. The Warblers all stood back and eyed the circle suspiciously. "Come on, prep boys."

"YES!" Thad shouted and jumped into the circle excitedly, dragging a grinning Trent after him.

"We have rules against this." Wes shook his head. "I am not kissing David again."

"Thad cheats!" Nick argued.

"Wow, you guys are ridiculous." Sugar laughed. "Fine, seven minutes in heaven."

"That's boring." Blaine protested.

"Well, boys, maybe you two should be the first up then." Santana grinned as she wrapped her fingers around their biceps. She pushed them forward until they were inside the closet in Nick's basement. "I'd make some sort of joke about you going back in the closet, but it's too easy. Enjoy!" She shut the door.

"What do they think they'll accomplish in doing this?" Blaine laughed as he leaned forward to press Kurt against the door. "I mean, they all know we're sleeping together. What could they possibly gain?"

"Stop talking and kiss me." Kurt interrupted. "May as well make the best of it."

"I can do that." Blaine smirked and dropped to his knees, unbuttoning Kurt's pants with his hands while he mouthed at the hardening line of Kurt's cock.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, his voice coming out as a gasp.

“Making the best of it.” Blaine gave him a look for his ridiculous question before turning his attention back to what he was doing before. He pulled Kurt's cock free of his boxer-briefs and stroked it a few times until it was fully hard. He placed a light kiss on the tip before sinking down on it until his lips were wrapped around the base.

Blaine hummed happily around Kurt's cock as he gripped Kurt's hip with one hand and unbuttoned his own pants with the other. He pulled his head back until just the head of Kurt's cock was still in his mouth and sucked hard before burying his nose against Kurt again. He bobbed his head a few times as he wrapped his hand around his own cock.

"Come on, do it. Fuck my face, baby." He pulled off long enough to command Kurt. He sank down again and Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair.

Kurt started fucking into Blaine's mouth with long, slow strokes, watching with heavy eyes as Blaine moaned around his cock while stroking his own. Blaine's eyes closed blissfully for a moment before opening again and he looked up at Kurt through his thick eyelashes.

The sight of Blaine on his knees with Kurt's cock in his mouth made it hard for Kurt to keep his slow pace and he found himself speeding up, fucking faster and faster into Blaine's mouth. Blaine took it so well after so much practice during the course of the past year, not even flinching as Kurt thrust deeper and faster.

Kurt pulled out suddenly and Blaine kept moving his hand furiously over his own cock. He made a protesting noise, but realized quickly what Kurt was going to do. He batted his eyelashes a few times at Kurt and ran his tongue slowly over his top lip while Kurt stroked himself a few more times before shooting come on Blaine's face in thick ropes. As it strung onto Blaine's face, it sent Blaine into his own orgasm, coating his hand and getting some on the floor.

Kurt dropped to his knees and licked Blaine's face, gathering up a mouthful before feeding it to Blaine. He continued to repeat the action until Blaine's face was clean. He then took Blaine's hand and lapped all the come from it, collecting it and feeding it to Blaine, too. Blaine held it all in his mouth until Kurt was finished.

After cleaning off the last few drops, Kurt pressed his body against Blaine's and pulled the come back into his own mouth. Blaine groaned and they continued to kiss, swapping it back and forth until it had all disappeared down their throats and all they could taste was each other.

"Alright, boys, time's up." Santana opened the door and the closet flooded with light. Her eyes were focused on something in the room behind her and her head was turned. "That was more like twenty minutes in heaven because we got caught up doing body sho- oh my god." She finally looked into the closet. "You guys totally got off, didn't you? Wanky."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Blaine spoke first.

"Like you'd expect any other outcome." They both quickly tucked themselves back into their pants. "Now boys, why don't we show them a real Warbler party game?"

"Never Have I Ever." Kurt announced as he took a seat next to Jeff in the circle. They watched in amusement as Puck tried to sit between Thad and Trent, but Thad shooed him off.

"Well, that's one more thing off the checklist." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear when he sat down too.

"Let's start with the tame freshmen." Cam nodded towards them as he cuddled up to Karen. "It's less fun when we start with us."

"Um, never have I ever kissed anyone." Adam started nervously.

"Boring." Flint teased as he and most of the group drank.

"Hold up! Boys or girls, honey?" Sugar asked.

"Girls." Adam answered. Sugar set her drink down and crawled across the circle to where he was sitting. She wrapped her fingers around the back of his head and kissed him hard, to the cheers of the rest of the circle.

"Drink." She tapped the cup in his hand as he stared at her in shock before moving back to her seat.

"Um, okay. Never have I ever had sex." Hunter asked with a wink at Sugar.

"Not drunk enough to start sleeping with people yet." She shook her head and the two of them laughed while a large part of the group drank.

"Never have I ever…" Ryan looked around and spotted the pool outside the doors. "…gone skinny dipping." Most of the seniors along with a few juniors drank.

"Never have I ever done anything illegal." Mark said and a few people drank. "Technically, every person here is drinking illegally." He pointed out and took a sip of his own drink. A few groans came from around the circle and everyone else took a drink.

"Never have I ever been to juvie." Mercedes said with a nod at Puck, who drank.

"Never have I ever made a sex tape." Rachel piped in and Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian all drank.

"Go boys." Santana commented with a wink.

"Not all together!" Kurt responded with a glare in Sebastian's direction.

"Let's skip ahead a little in the circle because this is the fun part! Watch and learn about an amusing little thing us Warblers know about." Luke spoke up with a look at Kurt and Blaine. "Never have I ever, hmmm, let other people watch me have sex." Kurt, Blaine, Thad, Puck, and Sebastian all drank.

"Never have I ever done that one thing you guys had in your notebook. What was it again?" Flint asked with a look at Jeff.

"Felching." Jeff answered and Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Puck all drank.

"What is that?" Finn asked with a confused expression. Puck leaned in and explained it quietly in his ear. "Eww, dude. I didn't need to know you guys do stuff like that!"

"See, I've never done that because never have I ever had unprotected sex with someone. You never know what random guys at the bar might have." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Puck, and Quinn all drank.

"Moving on." Cam cut in. "Never have I ever made a notebook full of sexual kinks to try." Kurt and Blaine drank, to the amusement of the New Directions group.

"You did that?" Santana grinned.

"Awesome." Puck reached over to high-five both of them.

"Never have I ever joined the mile-high club." Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian all took a drink.

"Never have I ever had sex in public." Kurt, Blaine, Thad, Puck, Sebastian, and Santana drank.

"Never have I ever rimmed anyone." Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, Santana, Puck, and Thad.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Puck, Brittany, Sebastian, and Santana.

"Never have I ever been tied up." Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, and Puck.

"Never have I ever been with a girl." Kurt spoke up on his turn. Most of the guys took a drink along with Brittany and Santana.

"Damnit, you used that last time around, too and now I'm stuck finding something we haven't done!" Blaine groaned. "Never have I ever cheated." Puck, Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn all drank. Santana poked Brittany who took a drink after a moment of confusion.

"Sebastian, I'm surprised you're not drinking." Nick eyed him.

"I don't do boyfriends, so I've never got anyone to cheat on." Sebastian shot back.

They continued to go back and forth in an attempt to embarrass Kurt and Blaine until Kurt was drooling on Jeff's shoulder and Blaine had his head nestled in Kurt's lap, their glasses once again empty.

"Alright, let's call it for this game." Jeff laughed. "Midnight's in not too long, so let's get the champagne glasses out."

He shook Kurt awake and Nick handed both Kurt and Blaine bottles of water.

"You guys really ought to do less stuff that gets you in trouble during Never Have I Ever." Nick scolded jokingly.

They both sat up and drank their bottles of water, watching as the people on the television prepared for the ball to drop. As it started to descend, Jeff handed them each a glass.

"Ready to start another year together?" Blaine leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear as everyone started to count down to the new year.

"Considering how amazing this past year has been, absolutely."

"To this and many, many more." Blaine clinked his glass against Kurt's and drank it before crawling over top of Kurt and pushing him onto his back on the floor, pressing their lips together just as everyone shouted out their cheers.


	17. Lights Out in All of the City

On the first day back after break, everyone knew to be in the commons right after school. No one had homework because all the teachers just went through the class syllabus like usual so no one had any complaints at getting right back into Warbler practice.

"We have Regionals coming up. I have the letter right here about who we're up against." Kurt held up the envelope before sliding his finger under the flap to open it. "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow and Vocal Adrenaline."

"Vocal Adrenaline?" Flint groaned.

"No, it's okay. They lost Nationals last year; they're off their game." Kurt reassured the group. "What we need is to be fantastic. Song suggestions?"

"Michael Jackson." Sebastian piped up immediately.

"That's actually not a bad idea. We should do three numbers, so maybe one could be a Michael number." Kurt agreed. "Anything else? Come on, iPods out. Ideas, people."

"Something Lady Gaga." Trent suggested hopefully.

"As much as I love her, no." Kurt shook his head thoughtfully. "It's not right for us."

"What about a Katy-" Blaine started to suggest.

"NO." Jeff, Nick, Kurt, and most of the underclassmen shouted together.

"Fine." Blaine pouted and turned back to his iPhone.

"The Wanted's ‘Glad You Came’?" Mark suggested.

"That could work." Kurt nodded. "We'll add that to the list."

"What Michael song? Any ideas?" Jeff asked.

"’Wanna Be Startin' Something’?" Nick suggested.

"’Billie Jean’ or ‘Smooth Criminal’." Sebastian added.

"Good options. Let's start trying a few things out, beginning with ‘Glad You Came’. Blaine?" Kurt waved his hand with a flourish, hinting for Blaine to take the lead.

* * *

On Thursday night, Kurt came back to the dorm room to find a grinning Blaine packing their suitcase.

“I’d ask if something happened, but you’re smiling. What’s going on?” Kurt asked suspiciously.

“Our plane leaves in four hours. Come on, let’s go.” Blaine tossed condoms and lube on top of the pile of clothes.

“Honey, I think you forgot to inform me of something here. We have class tomorrow, you know.” Kurt crossed his arms as he watched Blaine continue to work.

“Well, which would you rather: go to class or fly to New York to pick out our future home?” Blaine paused to stand up and look at Kurt.

“Right now?”

“I didn’t want to tell you the tickets were for this weekend in case it didn’t work out with the realtor and we had to change them, but it’s all good, so let’s go!” Blaine clapped his hands excitedly before pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

“Does she have places for us to go?” Kurt swept over to his closet to pick out a few changes of clothes.

“Yeah, she has a bunch of places that meet our criteria, but if we don’t like any of them, we can always go back again.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Kurt appeared with an armful of clothes to add to the suitcase.

* * *

Blaine had booked a hotel room at The Plaza again for them and they got in late on Thursday night, crashing as soon as they got to the bed.

Friday morning, they woke up early and excited to start looking at houses. The realtor met them at ten o’clock and they started by looking at a few apartments in the Upper East Side and Midtown, but didn’t fall in love with any of them. By the time dinner rolled around, they were exhausted and no closer to finding their dream home. They agreed to call it a night before heading to dinner and seeing Chicago.

Saturday started the same way, with miss after miss. They managed to find a couple they liked, but just after a break for lunch, they visited a brownstone on the Upper West Side. Nestled right near the Hudson River, it had five stories and a useable rooftop.

“This has nine bedrooms, three full bathrooms, and two half bathrooms. There are two entrances, if you wanted to rent out the basement. It’s separated from the rest of the house by two locking doors at the top and bottom of the stairwell and has it’s own kitchen, a full bathroom, and two bedrooms..” The realtor explained as she opened the front door. “The door between them is open if you’d like to go check it out.” She could see how happy they seemed already with the place and moved to sit down on a stool in the kitchen. “I’ll let you two explore. Let me know if you have any questions.”

“We will. Thank you, Susan.” Blaine smiled to her as he pulled Kurt down the stairs. “Let’s start down here first and work our way up.”

“This is it. I can feel it already.” Kurt grinned as he followed Blaine.

“We haven’t even looked around yet.”

“I know. It just has the right vibe.”

They paused to take in the lower level. It was a walk-up basement with daylight windows to let light stream in. There was a full kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and two bedrooms with a large living space.

“This’ll be perfect for Nick to live in for now, plus Jeff when he comes to visit.” Blaine pointed out as they headed up the stairs.

The first floor had a large, well-equipped kitchen with a breakfast nook and a formal dining room along with a parlor and a half bathroom. Beyond the dining room, there was a door to a glass-enclosed solarium. From the solarium, there was a spiral staircase up to the second floor. Kurt excitedly raced up it with a giggle and Blaine followed behind him.

The second floor had a large living room that was open to overlook the Solarium like a loft.

“This is unreal.” Kurt shook his head with a laugh. “There’s even a fireplace!” Kurt pointed to the fireplace on the wall of the living room before heading over to the master bedroom suite. They spent a while exploring the bedroom, which had two large closets and a full bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub.

“I have an idea for these closets.” Blaine grinned as he popped his head out of one to look at Kurt, who was watching the view from the master bedroom window.

“And what is that?” Kurt turned and smiled at Blaine before walking over and entering the large walk-in closet.

"Well, this closet has a locking door with a key."

"Okay?" Kurt said, confusion lacing his tone.

"Meaning if we were to put anything in here, no one would ever have access but us." Blaine lifted his eyebrows at Kurt, but Kurt still didn't quite get the hint. "I thought we could maybe turn it into a little sex room. You know, hang one of those swings, have a place to keep anything bigger we might buy, put in some shelving."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, that is an absolutely insane idea." Kurt sounded scandalized for a moment before breaking into a grin and pushing Blaine back against the wall to kiss him. "I can't wait."

“Come on, let’s go keep exploring!” Blaine kissed back for a moment before pulling away to lead Kurt to the stairs.

The third floor had a three guest rooms and a full bathroom. The fourth floor had a massive open room and three rooms along with a half bathroom.

“These two rooms are smaller without closets, so they’d be perfect as offices.” Blaine pointed to the two rooms that were side-by-side overlooking the garden. “The other one can work as another guest bedroom.”

“This is like our own little mansion.” Kurt giggled as they walked up the stairs to the roof. A door at the top of the stairs opened into an enclosed glass area that held a hot tub and a large storage closet.

“Oh my god, just imagine throwing parties up here.” Blaine took in the view around them. They  could see the Hudson River and Riverside Park from the roof. “Oh my god, there’s already a place for a garden, too!” Blaine opened the French doors to the uncovered area of the roof where a gardening area had already been set up.

“I’m in love. This is it.” Kurt slowly spun with a huge grin.

“This is our new home.” Blaine ran over to Kurt and grabbed him, spinning him around in a circle. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Let’s go tell the realtor.”

* * *

After going over the procedure for making a formal offer on the house with the realtor, they set off hand-in-hand for the nearby subway station to hop a train to Midtown to get a celebratory dinner. They ate and talked about ideas for moving for a few hours before heading back to their hotel.

“It would’ve been nice to catch a show, but I know there was no way with how late it was already after the stuff for the house was all said and done.” Kurt sighed sadly as they stepped on the elevator.

“At least we’ll be back soon and moving in and then we can see all the shows you’d like.”

“I suppose.” Happiness at the idea of moving overcame any lingering sadness from not seeing a show and the rest of the evening was spent e-mailing pictures of the house to Cooper, Burt, Nick, and Jeff and then cuddling in bed watching TV.

* * *

“That’s wonderful. Thank you so much, Susan. We’ll talk to you on Monday and I’ll have our financial advisor call you.” Blaine was practically vibrating with excitement when Kurt stepped out of the bathroom the following Saturday morning, still drying his hair from his shower. Blaine had heard his phone ringing and stepped out of the shower a few minutes earlier.

“Did they accept the offer?” Kurt asked as Blaine hit the end button on the call.

“They accepted the offer!” Blaine ran at Kurt and jumped in his arms, pressing excited kisses all over his face. “Put some pants on; we need to go tell Nick and Jeff!”

After telling everyone the good news and spending the afternoon celebrating, Kurt and Blaine decided to spend Sunday in their pajamas, paging through websites to order some furniture for their new house.

"Come on, Blaine. A four-poster bed would be perfect. We could put curtains on it and get one with gorgeous dark wood." Kurt stopped on one. "Like this! It's perfect! Please?"

"Of course, baby." Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt lightly. "Go ahead, but I want to pick the couch."

"Deal." Kurt laughed as he ordered the bed for delivery to the house. Cooper was planning to be in New York for a weekend trip in mid-February and had agreed to be at the house to accept deliveries of any furniture they ordered if they arranged it to be delivered then.

"Couches, couches, hmm…" Blaine paged through them on his own laptop while Kurt filled out the forms for the bed. "This set for the second floor."

"Blaine, that is gorgeous!" Kurt eyed the couch and loveseat pair.

"We could get two of the loveseats and put them on either side of the couch in the shape of a ‘u.’" Blaine switched to another page that was opened on his laptop. “And this one for the upstairs.”

"Perfect! We can get a pool table for up there, too."

"Oh, yes! Just think of the footwall watching parties we can host." Blaine grinned. "If you think it's too ridiculous, I won't get it."

"It's definitely too ridiculous." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't get it. Do it, but I get dibs on making delicious food for any and all sports-related parties."

"You say that like it's supposed to be a bad thing for me." Blaine teased

"Alright, dining room table next?" Kurt suggested. A series of knocks on the door interrupted their discussion.

"Come in!" Blaine called out and the door opened to reveal Nick, Jeff, and Cam. "What's up, guys?"

"I think we need to have a Disney trip meeting." Cam announced.

"Right now, if you didn't realize." Jeff pointed out.

"Okay." Kurt nodded and set his laptop aside so he could grab the Disney binder from his nightstand. "But I'm not getting out of bed."

"Fine." Cam shrugged and hopped on the bed, sprawling out in the space between Kurt and Blaine.

"Alright, I booked the hotels and the flights and put them on the account we use for Warblers-related stuff. Everyone just needs to put their money into the fund when they can. Let me know when you do. I've got some meals booked for us but I left a few open for whatever you guys want to do." Kurt told them before pushing the open binder towards Jeff and Nick who had seated themselves at the foot of the bed.

"It all looks good to me." Nick nodded as he looked it over.

"We fly out early Sunday morning from Columbus. Once we get into Orlando, they have a bus that takes us straight to the hotel. Graduation is on Saturday afternoon so Nick, I was hoping we could all sleep at your place."

"No problem."

"You guys will take the bus back to the airport Saturday evening."

"You're not coming with?" Cam asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"No, Kurt and I are staying a bit longer."

"I want to stay longer, too!" Cam protested, lifting his head.

"Nope." Blaine shook his head. "We have secret plans."

"We do?" Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously. "What secret plans?"

"I can't say them. They wouldn't be secret anymore."

"Will you tell me later?" Kurt asked.

"Nope." Blaine shook his head again with a smirk.

"If you two are done flirting…" Cam groaned.

"Anyway, Jeff, I'm leaving you in charge of getting everyone onto the bus and the plane for the trip home."

"Sounds good." Jeff nodded.

"Anything else or can we go back to shopping for our new house?" Kurt closed the binder again and slid it back onto the shelf on his nightstand.

"Make sure to get a big bed for our room." Nick winked at Kurt and gave Jeff a light slap on the ass as they all stood up to exit the room.

* * *

"I'm just saying, I know they're young but so are we." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest as they stood in the living room of the Hudson-Hummel house. They were alone in the house because Carole and Burt were out on a date night, Sam was at Puck’s, and Finn was at Rachel's. They had plans to go out, too, but there were predictions of a blizzard and the weather had taken a turn for the worse before they'd made it out.

"It's different with us. We know we've got a good relationship." Kurt shook his head.

"I’m sure they probably think they do, too."

"They don't!"

"I know that and you know that, but I'm sure they think they're great together."

"I can't believe you'd support their ridiculous engagement." Kurt turned grumpily.

"I'm not saying we have to be happy for them, but how would you want them to treat us?"

"We're not getting married in high school, though!"

"I know, Kurt!" Blaine groaned in frustration and stomped towards the kitchen to start on dinner.

"How can you just be okay with this? It's Finn and Rachel we're talking about here!" Kurt followed after, hands waving wildly. "Finn and Rachel, Blaine."

"I can't believe we're even fighting about this!" Blaine snapped as he slammed a frying pan down onto the stove top.

"I can't believe you don't think we should tell Dad and Carole! We cannot just sit by while they go through with this." Kurt took a package of Italian sausage from the fridge and unwrapped it while Blaine got out a box of cavatappi and a jar of pasta sauce.

"Finn told you in confidence. You want him to keep your secrets. You owe him the same thing." Blaine threw the sausages in the pan while Kurt started the water to boil.

"This is different than walking in on each other having sex. This is way bigger. They aren't ready for marriage!"

"You know what Finn's argument is going to be? He's going to point out that we can think we are but yet judge them for not being ready."

"Maybe we're not either." Kurt spat out bitterly and Blaine immediately dropped his hand from the pan handle like he'd been burned. He looked up at Kurt but Kurt kept his eyes focused on the pot in front of him. Blaine turned and ran from the room, fleeing into the living room and dropping down to his knees, his eyes focusing on his backpack as a sob ripped out of him.

The lights flickered and went out and Blaine jumped. He buried his face in his hands and let another sob escape and suddenly there was a pair of strong arms wrapping around him. He let Kurt pull him into his chest and clutched onto Kurt's shirt tightly as he climbed into Kurt's lap.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean that." Kurt attempted to comfort Blaine. "I don't even know why I said it. That was so stupid. I was just so frustrated that you were on Finn's side about this."

"It's okay." Blaine nodded shakily, his tears soaking Kurt's shirt. "I'm not saying I'm on his side. I'm just saying I see where he's coming from and that it's not our place to rat him and Rachel out." He took a few deep breaths to compose himself before speaking again. "Be one-hundred percent honest with me, Kurt. Tell me the truth."

"I would marry you right now if that's what it took. When the power comes back on and the snow clears, I will get on a plane with you and fly to which ever state you'd like where it's legal and marry you the moment I can if that's what you want and I wouldn't even bat an eyelash. I already wear your promise ring. Wearing your wedding ring is the logical next step. I love you and it doesn't matter to me when I marry you because I know it's inevitable."

"Promise?" Blaine asked shakily.

"Promise. That being said, I'm not suggesting that. I'm going to be selfish for a moment in the fact that I want a big wedding. I want to get engaged and plan it and do the whole thing I'm helping Jen with and I want our family there and the whole nine yards, but I'd give it up in a heartbeat if that's what you needed. If I'm being completely honest, it's what I want, but one big party is nothing compared to spending the rest of my life with you. I may want a wedding with you, but all I really need is a marriage with you."

"Okay." Blaine nodded after a moment before standing up and moving to the couch.

"So?" Kurt asked, waiting for a more substantial response from Blaine.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to book two plane tickets?" Kurt prodded, brandishing his phone that still had internet access even during the power outage.

"Not quite yet." Blaine shook his head. "All in good time but not quite yet."

"Alright, then for the time being we need to figure out what we're going to do while the power is out." Kurt looked around the living room, eyes stopping on the windows. "I've got no idea how long it'll be out, but it looks really bad outside. It could be until tomorrow."

"Do your parents have a generator?" Blaine asked.

"We used to before the fire, but I don't think Dad bought a new one." Kurt shook his head. "I'll call to make sure and grab wood for the fire from outside. You work on what we can do for dinner that doesn't involve cooking since we didn't get the chance to finish making dinner before."

"Stupid electric stove." Blaine groaned as he walked back to the kitchen.

They met back in the living room a few minutes later. Blaine carried in a tray with two bowls of oatmeal, two mugs of hot cocoa, and some fruit. Kurt had brought down all the blankets from their bed and grabbed some firewood from the pile out back.

"The water in the pot was hot enough to use for oatmeal and hot cocoa." Blaine explained at Kurt's confused expression. "We didn't have any coffee already ground or I would've made that. I figured we may as well eat hot food while we have the chance."

"My dad and Carole are still at the restaurant. There's power but they can't get through the roads so they're staying in the hotel next to the restaurant and hoping to make it home in the morning. The news reports are all saying that they don't think any power will be back on until tomorrow because it's still snowing too hard."

"I'll start the fire. You get our laptops. We at least have enough battery to watch a few movies." Blaine kissed Kurt lightly, still a little shaken from their fight earlier.

"Okay." Kurt nodded and moved to get their laptops out of their backpacks.

They ate while watching the early preview of Smash that had been released on iTunes.

"I'm totally rooting for Ivy because oh my god, Megan Hilty. She was so fantastic in Wicked and 9 to 5." Kurt said as he finished his oatmeal.

"But Katharine McPhee is so stunning. She has such an amazing voice." Blaine disagreed. "I think she should get it."

"She hasn't earned it, though." Kurt shook his head as he brandished his fork towards the screen. "Ivy's put in the time."

"Fine, but I'm still on the side of Karen."

* * *

After Smash, they switched to The Notebook. During the course of the movie, the temperature started to drop drastically. The fire did little to keep them warm and Kurt began to worry.

"Come on, baby. Let's cuddle under the blankets. We'll be okay." Blaine tried to comfort the increasingly panicking Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt nodded, trying to bite back the scared tears.

"Don't cry." They laid the blankets and pillows out to make their bed as close to the fire as they safely could.

"I'm just worried." Kurt sniffled as Blaine pulled him into his arms under the blanket. Blaine rubbed slow circles on Kurt's back as he tried to soothe away the panic and fear.

Blaine hummed softly in Kurt's ear, drifting between songs that popped up in his head and random melodies his mind came up with. The humming helped at first but as it got even colder, Kurt's small sobs turned into hysterics.

Blaine decided to do the only thing he could think of to calm Kurt down and take his mind off of their situation while also providing a little extra heat.

He reached over and fumbled around one-handed in his backpack under his fingers closed around the bottle of lube he kept in it. He pulled his arm back under the blankets and set the lube on the makeshift bed next to him.

They didn't speak; they didn't need to as Blaine slid their clothes off. Silence reigned over the room apart from the crackle of the flame as Kurt's sobs died down into noiseless convulsions of his body while Blaine slowly worked him open, bit by bit, taking more time than they had in a long time, much longer than necessary.

By the time Blaine lined himself up and pushed in, Kurt's body was torn between responding eagerly to Blaine's touches and continuing to allow tears to stream down his face. Kurt's breath shuddered out of his body when Blaine stopped moving as soon as he was filling Kurt completely.

Blaine leaned down and kissed away the tear tracks on Kurt's cheeks before finally moving, keeping a slow pace.

Kurt's panic subsided as Blaine replaced every ounce of fear with pleasure. It was slow going; Blaine's movements were patient and dragging, meant to reassure Kurt as opposed to a means to get off.

Kurt's eyelids started to droop as the stress and panic left him, taking his energy with them.

Blaine blinked a few times, trying to stay awake as he thrust slowly, slowly, slowly into Kurt, losing more and more of the small amount of momentum he had each time.

They fought to stay awake but the warmth under the blanket and the warmth that came from being so close to each other finally overwhelmed them, both slipping under as sleep took them.


	18. We Found a Way to Find a Home

Bright sunlight and shuffling noises woke Blaine up. It took him a moment to regain his senses. He kept his eyes shut tightly as the warm scent of Kurt invaded his nose. He snuggled in closer to Kurt's neck. His tongue snaked out and lapped at the skin, reveling in the sweet tang of sweat. His sense of touch crept up on him next, slowly as each part of his body woke up; the feel of Kurt's sides under his fingers, the way his toes, his knees, his shins pressed into the sheet they'd put on the ground, the way his chest was flush against Kurt's with a thin layer of sweat the only thing between them and finally, finally the tight heat around his cock.

"Mmmm." Blaine hummed into Kurt's neck as his mind registered the fact that he was still buried inside Kurt. He pulled his hips back a few inches and pressed them in again. He bit his lip hard as a groan escaped his lips.

His sight and hearing hit him almost simultaneously when the clearing of a throat interrupted his movements.

"Good morning." Carole chirped at him from the doorway.

"I, uh, um, uh…" Blaine stuttered and trailed off, unable to find the words to spit out as he took in the sight of Burt, Carole, Finn, and Rachel staring down at him.

"Burt, why don't we go to the kitchen and let the boys wake up?" Carole pushed Burt towards the kitchen with a wink at Blaine. Finn and Rachel continued to stand there, staring slack-jawed.

"So, uh, power's back?" Blaine attempted to distract them.

"Yeah. It came back a few hours ago and Mom and Burt picked us up from Rachel's."

Blaine moved to pull out of Kurt, but Kurt whined in response as he slowly woke up.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Blaine glared at Finn and Rachel.

"No, Blaine." Kurt moved to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist. "More."

"Oh god, are you guys-?" Finn choked out. "We're just gonna…"

"Finn?" Kurt's eyes flew open. His body tensed up in surprise, causing him to clench down on Blaine's cock. A low moan tumbled out of Blaine's mouth before he could even consider stopping. "Blaine!" Kurt hit his shoulder.

"Sorry, you just kind of clamped down on my-"

"Too much information! Honestly, I swear. This needs to stop happening." Finn groaned as he pulled Rachel out of the room.

"Oh my god, we're not having sex anymore. Not when this is the outcome." Kurt pushed Blaine out and off as he scrambled to dress before anyone came into the living room again.

"Yeah, like you'd ever be okay going without some for more than what, twelve hours?" Blaine teased as he pulled his own pants on. "You grab the blankets, I'll grab everything else."

* * *

"Valentine's Day." Kurt announced as he entered their dorm room one afternoon.

"It's next week, yes." Blaine nodded, looking up from his book. Kurt took a moment to admire how sexy his boyfriend always looks while wearing his reading glasses before speaking again.

"You did everything for it last year. This year, it's my turn." Kurt informed him while he grabbed his French textbook from his bag and climbed into the bed, setting his phone down between them.

"Okay, sounds good." Blaine smiled fondly before turning back to his book. "Going to give me any idea of what we're doing?"

"Of course not." Kurt shook his head as he opened his textbook. "Where's the fun in that?"

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but Kurt's phone rang and interrupted. He glanced down at it as Kurt snatched it up and answered. He just barely caught sight of his brother's name on the caller ID before Kurt was up and sweeping out of the room and into the bathroom.

He looked back down at his book and continued reading for a few minutes until Kurt came back out.

"What did Coop want?" Blaine asked as Kurt slid back into bed.

"Oh, just uh you know, wedding stuff." Kurt shrugged and quickly opened his French book.

Blaine could tell Kurt was lying from a mile away but he trusted that Kurt had a good reason so he just nodded and turned back to reading with a quiet hum and an internal giggle at Kurt's poor lying skills.

“Nick and Jeff are driving Trent up to surprise Thad since he’s doing his first show at Oberlin on Valentine’s Day. Are we going to that?”

“Nope.” Kurt shook his head without looking up. “Keep guessing if you’d like, but I’m not going to tell you.”

* * *

Saturday morning, Kurt woke up early and bustled about the dorm, packing and running their overnight bag to the car. He grabbed a few muffins from the cafeteria on his way to the car and stopped in again to pick up two coffees on his way back up.

"Come on, honey. Time to get up." Kurt kissed Blaine softly and Blaine blinked awake. "I have coffee and I set out some clothes for you on your desk."

"Oh. Okay." Blaine nodded drowsily. He stood up slowly and shuffled over to his desk, dressing as quickly as his sleep-addled brain would allow him to. Kurt pressed a travel cup of coffee into his hands and led him out of the dorm, Blaine following willingly while sipping on his coffee.

Blaine let Kurt help him into the passenger seat of the car and dozed back off. Kurt woke him again a little while later as they pulled into the valet stand at the Columbus Airport.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked sleepily, yawning in the middle of his sentence.

"I know Valentine's Day isn't until Tuesday, but we're in school and that just didn't work with my plans." Kurt answered as he grabbed the bag from the trunk and handed the keys to the valet in exchange for a claim check.

"Why are we at the airport?"

"You'll see." Kurt smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's forehead, wary of any nearby people.

Kurt had checked in on the computer that morning and they only had their overnight bag so they headed straight to security. They got through quickly due to the early hour and headed to their gate.

"7:25 flight to JFK?" Blaine read off the board. "We're going to New York?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "Technically, we own a place there so I think we need to go visit our new home."

"Thank you, love. This is a wonderful Valentine's Day present." Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand, wishing they were in New York already where he could just lean over and kiss Kurt without fear of judgment.

"This isn't your Valentine's Day present." Kurt shook his head with a smirk. "That comes later."

* * *

The flight passed uneventfully and before they knew it, they found themselves in the car Kurt had arranged, pulling up in front of their new house. Kurt thanked and paid the driver before turning back to Blaine.

"Ready to go inside?" Kurt asked excitedly as he gripped Blaine's hand tightly, holding up the key ring Blaine had given him for Christmas. A silver key dangled from it and Kurt shook it so it jingled. “Susan mailed me the keys after she and the financial advisor finished up the paperwork.”

“Do I get one?” Blaine grinned as he pulled Kurt in close.

“It’s already on your key chain. It has been all week, but you haven’t noticed yet.”

"I love you so much. Let’s go home." Blaine headed up the front steps, tugging Kurt after him.

"Should we be like, videotaping this or something?" Kurt laughed as they stepped onto the porch.

"Yes. Let's go back to Ohio and videotape to whole trip up." Blaine teased as he turned to head back to the street.

"Shut up and get back here." Kurt tugged on his hand. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"Together." Blaine slid his key into the lock and Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's. They unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Oh my god, it's even better now that it’s ours." Kurt said as they moved inside. Blaine dropped their bag by the door and took Kurt's hand again.

“And now that it’s starting to be filled with our stuff. Our room first?" Blaine nodded towards the stairs. “I think the bed got delivered last week.”

"Yes." Kurt raced up the stairs with Blaine on his heels and opened the door with bated breath. "Oh my god, it’s beautiful.” They both climbed into the bed happily, where they cuddled for a moment before getting up again.

“Let’s keep going. I want to see the couches!”

They explored the rest of the second floor, then worked their way up through the third and fourth, and eventually ended up on the roof.

“The view is even better now that we live here. We are going to be able to sit out here and have this view."

"Mmm, I'm going to be able to fuck you up here at night and have that view, though the view of you naked is better." Blaine growled in Kurt's ear as he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind.

"Woah, little brother. Too much information." Cooper's voice caused Blaine to jump, though Kurt just smiled knowingly.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell him you were here." Kurt laughed as Cooper stepped off of the stairs that led to the roof.

"Where were you?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I was downstairs in the kitchen. Even though you guys didn't really need me here to sign for furniture because you were coming in yourselves, I still needed to come into town this weekend and Kurt told me to stay here." Cooper explained with a grin at Blaine's still flushed cheeks.

"Speaking of downstairs…?" Kurt trailed off with a pointed look at Cooper. Cooper just nodded in response. "Perfect. We'll just finish looking around in here and then be down."

"Well, there go my plans for tonight." Blaine sighed dramatically after Cooper disappeared again.

"Oh, don't worry. I already told him that part of him staying here involves being an unwilling participant in a test to find out how well this place is soundproofed." Kurt started down the stairs. "You know, our closet is so boringly empty. I think we'll need to run to the store for some stuff for it before tonight."

Blaine just nodded happily at the prospect as Kurt led him back down the stairs.

"I think we'll need to take a bath in our massive tub before we leave." Blaine spoke up with a wink.

"Absolutely. Come on, it's time for your present."

"None of what's happened already is my present?" Blaine questioned.

"Hush and come over here with me." Kurt pushed Blaine lightly in the direction of the parlor. The french doors were shut with the curtains drawn. When Blaine got to the doors, Kurt ran up behind him. "Wait! Close your eyes!"

“Are we Beauty and the Beast-ing this?” Cooper teased as he opened the doors.

Kurt moved in front of Blaine and took both of his hands, walking backwards to lead him into the darkened parlor. Cooper and Kurt opened the curtains on the front bay window to floor the room with light.

"Alright, you can open them."

"Kurt, oh my god, what…?" Blaine ran over to the black Steinway concert grand piano that sat in the middle of their living room.

"Happy Valentine's Day, plus your birthday and Christmas because this thing wasn't cheap, even by your standards. I hope you like it because apparently getting a piano this large in here was not an easy feat." Kurt teased.

"Yeah, the moving guys bitched the whole time. It was quite the amusing sight. It's a good thing you guys have wider than normal front doors. They had to take the legs off and turn it on its side and stuff." Cooper commented from the doorway.

"Cooper, don't ruin my moment for me." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, it's beautiful!"

"I know." Kurt sat down on the bench next to him. "Play something for me."

Blaine played a few melodies that all sounded familiar to Kurt but he couldn't place any of them until Blaine made up his mind and landed on one. He played for a moment before he started singing.

"I walked across an empty land; I knew the pathways like the back of my hand."

* * *

A while later when Blaine had wound his way through a few numbers, like Over the Rainbow and Make You Feel My Love, they wrapped up their impromptu concert. Cooper and Kurt joined in on the harmonies of a couple songs where it fit, but mostly just listened to Blaine play blissfully.

"Let's check out the rest. If you let me stay here, I’ll never leave." Blaine hopped up and walked towards the kitchen.

They explored the rest of the first floor and the lower level, where Nick’s queen-size bed had been delivered along with a few other things.

"Coop, we're heading out for the rest of the day." Kurt called out to Cooper as he led Blaine towards the door. "The TV and theater equipment for the living room should be here this afternoon along with the dining room table. Please make sure they actually wire up the electronics, because we ordered a bunch of stuff I’ve never ever heard of."

"Sounds good. Have fun!" Cooper waved at them from the table in the solarium without looking up from his tablet as they exited.

"So, where are we going?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Blaine grinned like a fool during the whole time from the house to where the cab Kurt had called was waiting. Kurt gave the cabbie an address on Mercer before he sat back and watched with amusement as Blaine took in the city during their cab ride as if he'd never been before.

Just under a half-hour later, they pulled up to a curb and Kurt handed the cabbie a few bills before they climbed out.

"Where are we?" Blaine asked.

"SoHo." Kurt answered cheekily.

"You know what I mean." Blaine rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"We're going right here." Kurt slid his fingers between Blaine's and walked them through a set of light pink double doors.

"Babeland?" Blaine read off the sign as they walked through the doors. "What is... oh."

"Yeah, I figured the first thing we need to do is start working on that closet of ours."

"Sounds like a great plan."

"I thought so." Kurt pecked Blaine's lips. "Now, let's shop."

Blaine turned and wandered into the store to look around.

They looked for a while, eventually deciding on a sex sling that fit over the door jam, cuffs that fit over the door, a glass plug, and a bottle of lube. Just as they were about to check out, Blaine caught sight of a swing they had on display and walked over to it.

"It can either hook into the ceiling or between two doors." The salesgirl told them as she walked over. "We only get them in on occasion. Our manager special orders them from some place in Canada. They're stupid expensive so she only keeps one in at a time."

"How much extra would it take to get it installed?" Blaine asked. "No, you know what? I don't even care how much extra. Can it be installed today?"

"We don't usually do home installations." She answered thoughtfully. "Let me call my manager." She wandered over to the counter and dialed the phone.

After a few minutes, she stepped in the back and called out to someone before she came back over with a small smile.

"My manager says it's not standard practice but that you can try and convince Jay here to do it for you. Jay, these boys want to get this installed tonight in their place."

"A hundred and fifty?" Blaine offered.

"I would've done it for twenty, but alright." The man grinned. "I just need the address and instructions."

"I'll pay, you instruct." Blaine told Kurt.

"Deal." Kurt nodded and turned to the man. "Piece of paper and a pen?" The man reached behind the desk and handed Kurt what he'd requested. "Here's our address. My future brother-in-law will be there and he'll show you to the room. If he gives you a hard time or annoys you, you can attempt to make him help. He'll go back to his room."

"How am I setting it up?"

"He'll show you to a walk-in closet in the second floor master bedroom. Make sure it's the one on the right side. Put it up towards the back but far enough out from the wall. Deliver the rest of our purchases at the same time and put them in that same room."

"Sounds good." The man nodded.

"Thank you. Blaine, all set?" Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Yup!" Blaine grinned.

* * *

After a stop at Gray's Papaya for hot dogs, they took a cab up to the Winter Garden Theater to catch a showing of Mamma Mia. Kurt loved the natural ease with which they fell into being in Manhattan again.

When the show let out, they took a slow stroll in the direction of their house, laughing and talking until they stumbled up to their building.

“Wow, I was planning on taking a cab. I didn’t realize we’d been walking this long.” Blaine grinned over at Kurt.

"Hey Coop!" Kurt called out into the apartment when he opened the door and headed to the solarium.

"Hey boys. How was your date?" Cooper grinned up at them.

"Good. Have you moved at all?" Blaine asked, noticing that he was still in the same spot.

"Yeah, when the delivery guys came by. Most of the stuff came in while you were gone. You really should invest in some sort of door-opening technology that doesn't require you to get up."

"You are ridiculous." Kurt scolded. "I'd tell you to get up and do something productive, but I'd rather you just stay out of our way for the rest of the night."

"Oh, I plan to."

Kurt and Blaine waved before scurrying off to their room. Blaine got there first and opened the door.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine gasped happily as he stepped into the room. Candles were everywhere, a tray of chocolate-covered strawberries sat on their new bed which was already made up in the linens Kurt had picked out, and a bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket next to two glasses on the nightstand.

"Remind me to buy Cooper something awesome that Jen won’t let him buy himself for his birthday. He even put the sheets on for us." Kurt laughed as he took in the sight. “He’s done a lot at my request this weekend.”

"Champagne, love?" Blaine popped the cork off and poured the glasses before handing one to Kurt and keeping the other for himself.

"To the first night in our own place." Kurt lifted his glass.

"To us." Blaine clinked his glass against Kurt's. "Now come on, these strawberries look divine."

* * *

They curled up on top of the covers in their new bed and took turns feeding each other the strawberries, giggling from a combination of the cliché, their new house, and the champagne.

When the tray and their second glasses of champagne were empty, Kurt stood up at the foot of the bed. He wrapped his fingers around Blaine's ankles and yanked him to the edge in one swift motion. Blaine looped his arms around Kurt's neck and his legs around Kurt's waist, pressing hot kisses along Kurt's neck.

Kurt gripped Blaine's ass as he carried Blaine to the door of the closet. He backed Blaine into the wall so he could fumble with the door handle, rutting hard against Blaine as he turned the knob.

Once inside, Kurt pulled away to take a good look at the room. The swing was attached to the ceiling just where Kurt had requested and their door cuffs and sling were hung over the door. The bag with the plug and lube sat on the floor next to the swing.

Kurt lowered Blaine's legs to the ground and they both undressed quickly, using each other for balance as the champagne began to hit them harder.

As soon as they were both naked, Kurt backed Blaine towards the swing and helped him into it. He strapped Blaine's ankles into the ankle straps and stepped back to admire the view of his boyfriend, naked and spread beautifully for him.

"You look amazing." Kurt dropped to his knees between Blaine's spread legs. He fumbled with the bag next to him, attempting to find the lube while swirling his tongue over Blaine's hole.

His fingers closed around the lube and he pulled it from the bag. After squirting some on his fingers, he moved his head up to mouth at Blaine's balls while he pressed in one finger, then two, then three. Blaine opened easily under the ministrations of his fingers and after a few hard strokes over his prostate, Blaine was whimpering and begging for more.

"Please, Kurt, fuck me." Blaine pushed himself towards Kurt the best he could, the swing moving back and forth as he did.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Kurt teased as he got to his feet. He stepped between Blaine's legs and moved forward to drag his cock down Blaine's ass until the head lined up against Blaine's hole.

"Kurt, please. Don't tease." Blaine whined.

"Just building the anticipation." Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass and pulled his cheeks apart, his eyes locked on where the skin was glistening because of the lube and Kurt's spit. "After all, it's the first time I'm fucking you in our new place."

"Fuck anticipation. Just get inside me."

Kurt couldn't resist any longer and thrust in, sheathing himself entirely in Blaine. He didn't give Blaine any time to adjust and instead used the swing to push Blaine off slightly and pull him back in.

The movement of the swing and the way it held Blaine made for a perfect, smooth motion as Kurt fucked Blaine onto his cock. His nails dug into Blaine's hips as he pulled and pushed, the tightness of Blaine around him overwhelming.

"Blaine, fuck." Kurt ground his hips hard into Blaine as they both groaned. "I want you to come without me touching you."

"Harder, harder." Blaine nodded as he threw his head back. Kurt attempted to smirk, but Blaine tightened around his cock as he sped up and Kurt's mind raced away from his teasing and flew full-speed into pure want.

Kurt lost track of time as he slammed harder and harder into Blaine, loving the way he could pull Blaine into him instead of thrusting forward. He tried to pause every few pulls to swivel his hips, but found himself quickly just plunging as deep and as quick as possible into Blaine until they were both screaming in ecstasy.

* * *

After coming back to their senses, Kurt helped Blaine into bed and cuddled with him as they drifted off to sleep. The following morning was a blur of sex as Kurt took Blaine again in the bed, Blaine took Kurt in the tub, and they exchanged steamy blow jobs in the shower. They eventually stumbled out of their room dressed in just their underwear to find Cooper sitting at the dining room table reading The New York Times.

"Soundproof walls? Check." Cooper told them with a smirk over the top of the paper.

"Good to know." Blaine grinned.

"I picked up bagels and coffee." Cooper gestured to the H&H bag and paper coffee cups on the table.

"Best brother ever." Kurt laughed as he hugged Cooper around the back of the chair.

"I know, I know. Now, your flight is in a few hours, so you really need to get dressed and ready. It _is_ a little after one, if you didn't realize."

"Seriously?" Kurt groaned as he smeared cream cheese on the blueberry bagel he'd pulled from the bag.

"Yeah. I didn't think you guys would sleep so late and for the love of god, don't correct me if you've been up for a long time."

"I'd say it's been a productive morning." Kurt winked at Cooper as he swept back towards the stairs and their bedroom to get dressed.


	19. You’ll Soon Be Free to Fly

"Before I dismiss you, I wanted to hand out the papers regarding the Quebec trip for spring break." Madame Richard began to pass a stack of papers around to the French class. "If you don’t have a permission slip on file, let me know so we can figure that out. They need to be in the system by Monday, please."

The bell rang and everyone rushed from the classroom. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief that the annoying three-period stretch of classes he had without Blaine was over.

When Kurt exited the classroom, Blaine was waiting for him so they could head to their stats class.

"Psych let out early, so I figured I'd come and walk you to class." Blaine grinned before he pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Can we skip class and I'll make you come a different way?" Kurt teased.

"I'm up for it, if you know what I mean." Sebastian interjected from behind them, having followed Kurt out of the French class they shared.

"I got the papers about the spring break trip today." Kurt changed the topic, ignoring Sebastian.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Blaine groaned. "It's our last spring break of high school and I want to spend the whole thing with you."

"Blaine, we have the rest of our lives to spend together and we'll have 4 more spring breaks in college. I'm going." Kurt told him as they entered their stats classroom.

They sat down in their seats and Kurt pulled the paper for the trip out along with his textbook and notes. They had assigned seats in alphabetical order, but luckily ended up next to each other since the teacher had gone down the rows instead of across. They hadn't been so lucky in all their classes where they had assigned seats, causing Nick and Jeff to tease them that they should just get married now so they could sit next to each other.

"Ugh, she's making us room together and she's assigning rooms. That's going to suck." Kurt complained. "Hopefully I can stay with Jeff and Cam."

"That does suck. You should just stay home." Blaine offered happily.

"Blaine, I'll be gone for three days. You can survive it, I promise."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up under the covers together, wearing only their underwear and watching reruns of Project Runway in their room. Blaine had just started up a lazy stroking of Kurt's cock when a knock sounded in the room.

"It’s open. Come in!" Kurt called with a giggle. Jeff had mentioned stopping by to borrow notes for their World Studies class since he'd been out for a dentist appointment. "Ugh, honestly, what?"

"I just had an exciting piece of news to share with you, Kurt." Sebastian smirked from the doorway.

"You and I have a very different idea of what's exciting." Kurt replied dryly. Blaine continued the movements of his hand and Kurt swatted at his hand. He paused, but kept his hand there.

"Madame posted the roommate list for the trip."

"Fuck." Kurt groaned, his mind jumping to the obvious conclusion.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping with your boyfriend, Blaine." He paused for a moment before adding. "Well, we probably won't be sleeping much, right?"

"I would sleep on the floor before I sleep in a bed with you." Kurt growled. The grit in his voice caused Blaine's hand to resume his earlier motions.

"You'll give in to me during that trip, I guarantee it."

"I will never give in to you. Get the hell out of our room." Kurt snapped as he got out of bed and pushed Sebastian out. Sebastian took the opportunity to ogle Kurt's body with a predatory grin, eyes landing on the outline of Kurt's hardened cock.

"Oh, is that for me? I can't wait to fuck that ass of yours and show you what it's like to be fucked by a real-" Kurt slammed the door behind Sebastian and locked it.

"I really hate that guy." Blaine let out a growl of frustration.

"I won't sleep with him." Kurt defended himself.

"I know that."

"I only ever want to sleep with you." Kurt moved back to the bed.

"I know that, too." Blaine sat up a little straighter.

"I'm yours." Kurt scooted close so his lips were only a few inches from Blaine's.

"I definitely know that." Blaine huffed out a small laugh.

"Remind me?" Kurt asked, trying to keep the notes of desperation from his voice. He put his hand out to rest on Blaine's chest and let the metal of his ring catch on Blaine’s nipple.

"Of course." Blaine grinned as he reached out to place his hands on Kurt’s hips. "Lie down, love."

Kurt complied immediately and Blaine moved to straddle him. Blaine lowered his head to nibble softly on Kurt's ear for a moment.

"Tell me whose you are." He hissed in Kurt's ear.

"Yours, Blaine." Kurt responded immediately.

"Good, good." Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a slow kiss, enjoying the languid pace for a few minutes.

Shortly after, their slow kisses weren't enough and Kurt tried to rut his hips up, desperately seeking any sort of friction on his cock. Blaine let him roll their cocks together for only a moment before he was pulling away and sliding down Kurt's body, dragging his fingers as he moved.

"Please, Blaine." Kurt begged, aching for something, anything.

"Don't speak unless I ask you a question." Blaine commanded. "Don't move." Blaine continued the drag of his fingers, pulling Kurt's boxer-briefs off as they went. He nipped, sucked, and licked at Kurt's thighs, teasing around where he knew Kurt wanted his mouth.

Blaine finally took Kurt all the way into his mouth, causing a low grumble from Kurt's chest as he tried to refrain from speaking. He bobbed a few times before moving away to grab the lube. While grabbing it, he quickly shed his own underwear.

"You look great like this for me." Blaine whispered into Kurt's skin as he kissed down his chest. "But you'd look better on your hands and knees."

Blaine pulled back and Kurt scrambled onto all fours. He took in the view of Kurt in front of him and ran his hands slowly over Kurt's ass, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned breathlessly and Blaine immediately brought his hand down in a sharp slap.

"I said don't speak." Blaine reminded him. After another moment of enjoying the sight of Kurt ready and willing, he moved to press two fingers to Kurt's lips. "Suck."

Kurt sucked them in and coated them with spit, running his teeth along them lightly when he was finished. Blaine pulled them out and sat back again.

"Say please." Blaine commanded as he traced Kurt's hole, still slightly slick with lube from their morning romp.

"Please." Kurt whined and Blaine shoved both fingers in together, finding Kurt's prostate immediately with a practiced ease. Kurt pressed his ass back on Blaine's fingers shamelessly, his fingers twisting the sheets beneath his palms.

Blaine watched Kurt's hole dazedly as his fingers disappeared over and over into it until he couldn't take it any longer. He slid his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. He pushed in until he bottomed out and took a moment to enjoy the clench around his cock.

Blaine started a pace of deliberate, measured thrusts, trying his hardest not to fall apart already.

"Whose are you?" Blaine managed to choke out through his attempt at keeping himself together.

"Yours, Blaine. Yours, yours, yours." Kurt sobbed, pushing himself back as much as possible on Blaine's cock.

Blaine pulled all the way out so just the head of his cock was still inside Kurt. He made a few shallow thrusts before sheathing himself entirely again. His eyes focused on the sight of his cock as it fucked into Kurt's hole and he groaned low in his throat.

"Fuck, you're mine, baby. Don't you ever forget that. Mine, mine, mine, and no one else's."

"Yours, only yours." Kurt attempted to fuck himself on Blaine as much as possible until Blaine's fingers found his hips and started to pull him back onto his cock with a bruising vice-like grip.

"Don't come until I tell you to." Blaine adjusted so he was slamming into Kurt's prostate, loving the feel of Kurt tensing around him as he got closer to the edge.

"I'm going to do something. If you can't speak, your replacement for your safe word is to lift your right hand in the air." Blaine told Kurt. They'd messed around with breathplay before, but because it was a little harder to have a set safe word when you couldn't speak and the positions changed, Blaine always stated what Kurt should do. "Understand, baby?"

"Yes." Kurt started to nod but Blaine grabbed his hair and pulled Kurt's head back so his neck was stretched and his air supply was restricted.

Blaine kept his head back and his air cut short while he resumed his hard thrusts into Kurt's prostate. Kurt's breathing turned ragged and his head fogged as his body automatically tried to get air into his lungs.

"You're allowed to come whenever you're ready." Blaine managed to tell Kurt, though his own brain was fogging with the overwhelming pleasure of the situation. Kurt continued to tighten around him until Blaine could barely thrust.

Blaine tried to hold back, waiting for Kurt to come first before letting go, but he lost control and came hard inside Kurt. He relaxed his hold on Kurt's head, causing a rush of air back into Kurt's lung and the combination of air and the feeling of Blaine filling him and coating him inside caused Kurt to let out a loud scream of Blaine's name as he shot come all over their bedspread.

Kurt's knees gave out and he collapsed onto the bed, uncaring about the sticky mess he was getting all over his stomach. Blaine fell with him, keeping his cock buried inside.

"Fuck, I think everyone probably heard you." Blaine half-gasped half-giggled into Kurt's shoulder, Kurt tensing mid-sentence.

"Let them." Kurt snorted. "It's not like they all don't know already. Now come on, up. I need a shower."

"And then round two?" Blaine asked hopefully as he pulled out slowly, all traces of dominating and being in control completely gone.

"I was more thinking the two simultaneously." Kurt replied as he stood and walked towards the bathroom, sashaying his hips. Blaine watched them with a hypnotized stare until Kurt entered the bathroom.

"I fucking love you." Blaine said under his breath as he scrambled to follow after his boyfriend.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm rooming with Sebastian on that stupid trip for French." Kurt complained to Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Cam before the Warbler meeting started the next afternoon. They were the first ones there, but everyone else slowly trickled in as they ate.

"Seriously?" Jeff sympathized. "I'm rooming with Cam and I thought that was bad. I'd room with you if I could. Maybe Cam would be cool with it if you just came and slept in my bed?" Jeff turned to Cam.

"I don't have a problem with Sebastian hitting on me, so why don't I just switch with you?" Cam offered. "You can sleep with Jeff instead and neither of you have to deal with the pig slut."

"You are a lifesaver." Kurt hugged Cam tightly.

"It's the least I can do since you're taking us to Disney." Cam held on to Kurt, rubbing his hands along Kurt's back while keeping him close much longer than necessary.

"Alright." Blaine cleared his throat at Cam, who stayed unmoving and holding Kurt. "Alright." He repeated louder. "Cam!"

Cam reluctantly let go of Kurt with a pout as he went to sit down.

"Are we sure he's straight?" Nick said loudly with a pointed look at Cam.

"Just because I'm straight doesn't mean I can't appreciate a gorgeous guy." Cam winked at Kurt.

"Anyway, we have two things on the agenda today." Kurt started their Warblers meeting. "First of all, council for next year. If you're interested, please talk to one of the three of us. Don't be shy. It typically goes to students who will be seniors, but it's open to everyone and anyone interested will be given a fair chance and full consideration."

Kurt paused and glanced around the room to take in the reactions of the group and his eyes landed on one person. Sebastian was smirking mischievously. He shook it off and moved on.

"Second, we need to settle on a set list before anyone walks out that door. We've been working on songs and narrowing it down, I know, but we need to finalize it. Options are Glad You Came, Stand, Wanna Be Startin' Something, I Want You Back…"

"I think Glad You Came should be in for sure." Jeff interrupted.

"Agreed." Nick nodded.

"Okay, vote on Glad You Came?" Kurt asked and every hand in the room shot up. "Alright, that's in."

"We should do I Want You Back with me on lead." Sebastian said loudly.

"I think we should showcase the seniors." Flint cut him off. "Kurt and Blaine can take lead on Glad You Came, and the other two songs should be Nick, Jeff, and Cam."

"Shouldn't we wait until Nationals to do that?" Sebastian argued.

"If we make it to Nationals, then we don't worry about seniors. We worry about who is the best and we throw everything we have at it." Flint shrugged.

"Flint and I have been working on something maybe Nick and Jeff would want to do." Trent spoke up.

"What's that?" Kurt asked with a smile, glad to change the topic.

"A mash-up of Little Lion Man and Just the Way You Are."

"That sounds fantastic. We'll give it a try and if Nick and Jeff are up for it, that'd be great." Kurt nodded, seeing the approval of the rest of the group evident on their faces as well.

"Now, Cam." Nick turned to Cam.

"I've got an idea for a ballad."

"Alright, let's hear it."

* * *

Blaine came back from the test review for his Government class Saturday evening to find Kurt on their bed, surrounded by papers, binders, books, and his laptop. A half-eaten muffin from the cafeteria sat on a plate next to him while a bottle of water sat on his other side.

"Kurt? You okay, baby?" Blaine asked as he pulled his key from the lock and shut the door behind him.

"Yup!" Kurt chirped happily without looking up from his computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorting through everything that needs to be dealt with." Kurt looked up with a smile.

"Well, that's nice and vague." Blaine teased. "Where can I sit?"

"Behind me." Kurt answered, wiggling his butt on the bed. Blaine climbed onto the bed behind him and propped his knees on either side of Kurt. "I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed like I did with the Chicago trip stuff last year, so instead of stressing, I decided to just set out all the stuff I need to do and finish up some projects."

"I'm proud of you. What have you done?" Blaine leaned down to press a series of kisses into Kurt's neck.

"Well, I went through all of the stuff for the wedding to make sure everything's done that needs to be. We're all set for that." Kurt closed the binder that held all of Jen and Cooper's wedding stuff and set it to the side. "Then I went through all the stuff for Disney to make sure we've got all of the stuff booked for that. Everything's ready for the trip except for your weird secret plans which I assume you still don't want to enlighten me on."

"Of course not." Blaine pulled away from his assault on Kurt's neck for just a moment to respond before resuming. Kurt shuffled a few papers into the Disney trip binder and set it on top of the wedding binder.

"I did my homework." Kurt gestured to a few textbooks. "I set up the movers for the last weekend of July so we have a few weeks to get settled in before orientation in the middle of August. I talked to Nick and arranged it so that the movers leave Lima and stop at his house on their way to New York to get his stuff, too. Now, I'm basically down to sorting through the rest of what needs to be done before we can move in. I called Cooper and he said he’s going to be out for a business thing again in a few weeks if I wanted to have anything else delivered while he’s there."

"Ah, so I'm interrupting your shopping."

"I'd more say you're just in time to help."

"Fine with me. What have you ordered?" Blaine moved back to use the headboard as a back rest and pulled Kurt to sit snugly between his legs again.

"All the furniture is taken care of, dishes, kitchen items, linens, stuff like that." Kurt listed off the items from his checklist. He had offered that Blaine could order everything with him, but Blaine had given Kurt the green light to order things since Kurt was more into design.

"What do we still need to order?" Blaine asked, letting his hands rub lazy circles as they wandered Kurt's body.

"I saved all the fun stuff for you. Any electronics still need to be ordered beyond the upstairs living room TV. Should we start there?" Kurt opened his browser and directed it to Amazon's website. "Don't think I haven't noticed you eyeing stuff on there."

"I resent that implication." Blaine sounded scandalized as he opened their Amazon account to where he'd saved the things he'd wanted in a wish list.

"Mhmm." Kurt hummed in disapproval as Blaine added the stuff to the cart.

"I said I resent it. I didn't say it wasn't true." Blaine checked out with the credit card he had saved, buying the TVs for the rest of their rooms along with two blu-ray players and an extra Xbox for the living room. "Can we order the pool table?"

"Yes, but not today. I'm not sure where in New York to get that delivered from, so we need to figure that out." Kurt couldn't help the giggle at Blaine's excitement for shopping for their new apartment. “I also think we should figure out where to buy one of those TVs that look like mirrors until you turn them on. I thought maybe we could hang it over the fireplace on the second floor.”

“Yes! I love that idea.” Blaine bounced on the bed slightly in excitement. “I know you’ve got a lot on your plate at the moment, so I can take care of both of those things this week if you’d like.”

“That would be absolutely wonderful, honey.” Kurt pecked Blaine’s lips with a grin. "I do have one other thing I was planning to go through today."

"Would it happen to be this?" Blaine grabbed the last notebook that was resting on the bed with a grin.

"Of course." Kurt took the notebook from Blaine's hands. "I was thinking we should look through this and see what we still need to try and then we can order some fun stuff from online to accomplish them when we get to New York."

"That sounds like the best possible way to spend the rest of the evening with you." Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's hair. "You know, I was thinking and I think we should make a poster or something out of this notebook when we get there and hang it on the wall of our closet. Is that ridiculous?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "But that doesn't mean I'm not on board."


	20. All That Counts is Here and Now

"One last time from the top, let's go." Kurt clapped his hands at the Warblers during their last practice before Regionals.

"No way." Luke grumbled, flopping down into his seat. "We've been at this for hours. We've got it."

"We don't want to mess up our voices." Chad nodded in agreement.

"But I want it to be perfect." Kurt argued.

"It is." Blaine stepped over to Kurt. "It's perfect, baby. Let's just let them go and sleep and rest their voices." Kurt thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, go to bed, get some sleep. Be ready at the bus at eight o'clock sharp. If you are late, I will personally find you and drag you to the bus by whatever body part is easiest to grab and then kick your ass." Kurt warned them.

Blaine stepped behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as all but Cam, Jeff, and Nick gathered their bags and filed out of the commons.

"I'm exhausted." Cam yawned as he stepped over to them. "Do you want us to run through our stuff without the background vocals?"

"No, no, that's fine. Go rest your voice." Kurt smiled. "I need you to bring down the house tomorrow with your opening number."

"Alright. G'night, guys." Cam waved as he turned towards the door.

"Need us for anything? We're going to get some sleep, too." Nick asked as he cuddled into Jeff's chest.

"Go ahead, we're good." Blaine shooed them towards the door. When they were gone and the door clicked shut, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"Just stressed." Kurt shrugged as he started to pick up his papers.

"We're perfect. Our numbers are amazing and perfect."

"What if perfect isn't good enough? What if Vocal Adrenaline is beyond perfect?" Kurt sighed in frustration.

"Kurt, baby, it's okay." Blaine stepped behind Kurt while he stood at the council desk and slid his hands down to grip Kurt's hips.

"What if we don't even take second? Last time I faced them, we ended up taking last at our Regionals. What if this other group is amazing and we don't even know it? I should've sent a spy over to their school." Kurt groaned.

"Do you really think spying would've been a good idea?" Blaine teased.

"Well, I'd say it worked out pretty well for me when I did it." Kurt turned so his back was to the desk and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "After all, I did get you out of it."

"Yes, but the Warblers got you. We don't need to go losing any members right now." Blaine pointed out.

"I stand by what I said. It worked out well for me." Kurt smirked and batted his eyelashes.

"I think it worked out better for me." Blaine used his hips to press Kurt into the desk. "So, up for a little stress relief before we go to bed?"

"Sure, let's head back to the room." Kurt squirmed in an attempt to grab his bag.

"No." Blaine moved his hands down to grip hard to Kurt's ass. "I sit on that couch every practice and I have to watch you up here at this desk and you're so fucking sexy and I have to fight myself from just stomping up here and fucking you over this desk. I'm taking my opportunity."

Blaine dropped to his knees to unbuckle Kurt's pants and quickly pushed them down his legs along with his underwear. He licked his lips for a moment before pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Kurt's cock. Kurt moved his hips forward, urging Blaine to take him in and suck and lick until he was screaming, but Blaine had other plans.

"I've wanted this for so long. I even put it on our kink list, you know." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and turned him around so he was facing the desk. Kurt took the hint and leaned over the desk. Blaine took the opportunity to press a few kitten licks to Kurt's hole while he fumbled around in his bag on the floor where he'd stashed some lube. His fingers found it and he quickly slicked his fingers.

"Hurry, Blaine. Someone might come in." Kurt urged, wiggling his ass in Blaine's face. Blaine worked quickly to open Kurt up before standing up to push his own pants down enough to get his cock out. He spread the rest of the lube on his fingers over his cock.

"Is this what you want?" Blaine asked teasingly, dragging his cock up and down Kurt's crack, reveling in the slick glide caused by the lube.

"Yes, please." Kurt nodded vigorously. Blaine couldn't hold himself back even though he wanted to hear Kurt beg more and he pushed in deep with one swift thrust. Blaine bit his lip hard as he adjusted to the tight feel of Kurt around him, never failing to be overwhelmed every time they did this.

Kurt got impatient waiting for Blaine to move, so he started to fuck himself on Blaine's cock. Blaine's fingers found Kurt's hips and stilled them.

"Don't want this to be over too quickly, do you?" Blaine's hot breath ghosted over the back of Kurt's neck as he spoke.

"Someone could, oh fuck, come by any minute. We should hurry." Kurt gasped, Blaine's thrust straight into his prostate interrupting his sentence.

"You sure?" Blaine asked, slowly moving his hips forward and back.

"Fuck me hard over this desk and then you can fuck me as slow as you want in the room." Kurt offered.

"Deal." Blaine grinned and fit his fingers to Kurt's hips where bruises were already formed from when he'd fucked Kurt over the edge of the bed the night before. His hips started a brutal pace, slamming into Kurt just like he wanted.

Broken words fell from Kurt's lips as he attempted to beg Blaine for more, harder, faster, deeper. Blaine reached one hand around to grasp Kurt's cock and stroked hard in time with his thrusts and before either of them expected it, Kurt was coming hard over Blaine's hand.

Blaine fucked him through his orgasm and a few sharp snaps later, Blaine was filling Kurt with a low groan.

They both took a moment to regain their senses and Blaine snorted into the back of Kurt's shirt.

"What?" Kurt asked, turning his head slightly.

"Nothing. I'm just so gay." Blaine said as though it explained his thoughts.

"Are you just now realizing this?" Kurt raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

"No, of course not. Sorry, I was just thinking like, ‘I've got my cock in my boyfriend's ass while we're both still in our uniforms in the room for the glee club at our all boys school and my hand is around his cock and covered in his come.’ It was just…" He trailed off and chuckled. "Never mind."

Kurt was silent for another moment before giggling.

"Oh my god, you're ridiculous." Kurt shook his head as Blaine pulled out. "Let's go back to the room, crazy."

* * *

At exactly eight the next morning, Kurt stood at the door to the bus with a clipboard, checking off the names of students as they got on the bus.

"Trent, Luke, Chad, Evan." Kurt checked next to their names as he spoke, noticing Evan and Chad's entwined fingers with a smile.

"Anyone I need to go get for you?" Blaine called from the window of the bus where he was saving a seat for them.

"We're missing a few but I'm going to give them a few more minutes." Kurt called back and Blaine sat down again. "Alright. Cam, Flint, Wes, David, Tha-" Kurt stopped as his brain caught up with his mouth. "What? You guys?"

"Surprise! We're back to see the competition!" Sam said excitedly as he climbed on the bus. Kurt could hear the cheers from the bus as everyone inside caught sight of the Warbler alumni from the previous year.

"Go sit up front and I'll talk to you guys on our way." Kurt waved the other three onto the bus. Wes, David, and Sam split up amongst the group to sit down while Trent pulled Thad down into his lap, ignoring Luke’s protests from next to him. Kurt checked in the last few people waiting and glanced over the list with a groan. He stomped onto the bus and his eyes fixed on Cam. "Cam."

"I'll get him." Cam sighed with an eye roll. "He's expecting one of you guys, isn't he?"

"Yup. Thank you, Cam." Kurt smiled sadly as Cam headed off to gather up Sebastian.

"Trouble maker?" Wes asked.

"The worst." Kurt groaned as he flopped down in his seat next to Blaine at the front of the bus.

"He's been, well, pursuing would be putting it nicely but anyways, pursuing all four of us." Jeff explained.

"He's obnoxious and horny all the time and has no respect for our relationships." Blaine added.

"Do I need to kick his ass?" Sam asked with a frown.

"No, he won't get anywhere. It's just obnoxious to deal with." Kurt shook his head.

Cam came back a few minutes later with a grumpy Sebastian in tow and Kurt gave the driver the signal that they were good to go.

* * *

The Warblers drew to perform second, so they sat back and watched Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow perform She Walks in Beauty.

After they were finished, the Warblers stood and headed for the green room. On their way, Nick was distracted by talking to David and ran right into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Nick held his hands out to steady the red-headed girl wearing the outfit of the group that had just performed. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry." She smiled at him and shook her head.

"You guys were really good, by the way." He told her as he returned her smile.

"Thanks. Break a leg!" She waved over her shoulder as she jogged to catch up with her group.

"Here's the green room." Kurt opened a door to the left. "All in."

"We're going back to watch you guys from the audience." David told them at the door.

"You guys will do amazing." Thad assured them. "Break a leg." He pressed a quick kiss to Trent’s lips before shooing him into the room.

The door closed behind them and everyone looked expectantly at Kurt.

"Alright, you guys. It's show time. Let's go out there and give it our best. Cam, make sure you keep your pacing on The Voice Within. Nick and Jeff, don't get too distracted with each other and forget your choreography during your mash-up."

"Or any other time." Flint teased with a wink in their direction.

"If this is our last time competing together, I just want you all to know that I'm incredibly proud of you guys. Before last year, the Warblers hadn't made it past Sectionals in several years. Now, we're on our second Regionals in a row. You are all amazing people and I can't wait to go out there and show those judges what we've got."

* * *

"How were we supposed to know they'd go for drag?" Cam complained loudly in the green room as they waited to be called on stage for the announcement of the winners.

"Vocal Adrenaline is the worst." Luke groaned into his hands. "I hate them so much right now."

"You guys still did amazing." Wes argued with a shake of his head. Vocal Adrenaline had come out and brought the house down with their number, but the Warblers had given a flawless performance. "Cam's solo was stunning and both of the duet numbers were out of this world."

"They don't have this in the bag yet, okay guys?" David added with a look around the room at the dejected boys.

A knock on the door broke them out of the thoughts.

"Come on, guys. Let's go out there and put on a smile, no matter what happens." Blaine told them as they all stood.

They walked out into the auditorium and took their spot all the way to stage left. Blaine and Kurt stood at the front next to Nick and Jeff and Kurt gripped both Blaine and Jeff's hands tightly.

A coffin was carted out and Kurt's hands tensed as he eyed it suspiciously. A man dressed as a vampire popped out from the coffin, causing Kurt to jump in surprise.

"In third place, from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, the Golden Goblets." He announced in his imitation of a Dracula voice, reading from the card in his hand. The group took their trophy excitedly and exited the stage.

"Whatever happens, I love you." Blaine leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt squeezed his hand in response.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The 2012 Midwest Regional Champion…" He paused for effect, increasing the tension in the room.


	21. I Can’t Feel a Thing Without You Around

"I don't even know what to say to you guys." Kurt sighed as he sat on the council desk, looking around at the dejected Warblers. After a long and silent bus ride back from the competition, Kurt had directed them all to go straight to the senior commons.

"That you told us so?" Cam offered.

"No." Kurt shook his head.

"You did though." Luke agreed. "You were right."

"My reasons for not wanting him to join were selfish. I never imagined that he'd do something like this." Kurt kicked his feet angrily. "Alright, let's make this official. All in favor of revoking his membership in the Warblers?"

Every hand in the room shot up, including all four Warbler alumni, except for one belonging to a glaring Sebastian who was leaned against the wall in the corner near the door.

As everyone turned to look at him, he huffed and rolled his eyes before stomping from the room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_Just as the vampire was about to announce the winner, a blonde woman came out and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and handed the microphone to the woman._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, there has been a last minute change. Recent information has come to light that has affected the results of this competition. Unfortunately, one of our groups has been disqualified due to a violation of show choir rules. Carmel High will take first, Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow will take second, and I'd like to ask Dalton Academy to follow me."_

_They all exchanged confused looks, frozen in place for a moment before Kurt started to follow. Everyone else followed after and the woman led them back to their green room._

_"What's going on?" Kurt asked as they entered the room._

_"I need to speak with your leader." She told him._

_"That's me. What's going on?" He repeated. Blaine stepped up next to him and Jeff and Nick took his other side._

_"Reports came in from Mr. St. James, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, that one of your members threatened their lead, Mr. Wade Adams, in an attempt to blackmail them into dropping out. He apparently, I quote, 'photoshopped unsavory photos of Mr. Adams and threatened to put them online.'"_

_"Did he say who it was?" Kurt asked, a sinking feeling taking over as he realized who had done it._

_"He accused Mr. Sebastian Smythe." She answered with a look at her clipboard. Kurt sucked in a sharp breath and shut his eyes tight._

_"Fuck." Kurt whispered on an exhale. "Is there any proof?" He asked, not doubting the allegations but hoping to get off on a technicality._

_"He apparently did it while Mr. Adams was getting coffee with a Miss Mercedes Jones. The coffee shop they were in had security cameras and they caught the entire interaction."_

_"Why was he with 'Cedes?" Kurt wondered, momentarily losing focus. "I'd like a copy of the tape." She handed him a DVD in a paper sleeve from the back of her clipboard._

_"I'm sorry, Mister…?"_

_"Hummel." He supplied before turning, his eyes narrowing on Sebastian. "Come on. Let's go to the bus."_

_Everyone headed towards the door in various states of bad moods._

_"One question." Kurt turned back to her when it was just him and Blaine left. "If we hadn't been disqualified…?"_

_She studied him for a moment before slowly nodding._

* * *

"Blaine, if you keep unpacking every single thing I put in my suitcase, I will kick you out of this room." Kurt scolded as he put a pair of jeans in the suitcase for the fourth time on the Wednesday during spring break.

"I just wish you weren't going." Blaine complained as he flopped back on their bed.

"Blaine. I will be back in three days. You'll be fine without me." Kurt set a few more shirts into the suitcase before zipping it up.

"Promise to text me all the time?" Blaine asked yet again.

"Of course. I'll text you and call you and before you ask, I promise not to be swept up in the allure of Montreal and Canada and I promise I'll come home to you." Kurt teased.

"Don't even think about it. I'll come up there and get you if I need to. May I remind you that we own a very lovely house in Manhattan, so there is no reason to stay there." Blaine growled as he pounced on Kurt and pulled him into bed. "Now come on. One last time before you abandon me."

"We don't have time. I'm supposed to be back in Westerville in less than three hours." Kurt warned.

"It's funny because you say that, yet you're still unbuttoning your pants."

"Shut up."

* * *

Kurt was gone for less than a day before Blaine became unbearably moody and frustrated. He'd sulked around the house most of the day, avoiding Finn and Sam until Burt and Carole came home. They had invited him out with the guys that night, but he'd declined. In their texts, Kurt had encouraged Blaine to go to no avail.

The phone finally rang to save Blaine from the boredom of watching the news with Burt and Carole and he rushed to the bedroom to talk with Kurt.

“Remind him that it wouldn’t hurt to call his father every once in a while to check in!” Burt shouted up the stairs after him.

"Hello, gorgeous." Blaine cooed over the phone.

"Hey, you." Kurt replied happily.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Blaine flopped down onto the bed as he listened to Kurt's words. "We went to the Musée des beaux-arts de Montréal today and all I could think about is how it'd be so much better if you were with me."

"I'm sorry, love. I wish I could be there with you." Blaine sighed blissfully as he snuggled into Kurt's pillow.

"This is stupid. We should be able to go a few days without each other, you know?" Kurt grumbled.

"I don't want to, though." Blaine shrugged even though Kurt couldn't see him.

"Neither do I."

"How's it going with the whole room situation?" Blaine asked, knowing Kurt had been worried.

"Not so great. One second." Kurt paused and Blaine heard rustling on the other end of the phone. "Sorry, wanted to go into the bathroom to tell you about it. Cam's kind of losing it at Sebastian."

"Understandable." Blaine interjected.

"Jeff and I invited him to sleep with us because as much as I hate Sebastian, I don't need to deal with the mess of Cam killing him. Jeff's giving him his bed and Jeff will sleep with me."

"I don't blame him. I'd probably kill him if I was alone with him."

"I still can't believe Dalton didn't do anything to punish him."

"Dalton's anti-bullying rules only cover other Dalton students or Crawford students, not students from other districts. It's stupid, but there's nothing we can do." Blaine overheard a knock on a door from the other end and a muffled voice.

"Alright, they're waiting for me to start the movie. I'm going to run, okay?" Kurt told him after answering the voice at the door.

"Alright. Love you, baby."

"Love you, too. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting." Blaine made an obnoxious kissing noise into the phone that Kurt returned with a giggle before hanging up.

* * *

"Come on, Blaine. Up and at 'em." Burt shook Blaine awake the next morning.

"Whassup?" Blaine asked as he buried his head further into Kurt's pillow where he'd fallen asleep in his clothes the night before after hanging up with Kurt.

"I took the day off. Reds home opener against the Marlins and I'm taking you and Sam and Finn to the game." Burt answered as he opened the blinds. "Come on, let's go. It's already 11 and the game is at 4."

"Should we be going to a baseball game without Kurt?" Blaine questioned as he stepped into the closet to grab clothes for the day.

"Don't worry. I asked when you guys got home on Friday and he gave me to go ahead if I could get the time off. I offered to wait until he got back and he made a face and said he had no interest." Burt replied. "I'm going to go make sure the other boys are ready and then we'll head out. We can grab some food on the way."

Blaine finished dressing and grabbed his wallet and phone from the nightstand before heading downstairs and climbing in the car.

* * *

_(1:45) Having fun with my dad?_

**(1:51) Yeah! We just finished lunch and now we're headed to the ball park.**

_(3:44) We just got to the Musée d'art contemporain de Montréal._

**(3:46) Just saying, I'm glad I'm at the baseball game. :P Other than the fact that I miss you, that is.**

_(3:48) Well, I had a wonderful lunch at an adorable café with Jeff and Cam today. Much better than stadium food._

**(3:49) Me and my cotton candy beg to differ.**

_(3:50) Don't let Finn have too much._

**(4:00) Game's starting!**

_(5:24) Oh god, Cam just knocked over a bunch of stuff. We're leaving now._

**(5:31) Why am I not surprised?**

_(5:32) Because it's Cam. How's the game going?_

**(5:35) 2-0, we're winning.**

_(6:02) We're headed to dinner now. Jeff and I are refusing to speak to Cam for being a klutz._

**(6:05) Have fun at dinner! Game just finished up. 4-0! We won!**

_(7:03) So, tonight, everyone's going to the movie thing in the hotel that they do. I'm considering being "sick." I wanted to try *something*. You have Skype installed, right?_

**(7:04) Fuck, Kurt.**

* * *

"I miss you." Blaine grinned at his screen when Kurt answered his video call on Skype.

"I miss you, too. I'll be home tomorrow, you know. We're leaving right after we see Fort de l'Île Sainte-Hélène. You need to pick me up at Dalton at midnight."

"I'm glad. I miss you so much." Blaine shook his head as he took in the sight of Kurt on the other end of his computer.

"You said that already." Kurt pointed out and they both giggled nervously. "So, how do we do this?"

"No idea. I don't think there's a wrong way, though." Blaine shrugged. "Undress first?" He suggested as he tugged the hem of his shirt over his head.

"Sounds good." Kurt replied as he pulled his own off. "Pants, too." They both shuffled out of their own pants and sat back down once they were naked.

"Hold on, going to go lie down on the bed." Blaine picked his laptop up off the desk and moved so he was sprawled out on the bed, propped against the pillows for support. He put the laptop down a few feet in front of him so that it caught a full body shot while still allowing Blaine to see Kurt on the other end.

"You look good like that." Kurt winked as he mirrored Blaine's position.

"So, do we just…?" Blaine asked nervously as he slid his hand down to grasp his cock.

"Yeah." Kurt replied with a breathless voice. "Remind me to never go away again unless you're with me." He grabbed his own cock and stroked a few times, enthralled in watching Blaine do the same.

They watched each other for a while, speeding up and slowing down to match each other's paces.

"Blaine? Get out that glass dildo we just bought and some lube." Kurt broke the silence. Blaine gaped at him for a moment before the words registered and he scrambled off the bed, almost knocking his laptop over in his haste to get the lube and dildo.

"Got 'em." Blaine held them up triumphantly.

"Good. Hands and knees and prep yourself." Kurt instructed, his hand moving a little faster over his cock. Blaine quickly got to all fours with his ass facing the camera and lubed up two fingers. He pressed them both in together, squeezing his eyes shut at the tight fit that came with the position and the fact that he hadn't had sex in two days.

"So tight." He groaned as he moved them in and out. He worked himself open but pulled his fingers free before he was really ready, desperate to feel the stretch and the pressure of too much.

"Alright, now fuck yourself on that dildo." Kurt prompted as Blaine coated it with lube. Blaine reached around behind himself again to slide it in, skipping any teasing as he took it all the way in quickly. "Fuck, Blaine."

Blaine started a quick rhythm with the dildo. His face was pressed into the pillow as he curled his fingers around his cock with his other hand, grateful for the fact that practice with Kurt had worked his skills up so that he could use either hand.

"Ohhhh, Kurt, fuck, right there baby." He moaned into the pillow as he adjusted the dildo so it was rubbing hard against his prostate.

"So good, Blaine. Fuck, you look amazing." Kurt's words spurred him on and fueled him to speed up both the dildo and his hand. "So good, so good. I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Kurt's words cut off as he moaned loudly. Three more quick pulls at his cock while he used the dildo to hit straight onto his prostate and he was coming hard and feeling like he was going to pass out.

Blaine collapsed for a moment before rolling over onto his back so he could see Kurt again.

"Why do we never do this when we're together?" Kurt gave a short chuckle. "The sight of you doing that to yourself is fantastic."

"We'll add it to the things we do, then." Blaine grinned. "I hate to get off and run, but I'm about to fall asleep, so I'm going to sign off and go to bed."

"Wait. Can you do one last thing first?"

"Anything for you."

"Grab the plug from my nightstand." Kurt watched as Blaine leaned over to grab it and couldn't help the groan he let out at the sight of the dildo still buried inside him. Blaine shifted back into the frame holding the silver plug. "I want you to put that in and keep it in until I get home and can fuck you myself."

Blaine sat back and slid the dildo free and replaced it with the plug, making a show of doing it slow and teasing for Kurt.

"On second thought, are you up for round two?" Kurt asked as his mouth grew dry from the sight.

"If I have to spend the next 24 hours with a plug in to tease me, you'll survive waiting until then to get off again." Blaine said with a wink. "Love you, baby."

"Love you, too."

"Good night." Blaine cut the connection.

* * *

At midnight the following night, Blaine sat and waited in the Dalton parking lot for Kurt's bus to pull in. He shifted uncomfortably and it drove the plug deeper inside him.

Finally, the bus pulled in and everyone started to unload from it. Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt, Cam, and Jeff.

"Hi, baby." He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Hey." Kurt grinned as he curled into Blaine's side.

"Did you guys have fu-ohhhh-n?" Blaine was mid-sentence when Kurt moved the hand that was around Blaine's back down to press against the plug.

"Yes?" Cam answered suspiciously but Jeff just grinned knowingly.

"Not as much as you're about to." Jeff teased.

"Huh?" Cam asked.

"Nothing." Kurt shook his head. "Ready to go?"

"In more ways than one." Blaine leaned close to whisper back, loud enough so just the four of them could hear.

"Bye, guys." Kurt waved before he quickly grabbed his suitcase in one hand and Blaine's hand in the other.

Blaine glanced back over his shoulder just in time to see Cam's expression change as he caught on.

"Is it bad form to just fuck you right here?"

"Probably. It's okay. I've been waiting this long. You can wait two hours."


	22. Interlude - No Place Else I Could Be

“Hey, babe. Any way you could give me a ride? I promise I can make it worth your while.” Nick leaned back against the hood of the car with a smirk.

“I don’t know. I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate that.” Jeff teased in mock thoughtfulness.

“I could take him.” Nick shrugged nonchalantly.

“I don’t know. He’s pretty big and strong. Plus, he’s super gorgeous. I don’t know if you even measure up.” Jeff stared him down for another moment before breaking into a smile and running over to jump in Nick’s outstretched arms. “Hey, Nicky.” He pressed a kiss to Nick’s lips with a giggle. “What’re you doing here?”

“Well, I have been stuck in Missouri visiting family all break and it’s been killing me. We haven’t even had the chance to talk in private for a week. You can’t blame me for sneaking out of the house to come meet you.”

“Your parents’ bedroom shares a wall with the garage. How on Earth did you manage to sneak out?” Jeff looked around for Nick’s car.

“Blaine picked me up on his way to pick up Kurt. That means I really do need a ride, by the way.”

“Back to my house or your house?”

"I want to say yours, but I'm pretty sure my mom will throttle me if I'm not home in the morning." Nick replied with a frown. “I asked to come out tonight, but she said no since we’d be back in the dorms tomorrow night.”

“Fair enough.” Jeff nodded and kissed Nick again. “Get in the car and I’ll get you home.”

“Do I have to go straight home?” Nick pouted and backed slowly towards the back door of the car.

“Nick.” Jeff warned with a glance around the parking lot. They’d been talking long enough that everyone else had left.

“Come on. I know Blaine’s getting some tonight. I know the awkward shifting of someone wearing a plug. You should’ve seen him on the drive over.”

“I noticed when I was talking to him and Kurt.” Jeff giggled. “I don’t know. We’re in the middle of the school parking lot, Nicky.”

“If the doors to the buildings weren’t locked, I’d just bring you up to our room and have my way with you, but that’s not an option and I don’t really want to wait until tomorrow.”

“Later today at the point. It’s after midnight.” Jeff pointed out as he unlocked the doors and opened the back door.

“Either way, it’s been way too long already.” Nick crawled into the backseat first, unbuckling his pants as he did.

“You’re so adorably impatient.” Jeff teased as he unbuckled his own pants and slid on top of Nick, pulling the door shut behind him as he did.

“Shut up.” Nick pulled Jeff in close for a kiss to silence their inane and light-hearted bickering.

* * *

After they’d slowly frotted together until they’d both gotten off, they lay curled up in the backseat together.

“If we can’t last a week without you sneaking out of the house to come see me, how are we going to go to school on opposite sides of the country?” Jeff traced absent-minded patterns on Nick’s shirt.

“We’ll probably just end up fucking each other over the baggage carousel at the airport.” Nick snorted in laughter.

“We can get the bags later and go straight for the bathroom instead. How does that sound?”

“Much better.” Nick pressed a kiss to Jeff’s forehead. “I really don’t want to say this, but I should probably get home.”

“I know.” Jeff sighed sadly. “Just give me a few more minutes.”

“Of course, babe. Anything for you.”

It felt like Nick had just closed his eyes for a moment when his phone rang and he jumped, scrambling for it in a panic.

“Huh?” Jeff asked, blinking slowly in confusion as he woke up.

“It’s Blaine.” Nick replied as he answered. “What’s up?”

“Just calling to say we got home safe and to make sure you went home, too. I don’t trust you two not to fall asleep and forget that you need to be home before your mom wakes up.”

“That’s ridiculous. We’d never do that!” Nick said defensively.

“Nick, it’s three in the morning and I can hear Jeff laughing in the background.”

“It’s three? Holy shit.” Nick pulled his phone away to check the time in disbelief. “Hold on. You just got home?”

“Well, okay. Maybe we did something else before I called.”

“You should’ve been home an hour ago.”

“Okay, so, maybe we did something twice.” Nick could practically hear Blaine’s blush as he spoke. “Either way, you need to get home!”

“Okay, Blaine. We’re gonna head home right now.”

“Right after we have our own round two.” Jeff clarified quietly with a wink at Nick.

“I heard that!” Blaine called through the phone as Jeff pulled it away from Nick and put it up to his own ear.

“Bye, boys. See you tomorrow.” Jeff hung up and pulled Nick down against him again.

“I suppose we have time for another go, so long as we leave right after.”


	23. Through the State Parks

"I know we're all still very devastated about our loss, particularly considering the circumstances." Kurt began once everyone had been seated for the council selection meeting. "Today isn't about that, though. Today is about the new council. Now, we need three people and only three stepped forward."

Kurt couldn't help but think that the formality of Dalton tradition with the council was a little silly. There was no real competition. Underclassmen knew it went to seniors only and the incoming seniors typically sat down and discussed it among themselves in a peaceful manner before stepping forward.

"Trent, Luke, and James have all put their names in. We need to go around and have an official vote, though. Everyone write three names down on a piece of paper and put it up here on the desk when you're finished. Oh, and put a star next to the person you think should be the head."

"Flint, you planning on being the soloist then?" Chad asked as they wrote the names down.

"Yeah, that was the thought." Trent nodded.

"Now, I'm going to count these real quick. You can leave if you want or talk amongst yourselves until I'm finished." Kurt told them as he gathered the papers. No one moved.

It didn't take long to count, considering all the papers basically said the same thing. A few minutes later, Kurt cleared his throat to get the attention of the group again.

"Surprisingly enough, our new council for next year will be Trent, Luke, and James. The one taking the head council position, a prestigious position that only few are chosen for, one that is so highly regarded that it will get you anything you want, within this room of course, one that allows you to wield the highly coveted gavel, one that only the best of the best are ever elected for, one that allows you to call yourself 'The Chosen One'-"

"Kurt!" Jeff cut him off.

"Sorry, just trying to make it more interesting. With every single vote, your next council head will be…" Kurt paused for a few long seconds. "… Trent Ballard!"

"You are ridiculous and I love you." Trent rolled his eyes as he stood up along with the rest of the group. "Platonically, of course." He added with a glance at Blaine.

"I platonically love you, too." Kurt laughed before turning to Blaine. "You, on the other hand…"

"Save it for your room." Nick covered his ears and ran out of the room, Jeff following at a slow pace.

* * *

"We have an issue." Blaine sighed as he plopped down on the bed.

"Please tell me it's an issue of Vogue because I can't handle any other kind." Kurt eyed Blaine over Jen and Cooper's wedding binder.

"Sadly, no, but you already knew that because you know when they come in every month. Don't think I don't notice you suspiciously waiting for the mailman." Blaine teased. "Our issue is that their wedding is the same night as prom."

"And?" Kurt blinked at him slowly.

"And I figured you wanted to go, but it won't really work."

"Blaine, I had the perfect prom experience when you took me last year. This year, I'd rather be at the wedding of my future brother and sister-in-law." Kurt smiled before turning back to his work.

"We also have one other issue that I'm sure you're aware of. Your birthday is the Tuesday after the wedding."

"So you'll be treating me to a wonderful dinner on the island to celebrate while we’re there."

"I more meant I wanted to throw you a party, but I wasn’t sure when and I didn’t think I could work it in."

"Blaine, listen to me. I don't need, nor do I want, a party every year. So long as I'm with you, it's a good birthday. Now, we've got to do stuff during the day on Thursday for the wedding, but I made sure to set aside Thursday evening for us to go get dinner together. So, what would be most helpful to me now is if you'd come over here and help me with seating arrangements because I don't know your family."

"I can do that."

"By the way, I turned in both of our notes excusing us from class Thursday and Friday."

"What would I do without you?" Blaine grinned as he pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Let's just never find out."

* * *

"Alright, are we all packed?" Kurt asked as he slammed the door shut on the trunk of Jen's SUV.

"I think so." She said excitedly as she slid her purse into the front seat. "Run me through everything since I'm a little panicky."

"Your hotel is programmed into the GPS. Get some good sleep because the first ferry out from Mackinaw City is at 7:30 and we will be on it. Kim's already on the island and she dropped off everything she brought earlier this week with the proper people. Your dress and our tuxes are in the back along with all of your accessories and all the little stuff. I put the presents for the wedding party in the labeled tote. Your present to Cooper is hidden in my suitcase and I'll make sure it makes it to him at the proper time. Dinner, snacks, and drinks are in the cooler right behind the driver's seat. Blaine and I will be right behind you if you need us and my dad has a key to your apartment if we forgot anything since they aren't coming until Friday."

"Okay." She nodded. "I love you. Thank you." She pulled Kurt in for a hug as Cooper and Blaine came out of the apartment.

"Love you, too. It's going to be perfect, don't worry." Kurt pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Call me if you get worried about anything."

"Okay." Jen nodded and pulled away to get in the SUV. She paused and turned back. "Kurt? Listen, I know the Andersons are pretty much the shittiest parents to exist and I know that you know it, too. They may be my future in-laws and I don't like to burn bridges, but if they or anyone else says a negative word to you or Blaine, I will not hesitate to kick their ass."

"Jen-" Kurt started with a fond but wary smile.

"I'm not asking you to come tell me if they do because I know you won't want to. I'm just warning you because you'll need to have a good sewing kit and all of my make-up ready to fix me up after, okay?"

Kurt eyed her critically for a moment.

"Just try not to rip the dress itself. It won't be an easy repair."

"Deal."

"Are we good?" Cooper asked as they finished talking.

"We're good." Jen nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

After a long drive, they finally collapsed in their hotel room in Mackinaw City, still dressed and on top of the covers.

Kurt's alarm blared loudly, stirring him from sleep an hour before they were supposed to be on the ferry. He groaned and shut it off before moving under Blaine's arm and cuddling up to him.

"Ohhhh, Kuuuuuuuurt." Cooper's voice sing-songed from outside their hotel door, accompanied by a rolling series of knocks on the door.

"What?" Kurt asked in annoyance.

"Haaaaaappy biiiiiiiirthday toooooo yoooooooou."

"No."

"Haaaaaappy biiiiiiiiiirthday toooooo yooooooou."

"Cooper, it’s not actually my birthday." Kurt warned.

"Haaaappy biiiiiiiiirthday to my favorite broooooother."

"Hey!" Blaine objected.

"Haaaaaappy biiiiiirthdaaaaaaaay tooooooo-oh. Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry. Sorry, I didn't think about that. No, I'm so sorry. I'll stop, I promise. Apologize to your grandmother for me."

"Nice, Coop." Blaine teased as he heard Cooper being scolded by one of their neighbors.

"Shut up."

“I’d just like to point out that we’re only going out for my birthday tonight. It’s not actually until next week!” Kurt called to Cooper with a laugh.

“Fine, I’ll just sing again to you next week, too.” Cooper replied in a sing-song voice.

"Alright, come on, baby. Let's get up and in the shower. If you're good, we can start the day with a nice blow job."

"Still here!" Cooper called through the door.

"Don't care. Not my problem." Blaine grinned as he grabbed Kurt and led him to the bathroom.

* * *

They drove down to the dock after a long, steamy shower and grabbed a cart to load everything on. Kurt grabbed all of their stuff before moving to Jen's car and loading their stuff on the cart, too. They got a second cart to hang the tuxes and Jen's wedding dress on and wheeled both to the ferry.

Kurt couldn't help but smile in excitement as he let Blaine lead him up to the top of the ferry. Blaine had thought ahead and kept their hoodies out, donning Kurt's as soon as they'd sat down.

"This is going to wreck my hair, isn't it?" Kurt said with a skeptical look at Blaine after sliding Blaine's hoodie on.

"Absolutely. Just cuddle up in my arms and enjoy it." Blaine held his arms open and Kurt scooted closer on the bench so Blaine could wrap him up in the warmth of his body.

"Do you want to bike around the island?"

"Can we just do a carriage ride instead? My mom and dad always made me bike around the island and I just…" Kurt trailed off with a frown, memories of biking with his parents flooding his brain.

"Of course we can do a carriage ride, baby." Blaine quickly comforted.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, his eyes glistening in the sunlight from the tears threatening to fall.

* * *

After they got off the ferry, Cooper hailed down a horse-drawn taxi and they loaded the carriage with everything from their luggage carts. Cooper and Jen instructed the driver to bring them to the Grand Hotel so they could check in and arrange to have their bags brought up. Jen had an all-day spa session booked while Cooper was helping the people who'd be arriving that day settle in.

"Ready for that carriage ride?" Blaine asked as they walked out into the beautiful sunshine.

"Absolutely!"

They stopped and grabbed some pastries from a shop on their way to the carriage ticket booth and nibbled on them while they waited. It was only a few minutes before the carriage pulled up and they handed their tickets over and boarded.

"What're you thinking about?" Blaine asked as he cuddled up close to Kurt under one of the blankets the carriage provided. Kurt was staring intently at the scenery as it passed by.

"Running through the wedding checklists in my head." Kurt admitted sheepishly as Blaine's voice brought him back to attention.

"No, no, stop that. The wedding stuff is fine." Blaine shook his head. "Enjoy the carriage ride and stop thinking."

"Alright." Kurt agreed, traces of an amused smile gracing his face.

They listened to the carriage driver talk as she led them up to Market Street and then up Cadotte Avenue to where the Grand Hotel was. She told them about a few movies that had been filmed there and a few fun facts like the fact that the balcony ceilings were painted blue so birds didn't nest in them.

They decided to skip the Surrey Hills Museum and the Butterfly House when the carriage arrived there and instead just moved to the bigger carriages that would take them on the large loop portion of the tour. Blaine pulled Kurt back into his arms under the blanket after the carriage driver started to drive the horses.

The tour wound its way through part of the island as the driver spoke about the cemeteries they passed, the nature surrounding them, and the history of the island. Both boys found it incredibly interesting, having never taken the carriage tour before.

At Arch Rock, they got out and snapped a picture of themselves on the overlook, Kurt holding the camera while Blaine kissed his cheek. When they pulled away and headed back towards the carriage, they noticed an older woman giving them a dirty look but ignored it.

"Disgusting. No decency." She said in a loud whisper to the man standing next to her.

Kurt tensed and Blaine tried to get them back into the carriage without trouble, but Kurt wouldn't budge.

"Kurt, it's not worth it." Blaine sighed. "They're not worth it."

"Of course they're not." Kurt agreed but stayed in place. "But I’m sick of this and I will not rush anywhere or hide from assholes. We only have a few more months before we move to New York, but I will not hide until then." Kurt punctuated his sentence by pulling Blaine in and giving him a hard kiss on the lips.

"Must you do that in public?" The woman asked with a disgusted frown.

"Yes, we must. Must you be rude in public?" Kurt retorted. "We're not doing anything to bother you and I'd appreciate the same from you."

"It's offensive to my eyes to have to watch you do something so disgusting." She snapped back.

"That outfit is offensive to my eyes, but you're still subjecting me to it."

"Kurt." Blaine warned, pulling at Kurt's hand. "Come on."

"Yeah, listen to your little fag and-" The man standing with her jeered.

His sentence was interrupted by Kurt's fist slamming into his stomach.

"Don't you dare speak about my boyfriend like that." Kurt shouted.

"Is there a problem here?" The carriage driver stepped over, taking in the sight of the man doubled over in pain and the other three watching him, Kurt wearing a look of triumph.

"No, we're fine." The woman rolled her eyes at the driver. Kurt looked at her in confusion, having expected her to throw a fit about Kurt hitting the man with her. "I expected better from you, Blaine."

"Yeah, well, I could say the same for you, Mamó." Blaine said sadly. "Please, Kurt?" Blaine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes and Kurt nodded.

"Let's go." They moved back into the carriage. Kurt waited patiently for Blaine to explain as the driver pulled away, knowing he'd explain when he was ready.

Blaine sat silently while they wound their way through the State Park, listening to stories about the woodpeckers, scouting troops, and the Fort. They stayed on the carriage instead of visiting the Fort, neither one having been particularly interested in seeing it when they'd discussed it earlier.

Around the Governor's Mansion, Blaine finally started to speak.

"So, you punched my Daideo, my grandpa on my dad's side." Blaine didn't sound accusatory, but Kurt felt guilt flood him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I just, they were saying those things and he said what he said and I just couldn't help myself. My brain shut off and my instincts took over and-"

"Baby, I'm not mad." Blaine cut him off with a small smile. "I'm so not mad. He deserves it. It was just overwhelming, seeing them and them being so rude and treating me like it wasn't me. I think deep down I'd hoped that they changed since the last time I saw them, but I guess not."

"I still shouldn't have punched your grandpa. I don't even know what I was thinking." Kurt looked at Blaine, concern obvious on all of his features. Blaine looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh god, I can't wait to tell Cooper." Blaine said through his laughs. "I love you."

* * *

After the carriage made its way back to the Grand Hotel, they hopped off there instead of taking it back downtown. They entered the lobby to see Cooper talking with a brunette woman.

"Blaine!" She called out with a wave when she saw them.

"Aunt Sofia!" Blaine answered with a grin as she pulled him in for a hug. "Aunt Sofia, this is my boyfriend, Kurt."

"Kurt, it's so good to finally meet you! Ale has been talking about you nonstop since she came back from New York." She smiled at Kurt.

"It’s nice to meet you, too." Kurt returned her smile nervously.

"Now, we need to talk. When will you and Blaine be visiting us? I can't believe he hasn't brought you over to us yet." She laced an arm through Kurt's and led him towards the bar so she could refill her drink. “Then again, it has been a while since he’s been over at all.”

"How was the carriage ride?" Cooper asked, turning his attention to Blaine.

"Good. We saw the island, saw some cool nature stuff, Kurt punched Daideo, learned about these woodpeckers-"

"Wait. Kurt did what?" Cooper cut Blaine off.

"We ran into Mamó and Daideo while we were at one of the stops. He didn't know who it was and they said some rude things to us and Kurt just punched him in the stomach." Blaine said, trying and failing at suppressing his giggles.

"I love him so much. If I wasn't straight and about to get married, I swear…"

"You wouldn't have a chance with me." Kurt interrupted as he and Sofia returned.

"Well, I'm going to go find your grandparents. They're around here somewhere. Blaine, do you want to come say hello?" Sofia asked.

"I don't think I can deal with any more disapproving grandparents today." Blaine shook his head.

"They might surprise you, Caro." She sighed sadly.

"We're just going to go get some lunch and hang out in the room, I think."

"Okay." She nodded and gave him another hug.

* * *

They ordered lunch from room service and spent the afternoon going over the checklist Kurt had set up for the day. Blaine slipped away to take care of a few things that needed to be done outside of the room while Kurt ran over to visit Jen in the spa to check on her. They took turns making the phone calls that needed to be made and finally around six o'clock, they were sure everything was set for the next two days.

"Where do you want to go for dinner, baby?" Blaine asked.

"Am I ridiculous for just wanting to get room service again?" Kurt replied sheepishly.

"It's your birthday we’re celebrating tonight. We'll do whatever you want." Blaine leaned over to grab the room service menu. “We can even just go out for dinner next week on your actual birthday.”

"We're just going to be running around so much the next few days and I like the idea of just being alone for the rest of the night before everything goes crazy."

"Pick what you want." Blaine handed him the menu. "You know what I want."

Kurt glanced over the menu for a few minutes before grabbing the phone.

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for room service. I'll need the pot roast, the lamb tenderloin, the Caprese salad, and two orders of crème brulee."

"How long?" Blaine asked after Kurt hung up.

"About an hour." Kurt answered with a grin.

"Oh, that gives us plenty of time."

"What did you have in mind?"

Blaine crawled over top of Kurt and pushed him back on the mattress with a smirk. Kurt's hands automatically came up to grab at Blaine's ass. After squeezing his cheeks for a moment, Kurt slid his hands underneath the waistband of Blaine's shorts and underwear to feel the soft skin beneath them.

Blaine licked his way into Kurt's mouth and tangled their tongues together, tasting every inch of Kurt's mouth that he could reach, reveling in the familiar taste. Kurt's fingers slid over to drag against Blaine's hole and he was surprised to feel cool metal there.

"Blaine, are you…? When?" Kurt stammered out as he rolled Blaine onto his back and unbuttoned his shorts.

"When you were checking in on Jen earlier." Blaine answered, lifting his hips so Kurt could pull his shorts off.

"I love you." Kurt groaned, kissing his way up Blaine's leg until he reached his cock then moving to kiss up the other one.

"I love you, too." Blaine pressed his hips up towards Kurt's mouth but Kurt pulled away, standing and moving to their suitcase. He grabbed the lube from it before shedding his clothes and crawling onto the bed.

"Come on, ride me." Kurt smirked as he squirted some lube into the palm of his hand. He watched through dark eyes as Blaine stripped off his shirt and kicked out of his pants. Blaine moved so he was straddling Kurt and reached behind him to grasp the base of the plug. Instead of pulling it out, he twisted it slightly and then tilted it so it was pressing against his prostate.

"Mmm, Kurt." Blaine moaned as he slowly pulled it free, gasping as the thick bulb popped out.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hips and moved him down, lining him up over his cock and thrusting inside slowly.

Kurt used his grip on Blaine's hips to lift him up and drop him back down, slowly and evenly at first but speeding up slightly as time progressed.

Kurt kept the pace unhurried, letting all the stress and frustration inside his body melt away, replaced with overwhelming pleasure.

He could tell Blaine's thighs were starting to hurt from how long they'd been at it, slowly bringing themselves to the edge. He flipped them over so Blaine was beneath him, staying buried inside Blaine as they moved.

Their chests pressed together and their mouths met in a messy kiss as Kurt continued to slowly move in and out of Blaine. Both of their climaxes built slowly, creeping up and taking them by surprise as they both moved at a dragging pace. Blaine came first, overwhelmed at the drag of Kurt's cock inside him and the friction of his own cock pressed between their stomachs. Blaine tightened around Kurt and Kurt bit down on his shoulder, sobbing out his release.

They stayed entwined together for a few more minutes before a knock on the door interrupted.

"Room service!"

"Wow, was that really an hour?" Blaine groaned as Kurt pulled out and slid his boxer-briefs back on.

"Thank you." Kurt told the man at the door as he took the cart from him and slipped him a twenty he'd grabbed from the pocket of his pants.

"What's this?" Blaine asked, investigating the cart.

"Aw, champagne and a card from Cooper and Jen." Kurt smiled as he plucked the card from the table, his name on the front in Jen's loopy cursive.

"Mmm, dinner and champagne before round two, then?"

"How many rounds are you planning tonight?" Kurt sat back down on the bed as Blaine rolled the cart over.

"How many can you go?" Blaine replied with a wink.


	24. Bells Will Ring, The Sun Will Shine

Kurt spent all of Friday morning double and triple checking everything in a panic while he let Blaine sleep in. A little before one, Blaine woke up and forced Kurt to sit down and eat some lunch before getting him into the bathroom to shower. Blaine forced Kurt to kneel down as he lathered shampoo first and then conditioner into his hair while humming happily.

"The rehearsal is in one hour." Blaine told Kurt when they finished drying off. Cooper and Jen had elected for an early rehearsal and dinner so they could spend the evening with family. "Get dressed and let's get down to the lobby to make sure everyone else is on time."

They both dressed in the khaki pants and dress shirts that Kurt had picked out. Kurt quickly sprayed his hair in to place while Blaine gelled his down despite Kurt's protests. Blaine slipped his fingers between Kurt's and led him out of the hotel room and down to the lobby.

Blaine held his hand confidently as various family members entered the lobby. Jen's parents came in first, giving them each a quick hug before moving to speak to the priest. Kim came in with her boyfriend and a few of Jen's friends, followed shortly after by the other groomsmen and Cooper. Blaine's parents walked in and right past Blaine without acknowledging him and Kurt felt Blaine's grip loosen slightly even though his face stayed emotionless.

Jen entered last, dressed in the chiffon sundress that Kurt had suggested for their rehearsal. She smiled at everyone and made a beeline straight for Kurt. She looped her arm in his free one with an almost imperceptible glare towards the Andersons.

"Alright, Kurt. Show time." She squeezed his arm excitedly.

"Okay, everyone, listen up.” Kurt stepped forward to give directions to the crowd. “I'm going to need groomsmen over here to the left, bridesmaids right here next to me, Cooper with the groomsmen, and then Jen and the parents over to the right." Everyone moved except the Andersons. Mr. Anderson stared down Kurt as though he was trying to challenge him. "Yes, that means you, too. Just because you don't like me doesn't mean you don't have to listen to me."

"Fine." Mr. Anderson nodded slightly before moving, his wife following after. Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at the childishness.

"Cooper and Blaine, you're doubling as ushers." Kurt began.

"I'm the groom and an usher?" Cooper teased.

"It's a sign of respect to your mother that you seat her. Now shut up and do what I say." Kurt gave Cooper a warning look as he bit his tongue to keep from making a rude comment about their mother.

"Cooper, you'll go first. You seat your parents and then go up to the altar. You'll actually escort your mom while your dad follows right behind." Kurt instructed, gesturing to Cooper to demonstrate. "Honey, you escort Kim's mom down and then go stand next to Coop." Blaine followed his instructions. "Jen, you want to pair up the groomsmen and bridesmaids real quick however you want them?"

"Yeah, sure." She quickly paired them up and put them in order.

"You guys process in pairs, splitting at the end of the aisle. I assume you’ve seen enough movies or real weddings. You know the drill, go." They all took their turns going down the aisle with minimal issues. "Okay, now Kim goes by herself, followed by the flower girl and ring bearer." Jen's cousin had twins that were taking over the child roles. "Now Jen goes down, escorted by her dad."

They ran through the ceremony quickly to make sure everyone knew what they were supposed to do before Kurt instructed them to pair back up as they exited after Jen and Cooper.

"Any questions?" Everyone remained silent. "No? Good. Go eat." Kurt shooed them all in the direction of the hotel, letting the clipboard he kept notes on slip so just his fingertips held it by his side.

"There's only one problem I see with all this." Blaine sighed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"When it's our wedding, who will be bossing everyone around like you are now?" Blaine teased, nipping at Kurt's earlobe.

"Me, of course. No one else is trustworthy enough." They both laughed as Kurt melted back into Blaine's arms.

"Hey, you two." Jen poked her head back out through the door. "Get in here."

"Coming!" They called out in unison.

* * *

Kurt was up early once again on Saturday morning. He yawned exhaustedly as he rifled around in the suitcase, pulling out the first pair of boxer-briefs he could find which he actually thought were Blaine's, his most comfortable pair of skinny jeans, and a black fitted tee. He dressed quickly and scrawled out a note to Blaine that he'd be back with breakfast after getting things started.

His first stop was to Jen's hotel room where all of the girls had gathered. He knocked lightly on the door and was greeted by Kim.

"Alright, girls. Breakfast should be here shortly. I sent the dresses to be steamed and they should be here within an hour. The hair and make-up team texted me a few minutes ago that they were here and on their way to the room. I'll be all over the place today, but if you have any questions, Kim and Jen both have my number. Layla, the photographer, is also on her way." Kurt was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Room service." A deep voice called through the door. Kurt crossed and opened the door to let the man in. He pushed the cart to the middle of the room and uncovered the food. An assortment of bagels, fruit, crackers, and cheese were on the top while the lower level of the cart was filled with champagne glasses and everything necessary for a make-your-own mimosa bar.

"And here's the hair and make-up team." Kurt smiled as several girls walked through the door, armed with make-up cases and bags filled with hair products at the same time the room service worker left. "As my special gift to you guys, I also hired these two for manis and pedis." Kurt gestured to the two girls holding nail kits. "Layla will be here in just a few minutes. Enjoy your morning and let me know if you need anything."

Kurt exited the room and headed to the other end of the hallway where the boys were. He used the key to let himself in, unsurprised to find them all asleep in various places around the hotel room. He crossed to the window and opened the curtains to flood the dark room with bright sunlight.

"No, Jen. Five more minutes." Cooper threw a pillow in the direction of the window before burying his head in the one beneath it. Kurt snorted and plopped down on the bed next to Cooper. He ran a hand slowly down Cooper's side, just light enough to tickle. "No tickling." Cooper scooted away and tried to grab at Kurt, thinking he was Jen. "Was just dreaming about you. 'M already hard. Wake me up the fun way."

"Well, I suppose I could try waking you up like I wake your brother up, but I'm not sure either of you would be very happy about it."

"Kurt?" Cooper's eyes shot open and his hands flew back away from Kurt in surprise. "I thought-"

"Oh, believe me, I know what you thought. You and Blaine must have some genetic thing where you have absolutely no filter in the morning. You wouldn't believe how many times he's embarrassed me in front of my dad. Now get up. If you guys want to get in your ridiculous game of golf this morning, you need to be up now. Your tee time is in an hour and you need to be back and getting ready in 6 hours, no matter how far you are in your game. Do you hear me? You need to be back in this room by 1 or I will come drag you off the course."

"Is B coming with?" Cooper asked as he rolled out of bed and moved to put shorts on.

"Yes, I'm going to wake him up now." Kurt answered as he headed towards the door. He opened it up and saw the same delivery guy right on time with the room service for the boys. "Food's here."

Whereas the girls had asked for food to be a little lighter, the boys had all requested typical breakfast food along with beer instead of mimosas. Kurt grabbed two plates and loaded them with food for himself and Blaine before exiting and heading back to Jen's room.

"Oh good, Layla is here." Kurt smiled with a nod at the photographer who was taking a few shots of the girls getting ready.

"Is Coop up?" Jen asked as she sipped on a mimosa with a huge grin while her toenails were being painted.

"Yeah, but let's just say he thought I was you and made quite the indecent proposal." Jen snorted into her mimosa at Kurt's words.

"Oh god, sorry."

"No worries. I'm used to it from Blaine. They're eating and then heading out to their golf game. I just stopped in to grab some food for Blaine and myself and make sure you were still okay." Kurt slid some fruit, cheese, and crackers onto the plates he was carrying and set them down on the desk where the mimosa bar had been set up.

He made them each a mimosa, adding a cherry to each and an extra splash of grapefruit juice to his own. He placed one of the plates on his arm and held the other while grabbing the two glasses in his other hand.

"Here, let me help you." Layla offered, jumping up and following him into the hall.

"Oh, thank you!" Kurt grinned as he led her back to his own room. "Key's in my pocket if you don't mind."

"Of course." She grabbed the corner of the key that she could see and let him in.

"You're wonderful. Thank you again." She slid the key back into Kurt's pocket and waved as she headed back to the room. "Alright, honey. Time to get up." Kurt called cheerfully as he set the plates and glasses down on the table.

"Don't wanna." Blaine protested, rolling onto his back. The covers were pushed down to the foot of the bed and the sheets were bunched up around Blaine, tangled in his legs. When he rolled over, his morning wood caught the edge of the sheet, leaving it exposed.

"I see you're already at least up in one way." Kurt teased as he picked up the glasses and moved towards the bed.

"I was dreaming about you." Blaine smiled, his eyes still closed as he stretched languidly.

"So was your brother." Kurt said, adding a bored tone to his voice.

"Mhmm." Blaine nodded sleepily. Kurt watched as the words slowly sunk in and Blaine's eyes opened with a look of confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I went in to wake him up this morning and he told me how he was dreaming about me and then demanded sex."

"W-what?" Blaine spluttered. Kurt just eyed him with a vaguely amused smirk for a moment before clarifying.

"Of course, that's when he thought I was Jen. He changed his tune quite quickly when he realized it was me. Mimosa?"

"Yes, please." Blaine took the glass from Kurt's hand and drained half of it in one gulp.

"Eat breakfast with me and then you need to get ready to go golfing with Cooper." Kurt grabbed the plates and brought them over to the bed. "Scoot over to your side." Blaine moved from the middle over to his side and Kurt crawled next to him.

"Talked to your dad yet?" Blaine asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"No. I'm going to run over there while you guys are golfing. I'm hoping everything's okay. I can't really deal with it if my dad decides to kill Finn and Rachel over something."

"I can't imagine how it must be in their room, what with Rachel already wedding-happy."

"Yeah, I don't envy them having to sleep in the same room as her."

"I did offer to get her and Finn a separate room."

"True." Kurt shrugged.

They fell silent as they finished off their breakfast and watched the morning news. When their plates were empty, Blaine reluctantly got dressed and they parted ways with a kiss and whispered 'I love you's.

* * *

While with his family, Kurt could see that they needed to be rescued from Rachel so he put her to work running errands and checking on things for him. He went to the Grand Pavilion to make sure everything was set for the reception before stopping by the west side of the Front Porch to check on the ceremony location.

The florist dropped off the bouquets to him before bringing the centerpieces to the Pavilion. He grabbed the last few necessary items from his room and tucked them into the messenger bag he'd been using to carry everything with him.

"Alright, girls. I've got your flowers here." He announced as he entered Jen's room. "Rachel will take you girls from here. I'm going to be getting the guys ready. Jen and Kim, come here please." He motioned the two girls over and they walked over to where he stood. "Kim, give me your hand."

"I always thought if I'd marry a gay guy, it'd be Blaine, but alright." She held her left hand out with a flourish. “You’re certainly gorgeous enough, though it’d be nice if you snagged a bit of that money first before we run away together.”

"K?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Kurt rolled his eyes as he slid Cooper's ring onto her thumb. "Keep it safe." He turned to Jen and pulled a few things from his bag. "Here's your 'something new' and your 'something blue.'" He handed her the Ohio State garter set and the blue underwear bedazzled with 'Mrs. Anderson' that she'd picked out. "You've got your mom's pearls and your family headpiece on already, so you're all set on that whole tradition. There's just one last thing."

Kurt pulled out a small box and an envelope and handed it over to Jen. She took them with a smile and started to open them.

"Coop wrote you a letter." Kurt stopped her. "He says you should go away from everyone to read it."

"Okay." She nodded and moved towards the bathroom, clutching the letter and the box that Kurt knew contained a pair of diamond studs that she'd been hinting at wanting from Cooper for months. "Thank you, Kurt." She threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"You're welcome, gorgeous. Tuck your cell phone in the pocket we had put into your dress and text me if you need anything for the rest of the day, okay? Love you."

"Love you, too." She sniffled, trying to hold back tears as she let him go. Once she had slipped into the bathroom, Kurt headed down the hall to where the boys were to get ready.

"Coop, get over here." Kurt watched as Cooper perked up happily, knowing what was coming.

"Present time?" Cooper asked when he bounced over, clad in just his boxers.

"Yep." Kurt pulled out a wrapping-paper covered book from his bag along with an envelope. "But take my word for it, you want to go in the other room first."

"Aw, did she write me a letter, too? Shit, am I going to cry?" His face fell in concern.

"She did, yes, but the reason I'm saying it is for an entirely different reason. Just take it and go."

"Bossy, bossy." Cooper took the package and headed for the bathroom.

"Gave him Jen's present?" Blaine asked as he slid behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded in response as he turned around. He pulled Blaine from Cooper's room and down to their own for a quick shower before getting dressed in the tuxedos.

"Will you tell me what it is now?"

"I don't know. I might want to do it myself for our wedding." Kurt teased.

"Oh yeah? Now I really want to know. Is it something I'd like? Is it something Cooper's gonna like?"

"I'd hope you would like it. He's definitely going to like it. I don't doubt that he's currently enjoying it." Kurt couldn't help the smirk on his face as he thought back to when Jen had showed him Cooper's present.

* * *

"Alright, are you guys ready to start?" Kurt asked the group around him that consisted of Cooper and the groomsmen, the parents, and all of the bridesmaids except Kim. Kim and Jen were hiding until it was time to come out.

"Yeah." Cooper nodded, a mixture of nervousness and excitement written all over his face.

"Alright, Mr. Anderson, if you and your wife could come over here please." Kurt turned to where they were standing with annoyed expressions. Mr. Anderson grumbled something in Italian with a glare at Kurt before stepping over. Kurt glanced at Blaine and Cooper who were both sporting pissed expressions at their parents. "I'd like to take a moment to remind you that while I do not speak Italian, Blaine does and will tell me anything you feel the need to say about me. Can we please just try to get through this in a civilized manner? This has nothing to do with Jen and Cooper and I'd appreciate it if you'd just allow us all to get through this day in peace."

"I'm not happy about it." Mr. Anderson said stiffly.

"I'm not asking you to be. Now, one second." Kurt stepped over to signal the pianist who changed tunes. "We're good to go. Cooper, whenever you're ready."

Cooper held his arm out to his mother and they moved to walk down the aisle. Kurt turned and gave Blaine a short peck.

"You have Jen's ring, right?" Kurt double-checked and Blaine held up his left hand and wiggled his pinky where Jen's ring rest, clinking slightly with his own ring.

"Love you, baby." Blaine whispered before offering his arm to Jen's mom and escorting her down the aisle. Kurt sent the rest of the pairs down the aisle until Rachel led Jen, Kim, and the kids out. Kurt grinned at the sight of Jen in her beautiful taffeta and organza dress. It was on the slimmer side with layers and a sash in the same shade of lilac as the bridesmaid dresses.

"You look gorgeous." Kurt pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Kim, you're up." Kim walked alone down the aisle, followed by the ring bearer and flower girl. Kurt turned to where Jen was standing with her father. "It's your turn."

"Kurt." She looked into his eyes and Kurt could read every emotion he'd come to learn of Jen's: fear, worry, excitement, and most of all, sheer happiness.

"I know." He nodded. "Your bouquet is too high." Kurt said, knowing Jen didn't need him to reassure her. He reached out a hand and moved the lilac and calla lily bouquet down a bit. "Now go get married."

* * *

Cooper and Jen had wanted a short ceremony. They had annoyed the strict Catholic members of their families by not doing a full Mass, but they figured they were already doing it outside of a church so they threw that tradition to the wind. They had also annoyed the Italian side of the family for using lilacs, which Mackinac Island is known for, and for marrying in May, both of which are considered bad luck in Italian wedding culture. Cooper had warned them about the superstitious nature of some of the Cavallaro side of his family, but when Jen reminded him of their tendency to also be terrible towards Blaine, Cooper had declared that he wanted to do everything 'wrong.'

Kurt and Rachel slid into two seats in the back row once Jen was up front. Kurt caught Blaine's eye and they held each other's gaze for a moment before turning their attention to the wedding.

The ceremony went beautifully and without a hitch. Kurt gripped Rachel's hand tightly as Cooper and Jen exchanged the cute and silly vows they'd written themselves and shot a watery smile at Blaine as they both said 'I do.'

Kurt couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around Blaine when he and Kim made their way down the aisle behind Cooper and Jen.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Love you, too, baby. I can't wait until it's us up there."

"Come on, you two." Kim slid her arms around the both of them, joining their hug. "I want to get my new brothers drunk."

* * *

"Hi, everyone." Blaine smiled as he took the microphone from the emcee. "I'm Blaine, for those of you who don't know me. I'm Cooper's brother."

"Baby brother." Cooper corrected with a wink from his seat between Jen and Blaine's empty chair.

"Yes, baby brother. Now, I’m going to try and be nice to Coop here so that maybe he’ll show me the same courtesy when it’s his turn to give my best man speech. Clearly, I’ve never actually met my own brother if I think that’ll happen, but anyways. So, I've obviously known Coop my whole life, but I met Jen when he first brought her home one weekend to do the whole 'meeting the parents' thing. She was absolutely wonderful and fit right in with our family. I actually resented her for about five minutes because she fit in better than I did." Blaine paused and chewed on his lip nervously. "Sorry, that was a buzzkill. Forget I said that. Anyway, as soon as we sat down to dinner, she and I started talking and it was about thirty seconds later that I realized just how amazing she was and still is.

"She's one of the most amazing human beings that I've had the pleasure of meeting and by the time she left at the end of that first weekend, I pulled Cooper aside and I told him that he better not fuck up with her. For probably the first and only time, he actually listened to my advice. Jen has been like a sister to me since I first met her and I'm thrilled to be able to officially call her my sister now. I wish you guys all the best in the future and I can't wait to see what's next for you guys. Evviva gli sposi!" Blaine lifted his champagne glass towards them before taking a sip and handing the microphone off to Kim.

"Oh god, that was terrible." Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear as he sat down.

"Hush. It was great." Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile.

After Kim's toast and a few from family members, they moved on to dinner. When dinner was over, Kurt excused himself from the table to make sure the kitchen was ready for the cake cutting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake." Kurt spoke into the microphone and everyone turned in their seats to watch as Cooper and Jen cut into the cake and took turns feeding each other a piece. "And now, the newlyweds will share their first dance."

Kurt sat back down next to Blaine as Ben Folds' "The Luckiest" started to play and Cooper led Jen to the floor, pulling her in close to dance.

As soon as it was over, the music switched to something much more up-tempo and everyone moved to join in on the dancing. Layla moved around the crowd, snapping candid shots and pulling groups out for posed family pictures.

Kurt and Blaine started out dancing together, but Kim cut in and pulled Kurt away for a few dances, giggling from how hard she'd already been hitting the open bar. The bartenders were getting paid enough to look the other way on the ages of those ordering drinks.

Kurt caught sight of Blaine talking to an older couple with a slight frown so he excused himself from dancing with Kim to move over to Blaine. Kurt listened in for a few moments, unsure of what was being said as Blaine spoke rapid-fire Italian with them but having some idea of what they were saying as the woman gestured several times at Blaine's ring. Blaine noticed Kurt sliding up next to him and smiled slightly.

"Kurt, these are my grandparents, my Nonna and my Nonno." Blaine explained. Kurt nodded, taking in the situation. Blaine had always said they weren't accepting of him but Ale had insisted that he was wrong several times over the past year. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt."

"Well, Kurt, I must say that I am impressed." Blaine's grandmother smiled softly at him. "Not only did you put on such a magnificent wedding for Cooper and his Jen, but you've given Blaine back the spark he had as a boy that I never really noticed he was missing until he got it back."

"Oh, thank you." Kurt blushed, unsure of what to say. He looked at Blaine in confusion and Blaine gave him a look that implied that he would explain later.

"Now, Ale and Sofia said they're trying to convince you to come and visit Roma and offered that you could stay with them. That's just silly. You'll stay with us when you come. Our house is bigger and we live so close to everything. I've spoken with Ella and explained that the way they've apparently been treating you is not acceptable and it's all set that you will spend Christmas with us in Roma, okay?"

"Um, well, I don't-" Kurt looked at Blaine again, hoping for some sort of help.

"Kurt, dear, I'm not asking." She winked at him. "Now, let's talk about you two. Cooper and Jen were so difficult about this, but you two will be having your wedding in Italia, si? Of course, it will be a proper Catholic Mass with none of this nonsense with May and purple flowers."

"The church isn't really okay with us marrying, Nonna." Blaine pointed out with a hint of sadness to his voice. He considered pointing out Kurt's Atheistic beliefs and his own skewed faith, but decided against it.

"I will talk to them; don't worry." She shook her head and Kurt bit back a snort at her implication that she could just call up the church and change their views. Maybe she’d just check in with the Pope and see what he could do. "Now, is this Christmas good for it? We can fly your family in, Kurt."

"We're not even engaged yet." Kurt pointed out in confusion.

"You're not? But Blaine, I thought-?"

"Kurt, I see Rachel over there needing some help. You should probably deal with that." Blaine cut her off and gestured to where Rachel was standing, deep in conversation with Finn, Burt, and Carole.

"Um, okay?" Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously as he slipped away to check up on Rachel.

They spent the next two hours of the reception alternating between socializing with family and dancing both together and with others. Blaine broke away from his conversation with Cooper to cut in on Kurt's dance with Sofia.

"Mind if I steal my boyfriend for a dance?" He grinned at her.

"Of course not." She stepped away and Blaine took her place.

"So, I was talking to Cooper." Blaine spoke softly into Kurt's ear as they danced close together.

"Mmm?" Kurt hummed questioningly.

"He told me all about Jen's present to him. Were you serious about doing that for me?"

"If it's something you'd be interested in." Kurt responded, a hint of nervousness in his voice as he thought about the book Jen had showed him.

"Fuck, Kurt. Cooper was telling me and all I could think of was if you did that for me and I was getting hard just thinking about it." Blaine pressed his half-hard cock against Kurt's thigh. "I'd love to take you up to our hotel room right now and take some of those boudoir pictures of you myself."

"That's an option, you know." Kurt said in a daring voice. "I'd do it if you wanted me to."

"It's not even a question in my head. Let's go." Blaine pecked Kurt's lips before pulling away and slipping his fingers between Kurt's. He led Kurt towards the door, hoping to slip away unnoticed.

"Oh, thank god. The fags are leaving." An all-too-familiar voice cut across the room, stopping Blaine in his tracks. Kurt's fingers tightened on Blaine's as he tried to fight down the urge to punch Blaine's paternal grandmother.

Kurt pressed his lips into a thin line for a moment before spinning on his heel, but Jen cut him off before he could speak.

"Excuse me?" She asked in shock. As much as she'd expected it to happen deep down, she couldn't help but feel surprised at the way some people would speak to their own family.

"It'll be nice to not have to be around them anymore." The woman answered with a roll of her eyes.

"They have as much right as anyone else to be here. In fact, they have more of a right than you do." Jen crossed over to stand next to Blaine and Cooper stepped next to Kurt, as if they were challenging her or anyone else to speak ill of Blaine and Kurt.

"You can't honestly tell me you're okay with them. It's disgusting." Blaine's grandfather added with a shrug.

"No. What's disgusting is the way you people treat them, as though they're so different than you. Well, I guess they are different, because they're better than you. What on Earth gives you the right to say who they can and cannot love?"

"It's in The Bible." Michael pointed out, stepping between his parents with his arms crossed.

"Oh, come on, Papa. You're going with the whole Bible defense? We ate pork for dinner. We had lobster for dinner at the rehearsal. You are currently wearing polyester. Need I go on?" Cooper rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"That's different." He argued.

"How? How could that possibly be different? It's in the same passage in Leviticus." Blaine retorted, anger flowing through his veins. "Unless you plan to follow every other law set down in The Bible, I don't want to hear that as the reason my own parents turned their backs on me. How can you be so heartless? Huh, Mama?" Blaine took a few steps forward until he was standing in front of his mother. "How can you honestly look at your own son and not care? I know you can see me, see the pain you cause."

"I see no son of mine." She answered with a blank stare. Blaine looked between her and his father for a moment before turning and fleeing from the Pavilion.

Kurt stared after him for a moment before turning to his parents. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words to express his feelings towards Blaine's parents. Kurt caught his own father's eye before turning and following Blaine, squeezing Jen's hand as he walked past her.

"Love you, Kurt." She said after him, loud enough for those around him to hear. "Make sure he knows we love him."

"Love you, too. He does, I promise." Kurt called back over his shoulder. Two steps away from the door, he could hear his father exploding at Blaine's parents, backed by Carole and Jen’s parents. He hated turning the reception into a debacle and part of him felt like he and Blaine shouldn't have come, but a greater part of him and the part that he knew Jen and Cooper would agree with knew that it wasn't his fault and that they weren't mad about it at all.

Kurt headed back to their room where he knew Blaine would be waiting. He opened the door quietly and found Blaine sobbing on the bed, curled in a tight ball and clutching a pillow to his chest. Instead of trying to get Blaine to talk right away, since he knew it wouldn't help, Kurt just slid behind him on the bed and wrapped him up in a tight embrace. Blaine's sobs continued to shake his body and suddenly he turned in Kurt's arms and pressed a desperate kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt opened his mouth to protest and Blaine used the opportunity to tangle their tongues together, the salty taste of his tears finding its way onto Kurt's tongue. Kurt pulled away and Blaine whined when he moved to stand up.

"One second, honey." Kurt soothed as he grabbed the lube knowingly from their suitcase. He shed his tuxedo, tossing it to the ground without a care. "Shhh, shhh, I know." He whispered comfortingly as he helped Blaine from his own tux.

Blaine continued to sob as Kurt warmed the lube between his fingers and slowly stretched him. He lost track of time as he was torn between the tears that wouldn't stop flowing and the press of Kurt stretching him open. He was gasping for breath from a mix of the hard sobs and the overwhelming pleasure as Kurt pressed into him, knowing exactly what he needed for comfort and how to ground him.

Kurt leaned down and kissed at the tear tracks that streaked Blaine's face, silently reminding him that they at least had each other. He kept his thrusts even, solid, and reassuring.

Blaine's mind got to a point where it was straddling a strange line between shaking out sobs and apathy. He didn't even realize he was close until the haze that filled his mind faded to find his stomach covered in come that Kurt was slowly swiping away with a warm washcloth.

"Kurt?" Blaine started, his voice shaky and his emotions still on edge.

"Shhh, let's just go to bed. We don't have to talk about it now." Kurt shook his head as he tossed the cloth in the direction of the bathroom. He pulled the covers out from under Blaine and crawled under them, pulling Blaine tight against him. "Sleep. We'll deal with it in the morning."


	25. I Keep On Thinking That It’s Not The End

Burt spent most of dinner on the Friday after the wedding glaring at his plate and grunting answers whenever he was asked a question. When Finn cleared the plates, Kurt decided that he'd had enough.

"Dad, what is going on with you tonight?" Kurt asked with an exasperated tone. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Nothing. It's no big deal." Burt shook his head and grabbed his beer, taking a swig as he stood and headed to the living room.

"Carole?" Kurt turned to her questioningly.

"He's mad about the wedding and about you leaving, but if he asks, I didn't tell you that." She shrugged as she moved to the kitchen to help Finn with the plates.

“Leaving where?” Kurt asked in confusion, but Carole didn’t respond. "I'm going to go talk to him." Kurt sighed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"I'll be in our room." Blaine nodded and they went their separate ways.

"Dad." Kurt sat down on the couch. "Talk to me."

"I don't want you to go, alright?"

"What?"

"To New York. I don't want you to go. I mean, I do, of course, but I don't. Kurt, you're a great kid and you're both going to go take New York by storm, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna miss you."

"We'll be back to visit all the time, I promise." Kurt attempted to reassure Burt.

"I know. Doesn't mean I won't miss you guys." Burt sighed as he ran a hand over his head.

"You've still got us for most of the summer. Now, Carole said something about the wedding."

"I just can't believe Blaine's family. It's one thing to hear about it, but to actually see them was just ridiculous."

"I know. I'm sorry we didn't end up seeing you before you left on Sunday. Blaine was up a few times during the night throwing up and crying and by the time we finally fell asleep for more than a few hours, we ended up staying past check-out and having to pay for an extra night." Kurt explained. He'd mentioned it a bit when he was on the phone with Burt earlier in the week when Burt had called to wish him a happy birthday, but they hadn't had much time to talk.

"Is he feeling okay now?"

"Better, but you know, as expected. We're glad one set of his grandparents are being really supportive, but it doesn't take away the pain of his parents. Sure, it's nothing new. It's been over a year since his parents officially cut him off, but no amount of time can make that pain go away entirely." Kurt sighed sadly. "I hate them."

"I know you do, bud. I do, too." After a few minutes of silence, Burt spoke again. "Blaine's probably freaking out. Go up to your room and make sure he's okay."

"Love you, Dad." Kurt reached over to pat Burt's arm on his way out of the room.

"I love you both very much. It'll be okay."

"I know."

* * *

"I have something very important to talk to you about." Blaine grinned as he leaned over to his nightstand while they were studying in the week before finals.

"Is it a secret way to pass this AP Bio exam?" Kurt groaned as he looked up from the book he'd been studying from.

"I think it's something much more fun." Blaine sat back with their kink notebook in his hand. "I was just thinking we're leaving next week and we should make sure there's nothing left in here that we need to do before we leave."

"I've got to keep studying, Blaine." Kurt scolded, but his voice gave away how little he meant it.

"Let's see…" Blaine trailed off as he started to flip through the pages that were covered in their kinks, a large portion of them crossed out. "Most of these we can do anywhere."

"Except for this one." Kurt pointed at one of them with a grin. "I suppose we could do it elsewhere, but I'm feeling a strong urge to go study outside of the dorm right now." Kurt closed his book and swung himself off the bed. "Interested in accompanying me?"

"Absolutely." Blaine hopped up too and grabbed his bag, racing from the dorm and in the direction of the library.

They settled down at a table tucked far in the back corner of the library and opened up their books. Kurt attempted to study for a little bit, but Blaine just stared blankly at his book. They played an unspoken game to see who would crack first and Blaine knew he was losing. He couldn't help how much he loved pleasing Kurt and his exhibitionist kink didn't help matters.

After what felt to Blaine like hours but was really only a few minutes, he took a quick sweep of the room with his eyes and dropped beneath the table they were studying at. Kurt's nonchalance towards the situation was quickly found to be merely a façade when Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's lap and found Kurt achingly hard and pressing against the zipper of his pants.

Kurt continued to stare at his page as Blaine slowly lowered the zipper, careful to be quiet. Blaine pulled Kurt's cock free and Kurt couldn't help the small sigh of relief. Kurt pressed his hips forward and pressed his cock against Blaine's face.

Blaine kissed his way up Kurt's cock until he reached the head and then licked it slowly before closing his lips around it and sucking hard. Kurt groaned brokenly and lifted his hips again, attempting to fuck himself on Blaine's mouth.

Hands trailed up Kurt's legs as Blaine took him deeper, swallowing and sucking with enthusiasm. Kurt bit his lip hard, hoping and trying to keep the noises that threatened to escape quiet.

Blaine moved back so only the head of Kurt's cock was in his mouth. He sucked hard and swirled his tongue around it and through the slit while his hand pumped the rest of the hard length.

Kurt bit down harder as Blaine took him down his throat the rest of the way all at once, breathing heavily as he buried his nose against Kurt's skin. Blaine snaked his hand up under Kurt's shirt and pinched at one of his nipples as he swallowed around Kurt and Kurt's mouth filled with the metallic tang of blood as Blaine's flooded with Kurt's come.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine mouthed at his rapidly softening cock before finally pushing him back when it became too much.

"Your turn." Kurt whispered.

"Let's go back to the room, though." Blaine slid back into his seat as Kurt tucked himself back in and closed his pants. "I don't think I can handle keeping quiet after doing that to you."

* * *

"Alright, boys. Welcome to the last official Warbler meeting of the year. You guys know what this is about." Kurt grinned at the group of boys during the Wednesday meeting of finals week, his happiness bittersweet with the knowledge that it was almost the end. "We need to decide on what our movie marathon will be. No Star Wars or Harry Potter since we did both last year. Suggestions?"

"Star Trek?" Flint volunteered.

"Any horror movie series!" Evan suggested.

"Lord of the Rings?" Nick asked over the shouting of a few other suggestions.

"That's actually a really good idea. All in favor of Lord of the Rings?" Kurt asked and most everyone agreed. "Anyone seriously opposed?" No one spoke up. "Anyone have the extended cuts?"

"We do." Jeff nodded.

"Perfect. We'll do it in our room unless anyone else particularly wanted us to do it in their room." Kurt continued.

"Good plan. That way no one else ends up with you two having sex on their bed." Trent teased.

"That can still be arranged." Blaine pointed out with a smirk.

"Since the graduation ceremony was changed to Saturday this year, we'll do the marathon on Friday. Everyone meet in our room at eight o'clock sharp and bring breakfast with you if you're not going to go eat before we start. We'll go down for lunch and for dinner between movies." Kurt directed. "Unless there's any concerns, you're all dismissed and we'll see you on Friday." Kurt lifted the gavel and dropped it onto the desk one last time.

* * *

"We have put this off far too long." Kurt declared as he pulled down their suitcase sets from the closet when they got back to their dorm after the meeting. "My dad and Carole are going to come out to move everything and pack what we can't on Sunday since we're leaving, but it's packing time. I double-checked the weather and as expected, we don't need to worry about long pants or anything."

"Alright." Blaine nodded as he moved to the dresser. "What goes where, baby?"

"The navy suitcase set is to go back to the house. The black set is for Disney." Kurt told him as he started to pack the largest navy suitcase with all but one pair of his skinny jeans.

"And what about this stuff?" Blaine gestured to the tote filled with their sex toys that sat at the foot of their bed.

"I talked to Jeff and we're hiding it at Nick's for the time being. We'll bring it home with us when we get back from Disney."

"You're wonderful. I'm glad you're perfectly on top of things." Blaine paused in his packing to peck Kurt on the cheek.

"Of course I am." Kurt grabbed the Disney trip planning binder he kept and flipped it open to his packing list. "Cross things off on here when you pack them." He grabbed a pen and crossed off the items he had already packed.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Blaine sighed while he continued to fill the suitcases. "We've had such wonderful times here."

"Yes, but we've got plenty more wonderful times to come." Kurt pointed out. They continued to pack for a while longer until all of their clothes were packed except for what they needed for the rest of the week.

"All that packing made me tired." Blaine flopped down onto the bed. "Come cuddle with me for one of the last times in our room."

* * *

Kurt's alarm went off at seven on Friday morning and he dragged himself out of bed to unlock the door before crawling back under the covers and pulling Blaine into his arms again. Blaine sighed happily as he melted into Kurt's arms and they both fell immediately back asleep.

Kurt woke again to the loud noises of every one of the Warblers in their room, settling in to watch the movie.

"Morning, sleepy head." Jeff tilted his head slightly with a fond smile when he noticed Kurt awake. "Hope you don't mind we all just came in and set up."

"That's why I unlocked the door." Kurt said around a yawn. He sat up in bed and braced himself against the headboard. Blaine moved over to put his head in Kurt's lap as he curled into Kurt's side.

"Play it, Hunter." Nick threw some popcorn to hit Hunter in the head.

"Breakfast?" Blaine mumbled into the blanket.

"Here you go." Cam slid a box of donuts across the bed before turning back to the screen.

Blaine drifted off several times during The Fellowship of the Ring since he'd watched it so many times. Kurt barely managed to stay awake through it after staying up late the night before going over all of their trip plans one more time.

Between the first and second movies, they headed down to the cafeteria while still dressed in their pajamas to get lunch. While they ate, Kurt caught sight of Sebastian watching their table angrily, dressed in his uniform. They locked eyes for a moment before Blaine was pressing a kiss to Kurt's ear and pulling him back to their conversation.

For The Two Towers, Kurt and Jeff took the bed, laying on their stomachs while Blaine and Nick sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. Kurt spent most of the movie playing lightly with Blaine's hair, running his hands through it and tangling his fingers in the curls like he did when they cuddled.

In the break before The Return of the King, Blaine and Jeff switched places while Cam called in an order for pizza. It arrived part way through the movie and they devoured it while the battles raged on.

By the time the movies were over, they all just stared at the blank screen, not wanting to be the first one to move.

"Graduation's tomorrow." Luke broke the silence.

"We're going to miss you guys." Chad added, a frown on his face.

"Hey, we'll still see you guys. None of us are leaving for a few months and even though these guys are going far away, I’m staying close. I can’t go too far from Karen." Cam shook his head as he stood up. "And you guys are going to be amazing and do just fine without us next year."

"We love you guys and we'll see you tomorrow and we'll have a Warbler party when we get back from Disney." Jeff stood up as well and helped Nick to his feet.

"Come on, we all need good sleep for tomorrow." Nick sighed as he led Jeff out of the room and everyone else followed reluctantly.

"Last night in our dorm." Blaine didn't look up from his lap after the door shut behind the group.

"We'll miss it, but just think about what's coming next for us. Now come on, let's get some sleep. We need to be up early tomorrow."


	26. What a Journey It Has Been

Kurt woke slowly from the sunlight pouring into their room. He blinked a few times before settling his eyesight on Blaine, who was already awake and watching him.

"Good morning." Kurt smiled and nuzzled into Blaine's chest.

"Except for the fact that it's our last morning here." Blaine frowned. "Dalton has been such a huge part of my life for the past few years. It's where I found escape, where I found friends that didn't care who I was, where I found my passions, and most importantly, it's where I found you."

"I'm pretty sure if either of us did the finding, that would be me. I stopped you on the stairs, remember?" Kurt teased.

"Either way, it's a moment that changed the rest of my life, the rest of our lives."

"Blaine, are you proposing?" Kurt interrupted.

"Someday I'm going to actually be proposing and you're going to interrupt my speech again, aren't you? Stop that. I wasn't at Christmas and I'm not today, but you better not interrupt me when I do." Blaine rolled his eyes with a large fake sigh.

"Sorry." Kurt replied sheepishly.

"Would it be so bad if I was?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence.

"Are you?"

"Answer the question."

"Of course it wouldn't be bad if you were. You and I both know what I'd say." Kurt wiggled his promise ring at Blaine.

"Well, in that case…" Blaine turned to fumble around in his nightstand and Kurt couldn't help but hold his breath. He rolled back, his hand hidden from view. "If we've got that cleared up, I've got a very important question to ask you."

"Yes." Kurt answered breathlessly.

"Who's topping for our last time in this bed, me or you?" Blaine brandished the lube in his hand.

Kurt blinked at him indignantly for a moment before smacking him playfully in the arm.

"You fucking asshole."

"What?" Blaine acted confused. "Oh! Did you think I was-? Oh, no. Sorry about that. Whoops."

"I should kick you out of here and just take care of myself."

"You wouldn't and you know it." Blaine grinned as he stripped out of his pajamas.

* * *

They took their time to slowly make love one last time in their bed, slipping and sliding against each other under the covers, all kinks forgotten in favor of focusing on each other and nothing else.

After they finished, they managed to pull themselves out of bed and get into the shower. After taking turns washing each other's hair and scrubbing each other down, Blaine pressed Kurt into the wall of the shower. Blaine lifted Kurt's legs and wrapped them around his waist before slipping inside Kurt again, their skin soaped up and making the slide easy.

By the time they had finally dried off and stumbled back into the room, they were happily sated. They dressed in their black pants and white button-up shirts in between languid kisses while reminiscing about their time together at Dalton.

Blaine insisted on wearing a navy and red striped bowtie under his black robes where Kurt went for a simple black tie.

"Ready to put our robes on and go out there?" Kurt asked, noticing the time on his phone.

"Yeah. Let's go start the next chapter in our lives." Blaine grinned. He grabbed Kurt's carefully pressed robe from the closet and held it out for Kurt to put on. Kurt did the same for Blaine before getting their cords and stoles off of the dresser. They both had their red and navy honor cords along with Warbler stoles emblazoned with the Warbler insignia.

"You look amazing." Kurt smiled, pecking Blaine on the lips as he adjusted Blaine's stole so it was even.

"You look better." Blaine argued.

"I know." Kurt winked before grabbing Blaine's hand and heading out of their room.

* * *

_(1:00) I hate that we're sitting in alphabetical order._

**(1:02) I know. I'd so much rather be back there with you, baby.**

_(1:03) Did you see Cooper and Jen? They're back with my parents._

**(1:04) Yeah. Did you see Wes, David, Thad, and Sam over to the left?**

_(1:06) No! I'm glad they're here. :) Oh! Here we go!_

**(1:18) Ugh, I hate the long speeches. Can't it be over faster?**

_(1:19) Agreed._

**(1:20) Ready to go perform? As soon as this speech is done!**

_(1:22) I can't wait for you to knock them dead with your solo, as usual._

_(1:36) See? I told you that you'd be wonderful._

**(1:37) You're right. You're always right.**

_(1:38) I know._

**(1:43) Oh god, time to walk. Wish me luck that I don't make an idiot of myself.**

_(1:44) You won't. :)_

**(1:51) Was that catcall necessary?**

_(1:52) Absolutely, honey. Don't even pretend it was just me, though. You heard your brother._

**(1:53) Remind me not to bring him out in public.**

_(1:59) Just had to get me back, didn't you?_

**(2:00) Of course.**

_(2:16) Wait, what are the baby Warblers doing?_

* * *

"I can't believe you guys did a song just for us! Flint and Trent, you both did so good on lead!" Kurt threw his arms around the Warblers as they entered the senior commons where all of the Warbler relatives had congregated. "Tongue Tied was a great choice. I definitely approve of your first decision as the head council member, Trent."

"I'm pretty sure How Far We've Come turned out much better, particularly because we had way more practice time and Blaine still on lead." Trent shook his head modestly, shrinking back against Thad shyly.

"Come on, Kurt. We're all going to dinner." Burt cut in, stepping behind Kurt.

"Everyone meet at that new little Italian place down the street?" Kurt asked the group before waving them off to their cars. "Dad, come upstairs with us so we can show you where everything is for you guys to pack tomorrow."

"Alright, coming." Burt followed after Kurt who stopped to grab Blaine away from Cooper, Jen, and Kim for a moment.

"We're meeting at that new Italian place." Kurt told them as he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind, not noticing as Kim snapped a picture of them. "I need to steal Blaine away so we can show my dad what to pack."

They'd packed the car with their suitcases for Disney already and moved their tote into Nick's trunk. Everything else was packed except for a few last minute things. They moved about the room, packing their carry-on bags and toiletries while Kurt explained what was going and what was the property of the school to Burt and Carole.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the restaurant." Blaine assured Burt and Carole as they went to leave. "We'll just be a few minutes."

After the door shut behind them, Kurt and Blaine took a few minutes to look at their room one last time before linking hands and leaving together, the door clicking shut with a sound of finality behind them.

They walked together, school bags over their shoulders packed as carry-ons, still dressed in their robes. They took the long way around to the car, strolling down corridors until they reached the staircase next to the senior commons. Blaine took a few steps ahead of Kurt on their way down, stopping at the same spot as the day he'd met Kurt.

"Come on, I know a shortcut." Blaine winked as he held his hand out to Kurt again.

"That was so not a shortcut." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

"So I wanted a chance to hold the hand of a gorgeous boy for a little longer." Blaine shrugged.

"We should be getting to the restaurant." Kurt pointed out, but not really meaning it as he let Blaine continue their trip around campus one last time.

* * *

Everyone met at the restaurant and crowded around a large banquet table. Most of the Warblers had come along with the family of the seniors, the previously graduated Warblers, and some other friends. They ate and laughed for hours, annoying the staff with how rambunctious they were, but everyone was sure to leave an amazing tip. About two hours after receiving a call from Rachel that the seniors from McKinley were on their way to Nick's house, they settled their tabs and everyone dispersed to their cars, hugging each other with promises of parties and hanging out over the summer.

Blaine hung back as everyone exited the restaurant. Kurt gave him a questioning look, but he waved him off, telling him he'd meet up with him at the car.

"Burt?" Blaine put a hand on Burt's arm to stop him from walking away. He shifted between his feet nervously before speaking again. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Is this about what I think it's about?"


	27. Interlude - I Learned So Much More From You

“Jeff, you okay?” Kurt stopped Jeff in the hallway at Nick’s house. “You seem really down.”

“Um.” Jeff stalled, surprised. He was trying to keep his emotions from showing too much, but was apparently unsuccessful. He debated admitting to Kurt that he was considering giving up on California, but decided he wasn’t ready for Nick to know yet until he’d decided. He didn’t want Nick to be disappointed in him for not going, but he also didn’t want to disappoint him by going to California.

“Jeff?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He faked a smile and started towards the stairs.

“Jeff.” Kurt repeated, his tone warning.

“Just upset about the move.” He shrugged sadly. “Nick and I officially no longer live together now and I don’t know how long it’ll be until we do again.”

Kurt just nodded with a frown and pulled Jeff in for a hug, helpless to do anything to cheer him up.

Jeff hugged back for a minute before disappearing out through the back sliding glass door.

* * *

“Have you two seen Jeff?” Nick asked Kurt and Blaine, ignoring the fact that Blaine had Kurt pressed into one of the downstairs couches while kissing him deeply. “I don’t see him anywhere.”

Kurt gestured vaguely at the slider door without looking up.

“Thanks.” Nick rolled his eyes fondly at them, knowing there would be plenty of this happening in the house when they got to New York and resigning himself to it.

He wandered outside and saw a figure sitting on the swings across the backyard. He made his way over to Jeff.

“Why’re you hiding out here, babe?” Nick sat down on the other swing.

“I’m excited to have graduated, but…” Jeff trailed off and kicked at the sand beneath the swings.

“But you’re going to miss me.” Nick finished for him.

“We don’t live together anymore, Nicky.” Jeff’s voice had a hopeless tone as he frowned and looked away.

“For now.” Nick paused, considering telling Jeff about the applications he’d sent in to California schools. He hadn’t heard back from any of them yet, so he decided not to tell him yet. Before he knew if it was a possibility or not, he didn’t want to make Jeff think he didn’t trust him to be in California or anything. “We still have all summer to be together. Well, until August at least.”

“And then what? Then we live on opposite sides of the country and I don’t get to wake up beside you anymore or eat Chinese food in our bed anymore or throw pieces of paper at you from my desk because I’m jealous that you don’t have homework.”

“Until December.” Nick pointed out. “Then we’ll spend all of break together. We’ll visit each other every time we have a break from school and then next summer, we can live together the whole summer.”

“And then go back to opposite sides of the country.” Jeff sighed, not feeling better about the situation. Nick stood up and moved to stand in front of Jeff, placing his hands over Jeff’s on the chain.

“It’ll suck for a few years, yeah, but we can deal with a few years, because at the end, it’s you and me forever, okay?”

“Okay.” Jeff nodded. “Can we just sit here and swing for a few minutes?”

“Of course.” Nick agreed and sat back down. They kept their hands tangled together between their swings as the slowly rocked back and forth in a comfortable silence.

“I never realized just how lucky I was to get to live with you until now that I’m not going to anymore.” Jeff broke the silence a few minutes later.

“Oh, babe, come here.” Nick stood again and pulled Jeff to his feet. He pressed a kiss to Jeff’s lips, feeling the wet tracks on his cheeks and tasting the salt of his tears on his lips. “Hey, no crying. If you cry, I cry, and we’re supposed to be hosting a party. What will our friends think if they see us out here sobbing? They’ll probably think we hate them.”

“I’m sorry.” Jeff wiped the tear tracks from his face with a choked giggle.

“It’s fine, Jeff.” Nick pressed a kiss to Jeff’s forehead. “Want to skip the rest of the party and just head to bed?”

“Yes, please.” Jeff nodded, sniffling as he did. “I really just want to be close to you.”

* * *

After they snuck around to the front of the house and back in through the front door, they headed straight upstairs to Nick’s room.

“Will you…?” Jeff trailed off with a glance at the bed.

“Always.” Nick kissed him before grabbing supplies from the nightstand, understanding what Jeff meant without words.

“I know we still have a few months, but it just feels like too much.” Jeff slowly slid out of his clothes before climbing up onto the bed.

“We have forever.” Nick pointed out as he followed suit and slid next to Jeff.

Jeff nodded, but looked away, not wanting Nick to see the tears that were slowly rolling down his cheeks.

“We can have tonight, but then no more crying for the trip, okay?” Nick hooked a finger under Jeff’s chin to turn his head. “I promise something will work out.” Nick debated once more about telling Jeff about the applications.

“Okay.” Jeff sniffled as Nick wiped the tears away from his eyes.

“Do you trust me?” Nick asked and Jeff nodded silently. “I trust you, too. Okay? No matter what, as long as we love and trust each other, it’ll work out.”

They moved together and kissed slowly for a few minutes, both committing every touch to memory as their hands wandered teasingly. Jeff’s hand found the lube and pressed it into Nick’s palm.

Nick rolled over on top of Jeff, settling between his legs to slowly stretch him open without breaking their kiss.

When Nick finally sank into Jeff, he could feel the wetness on their cheeks and taste the saline in their kiss as their tears mingled with each other.

Jeff’s arms tightened around Nick’s shoulders and his fingers dug into Nick’s back as Nick slowly moved inside him. Nick buried his face in Jeff’s neck as the range of emotions flowing through him got to be too much.

When they came together after a long, slow burn, Nick stayed buried inside Jeff as he clung to his body like a lifeline. Tears still streaked both of their faces when Nick finally rolled away to pull the blankets over them. He curled himself protectively over Jeff’s body and they both drifted off to sleep.


	28. On This Magic Night

**Sunday, June 10th, 2012**   
_Magic Kingdom_

Breakfast – At the airport  
Lunch – On your own  
Dinner – Ohana

* * *

"Disney! Disney! Disney! Please don't be in the middle of fucking because I'm coming in either way because oh my god, Disney!" Cam came banging into Blaine and Kurt's room at Nick's house at five o'clock in the morning on Sunday. "Thank god, you're dressed."

"Of course we're dressed, Cam. We were sleeping." Kurt groaned, burying his head in Blaine's chest.

"Well, get the fuck up! It's time to go to Disney World!" Cam hopped onto the bed and started jumping around.

"Is this what it's going to be like to have kids?" Blaine mumbled as he sleepily got out of bed to get dressed.

"Go wake up someone else." Kurt shooed Cam from the room.

"Can we go back to bed now?"

"No, we do have to get ready and go. The flight's at eight and I don't know how well these idiots will get through security." Kurt shook his head as he got up to dress in the clothes he'd set out the night before.

They left the room after getting dressed and found everyone else ready to go. Everyone headed out to the cars and piled in, taking as few cars as possible to avoid parking fees. Blaine and Kurt drove separately so they could have their own car when they came back because they were coming back later than everyone else.

When they arrived at the airport, everyone got out and met inside at the ticket counter, checking their bags and getting tickets as they entered. Kurt made sure everyone had the proper tags on their suitcases for the Magical Express so they would be delivered to their rooms while they were at the park.

"Alright, once we're through security, grab some food and meet at the gate. At the gate, I'll go over the plan for the rest of the day." Kurt announced to the group crowded around him.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were first through security with no problems and Blaine stopped by the coffee shop to grab coffee and breakfast for them both while Kurt headed to the gate. Everyone slowly trickled up to the gate until they were finally all there. Kurt took his coffee and muffin gratefully from Blaine before speaking.

"Alright, when we get there, everyone needs to follow me to the Magical Express. We'll take that to our hotel and check-in before heading to the park. They'll deliver all the bags we checked to our rooms so we can head straight to the bus and go to the park. We're doing Magic Kingdom today. Everyone can eat and do what they want until dinner. We're having dinner at Ohana, so everyone needs to meet at the entrance to Magic Kingdom at 5:30. After dinner, everyone's free to do what they want for the rest of the day."

"I'm going to forget everything you just said." Puck admitted when Kurt finished speaking.

"That's why I sent out an e-mail to everyone with the schedule for every day while you guys were dealing with security. Check your phones. Any other questions?" No one spoke up. "Perfect." Kurt grinned and sat down next to Blaine.

"Where should we eat today?" Blaine asked, grabbing the Disney binder.

"There's a few options. I was thinking maybe Casey's since I wanted to focus on Main Street at first." Kurt answered as he looked at the list of restaurants they wanted to eat at over Blaine's shoulder.

"Sounds perfect. I love their mini corn dogs." Blaine grinned.

* * *

Their flight passed quickly while they watched Cinderella on Kurt's laptop to get them excited. Before too long, they were making their descent, practically vibrating with excitement.

Once they were allowed to disembark, they all made their way excitedly out of the plane and followed Kurt through the airport to the Magical Express terminal. He led them to the bus that would take them to All-Star Music and they waited in line until they could board.

On the bus, they watched a movie about Disney World, causing everyone to get even more excited. By the time the bus was entering the property, all of the newly-graduated seniors were on the edge of their seats in excitement.

"I'll check everyone in since it's all one big reservation, but if you want a credit card attached to your room, don't go too far." Kurt told them in the lobby before walking up to the desk. "Hi, this is going to be insane, but I need to check in our group."

"No worries, we're used to it." The man behind the desk grinned at Kurt. Kurt caught a glimpse of his nametag that said he was a member of the college program. "Do you have the card the reservations are under?"

"Yup!" Kurt whipped the Warbler credit card out since he'd put all the reservations on it. "There should be six rooms. I also faxed over a request to be ground floor and in the Broadway section if possible."

"I see that right here and that's no problem. All the rooms will be in a row." He spoke as he worked on the first room. "You a singer?"

"Yeah, we all are." Kurt gestured to the group waiting nearby. "We're down as a graduation trip."

"First room's done other than a credit card for room charges. It says Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval here." He looked up expectantly.

"That's us." Jeff stepped forward and slid his credit card across the counter.

"Perfect." The man swiped the card through and handed over two cards. "Real quick for everyone so I don't have to say the same thing over and over…" He trailed off until everyone was looking at him. "We call this your 'Key to the World.' It works as not only your room key, but also your park ticket. If you put a credit card on here for room charges, you can pay for food with it, buy things at the park and have them sent to your room, and stuff like that. It also works to get you fastpasses from the machines." He turned back to Kurt. "Next room here is registered to Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce."

Kurt talked with the man as they checked everyone in and put cards on their accounts. As everyone got checked in, they headed to their rooms to drop off their carry-on bags and get ready to head to the park. The man smiled flirtatiously every time he asked Kurt a question but Kurt was too focused on getting all of their rooms sorted properly to notice. He offered to show Kurt around on his day off if he wanted but Kurt politely declined, saying they had a fully planned schedule. Finally, it came down to just Kurt and Blaine's room.

"Last room. I assume that's you. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded and tried to fumble around in his pocket for his wallet.

"Here you go." Blaine handed his card to the man, a glare obvious on his face.

"So you're Blaine." He slid his card through the machine and handed it back to Blaine along with his key. "You must be Kurt, then. Find your card yet?"

"Oh, it's the same card." Kurt answered as Blaine held the card out to the man again.

"Oh?" He said questioningly for a moment before it registered. "Oh! Right, sorry." He took the card back from Blaine and slid it through the reader. "Real quick, it says you don't have park tickets."

"We purchased annual passes since we're resort hopping for a week after the rest of the group goes home." Blaine explained.

"Okay, perfect. Then you're all set. Anything else?"

"No, we're good." Blaine answered icily.

"Well, let me know if you need anything. I'm Dan, by the way. Sorry again about earlier with, um, you know." He looked at Blaine with apologetic eyes. "I had no idea."

"It's okay." Blaine nodded, his tone softening. "Can't say I blame you." He smiled slightly before they set off towards their room.

* * *

After dropping their bags in the room and rounding everyone up to head to the bus, they took a ride over to the Magic Kingdom. By the time they passed the Contemporary on their way to the bus drop-off, the excitement of the group had reached a boiling point and Kurt could see Cam barely holding back from screaming.

They exited the bus in a rush as soon as it had stopped, laughing as they made their way past couples and families everywhere.

"Don't forget to stay with a buddy!" Blaine called out teasingly as the group ran ahead.

"And don't miss our dinner reservations!" Kurt added.

"You know we're going to have to go to lost and found at some point when someone goes missing." Blaine pointed out as they got to the ticket gate.

"My money is on Cam." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, absolutely." Blaine agreed as they finally stepped through the gates and over towards the tunnel that led under the train. "We're finally here."

"'Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy.'" Kurt read off of the sign they walked under.

"Come on." Blaine smiled and slid his hand into Kurt's. "Too bad we couldn't make it last weekend since it was Pride Days."

"I know. Maybe next year." Kurt nodded. "Where to first?"

"Everywhere all at once." Blaine led them down the street, marveling at the happiness of everyone around them. They stepped into the Emporium, and Kurt's eyes widened at all of the shopping he could do in this store alone.

"Oh god, we just got here and already I want to spend our entire bank account." Kurt laughed. "We should wait until towards the end of the trip before you let me buy anything."

"We need to get ears first, though!" Blaine said excitedly as he realized what they were missing. "Come on!" He dragged Kurt behind him until they reached The Chapeau.

Kurt picked out a pair of pirate ears and Blaine chose a pair themed to the Haunted Mansion ride. They purchased them and Blaine insisted they don them before heading back out to Main Street.

"Getting hungry?" Blaine asked as they continued to stroll towards the castle hand-in-hand.

"Sure. Let's stop at Casey's and then do Adventureland." Kurt agreed. "We'll have to stop back by here on our way back to the room at the end of the night, though." He gestured to the Confectionary.

"You couldn't stop me if you tried."

On their walk to Casey's, they ran into Cam, Puck, and Mike.

"Hey guys. How goes it?" Cam called with a wave.

"Nice hats." Mike nodded at their ears.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled as they walked over. "We're on our way to Casey's for lunch. Want to join us?"

"They have super delicious mini corn dogs!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Lead the way, then." Cam waved his hand with a flourish.

Kurt and Blaine started towards Casey's again, this time with the three boys following them. They arrived at the restaurant at the corner of Main Street and Kurt and Blaine each ordered a bottle of water and split an order of fries, a regular corn dog, and an order of mini corn-dogs.

They ate while discussing plans for the afternoon and catching up with each other. Mike, Cam, and Puck planned to spend the afternoon trying to ride as many rides as possible while Kurt and Blaine planned to focus on one area at a time since they had a few extra days to spend at the parks.

Kurt took a bite from his corn dog with a seductive glance over at Blaine. Blaine stared back with heavy lids as Kurt took another slow bite. Kurt held the corn dog out for Blaine with a wink. Blaine leaned forward and bit down, keeping eye contact with Kurt the entire time.

Cam cleared his throat and they jumped, looking over at the rest of the group. Cam and Puck were watching with raised eyebrows while Puck attempted to subtly shift himself in his seat.

“I’m not even sorry.” Kurt shrugged with a chuckle before taking another bite, this one less seductive than the others.

* * *

When they were finished, they parted ways with promises to see each other in a few hours for dinner. Blaine and Kurt headed over towards Adventureland, excited to ride a few rides. Blaine immediately brought them to the Jungle Cruise, a massive grin on his face.

"This is one of my favorites. It's hilarious!" Blaine assured him as they waited in the short line. As they stood there, Blaine downloaded a Hidden Mickey app on his phone so they could keep an eye out and mark off the ones they found. Kurt declared it to be their mission to find every one the app listed.

Their skipper was an adorably short brunette girl who was also a member of the college program. They settled in on the Amazon Annie and set off down the river. The skipper took them down the river on an expedition, telling jokes and puns as they passed by the audio-animatronic animals.

They both laughed throughout the trip, particularly at Blaine's favorite joke about the alligator named Ginger, about whom they were warned "Watch out, Ginger snaps."

After they exited the Jungle Cruise, they took a ride on the Magic Carpets of Aladdin, explored the Swiss Family Treehouse, and watched the show at the Enchanted Tiki Room.

"We have time to go ride Pirates of the Caribbean before we have to meet everyone for dinner." Blaine said, checking his watch.

"Sounds good." Kurt grinned as they walked over to the entrance. He held Blaine's hand tightly as they wandered through the darkened queue, the line itself being relatively short.

"I can't wait to see the changes. I haven't been here since they added in Jack Sparrow to a few spots." Blaine said as they walked past the chess game that was set in a perpetual stalemate.

They finally reached the line and waited for a few minutes for their chance to board the boat. The ride was fun even though it was relatively slow for the most part and they enjoyed taking in the scenes that surrounded them. Kurt declared it one of his two favorite Disney rides so far, the other being Jungle Cruise, but Blaine argued that he'd barely been on any of the rides so he couldn't decide that quite yet.

"Alright, let's head back to meet everyone." Kurt led them out and towards the entrance of the park and their meeting spot.

* * *

Everyone congregated in a big group and once everyone was there, they headed up to the resort monorail. They rode the monorail to the Polynesian Resort and got off on the platform.

"I can't wait to stay here!" Kurt said excitedly, grabbing Blaine's hand as they entered the lobby.

"I'm incredibly jealous." Rachel said loudly from across the group. "I tried to convince Finn to stay an extra week as well as a honeymoon since we were supposed to have the wedding right after graduation, but he suggested we wait until we get back. He didn’t want to push it with your parents, I think. They were barely okay with us staying together while we’re here already."

"Um, okay." Kurt said awkwardly, having been kept mostly out of the loop on Finn and Rachel's wedding plans. "Anyway, here's the restaurant. Hi, I have a reservation under Hummel." He told the hostess. She glanced in her book and nodded.

"We're all set up for you, Mr. Hummel. Right this way." She led them to where several tables had been pushed together. "Food is served family style. Any food allergies we should know about?"

"I'm vegan." Rachel spoke up.

"Okay, I'll make a note of that. Anyone else?" Everyone else remained silent. "Perfect. I'll take drink orders then."

After she made her way around to take drink orders, quiet table chatter started up until their appetizers were brought out along with their drinks.

"So, what did everyone see so far?" Kurt asked and they went around the table answering. Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana had gone straight for Fantasyland while Finn and Rachel had headed to Frontierland. Nick and Jeff had shopped a little bit before joining Cam, Puck, and Mike in riding as many rides as possible.

Talk turned to their plans for the evening, including the fireworks show and the parade. Entrees came out on large skewers along with a few side dishes and the food disappeared quickly. They watched as kids excitedly participated in activities such as coconut races and a limbo contest.

Bread pudding came out for dessert and was gobbled down even faster than the rest of the food. The tabs were settled and they headed back to hop the monorail to the Magic Kingdom.

* * *

"We have about an hour before we should be getting seats for the parade." Blaine said as they got back into the park.

"What should we do?" Kurt asked as he looked around.

"Well, there's one thing we should do before we go much further." Blaine led Kurt over to a shop on Main Street. He walked up to the cashier in the shop. "This is where I exchange my PhotoPass pre-order voucher, right?"

"Yes!" The cashier answered with a smile. "Do you have the voucher with you?"

"Right here." Blaine pulled the voucher from his wallet. The cashier scanned it and handed over a PhotoPass card and lanyard.

"You have the Plus card so don't forget you can use it on attractions and anywhere they do dinner photos." She reminded him.

"Thank you so much." Blaine and Kurt headed back out of the store. "I pre-ordered this before we left. It just makes it a little easier and it saves some money."

"Let's go towards the castle and check it out for a little bit before the parade." Kurt suggested. They set off down the road with their hands clasped together. A PhotoPass photographer stood part way down Main Street and they stopped to get a picture in front of the castle which was lit up for the night.

At the castle, they stopped to explore it and found a few of the Hidden Mickeys for their app before heading back up Main Street. Blaine pulled Kurt eagerly into the Confectionery to get a treat for the parade.

They looked excitedly through the sweets for a while. Kurt settled on a cookie and Blaine picked out a chocolate-dipped Rice Krispie Treat.

"They have the Main Street Electrical Parade right now." Blaine explained as they sat down to wait for the parade. "It's amazing, though we'll have to come back when they do Spectromagic again because it's my favorite parade."

They ate their snacks quietly as they people watched. Nick and Jeff walked over at one point and sat next to them.

An electronic voice came over the speakers, announcing the parade. Upbeat synthesizer music filled the street as parade floats started to pass them, covered in lights and surrounded by performers on the street dressed in their own light-covered costumes. They watched with excitement and wonder until the last float passed by them.

"That was fantastic!" Kurt gushed excitedly. "I loved the whole thing!"

"The fireworks are next."

"This is so amazing. I never want to leave already."

* * *

After Wishes, Kurt and Blaine decided to head back to the hotel to get some sleep. Nick and Jeff left them, explaining that they'd agreed to meet up with the other guys to maybe get in another ride or two during the Extra Magic Hour that night.

Blaine tucked his head into Kurt's neck as they rode back to the hotel. After the uneventful ride, they walked the short distance to their hotel room.

"I have something for you real quick. I wanted for you to have them before we went to the parks, but I couldn't bring them in our carry on." Blaine unzipped their largest suitcase as he spoke and pulled the surprise he'd ordered for Kurt from the bag. "They're called pins and pin trading is a huge thing here." Blaine held out a lanyard with several pins on it. "I only bought you a few to start, but you trade them with people in the parks and you can get more and eventually, you can end up like me." Blaine turned back and pulled his own lanyard from the bag.

"That's insane. Yours is completely filled." Kurt said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. I actually had a second one for a while but I ended up giving a few to Cooper and I put a few on yours." Blaine smiled as he set his down on the desk.

"Thank you." Kurt put his down next to Blaine's. "Now, I have a surprise of my own for you. It's decidedly un-Disney."

"I like the sound of that." Blaine smirked as he let Kurt push him down onto the bed. Kurt climbed up so he was straddling Blaine.

"It's not so much a surprise as it is just sex." Kurt admitted. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve for the next two weeks, but for tonight, I'm exhausted and we have to be up ridiculously early tomorrow." Kurt pulled his shirt off before moving to take Blaine's off.

"Do I get any hints about what these tricks are?" Blaine asked as he started to help Kurt out of his pants.

"Of course not. Just know that I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy them." Kurt kicked his pants off and unbuckled Blaine's.

Blaine rolled Kurt over on to his back before shucking off his own jeans. He climbed back on top of Kurt and pressed him into the mattress with a deep kiss. Kurt's mouth fell open easily to allow Blaine's tongue in. Their tongues danced together as Blaine slid his cock along Kurt's, the drag a little dry from the lack of lube.

Kurt reached down between their bodies to grasp their cocks together in his fist, moaning as they thrust against each other.

They were both exhausted from the lack of sleep and the day of travel and running around. As much as they wanted to drag it out, to tease around the edge and see how close they could get the other without coming, they were too tired to do it properly.

They both came hard, coating their stomachs as they did. They stayed in bed for a few minutes in a sated haze before finally heading to the shower.

"Mmm, tomorrow, I'm going to fuck you so hard." Blaine mumbled as he soaped Kurt's back.

"That sounded convincing." Kurt teased.

"Shut up. I mean it."

"I know you do."


	29. A Million Stars Will Play Beside Us

**Monday, June 11th, 2012**   
_Hollywood Studios_

Breakfast – On Your Own  
Lunch – On Your Own  
Dinner – Mama Melrose's

* * *

The phone rang early and Blaine leaned over to answer it. He was greeted with a wake-up call from Mickey Mouse and he couldn't help but grin as he excitedly rolled over to wake Kurt up.

"Kurt! Mickey Mouse says it's time to get up! Come on!" Blaine shook Kurt's shoulder as he spoke.

"I'm up, I'm up." Kurt groaned as he let Blaine pull him from the bed.

"Let's get dressed because it's Disney World!"

"Are you high? Did you take something? Did Cam give it to you?" Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"We're in Disney World and I just got a phone call from Mickey. Get dressed so we can go!" Blaine tore through their neatly packed suitcase until he picked a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Apparently I need to arrange to have Mickey replace our regular alarm clock if it gets you up like this." Kurt muttered under his breath as he fished out his own clothes.

"Don't forget your ears!" Blaine held Kurt's out to him once he'd put his own on. After Kurt took them from him, Blaine flung their door open and ran to pound on Nick and Jeff's door. Kurt blinked slowly after him before he grabbed their wallets, phones, and pin lanyards from the desk and followed.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here when the park isn't even open yet." Puck looked over at Kurt as they stood near the front of the large crowd waiting to enter the park.

"So that we can get fastpasses early and ride as much as possible." Kurt answered. "I'd suggest going straight for fastpasses to Toy Story Midway Mania. That's what Blaine and I are doing and you can follow us if you'd like."

“We should’ve just brought Artie. Then we wouldn’t have to wait in lines anyway.” Puck grumbled.

They talked a little longer about their plans for the day including their plans to eat dinner together until it was time for the park to open.

As soon as they were allowed to enter, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand tight in his own and they walked quickly towards the fastpass machines next to the entrance to Midway Mania. They arrived relatively ahead of the crowd and ended up with a fastpass window from 9:30 to 10:30.

"Let's grab breakfast, then we can grab a fastpass for Tower of Terror since it should be after 9:30 and then we can ride Rock 'n' Roller before heading back to Toy Story." Blaine suggested and Kurt agreed readily.

"We can eat at ABC Commissary." Kurt led them back towards the entrance for a bit until they came to the shop.

Kurt ordered an egg and cheese bagel while Blaine got a cinnamon roll and they sat down at the tables outside to people watch as they ate.

"Are you thinking of doing the American Idol thing?" Blaine asked in between bites.

"I considered it, but no, I don't think so. You?"

"Nah." Blaine shook his head. "Bite?" He held out a forkful of cinnamon roll.

"Thanks." Kurt took the bite and they continued to eat in silence for a few minutes as they watched the bustle of everyone around them. They were happy to take their time since they had more time than most people typically have to explore the parks.

When they were finished, they threw their trash away and headed over to Sunset Boulevard.

Kurt marveled at the feel of Hollywood around them as they passed a few shops. Blaine pulled them over to Anaheim Produce and they each grabbed a banana to eat before continuing to the Tower of Terror fastpass machines.

* * *

After they got their fastpasses, they headed over to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. It was basically a walk-on and they headed straight through the queue until they got to the room with the pre-show movie. They watched the video featuring Aerosmith in a recording studio and encouraging them to head out to the stretch limo.

"I wonder what song we'll get." Blaine said excitedly as the doors opened.

They moved quickly through the rest of the queue until they got to the ride and strapped themselves in the harnesses. There were a few moments of build-up after their belts were checked before they were launched into the ride to the sounds of Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator."

Almost as quickly as it started, it was over and they were pulling back into the station, the illuminated sights of Southern California behind them.

"That was amazing!" Kurt laughed as they exited the ride.

"Just wait until we ride Toy Story. We should get over there since they're apparently enforcing fastpass end times now. They didn't before, but they changed it a few months ago."

"Wait, I want to see our pictures first!" Kurt headed over to the photo area. They found their picture and laughed, Blaine's face in a huge grin and Kurt's face with a terrified expression.

"Can you put this on our Plus card?" Blaine held out his PhotoPass card to the girl behind the counter who nodded and scanned the card.

They headed back towards Toy Story and handed over their fastpass tickets to the cast member who let them inside. They walked through the queue, laughing at all of the huge game pieces until they reached the loading dock.

They slid their 3D glasses on as they sat down on one side of the car. The ride started and they set off, playing a series of mini-games that included throwing pies, eggs, darts, balls, rings, and suction cups in an attempt to get the best score.

"Damn, you almost doubled my score." Blaine groaned as they finished.

"We'll be back on this ride again for sure so you can try again then." Kurt grinned. "Hey look! There's almost no line to meet Woody and Buzz!"

* * *

After getting their picture taken with Buzz and Woody, they headed over to the Backlot Tour. In the outdoor viewing area, they watched as the cast members showed how scenes on the sea are filmed. A few people from the audience were asked to participate and Kurt jumped as water poured down over them.

They were brought to a long tram which wound through the costume and prop departments before reaching a canyon scene. Blaine knew what was coming after having been on the ride before, but Kurt was unaware as a fake crew filmed a flash flood scene. There were explosions and a wall of water that fell next to the tram, splashing them both.

The tram moved on next to the Streets before letting them off at the AFI Showcase. Kurt and Blaine wandered through it, talking excitedly as they saw real props from some of their favorite movies. Blaine's favorite was the pipe organ from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies while Kurt declared all of the beautiful costumes to be his favorite.

"Maybe I should do costumes for movies and stage with my fashion degree." Kurt thought out loud as they exited the gift shop.

"You'd be amazing at it." Blaine assured him. "You've got time to figure it out, but you should take a costuming class and see how you like it."

"I think I will." Kurt nodded. "Head to lunch?"

"Sure. Let’s do Sci-Fi Dine-In."

"Fine with me. Lead the way."

Blaine led them over to the restaurant and put their name in just as Rachel and Finn walked in.

“Actually, make that four.” Blaine told the hostess before walking over to Kurt.

"How's your day been so far?" Rachel asked as they sat down in the back of a car.

"Pretty good." Blaine answered. "We did Rock 'n' Roller, Midway Mania, and the Backlot Tour and now I think we're going to go use our Tower of Terror fastpasses before seeing one of the shows."

"We have fastpasses for Tower of Terror to use after lunch, too. We could go over there together." Rachel offered before they all turned their attention to the B movies that were playing on the screen.

* * *

They chatted through the rest of lunch before cleaning up and heading towards Tower of Terror.

"I really appreciate you putting this together for us, Kurt." Rachel linked her arm through Kurt's. "We've had a great time already and we've barely been here for 24 hours"

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled at her.

"Would you guys like a picture?" A photographer offered as they walked up Sunset Boulevard.

"Absolutely!" Blaine agreed readily. He handed the card over to the man and then pulled Kurt into his arms for a snapshot with the Tower of Terror in the background. "You guys, too!" Blaine waved Finn and Rachel into the picture and got a shot of all of them together.

"Thank you." Kurt told the photographer as he took their card back and continued on.

"So, excited for my wedding?" Rachel asked as they continued towards the ride. Finn cleared his throat and she quickly added, "I mean our wedding."

"Yeah." Kurt answered vaguely. "It'll be good." Kurt and Blaine shared a look, remembering the discussions they'd had about Finn and Rachel's engagement and how silly they thought the whole thing was. They'd decided it was best to just stay out of it and let them make their own decisions.

"Oh thank god, here's the ride." Blaine broke the awkward silence that followed Kurt's less than enthusiastic response.

They handed their fastpass tickets to the girl and headed in to the ride. The cast members were all dressed as hotel workers to add to the spooky feel of the ride and they were ushered into the pre-show. They watched the film, the doors opened and they continued in the boiler room to the elevator itself.

"Finn." Rachel tugged insistently at Finn's shirt. "I'm scared."

"It's not real." Finn assured her while trying to hide a roll of his eyes.

"It's fun, I promise." Blaine leaned over to tell her.

"Okay." She nodded, still obviously nervous.

When it was their turn to get on the elevator, they took their seats and buckled in before the elevator started to move.

* * *

"See? Was that so bad?" Kurt teased good-naturedly as they stepped off of the ride.

"No, that was so much fun!" Rachel said excitedly. "I want to ride it again! Finn, can we?"

"Sure." Finn nodded. "You guys coming?"

"Nah, we've got extra time here so we'll ride it again a different day." Blaine shook his head.

"Alright. See you guys at dinner then!"

"What should we do now?" Blaine asked as they turned towards the rest of the street and tangled their fingers together.

"We could shop for a bit before the Stunt Spectacular." Kurt suggested as they headed down the street.

They stopped at a few of the shops along Sunset Boulevard and down Hollywood Boulevard while they waited for the Stunt Spectacular time.

"I should buy this for Rachel." Kurt held up a pair of ears on a headband with a veil that were obviously meant for brides. "She could wear them around and use them to start conversations about her wedding."

"Hold on." Blaine picked up two top hats that had ears attached to the side. He pulled both his and Kurt's ears off and set them to the side. He put one top hat on Kurt's head before putting the other on his own head.

"Blaine, these are for grooms." Kurt rolled his eyes and started to take the hat off but Blaine caught his hand.

"And?" Blaine asked, staring hard at Kurt.

"And we aren't grooms." Kurt clarified.

"Oh." Blaine answered slowly while Kurt watched him with a confused expression. "Kurt, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt answered, his brain automatically racing into overdrive.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you knew that before I…" Blaine trailed off and nibbled on his lip nervously.

"Blaine?" Kurt's breathing got shallow as Blaine fidgeted.

"I wanted to make sure you remember I love you because you're about to kill me when you realize I messed up your hair with the hat." Blaine finished with a smirk.

"Oh." Kurt nodded, a small amount of disappointment taking over his mind.

"Come on, let's go to the show." Blaine hung their hats back up on the rack.

"Blaine. I was already wearing a hat in the first place. My hair didn't get messed up." Kurt pointed out as he picked up his own hat and slid it back on.

"Right." Blaine's smirk faltered for a moment before he got his composure back. "I forgot."

"Were you-?"

"Was I what?" Blaine cut him off.

"Never mind." Kurt shook his head. "Let's go to the show."

* * *

They watched the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular before stopping by for a ride on Star Tours. When they came out of Star Tours, there was a session of the Jedi Training Academy going on so they stayed to watch the kids for a few minutes.

“We have time for one more thing before dinner. How about Muppet Vision?” Blaine suggested as they walked away.

“You lead and I’ll follow.” Kurt smiled and took Blaine’s hand.

When they got in the building, Kurt snapped a silly picture of them both in their 3D glasses before they entered the theater itself. For almost fifteen minutes, they laughed along with the Muppets as they had an adventure in Muppet Laboratories. Kurt was delighted to see his favorite characters, Statler and Walford, in their box seats and Blaine giggled his way through every Beaker scene.

"Alright, it's time to head to dinner." Blaine pointed out with a glance at the time.

"You're right." Kurt agreed and they set off towards the Streets of America and Mama Melrose's. "I'm so happy to be here with you."

"I know. Me, too." Blaine grinned as they walked. "I'm so glad I get to have you to share all of this with."

"Do you guys ever not just spew rainbows everywhere you walk?" They heard Puck tease from behind them.

"Oh, shut up, Puck." Kurt said without turning around to look. "I'm in the most magical place on Earth with my awesome boyfriend. Don't ruin it for me with your talking."

"You love me." Puck declared as he stepped between Kurt and Blaine and threw his arms around their shoulders.

"It's a mystery to me why. Alright, here's dinner." Kurt pointed to the restaurant in front of them.

Once they were inside, they found everyone but Nick and Jeff waiting for them. Blaine pulled his phone out to call and check on them just as they walked in so Kurt sent Cam to the hostess to check them in.

They were seated quickly and they all placed their drink orders.

"Shall we do what we did last night?" Kurt asked to the agreement of the group. He quickly recounted their day so far before turning to Nick and Jeff.

"We may or may not have done Midway Mania as many times as possible for about four hours before breaking for lunch. After lunch, we did a few other rides before coming here." Nick said.

"Mike, Cam, and I spent the whole day basically running between rides and taking in as much as possible." Puck answered just as the waitress came up.

"Ready for orders?" She asked.

"We'll take a Caprese salad to split for an appetizer." Blaine ordered with a glance at his menu. "And I will take the piccata di pesce."

"I will have the spaghetti con vongole." Kurt smiled as he handed both of their menus to the waitress who moved to take the orders of the rest of the table.

After everyone else ordered, talk turned back to what everyone had done during the day. Their food came out as they spoke and the entire meal was delicious. Kurt and Blaine ended up splitting their entrees after trying and loving them both.

"Can I interest anyone in dessert?" The waitress questioned them as she cleared away their dinner plates.

"Do you have a menu?" Finn asked. She nodded and handed a few out around the table.

"We'll split a tiramisu." Kurt decided as he looked at the menu.

"This all sounds weird." Finn frowned at the menu. "Who eats this stuff?"

"My family." Blaine pointed out with a lifted eyebrow.

"Oh, right." Finn answered, sounding embarrassed and looking nervous until Blaine chuckled with a little shake of his head. "Sorry."

"No worries. There are a few places you can get ice cream if you want." Blaine suggested.

"Good plan." Finn nodded.

"Dessert for anyone else?" The waitress looked around.

"I'll take the Crema Limone." Quinn said.

"And I'll have the Truffle Cake." Mercedes added.

The waitress left and came back with the checks for the table and the desserts. Blaine pulled out his key to pay while Kurt took the first bite of tiramisu.

"This is delicious!" Kurt moaned as he ate the forkful. He got another bite on his fork and held it out to Blaine who leaned forward and took the bite.

"That is so good." Blaine agreed with a grin. "Just wait until we go to Italy, though. Sofia makes tiramisu and hers is amazing."

"I can't wait to go visit them." Kurt smiled and continued to eat, switching between feeding Blaine and himself on every other bite.

* * *

After they finished, they headed outside.

"Want to go check out the Animation thing?" Blaine suggested as they wandered in the direction of the giant Sorcerer's Hat.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt agreed.

When they got to the building tucked away in the Animation Courtyard, they headed straight for the Animation Academy. Blaine was talking excitedly about loving the opportunity to learn to draw until the artist came in and interrupted.

The artist announced that they would be learning to draw Donald Duck and then slowly led them through the process. In the end, Kurt's turned out perfectly but Blaine's was a bit lop-sided and out of proportion.

"It's a good thing you're the one going for an art-based degree." Blaine grinned as he admired Kurt's work.

"Well, it's…" Kurt trailed off for a moment before finishing. "It's a good thing you're going to law school."

"Ouch." Blaine pouted and Kurt pecked him lightly on his protruding lips.

"Come on, let's go check out the other stuff." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and brought him out of the room.

They spent almost an hour exploring the rest of the Magic of Disney Animation, including putting their own voices in a cartoon and adding color to scenes. It was almost eight when Kurt realized they needed to be getting over to see Fantasmic.

They had agreed to meet the girls to see the show over dinner, though the other guys had decided they wanted to wait until the later show so they could have more time on the rides. Kurt texted Mercedes on the walk over and she responded that they were waiting next to the entrance to the Hollywood Hills Amphitheater.

As soon as they walked down to the end of Sunset Boulevard, Mercedes and Quinn were waving them over with Brittany, Santana, and Rachel behind them. They headed in to find seats for the show, finally settling in to a row a little over half-way back in the middle.

* * *

Kurt spent the entire bus ride back to the hotel gushing about how amazing the show was. Blaine grinned and nodded at Kurt's praises, remembering the first time he'd seen the show himself. The girls had elected to stay behind and meet back up with everyone else, but Kurt and Blaine had decided to get some sleep instead.

"So, you liked it then?" Blaine asked teasingly when Kurt took a break from talking as they pulled into the All-Star Resorts.

"Yes, of course." Kurt rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

"What was your favorite part?"

"I don't know. All of the water effects are so amazing so I feel like maybe them as a whole." Kurt shrugged after thinking on it for a moment.

"My favorite has always been the dragon." Blaine said as he stood up when the bus came to a stop.

"The dragon was definitely good." Kurt agreed.

They got off the bus and entwined their fingers before walking across the hotel grounds to their room. While Kurt preferred the atmosphere they'd experienced at the Polynesian, he couldn't help but smile at the overly large maracas on the calypso buildings and the giant top hats on their own building.

"So, what did you have in mind for tonight?" Blaine asked as they set their lanyards, ears, phones, and wallets on the desk when they got in the room.

"I really need a shower." Kurt slowly stripped off his shirt as he backed towards the bathroom. Blaine followed him automatically, his own shirt getting tossed to the side as he moved.

"I can be on board with that." Blaine agreed happily, stopping by their suitcase to grab lube before shedding his pants and heading into the bathroom after Kurt.

When Blaine entered the bathroom, Kurt was already in the shower. He opened the curtain and took in the sight of Kurt with his eyes closed as he let the water soak his hair and body.

"You look amazing." Blaine groaned as he stepped into the shower. "I just want to lick you everywhere."

"Let me at least get cleaned off before you do."

Blaine picked up the bar of soap and lathered it between his hands for a moment to get them sudsy. He set the bar back on the ledge and stepped forward to slowly lather Kurt's chest. After Kurt's chest, he moved to his arms, his back, his legs, and then finally, his cock.

Kurt pushed his hips forward insistently as Blaine slowly and lovingly cleaned him with a hint of teasing to his touch.

"Blaine, please." Kurt begged.

"No, not yet. We need to get clean." Blaine stood up and grabbed the shampoo. He squirted some onto his hand before reaching up to work it through Kurt's hair.

They took turns washing each other until they were both rinsed and clean. Kurt moved to turn the shower off, but Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's wrist to stop him. Blaine grabbed the lube and dropped to his knees behind Kurt.

After slicking up his fingers, Blaine slid one finger inside Kurt, dragging it out slowly before pressing two in. Kurt opened easily for Blaine with as many times as they'd done this in the past and shortly after adding a second finger, Blaine was able to add a third.

Blaine found Kurt's prostate and danced purposefully around it with his fingers, never giving Kurt exactly what he wanted.

Kurt gripped the bars on the wall and holding the curtain until his knuckles were white as Blaine teased, leaning forward to add his tongue along with his fingers.

"Please, please, please." Kurt started to beg. Blaine took pity on him and stood up, freeing his fingers and bending Kurt over so his hands were resting against the wall.

Blaine slid inside Kurt in one long stroke and they both paused for a moment to take in the overwhelming feeling that accompanied them every time they did this.

After a few moments, Blaine slid almost all the way out before thrusting back in again, pressing against Kurt's back as he did.

"Fuck, I love you like this. I love it when you let me fuck you." Blaine groaned as he fucked into Kurt. "You're so gorgeous. You have no idea how amazing you look, do you?" Kurt didn't answer, so Blaine smacked his ass in warning. "Do you?" He repeated.

"No." Kurt stammered out with a shake of his head.

"You're amazing and everyone else can see it. I wish you could." Blaine's thrusts became harder but still cautious due to the slick floor and somewhat awkward angle. "You're so perfect, baby. I love you so much."

"Love you, too, Blaine. Harder." Kurt answered, his voice thick with both arousal and impatience.

"Bossy, bossy." Blaine scolded but his words turned into a gasp as Kurt clenched down around him. "Alright, fine, harder." Blaine's fingers tightened around Kurt's hipbones and pulled him back harder onto his cock in a quick rhythm that had them both on edge faster than they expected.

Kurt came hard all over the shower wall on Blaine's cock alone without touching himself at all. As soon as he was finished coming, he moved off of Blaine and turned before dropping to his knees and grabbing Blaine firmly in his hand.

A few quick strokes and Blaine came, hot streaks covering Kurt's face. Kurt moaned happily, dragging his fingers through the come and sucking it off as he cleaned his face. Blaine groaned, knowing that if it was possible, he'd be hard again already.

"Come on, let's finish up and go to bed." Kurt smirked as he stood up and stepped back into the spray of the shower.


	30. Cast a Spell of Light

**Tuesday, June 12th, 2012**   
_Typhoon Lagoon, Downtown Disney_

Breakfast – Intermission Food Court  
Lunch – Typhoon Tilly's  
Dinner – On Your Own

* * *

Blaine woke up before the alarm went off and it took him a few moments to slowly come to his senses and realize why he was awake.

"Mmm, Blaine." Kurt was whimpering in his ear as he thrust against Blaine's hip, cock hard.

Blaine barely stifled the giggle that threatened to escape his mouth at the knowledge that his boyfriend was dreaming about them having sex when that's all they did when they were awake anyway. He moved Kurt so he was on his back and rolled on top of him, his lips slowly making their way down Kurt's body in soft kisses.

After ripping the sheets down, Blaine swung his body around so his ass was in Kurt's face. He bent down and took the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking it happily. He worked more and more of it into his mouth, inch by inch, slower than he'd taken Kurt down his throat in a long time.

"Well, well, well. What a sight to wake up to." Kurt purred groggily as he blinked awake and his brain registered that not only was his cock buried deep in Blaine's mouth but he also had Blaine's incredible ass in his face.

Blaine hummed in response, causing Kurt to jerk his hips forward. Kurt was close already so he set to work catching Blaine up. A few light nibbles were placed on Blaine's thighs before Kurt's hands came up to adjust Blaine so his cock was pressed against Kurt's lips.

Kurt opened his mouth and sucked hard on the head before taking everything in that he could with the weird angle and using his hand on the rest. Kurt added two fingers to his mouth alongside Blaine's cock and trailed them up to Blaine's hole. He slid them both in together and Blaine's hips snapped forward, thrusting his cock deeper in Kurt's mouth.

Blaine's fingernails dug into the skin of Kurt's thighs as the heated pressure from Kurt's mouth brought him closer and closer to the edge.

After holding on for as long as he could, Kurt's willpower snapped and he came hard, coating Blaine's mouth and throat. The moans from his own orgasm around Blaine's cock caused Blaine to follow suit right after.

"Good morning." Blaine rolled off of Kurt as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'd say. Better than a phone call from Mickey?"

"Without question."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine entered Melody Hall and found the rest of the group inside already. They split up to grab their own food before meeting back at the collection of tables that their group had commandeered.

"Morning, everyone." Blaine greeted them as he slid into his seat.

"Are you and Kurt in for surfing?" Mike asked after everyone had responded to Blaine.

"Sure, but Kurt's never surfed so I don't know if he'll want to." Blaine answered with a slight frown.

"If I'll want to what?" Kurt sat next to Blaine.

"Go surfing." Cam's eyes lit up as he spoke.

"No, thanks." Kurt shook his head. "I'd rather hang out in the Creek."

"Same here." Quinn agreed with a nod.

"Is it okay if Blaine comes with us?" Finn turned to Kurt.

"Of course it is." Kurt looked at him with a confused expression. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh. Just usually if Rachel doesn't want to do something, I can't do it either." Finn shrugs.

"Well, I don't mind at all if Blaine wants to go with you." Kurt changed the direction of the conversation at the sight of Rachel's crestfallen expression. "I can sit back in a pool chair and watch you guys make fools of yourselves. There's a camera on my phone, you know."

"Go ahead and film me. I'm a magnificent surfer." Blaine grinned before pecking Kurt lightly on the lips.

"Prove it, honey."

* * *

After finishing breakfast and collecting their bags from their rooms, the group boarded the bus to head to Typhoon Lagoon. A short ride later, they were climbing off and heading in excitedly.

Kurt and Blaine fell into the middle of the pack as they entered the park and trailed down the path. They made a beeline for a changing room and did their best to be out as quick as possible, their nakedness distracting each other temporarily.

They put their stuff in a locker and Blaine kept the key. He gave Kurt a quick kiss before heading off in the direction of the wave pool to surf. Kurt wandered over to where Nick, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Brittany were gathered.

"Didn't want to go?" Kurt asked Nick as he walked up.

"Nah. I tried one time when we visited California and I just ended up hurting myself and my pride." Nick shook his head.

"Anyone else up for a ride around the Creek?" Kurt gestured over their shoulders as he spoke.

"Absolutely." Mercedes nodded and started to head in that direction, everyone else following behind.

They all grabbed tubes and started their slow float down the river. They ended up holding each other's tubes so they could stay together as a group.

"Now that we've finally got you away from Blaine, talk to us about that ring." Quinn started. "I mean, we may not be super supportive of Finn and Rachel's wedding-" Quinn glanced over in Rachel's direction.

"Hey!" Rachel interjected.

"But I hope you know we'll be supportive of you guys." Quinn finished.

"We're not engaged." Kurt said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But you want to be." Quinn pointed out knowingly.

"Well, yes, of course, but I think I might be crazy." Kurt sighed. "He keeps doing these stupid things that make me think he's going to propose, but then he doesn't."

"Like at Christmas?" Rachel piped up.

"Yes, or yesterday at the park when we were looking at groom hats or before graduation but then he was really just asking…" Kurt trailed off, a slight blush on his cheeks as he stopped himself.

"Asking what?" Mercedes prompted with a wave of her hand.

"Knowing those two, I doubt you want to know the rest." Nick teased as he nudged Kurt's tube with his foot.

"Oh god, sorry Nick. You probably don't want to hear about this." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Wait a minute, he might know something!" Mercedes grinned conspiratorially. "Has Blaine told you anything about his plans?"

"Woah, woah, I'm staying out of this." Nick held up his hands and shook his head.

"Just tell me one thing. Am I totally off-base and insane here?" Kurt asked quietly. Nick sighed and stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

"You know you're his whole world." Nick looked over at Kurt, who nodded as the corners of his mouth quirked slightly up.

"Wait, that is not an answer." Mercedes cut in. "You better have a better answer than that."

"Actually, Cedes, that's all the answer I need." Kurt reached over to pat her arm in thanks.

"So, Nick, I hear Jeff's moving to LA at the end of the summer." Mercedes changed the subject. "I am, too, and Kurt mentioned Jeff and we were thinking it might be nice if we got to know each other better."

* * *

The rest of their trip around the Creek passed lazily, their conversation drifting between their plans for the summer and talk of people around them.

When they had traveled the whole circle, they got out and headed towards the surf pool. Cam, Finn, and Puck were standing together near the edge of the pool so they crossed over to them.

"Tired of surfing?" Kurt asked without looking at them as he tried to find Blaine in the waves.

"We apparently suck at surfing." Puck grumbled angrily.

"Where's Santana?" Brittany asked, looking around for her.

"Out there teaching Mike." Cam pointed to a spot towards the side of the pool where Santana was yelling at Mike for doing it wrong.

"Your boys are naturals, though." Puck looked at Nick and Kurt.

"Don't we know it." Nick laughed as he spotted Jeff and Blaine on one of the waves.

They watched for a while longer before everyone came in from the surf. Blaine grinned as he pulled Kurt in close for a kiss.

"That was amazing." Kurt whispered in his ear before pulling away. “Maybe you’ll have to teach me one day.”

"Let's hit some water slides." Puck announced and headed towards the Crush 'n' Gusher, the rest of the group following behind.

* * *

They took a break from water slides after a few hours to grab some lunch together at Typhoon Tilly's before splitting up and heading back out for a while longer. Most of the group headed back to the water slides but Kurt and Blaine decided to join Santana, Puck, and Cam in checking out the Shark Reef.

Snorkeling equipment was handed to them and they slid into the chilly water. They were instructed to swim straight across to the other side with minimal lingering.

The sharks were harmless and relatively small, but it was still amazing to watch them swim around and to see the beautiful colors on the tropical fish that shared the water. After getting out, everyone agreed that they should've brought a waterproof camera.

They rejoined the group after they were done to discuss their plans.

"Everyone's welcome to hang out here as long as they'd like." Kurt spoke up. "I planned this evening to check out Downtown Disney but there's no set dinner reservation or anything, so feel free to go check out another hotel if you want or go to a park or whatever. Blaine and I are going to go change and head out because we do have a reservation to get to, but just remember that we have to be up very early for tomorrow because it's Animal Kingdom day."

"I think Britt and I are going to head back to the hotel for a little bit, if you want us to bring your stuff back." Santana offered. "I'll come grab it from you."

Kurt and Blaine dried off and changed into their clothes and then handed their bag to Santana to put in her own locker to bring back.

"Excited?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"Somewhat, but you still won't tell me what it is you have planned for this evening." Kurt pointed out. When he'd scheduled their Downtown Disney day, Blaine had instructed him to not plan anything other than dinner.

"You'll see."

* * *

When they stepped off of the bus in Downtown Disney, Kurt couldn't help but rush over in excitement to all of the shops.

"Alright, love. Ready to shop?" Blaine grinned as they stepped into the World of Disney.

"Aren't I always?" Kurt bumped Blaine's hip with his own playfully.

Close to an hour later, they exited on the other side of the store, not having purchased anything but having spent a long time discussing which things they would buy when they had children. Having kids was a relatively new topic between them, but they both agreed that when the time came, they were incredibly excited at the prospect of being fathers.

At Basin, Blaine grabbed a few bath bombs and bath salts while Kurt picked out a few bars of specialty soap with a plan to save them for the house. The bag was sent to their room with package delivery so they moved on and took in all of the beautiful crystal at Arribas Brothers before heading to Goofy's Candy Company.

Blaine insisted they do the Make-Your-Owns and Kurt readily agreed. Kurt got the pretzel sticks, each dipped in a different chocolate with chocolate chips while Blaine got the rice krispie treat dipped in milk chocolate with M&Ms.

Inside Art of Disney, they found a few art pieces that they loved but decided against since they didn't know how they'd be decorating most of the house. In the Day of Christmas store, Blaine excitedly insisted that they buy their first ornaments.

Blaine pecked Kurt lightly as the cashier finished setting up their package delivery before they turned and headed towards the next store they wanted to visit. When they got to Mickey's Pantry, they spent time looking around at all of the fun kitchen items. Blaine picked out a Mickey Mouse head shaped waffle maker that he felt they absolutely had to have for their place. Kurt was struggling to decide between three Disney cookbooks so Blaine swept them out of his hands and placed all three on the counter.

Kurt got a text from Puck that they were all headed to DisneyQuest, but it was getting close to their dinner reservation, so they walked over towards Raglan Road.

They were seated rather quickly and the waitress brought over soda bread with a dipping sauce while she took their drink orders.

"This place is adorable." Kurt smiled as he looked around them after deciding on food from the menu.

"There's live music later." Blaine pointed out.

"What can I get you two to eat?" The waitress asked as she walked up.

"We'll split the scallop forest and I'll take the shepherd's pie." Blaine handed the menu over as he finished speaking.

"I'll take the fish and chips, please." Kurt smiled as she took his menu, too.

"So, enjoying Disney so far?"

"Of course." Kurt reached a hand across the table to take Blaine's. "It's absolutely amazing and being here with you is more than I could ever ask for."

"There's still so much you haven't even seen yet. I'm so excited for the rest of this week and for next week." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand lightly.

"I'm already contemplating when we'll be back." Kurt stage whispered with a wink.

The waitress came over with their appetizer, a collection of forks with their handles in a board and a scallop on the tines of each one.

"Are you going to tell me what my surprise is yet?" Kurt brandished the fork at Blaine.

"Nope." Blaine replied with an extra pop on the 'p' before taking a bite of a scallop.

"Fine, fine."

* * *

After they had eaten their entrees, Kurt started to eye the desserts but Blaine insisted he wait.

"There's something else we're getting as a treat instead." Blaine explained as he steered Kurt from the restaurant after paying.

They crossed over to Cooke's of Dublin next door and headed up to the counter. Blaine ordered a doh-bar and they waited for a minute until the guy behind the counter handed Blaine a small box with a powdered sugar-covered pastry in it.

"What is that?" Kurt asked as they walked.

"This is a doh-bar. It's a fried Snickers bar and it is so unbelievably delicious." Blaine explained. "Now, it's hot, so we aren't eating it yet. We need to give it a minute to cool down. In the meantime, follow me."

They walked through the Marketplace until they reached the ferry docks and they got in one of the lines.

"Alright, while we're waiting, this should be good to eat." Blaine excitedly picked the bar up by the stick and held it out to Kurt.

"I don't know." Kurt said cautiously. "It looks like it might kill me."

"I promise it's delicious. Please try it?"

"The things I do for you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt sighed overdramatically as he leaned forward with his mouth open. Blaine placed the tip in Kurt's mouth and Kurt bit down, catching the falling powdered sugar in his hand as he pulled away.

"Good, right?" Blaine grinned as he took his own bite, his eyes lighting up as he chewed.

"Fine, I admit it. It's really good." Kurt leaned over and took another bite.

Blaine ate the last bite and threw the box in a nearby trash can just as they were allowed to board the boat.

"So, from what I gather, we're going to Port Orleans. What are we doing there?" Kurt pestered Blaine as soon as they sat down in the ferry.

"Patience, baby. You'll see."

* * *

The ferry took them slowly up the Sassagoula River, past the Saratoga Springs Resort and through the Port Orleans Resort's French Quarter until they reached the Riverside section of the Resort. Blaine checked his watch as they got off of the ferry and glanced around.

"We've got a few minutes. Would you like to go inside and grab a drink?" Blaine asked as he led Kurt into the building nearby.

"Sure?" Kurt answered questioningly.

After purchasing two bottles of water, they walked back outside and Blaine headed towards a horse-drawn carriage that was waiting outside.

"Blaine Anderson?" The driver asked as Blaine approached.

"That'd be me, yes." Blaine nodded.

"Perfect." The driver hopped down to help them into the carriage.

"Blaine, a carriage ride?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I believe these are for you." The driver produced a bouquet of red and yellow roses from the front seat and handed them to Kurt.

"They're beautiful." Kurt inhaled the scent coming from the roses and sighed happily. "Thank you." Kurt noticed the knowing look from the driver but Blaine's sight was focused on Kurt.

"You've done so much for this whole trip and it's the least you deserve." Blaine pecked Kurt's cheek as the driver climbed back into his seat.

"Where would you guys prefer to go? We can go see more of the French Quarter or more of Riverside."

"Riverside." Blaine answered and the driver nodded before starting the horses. Blaine turned to Kurt before he spoke again. "I picked Riverside because I just love the feel of it more and I think you will, too."

"Fine with me." Kurt answered breathlessly as he set his roses on the bench across from them.

"I love you." Blaine smiled as he slid his fingers in Kurt's.

"Love you, too." Kurt leaned in so he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder and they let the driver talk to them about the resort as they rode.

Blaine moved his hand so he could stroke his thumb comfortingly over Kurt's ring like he usually did, but Kurt couldn't help the jolt in his stomach at the gesture. He started to over analyze things as they rode and Blaine looked over to see Kurt's face scrunched in concentration.

"What're you thinking so hard about?" Blaine asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing important." Kurt shook his head.

"Well, either share and let me help or stop it. You need to just relax and enjoy this, okay?"

Kurt contemplated Blaine's words for a moment before nodding. Worrying about it wasn't helping anything, he realized.

"Okay."

They continued around the water, passing by the beautiful scenery and buildings that looked like mansions. The driver told them all about the history and influences of the resort and answered any questions they had.

Eventually they returned to the place they had departed from and the driver stopped the carriage.

"Would you like me to get a picture of the two of you before you go?" He offered with a pointed look at Blaine.

"Oh, sure!" Blaine slid his phone out and opened the camera before handing it over to the driver. He pulled Kurt close and they both smiled as he snapped a picture. "There is one other thing." Blaine said as he stood up from the carriage and fumbled with something in his pocket, causing Kurt to watch intently. He finally pulled out his key and held it up. "You guys do room charges, right?"

Kurt and the driver exchanged confused glances for a moment before the driver recovered.

"Yeah, of course."

"Wonderful." Blaine handed the key over.

"You're all set." The driver handed the card back shortly after. "Have a magical evening!"

"You, too!" Kurt smiled at him with a wave as they walked away.

"One last surprise for tonight." Blaine said as he held the door to the building open for Kurt to walk through.

"I don't know if I can handle any more surprises." Kurt answered honestly.

"This is a really good one." Blaine assured him. "I arranged a cab back to the hotel for us so we don't have to deal with the buses. It should be waiting outside for us right now."


	31. Glimmering, Shimmering, Carouseling

**Wednesday, June 13th, 2012**   
_Animal Kingdom_

Breakfast – Tusker House  
Lunch – On Your Own  
Dinner – Yak and Yeti

* * *

Kurt grabbed at the phone when it rang loudly to wake him up. He held it to his ear and listened to the excitement of Mickey Mouse on the other end. He couldn't help a small giggle from escaping, shaking his chest and causing Blaine to grumble and shift from his position cuddled against Kurt's side.

"Come on, honey. We've gotta get to the park early." Kurt sighed as he slid out from under Blaine and out of bed.

"But that requires you to stop being naked." Blaine protested as his eyes followed Kurt around the room.

"I promise I'll get naked again later." Kurt rolled his eyes with a fond smile, shaking his hips a bit as he stepped into his boxer-briefs.

"I'll hold you to that." Blaine reluctantly got up and located clothes for the day in their suitcase.

After dressing, they grabbed their stuff for the parks and headed out of the room. A few people were already waiting for them but the rest were still in their rooms so they waited for everyone else to join them.

When everyone was ready, they headed to the bus stop to take the short bus ride to Animal Kingdom.

* * *

As soon as they were allowed in to Animal Kingdom, the group split up in two directions. Puck, Cam, Quinn, and Mercedes headed to Expedition Everest armed with everyone else's keys to get fastpasses for the whole group before riding it themselves. Everyone else wanted to go on Kilimanjaro Safaris so they went straight for the back of Africa since the best time to go is as soon as the park opens.

Kurt cuddled in close to Blaine's side as they sat in the back of the large safari van and watched the animals. They were stopped by a giraffe that decided to eat some leaves from a tree while standing on the pathway and Kurt excitedly snapped a few pictures.

When they got off the safari, they headed straight for the Tusker House to meet back up with the rest of the group for breakfast.

"Let's go grab breakfast while the characters are all in the other room." Kurt said as soon as they'd been shown their table.

He came back to the table with a plate filled with various breakfast foods and a bowl of oatmeal to find Nick, Jeff, and Cam sitting there, their plates already full.

"How was last night?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"Frustrating." Kurt answered honestly. "Blaine brought me on this beautiful carriage ride and had flowers waiting for me and acted all adorable and I thought he was going to propose and then nothing." Kurt speared the ham on his plate angrily with his fork.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Cam's face had a confused expression. "I mean, you're both guys and sometimes even girls break tradition and propose so why not just do it yourself?"

"A few reasons." Kurt shrugged. "I've always had this fantasy of being the one proposed to plus Blaine's always had a fantasy of being the one to propose, so it kind of works out. Blaine also said he had it all planned out when we talked about it and I don't want to mess with that."

"Have you considered talking to him about it?" Cam asked with a nod.

"I don't want to be pushy or anything." Kurt admitted, a small frown crossing his features. "I also want to see what he has planned because I'm sure it'll be perfect."

"What'll be perfect?" Blaine interrupted as he sat down next to Kurt.

"Nothing. We weren't talking about you. Oh, is that a banana? I'm going to get one." Cam answered in a flustered manner before standing quickly and heading back towards the buffet.

"Um, okay. Yeah, that was totally believable." Blaine blinked slowly after him before turning back to Kurt. He was about to ask again when Donald came up to the table.

They took turns getting pictures with Donald, who was decked out in safari gear, before turning back to their breakfast. As they ate, they were also greeted by Daisy, Mickey, and Goofy. When they'd met all the characters and their plates were cleared, they headed out with plans to use their Everest fastpasses.

* * *

After a quick stop to grab Kali River Rapids fastpasses, they made their way to Expedition Everest and turned their fastpasses over to the cast member who was at the entrance. Kurt and Blaine took the front seat of the train and lowered their lap bars excitedly.

The train raced through the scenery, climbing and diving past signs of a yeti until it stopped on the way up a hill. The track was a mangled mess of metal preventing them from going further. After a short pause, the train sped backwards, twisting and turning inside the dark mountain and flying past the yeti himself before exiting into the sunlight again.

"That was so much fun!" Kurt said excitedly as they exited. "We're riding that again when we come back next week."

"Of course." Blaine answered with a grin. "Come on. Let's go check out the Jungle Trek while we wait for our Kali fastpasses to be ready to use."

Blaine slung his arm around Kurt's waist as they wandered their way through the Maharajah Jungle Trek, spotting Hidden Mickeys in the paintings as they took in the animals. One of the Asian Tigers was up and active, so they watched for a while as it paced the exhibit.

When they came to the end of the trail, Blaine checked the time and they headed over to Kali River Rapids, Kurt nervous and unprepared to get wet.

They were seated on the ride with Mercedes and Quinn in their raft along with a group of people they didn't know.

"Here, put your phones and wallets in my purse." Quinn held her bag out and the boys tossed their important stuff into the bag.

"Ugh, am I going to get soaked?" Kurt asked with a glare at Blaine who grinned sheepishly.

"I promise you'll dry quickly. It's so hot outside today and we're in the sun."

"No way. I want to get off." Kurt shook his head in protest.

"Can't." Blaine answered with a gesture to their surroundings. The raft had already set off down the river and they were trapped.

In the end, Kurt only got a little wet while the other side of the raft got entirely drenched. They all climbed out of the raft and exited the ride as their raft came back to the station.

"We're getting hungry." Mercedes spoke as they got back to the pathway. "Interested in grabbing some lunch?"

"I'm more thirsty than anything, but maybe a little snack to tide me over until dinner." Kurt answered and Blaine agreed.

"I want pizza. Pizzafari?" Quinn suggested and they walked in the direction of Discovery Island.

* * *

After splitting a chicken Caesar salad, Kurt and Blaine parted ways with the girls to head to Dinoland. A short trip in the queue later, they climbed into their seats on Primeval Whirl. The ride was on the shorter side but still fun and they excitedly made their way to Dinosaur.

The line wasn't too bad and then they were boarding their Time Rover, headed back in time. The ride was a little too shaky for Kurt's liking and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand tightly as they hurried through the dark, avoiding dinosaurs and a meteor shower.

When they came off of the ride, they stopped by to see their picture and couldn't help but laugh at the silly expressions on their faces. Blaine had them scan the PhotoPass card before they left.

"Let's go to the Festival of the Lion King show and that should be over just in time for dinner." Kurt suggested as he looked at the map and Times Guide. "We have a while before it starts, though. Let's go through the trails until then."

"Sounds good." Blaine agreed. They set off down the Discovery Island Trail, hand in hand as they checked out the animals.

When they had been walking for a while, they heard a whimpering noise that sounded like a child crying coming from up ahead. The trails had been mostly deserted up until then so they hurried towards the noise.

A small boy was sitting on the ground, arms around his knees with his head buried from sight. His body was wracked with sobs and Kurt rushed over to him, dropping to his knees as he got close.

"Hey there. Don't cry. What's wrong?" Kurt spoke comfortingly and the boy's head shot up.

"I'm lost." He answered with a sniffle. "I dropped my hat and I came back to look for it and now I can't find my mama again."

"Okay. We can help you. I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend, Blaine. What's your name?"

"Luke."

"I have a friend named Luke. It's a good name. How old are you, Luke?"

"Six."

"Okay. I'm going to bet your mama told you to never go anywhere with strangers, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded vigorously.

"Good. You definitely shouldn't. What I'm going to do is send Blaine to find the security guards and they'll help find your mama. You and I are going to sit right here and wait in case your mama comes by looking for you. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Uh-huh."

Kurt looked up at Blaine who nodded and rushed back down the path.

"While he's working on finding your parents, why don't you tell me about all the fun stuff I'm sure you've been doing here at Disney?" Kurt suggested.

* * *

They talked for about twenty minutes about the parks and rides and meeting characters when a woman's voice interrupted.

"Luke! Oh, thank god!"

"Mama!" He stood up and rushed over to his mom's waiting arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She held him tight as Blaine, a security guard, and a cast member walked up behind her. "I've been so worried. I turned and you weren't behind me and I didn't know what to do. Please don't run off like that!"

Blaine stepped over next to Kurt and they smiled at the happy reunion.

"Thank you both so much." The woman turned to Kurt and Blaine, still clutching Luke to her chest. "Here, let me give you some money in thanks."

"Don't be silly, ma'am." Blaine shook his head quickly.

"I'm just glad to see him safe." Kurt assured her.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she fumbled for her wallet.

"Positive." Kurt nodded. "You stay safe, okay Luke?" The boy nodded. "Thanks for talking with me and telling me all about the fun stuff at Epcot. We'll be sure to check it out tomorrow."

"You two will make great parents someday." She smiled at them as they turned to walk away. She paused for a moment before quickly adding. "Sorry, I just assumed. I saw the rings and I figured-"

"It's fine. We are." Kurt shook his head with a grin as he slipped a hand into Blaine's. "I really hope you're right."

"I'm always right." She winked at them before parting ways.

"Thank you guys." The cast member stepped over to them. "We're very grateful for your help in locating him. Would you guys perhaps be interested in priority seating for the Festival of the Lion King as a show of our gratitude?"

"You guys really don't need to do anything to thank us. We're glad to do it." Kurt told her. "That being said, we were on our way over there to see the show and I'm not sure if we'll be able to get seating otherwise since we're later than planned."

"No problem." She beamed at them. "Just give me your names and I'll let them know you're coming."

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

"Thank you once again. We're all very glad you were such a great help." She turned and headed back down the path to let the necessary people know to expect them.

"I'm so proud of you." Blaine smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand as they walked towards Camp Minnie-Mickey where the Festival of the Lion King was. "She's right. You're going to be such a great father. I can't wait to have kids with you."

"Blaine." Kurt replied, his voice full of emotion.

"It's true." Blaine stopped walking and pulled Kurt in to hold him tight since no one was around. "If we had to be fathers tomorrow, I know you could do it and do an amazing job at it. If that's how you are now, just imagine how you'll be when we're ready to have kids."

"Well, I couldn't ask for a better man to raise my children with." Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips before pulling away to head towards the show again.

* * *

The show was stunning, filled with beautiful costumes and great sets and a fun script. Their seats were wonderful and they had a blast watching the kids near them join in with the show when asked.

"The more we're here, the more I realize I really love the idea of going into costuming." Kurt said excitedly as they left the theater and set off on their way back to Asia where the dinner restaurant was.

"You know I think that'd be a great idea." Blaine nodded happily. "That show was so wonderful. I can't wait to see the Finding Nemo show when we come back next week if that's how awesome this one was."

"Hey, you two!" Nick shouted over to them as they got to the part where the trail leading from Camp Minnie-Mickey joined the trail that circled Discovery Island. He and Jeff crossed over to where Kurt and Blaine were and they continued towards the restaurant together. On their way, they came across Finn and Rachel near Dinoland and Cam, Quinn, and Mercedes coming out of the Finding Nemo musical.

At the restaurant, they found everyone else waiting and checked in to their reservation.

"Back to the tradition of talking about our days?" Cam said excitedly after they gave their drink and food orders. "After we all split up, Puck and I rode Everest again and then Dinosaur a few times with a break for lunch and then I caught up with Mercedes and Quinn and we went to see Finding Nemo."

"We saw all the shows because I thought it was best to do some research for my future performances." Rachel interjected loudly with a self-satisfied smirk.

They continued around the table until the waitress came with their food. Blaine had ordered the tempura shrimp and Kurt ordered the lettuce cups. They shared them both as they listened to everyone else recount their day until it was their turn. Kurt told them about everything up until they found the little boy.

"When we were on our way to the Lion King show, we found a little boy crying on the Discovery Island Trails because he lost his mom. Kurt rushed to the rescue and we got a security guard and found his mom and they had their own little happy ending."

"That's so wonderful of you guys." Mercedes cooed from across the table.

"It's what anyone else would do." Kurt shrugged as a small blush spread on his cheeks.

"But not anyone else would have handled it as wonderfully as you did. I was serious when I said I can't wait to have kids with you." Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt.

"Well, I for one volunteer to be a surrogate if you need one." Rachel announced.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I’d do it, too." Santana agreed with an eye roll.

"I'm pretty sure you can take your pick of any of us girls." Quinn added to the nods of Brittany and Mercedes.

"You guys are too sweet, though we have some time before that's a serious discussion. We'll get back to you guys." Kurt smiled and the table broke into laughter.

* * *

When their desserts had been finished and the bills had been paid, the group decided it was best to head back to the hotel to swim. They took the short bus ride back to their hotel, loudly talking about their plans for the next day at Epcot.

"Hey Kurt and Blaine!" They heard a cheerful voice as they cut through the lobby. The voice belonged to Dan, who was sitting behind the counter.

"Hi, Dan!" Blaine waved back.

"Having a magical vacation so far?" He asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Absolutely. We did Animal Kingdom today and it was really great." Kurt nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Well, we're headed to the pool, but it was nice seeing you again!" Kurt excused them.

"Definitely."

They made their way back to their room and changed into swim trunks before joining the group at the piano pool.

They splashed around in the pool for close to an hour, playing games and roughhousing. After that, people started to slowly get out and go back to their rooms until just Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine were left.

"This has really been one of the best vacations I've ever had so far." Jeff told them as he sat on the side of the pool.

"Agreed, definitely." Blaine nodded, his arms wrapped around Kurt.

"You've been to Europe!" Jeff argued incredulously.

"I was born in Europe." Blaine shrugged. "It loses some of the magic because of that. Plus, most of my vacations haven't involved my gorgeous boyfriend and our two best friends."

"True, true." Nick nodded with a grin. "I can't believe we're officially graduated adults now."

"I can't believe we're moving to New York in a few months." Kurt added excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm missing out on all the New York fun." Jeff pointed out sadly, kicking at the water.

"You'll come visit us as much as possible." Blaine attempted to reassure him.

"It's not going to be the same." Jeff shook his head.

"Come on, babe. Let's go back to the room." Nick squeezed his leg with a sad smile before climbing out and wrapping his arms around Jeff.

"They'll be okay, right?" Kurt asked, worry lacing his voice after they were gone.

"They're Nick and Jeff. They have to be okay." Blaine answered as his arms tightened their hold on Kurt. "Let's not worry about it right now. What should we do?" He slowly pressed a series of kisses to Kurt's neck with a happy sigh.

"Come on, let's go back to the room." Kurt swam towards the ladder of the pool to get out. When they were back in the room, Kurt handed Blaine their two refillable mugs for drinks at the food court. "Once I'm naked, I won't really want to get dressed again. Mind running over and filling these real quick for after?"

"Of course, love." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before grabbing the mugs and heading towards the food court.

* * *

Blaine was shocked when he opened the door to their room, full mugs in hand. He struggled to keep a grip on them as he took in the sight in front of him.

Kurt was tied up to corners of the bed with their bondage kit, blindfolded, gagged, and completely naked. He shut the door quickly behind him and set the mugs down on the table before stepping over to admire his boyfriend.

He trailed his fingers along Kurt's skin, feeling the smooth softness that stretched over every inch of his body. His cock grew impossibly hard in his jeans as he touched Kurt.

"Fuck, Kurt." His voice was ragged as his fingers found their way to Kurt's ass, gorgeously on display and already stretched out for him. On the bed next to Kurt was a bottle of lube and a glass toy he'd never seen before. It had a ring handle and two bulbs with a curve at the end.

Blaine shimmied out of his pants and pulled his shirt off. He grabbed the lube and slicked both himself and the toy. The toy was cold to the touch, which surprised him.

"Did you keep this in the mini-fridge?" He asked incredulously. Kurt nodded with a small whimper. "Fuck, how long have you been planning this?" Blaine slid the tip along Kurt's crack before teasing at his hole. "How bad do you want it, baby?"

Kurt whimpered louder and Blaine slowly pressed it in, stopping after Kurt took the first bulb. Kurt pushed back onto the toy, attempting to take more in and Blaine watched for a moment before meeting Kurt's motions with a forward press of his hand, causing the second bulb to pop in.

"Is that good?" Blaine asked, his voice husky as he watched Kurt's hole squeeze around the toy. He rocked it against Kurt's prostate, causing Kurt's body to jolt in pleasure.

It wasn't long before he was sliding a finger in easily alongside the toy. Kurt's intentions for what Blaine should do were clear with how well he'd prepared himself and Blaine was able to quickly slip a second and third finger in.

Kurt quickly turned into a writhing mess beneath him as he pulled his fingers free. Kurt bucked his hips backwards again to try and seek out Blaine.

"Fuck, you love being filled, don't you, baby? You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?" Blaine groaned as Kurt nodded vigorously, whimpering around his gag.

He lined himself up and slowly slid into the tight heat, biting his lip hard as he did so. When he finally bottomed out, he had to take a moment to breathe and calm down between the tightness of Kurt around him and the cool press of the chilled glass along the underside of his cock.

Finally, he started moving, trying to keep an unhurried and languid pace for as long as possible. The dips in the glass of the toy added to his fast approaching orgasm and he tried to hold it off until Kurt came.

His pace sped up slightly, unable to restrain himself any longer with how close he was. He moved his hand down to curl his fingers around Kurt's cock and began stroking in time with his thrusts, thumbing over the head to spread the wetness that had gathered there.

Kurt tightened more around him and just as he felt like he couldn't hold back any longer, warmth coated his hand as Kurt came. One last deep thrust and Blaine came, too, coating the inside of Kurt's hole before collapsing on top of him, sated and happy.

"I love you so much." Blaine giggled as he reached up to unbuckle the gag.

"Love you, too." Kurt responded, his body humming happily underneath Blaine, still filled with Blaine's softening cock and the glass toy.


	32. 'Round the World Tonight

**Thursday, June 14th, 2012**   
_Epcot_

Breakfast – On Your Own  
Lunch – On Your Own  
Dinner – Coral Reef

* * *

"Next week when it's just us, we are definitely going to take it slower and not be here exactly as the park opens every day." Kurt declared as they entered Epcot with the opening rush and headed straight for The Land Pavilion and Soarin'.

When they got there, they grabbed Soarin' fastpasses before heading to Sunshine Seasons to grab some breakfast. Kurt ate his oatmeal and Blaine ate his breakfast platter quickly so they could get in line for Living with the Land.

They settled in close on the boat ride that took them through plant growing areas. The boat travelled through greenhouses showing new advances in plant technology and areas where they grow plants for several restaurants.

When they got off the boat, their Soarin' fastpasses were ready so they strolled back to the entrance and got in line. The line moved quickly and soon they were being seated in a large contraption.

The ride lifted them so they were hanging to give the feel of hang-gliding. It then soared over the countryside of California, piping scents in and blowing wind to give a realistic feeling to it all. Eventually they were taken to Disneyland to see fireworks before landing.

After they got off of Soarin', they made a quick stop at The Seas with Nemo and Friends for a ride in a clam-mobile before heading to Innoventions for a look around. Most of the stuff was geared towards kids, but they made sure to stop at Sum of All Thrills to design their own rides.

Only Spaceship Earth and Mission: Space remained for them to ride when they exited the Imagination Pavilion, so they headed over to Spaceship Earth. The line to enter was short and soon they were both climbing into a car. They traveled through history, witnessing scenes from important events before their cars turned backwards. On their descent, they were asked questions about their future and both boys giggled happily as they answered them.

With a little bit of time left before their early lunch reservation, they got in line for Mission: Space. They agreed to do the orange side, which had the added G-forces unlike the green side. The ride was hilariously fun and Kurt played the engineer while Blaine was the navigator.

"I'm getting hungry. Let's head to the World Showcase." Blaine suggested and Kurt readily agreed.

"I figured we'd start in Canada and work our way that way. We can go slowly, since we have more time here."

"Sounds perfect." Blaine agreed and they set off for Canada.

After taking in the movie, they took some time to explore through the gardens and shops in Canada. Blaine grabbed a box of Smarties and an Aero bar from one of the stores before steering Kurt to the stage outside just in time for Off Kilter to perform.

"I can't believe you've never had either of these." Blaine grinned as they sat down and he opened the box of Smarties.

"I've had Smarties. My grandparents always had them. They weren't those." Kurt blinked at the chocolate candies in confusion. "These look like M&M's."

"They're better than M&M's. These have a little more crunch and shell to them." Blaine shook a few out into Kurt's hand. Kurt eyed him warily as he popped two in his mouth. "Well?"

"That's really good!" Kurt said excitedly and held his hand out again. Blaine chuckled and shook a few more into Kurt's hand before taking some of his own.

They continued to eat the Smarties while Off Kilter played a few songs. Blaine loved their Celtic Rock sound so much that he'd bought a few of their CDs on his last trip with his family. He was thrilled to see Kurt bopping along with the music, clearly enjoying it just as much.

When the box of Smarties was empty, Blaine opened the Aero bar and broke it, offering Kurt both parts. Kurt chose the part with three sections, leaving the part with four sections for Blaine. Blaine slipped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer on the bench as they ate their chocolate and watched the rest of the set.

When the band had left the stage, they stood and crossed over to the United Kingdom, hands swinging lazily between them, tangled together.

"First things first, let's grab some lunch. I need more than chocolate." Blaine pointed them towards Yorkshire County Fish Shop. "Fish and Chips good?"

They sat down at a bench to eat their fish and chips and watch the Friendship Boats on the lagoon. When they finished, they headed to the back to stroll through the butterfly garden, faces starting to hurt from how much they were smiling.

"This teapot is too gorgeous." Kurt held up an Alice in Wonderland teapot when they wandered over to The Tea Caddy.

"We don't have a teapot for our new place, you know." Blaine pointed out as he grabbed a boxed one.

"Blaine, don't be silly." Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to take it back. "There's no need to get it here."

"But I want to buy you something. Please? I haven't bought you anything all trip." Blaine stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"How about we check all of the shops around the world and then on our last day in Epcot, we can buy a teapot?" Kurt suggested, taking the box from Blaine and putting it down.

"Deal." Blaine agreed and pecked Kurt's lips before pulling him out of the store and over to The Toy Soldier. "We should get a toy sword and shield for Cooper."

"He probably has plenty already." Kurt pointed out and Blaine chuckled with a nod.

"That's actually true."

They looked around the toy shop for a little longer before moving to Crown and Crest to see the chess sets, swords, and other gorgeous pieces. The sounds of England’s Beatles cover band, The British Revolution, drifted in as they shopped and both boys couldn't help singing along under their breath.

When the band started up “All You Need Is Love,” Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him in for a dance in the middle of the street. People dodged out of the way as Blaine spun Kurt around, singing along.

“We should play this song at our wedding.” Blaine grinned when he had Kurt pulled in close.

“We should stop dancing in the middle of a bunch of people. They’re probably not very happy with us.” Kurt teased back as he moved back out of Blaine’s arms. “Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Blaine grabbed his hand and tugged him back in. Kurt gave him a confused look for a moment before Blaine pecked him on the lips and turned to head back up the street.

They eventually drifted towards France and crossed the bridge, waving to Finn and Rachel who were nibbling on a snack at a nearby bench. The crepe stand caught Kurt's attention so they headed straight for it.

"Une crepe au sucre, s'il vous plait." Kurt smiled at the girl behind the counter whose nametag said she was from Paris.

"Bon appétit!" She handed them a plate and a fork which Kurt took gratefully before heading towards Rachel and Finn.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Rachel asked as they walked up.

"Great!" Blaine answered before taking the proffered bite of crepe that Kurt was holding up. "What're you guys up to?"

"We just worked our way around the showcase starting in Mexico." Finn said between bites of his chocolate éclair. "Then we stopped at the bakery. You guys should go over there. It's like heaven."

"We'll do that." Kurt nodded as he popped the last bite of crepe into his mouth. "See you guys at dinner!"

* * *

They spent some time taking in the movie about France and wandering through all the perfume shops before ending up in Souvenirs de France.

"Should I get this Eiffel Tower keychain?" Kurt held one up with a grin. "Or this mug? Then I can pretend I've been to Paris."

"We can go to Paris if you'd like, love." Blaine let one hand caress slowly down Kurt's side as he spoke. "Maybe that's where we should go on our honeymoon. It's so beautifully romantic."

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Kurt smiled softly, his emotions that were so close to the surface stirring at another mention of them getting married.

"Come with me." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them out of the shop, slowly winding their way through the pavilion. "I love you so much, you know."

"I love you, too." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand happily. He tried hard to take in their surroundings, to watch the people milling about and the stunning scenery, but he was too distracted by his thoughts to concentrate on anything else.

"Look at the fountain." Blaine stopped them next to the fountain near the front of the pavilion. "It's my favorite thing in the France section. Seeing it as a kid for some reason made me want to go to France and play music on the street and learn to draw just so I could draw the scenery."

"It's beautiful." Kurt admitted, finally tearing his eyes off of Blaine long enough to take it in. He stared at it for a few moments before turning back to Blaine.

Blaine, who was currently on one knee next to him.

Kurt's mind went into overdrive as he gaped at the sight of Blaine, wanting to wait for Blaine to speak but unable to help the words from escaping his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kurt's voice was higher than usual, slightly squeaky as he waited for an answer.

"I need to tie my shoe, hold on." Blaine looked down at his foot and his fingers quickly knotted the untied lace. When he was finished, he stood up and took a few steps towards the bakery. "Let's pick up some treats for tonight."

"But-" Kurt started, feet rooted to the ground.

"What's wrong, love?" Blaine put on a face of confusion as Kurt stayed unmoving. "We don't have to get treats. I just really love their croissants."

"Aren't you going to…" Kurt trailed off and sighed before nodding in resignation. "Never mind. Let's go to the bakery."

"You're sure nothing's wrong?" Blaine prodded again as they got to the bakery.

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

Upon exiting the bakery with a paper bag filled with pastries, the boys headed for Morocco to visit one last country before dinner.

"The country of Morocco actually sponsors the pavilion. The king sent craftsmen to do almost all of the work." Blaine informed Kurt as they walked.

"You know way too much, I swear." Kurt teased Blaine with a fond smile.

"My favorite thing about the Morocco pavilion is back here, come on." Blaine urged as he led Kurt to the very back of the pavilion. "Now close your eyes and take a deep breath and inhale all of the scents." Kurt did as he was told, taking in the smell of the leather goods and the food in the restaurant nearby. "Listen to the music for a moment and then open your eyes."

"It's like you forget you're at Epcot and you really feel like you're there." Kurt said quietly as he looked around them. They were tucked in the back corner of the pavilion and nothing outside of the Morocco area was visible. "If there were only a few less tourists in fanny packs, that is."

"Exactly." Blaine chuckled. "Let's grab some baklava from Tangerine Café and wander the shops."

When they exited Morocco, having shopped and stopped to get a picture with Aladdin, they moved on to Japan. After looking at the landmarks, they headed into the Mitsukoshi department store.

Blaine grabbed several boxes of Pocky excitedly on their way to look at teapots, but they didn't find any that particularly caught their eye. They continued to shop around the store for a while until eventually heading out to grab some Kakigori, a snow cone like treat.

After watching the Matsuriza taiko drummers while eating, they moved on to the next country. They entered the building in the American pavilion just as the Voices of Liberty were starting their show. The acoustics in the rotunda were perfect and they listened in awe to the beautiful 8-part harmonies.

When the singers were finished, they sat through the American Adventure's half hour long production before heading towards the restaurant for dinner.

Quinn and Mercedes were coming out of the henna shop in Morocco on their way to dinner just as they walked by, so they walked together back to Future World.

"Dinner reservations under Hummel." Kurt told the hostess as they entered.

"I actually called to make sure we had an aquarium-side seat, if possible." Blaine added, earning himself a look of confusion from Kurt. "Trust me, love."

"No problem at all, Mr. Hummel." She directed at Blaine as she gathered up the menus.

"Awww, she called me Mr. Hummel." Blaine grinned at Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Are you not? I just-" She panicked before Blaine held up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine. I'll be on my way to becoming such shortly." Blaine assured her with a wink.

"Oh." She nodded with a smile and a glance at the tank before furrowing her brow questioningly at Blaine.

"No. I considered it but it seemed a little too cliché." Blaine shook his head.

"Could we please go sit? I'm starving." Cam interrupted.

"Shhh, I'm trying to figure out something." Kurt shushed him and Blaine laughed.

"You're not getting anything else out of me." Blaine shook his head. "Lead the way, Amy." Blaine read the girl's name tag.

"Of course, future Mr. Hummel, seeing as I don't know your current last name or your first name." She nodded and led them towards the tank.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine answered before taking a seat one away from the tank, offering Kurt the one directly next to the tank.

"Well, good luck on however you decided, Blaine." She reached over to pat his shoulder with a grin before starting to head back to the hostess stand. "I'm sure it'll be adorable."

"Actually, hold on." Blaine stood up and crossed over to where she was before leaning in close to whisper something in her ear. Kurt watched with rapt attention, trying to make out what Blaine was saying but unable to over the din of the restaurant.

"Perfect. He'll love it." She grinned as Blaine finished before leaving.

"So, does that mean you're doing it while we're in Disney?" Kurt asked as soon as Blaine sat down.

"That doesn't mean anything beyond that I'm going to, but you already know that." Blaine answered cheekily. "I could have plans elsewhere that I told her about or I could've told her nothing and just told her to say that. I guess you'll have to wait and find out, huh?" Blaine opened his menu as he spoke and after a brief pause, he added, "I think I'm going to get the lobster ravioli."

"Will you at least tell me how she thought you were going to but you said was too cliché?" Kurt prodded him again for more information.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"So can I assume it won't be something cliché?"

"I wouldn't assume anything, love. You're getting the mahi-mahi, aren't you?"

"Would you two shut up?" Santana groaned in frustration from across the table.

"I vote you send Kurt to the bathroom and tell the rest of the table so we can all at least know what you're planning and stop listening to him complain when you're not around." Quinn suggested.

"I don't trust anyone at this table to keep it secret except for those that already know."

"So someone already knows?" Kurt asked excitedly and glanced around the table, eyes locking on Nick and Jeff who were both staring at the tank and not making eye contact. "This'll be too easy."

"Now, now, where's the fun in knowing? Plus, they're sworn to secrecy. They won't tell."

"Give me one hint. Please?" Kurt begged.

"One hint and one hint only." Blaine granted with a nod.

"Okay. Will it be while we're in Disney?" Kurt asked quickly.

"You don't get to ask a question for your hint." Blaine shook his head with a grin. "Your hint is that it will be when you don't expect it."

"So stop expecting it all the time." Santana pointed out as their waitress came up to the table to take their orders.

* * *

When they finished eating, everyone stood up and left the restaurant together.

"We have about an hour until Illuminations. Let's go to Club Cool and then go get a spot for the show." Kurt suggested as they all gathered outside, to the quick agreement of everyone else.

Once inside Club Cool, they all gathered around two machines near each other and grabbed a cup each.

"First up, Krest ginger ale." Quinn announced as they all filled their cups from the fountain all the way to the left on the machine. "On three? One, two, three." They all downed their glasses.

"Tastes pretty ginger ale-y." Cam noted with a grin. "Next, Fanta Kolita." They all drank the sweet fruit drink and gave it generally good reviews before moving to the Beverly from Italy.

"Bitter flavor? Sounds interesting." Jeff read off the sign. "One, two, three." They all drank except for Blaine who just stood there with a grin as everyone quickly panicked at the flavor.

"Ew, oh my god, nasty." Santana choked loudly.

"That was priceless." Blaine laughed as they all quickly filled their cups with the next drink, Mezzo Mix from Germany.

"Why didn't you drink it?" Brittany asked with a confused expression.

"Because he's evil." Mike answered.

"I'm guessing because it's from Italy and he knew it already but he didn't think to warn us." Kurt explained, glaring at Blaine. "You could've at least told me not to drink it, you know."

"Sorry, baby." Blaine grinned sheepishly and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Love you."

"Uh-huh. Love you, too."

* * *

After trying the rest of the different Coke products from around the world, they left to find a spot for Illuminations. Blaine led them next to the water, trying to find a place among the crowd that had already gathered. He and Kurt got a spot on the rail.

"You're shorter than me. You go in front." Kurt teased as he moved so Blaine was next to the railing and put his arms on either side of Blaine. As they waited for the show to start, Kurt trailed kisses along Blaine's neck, stopping to suck a few marks as he went. He watched around nervously as he did, but most people seemed to be minding their own business and the few people he saw giving them reproachful looks didn't seem to want to say anything with everyone else around.

Finally the show started, beginning with an announcement over the loudspeaker that welcomed them to Epcot and introduced the show. When it had finished, the torches around the lagoon went out. A slow drumbeat started, gradually speeding up until the first firework went off. After it exploded, lasers, fireworks, fire, and water jets added to the mix, creating a beautiful sight and representing the creation of Earth.

Everything calmed down as a large globe appeared in the center of the lagoon. It rotated and changed colors before images started to show on it. The countries around the showcase started to light up and the fireworks and lasers began again.

The torches were lit again and a vocal song began to play while the globe showed images representing different cultures and unity throughout the world. The globe eventually opened up to reveal one last torch which was then lit and lifted above the lagoon. A last round of fireworks shot into the air in rapid succession while strobe lights flashed.

The same voice came over the loudspeaker to thank them for attending and music filled the park as they turned to slowly exit.

Everyone else met back up near the fountain in the center of Future World and they continued towards the exit, stopping at the PhotoPass photographer for a group shot with Spaceship Earth in the background.

* * *

"I'm so exhausted." Blaine groaned when he flopped into bed after stripping down. "So much walking. I was going to shower tonight, but I'm thinking we should just shower in the morning."

"So, that's a no to anything fun?" Kurt asked, his voice lower than usual as he stepped in front of the bed and shimmied out of his boxer-briefs. Blaine's eyes grew darker and he groaned at the sight of Kurt naked, hard, and watching him expectantly.

"What did you have in mind? I don't have much energy." Blaine's cock twitched and hardened as Kurt climbed up on the bed and straddled his legs.

"I suppose I'll just have to do what I want to you, then." Kurt growled and continued to move up Blaine's body until his cock was brushing against Blaine's lips.

Blaine opened them immediately and Kurt pressed his hips forward, slowly thrusting into Blaine's more than willing mouth. Kurt sped up his hips slowly as Blaine took it well, moaning around Kurt's cock. Blaine's hands flew up to grab Kurt's hips and he moved Kurt faster, spurring him on.

Kurt fucked into Blaine's throat harder as he felt Blaine relax more and more around him, and when he felt Blaine's fingers brush over his hole, his hips stuttered as he came down Blaine's throat.

He only paused to regain his composure for a moment before sliding down and taking Blaine in entirely. Blaine was so close already from how much he loved it when Kurt fucked his face that it only took a few bobs of Kurt's head and a long suck on the head before he came, too, filling Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pulled back slowly, a string of spit connecting his lower lip with Blaine's cock and Blaine's cock twitched hard, trying but failing to get hard again already at the sight.

"Now it's definitely time for bed." Blaine giggled happily as Kurt snuggled in close to his side.


	33. A Symphony in SpectroMagic

**Friday, June 15th, 2012**   
_Magic Kingdom_

Breakfast - Crystal Palace  
Lunch - On Your Own  
Dinner - Cinderella's Royal Table

* * *

"I can't wait to eat with Pooh!" Rachel said excitedly for what must have been the hundredth time as they got off the bus at Magic Kingdom.

"You know we aren't actually eating with him, right? They just walk around like at Tusker House." Puck pointed out again.

"I'm going to slap you both if you don't shut up." Santana cut in with an eye roll and a heavy sigh.

"Don't forget to be at the restaurant at nine o'clock exactly. It's at the end of Main Street." Kurt reminded everyone before pulling Blaine, Nick, and Jeff away from the group.

"I'm so glad it's going to be just us after tomorrow." Blaine admitted with a small frown at Rachel and Puck, who had started bickering again. "Nothing against anyone, but I think I'm pretty New Directions-ed out."

"Yeah, they haven't been bad for most of the trip, but then there are moments where I really remember why I hated it so much there." Kurt nodded, pausing for a moment before adding, "I mean, along with the bullying and the homophobia and the assholes and the lack of you guys."

"Well, we'll always be glad you switched schools." Jeff grinned and threw his arms around Kurt. "Now, come on, it's almost time to go in!"

* * *

As soon as they were allowed in, the four boys headed straight for Space Mountain to grab fastpasses before crossing over to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. The line was non-existent and they walked right on to the ride.

Jeff grabbed Kurt and pulled him into the car with him, leaving Nick and Blaine to pair up in their own. The cars moved into the first room and they excitedly used their laser cannons to rack up points and save the world from Emperor Zurg.

When they got off, Kurt and Nick were declared the winners with Nick getting the most points between all four of them. They made a quick stop in the photo area to scan their pictures onto the PhotoPass card before heading back out into the park.

They had a little bit more time before they had to be at breakfast, so everyone agreed to a quick ride on the Astro Orbiter. Blaine settled in front of Kurt, scooting back against him as much as possible for the short trip.

By the time they got to Crystal Palace and were seated, everyone was starving. The meal passed quietly as everyone scarfed down their food, with the exception of when characters came up to the table. After they'd met Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore, the group slowly trickled out of the restaurant. Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff were among the first to leave and headed straight for Space Mountain to use their fastpasses.

They spent the morning in Tomorrowland, watching the Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor show and sitting through the Carousel of Progress before stopping by Stitch's Great Escape. After a quick ride on the Tomorrowland Speedway, Jeff and Nick headed to go meet Cam, Puck, and Mike to ride Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain while Blaine and Kurt took a relaxing trip on the Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover.

"Let's grab lunch before trying to take on Fantasyland." Kurt suggested as they wandered towards Cosmic Ray's, hand in hand.

"Sounds good." Blaine agreed. He held the door open for Kurt when they got to the restaurant and headed straight to the counter to order.

"Split a Greek salad with me?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Two grilled chicken sandwiches and a Greek salad, fries with both, and two waters." Kurt ordered from the girl at the counter and handed over his card.

After getting their food, they turned to find a seat and spotted Santana and Brittany. Santana waved them over so they went to sit next to them.

"So, boys, I wanted to talk to you." Santana started speaking as they ate. "I know I tend to be a bit of a bitch." Kurt lifted an eyebrow at her over his bite of salad. "Okay, a lot of a bitch. Anyways, what I'm about to say is all bitchiness aside. My mom gave me some money to go to New York and try to follow my dreams. It's a decent amount, but I'll still need to get a job for if it runs out. But, um, what I wanted to ask, and I know this is a huge favor, is if while I'm finding a place and a job-"

"Santana." Kurt interrupted, knowing she hated asking for help. He watched her struggle with her emotions for a moment, reveling in the softer side of Santana that he rarely got to see. "Would you like to stay in one of our guest rooms while you find a place?"

"I suppose it's better than living on the street. Probably." She recovered her usual air with a small grateful smile at Kurt. "Only if Britt can come visit."

"Of course Britt can come visit." Blaine assured her. “You’re welcome to stay with us as long as you’d like.”

“Thank you.” Santana said quietly.

"San, can we go ride the teacups again?" Brittany turned to Santana.

"Sure." Santana nodded and grabbed their tray. "See you guys at dinner."

“Are you done with your food?" Kurt quickly gathered their trash up and left to throw it away.

"Yeah, let’s head out." Blaine followed after him as he exited the restaurant.

"We are going to have the gayest house in all of New York." Blaine snorted as they walked towards Fantasyland.

"We can call it ’The Anderson-Hummel Home for Stray Gays.’" Kurt laughed, shaking his head at himself.

"Hmmm, how about just ‘Hummel’ instead? It’ll fit better on the sign.” Blaine responded with mock thoughtfulness.

“Anderson-Hummel." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at Blaine. “Now, what shall we ride first?”

* * *

They decided to start in the back corner of Fantasyland that used to be Toontown, riding Dumbo and Barnstormer before moving in towards the older part of Fantasyland.

After a quick ride on the Mad Tea Party, they decided for something slower that didn't spin so they crossed over to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Near the entrance, they ran into Quinn and Mercedes getting ready to ride as well and rode in a car with them.

Quinn and Mercedes joined them for a showing of Mickey's PhilharMagic before going their own way again with plans to head to Tomorrowland.

"Ready for another ride that goes in circles?" Blaine asked with a nod towards the Carrousel.

"Sure." Kurt agreed and they headed over. They ended up being the first ones let in for their group and Blaine rushed over to two horses that he'd had an eye on during the entire ride before.

"They say this is Cinderella's horse and this one is Prince Charming's." Blaine stopped between two of them. "You can tell Cinderella's because of the golden ribbon on the horse's tail." He pointed at the ribbon.

"Well, since you're my Prince Charming, you better hop on up." Kurt gestured to the one next to Cinderella's and Blaine's face fell. "What?"

"Nothing." Blaine shook his head and Kurt lifted an eyebrow at him. "It's just that I wanted to ride Cinderella's and make a comment about you being my Prince Charming." He answered quickly, knowing they didn't have much time to get onto horses before the ride started up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." Kurt tried to make a sad face but ended up giggling. "Pick whichever one you want."

Blaine hopped up onto Cinderella's excitedly and Kurt climbed onto Prince Charming's. The ride started shortly after and When You Wish Upon a Star filled the air as they circled several times. Kurt reached out to Blaine after a few rounds and Blaine took his hand happily.

When they got off, Kurt declared that while he loved the Carrousel, there would be no more spinning rides for the rest of the day. They headed towards Peter Pan's Flight and Blaine checked his watch, commenting that they were going to be done with Fantasyland in perfect time for their dinner reservations.

The wait for Peter Pan's Flight wasn't too bad and they cuddled up in their own car once they got to the end of the line. When they got off, they headed straight for It's a Small World which was also practically a walk-on.

They settled in the back row of their boat as they traveled through the different cultures represented on the ride. The song quickly became irritatingly repetitive and Kurt understood why there were always jokes about the ride.

The song switched into a few different languages, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh when it changed to Italian and Blaine started to sing along with a grin.

"Usually I find it incredibly hot when you speak Italian." Kurt leaned in close to whisper into Blaine's ear.

"And this time?" Blaine prompted.

"This time, not so much." Kurt finished teasingly before kissing Blaine's cheek and pulling back.

* * *

After they got off of the ride, they didn't have long before dinner so they headed towards Cinderella Castle.

"Come on, let's look at the murals." Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt's and led him to the first of five murals that told the story of Cinderella in a beautiful mosaic. By the time they got to the last mural, everyone else had joined them in looking at the artwork.

"I can't believe it's our last dinner in Disney." Cam said sadly as they sat down after taking a picture with Cinderella herself. "Can we do this again next year?"

"If you plan it next time." Kurt answered while looking at his menu.

"Fair enough." Cam agreed with a nod.

After their waitress took their orders, Kurt turned to Nick.

"Just so you know, Santana will be living with us for a bit. She’s moving to the city and she needs time to find a place."

"No problem." Nick smiled over at her. "Wow, it's going to be super gay in the house."

"Yeah, it is." Blaine snorted. "We should paint it in rainbows!"

"I am not painting our home with rainbows." Kurt eyed Blaine with a glare for a moment before noticing Jeff's face. "You okay, Jeff?"

"Yeah." Jeff nodded, trying to hide the sadness that was written across his face. "Just, you know…"

"I'm sorry." Kurt reached over Blaine to squeeze his hand. "It's going to be okay, you know?"

"I know." Jeff nodded again. "It just doesn't make it any easier."

“If it helps, you won’t be the only ones split up. Britt has to stay in Ohio for another year before graduation.” Santana tried to offer up some consolation.

"You know, if you want to-" Kurt started but Jeff shook his head.

"Let's not talk about it right now." He turned to the rest of the group who were all watching them awkwardly. "So, how was everyone's day? Get in everything you wanted to before we leave tomorrow?"

Talk changed to their days and everyone's plans for the following day. They'd be leaving after lunch to go back to the hotel and grab the Magical Express to the airport while Blaine and Kurt stayed at the park. As they ate and talked, characters from Cinderella came around to their table to greet them.

"Excuse me." A little voice came from behind Kurt and everyone turned to look.

"Oh, hello, Luke!" Kurt said with a grin.

"Not lost again, right?" Blaine checked, looking around until he caught the eye of Luke's mother.

"Nope. I just saw you and I wanted to say hi and thank you again." He smiled shyly.

"I hope he's not interrupting." His mom stepped over. "He's been talking non-stop about 'the super cool Kurt and Blaine' ever since you guys helped. I'm Anna, by the way."

"No, he's definitely not interrupting." Kurt assured her. "You guys, this is Luke. Luke, these are our friends but they're not as cool as us."

"Hey!" Cam objected loudly.

"And that's Cam. He's even less cool than the rest of them." Blaine added, causing Luke to giggle. "Have you been having a good trip since we last saw you?"

"Uh-huh. We went to the Studios yesterday and I got to ride the Toy Story ride!" Luke answered excitedly, bouncing slightly on his feet.

"That's one of my favorites." Blaine grinned as he recalled the fun of Midway Mania. "You know, we went to Epcot yesterday and we rode Soarin' just like you told us to."

"Wasn't it fun?"

"Definitely!" Kurt nodded with a grin as their waitress came up to the table with their dessert orders.

"Alright, honey. Their food is here so let's let them get back to eating." Anna interrupted and motioned for Luke to follow her back to their table.

"Wait! This is a royal dinner, right?" Luke asked and his mother nodded. "And the people said I was a prince so I got to take pictures with all of the royal people." Anna nodded again. "So can I get a picture with my knights with shiny arms?"

"You mean knights in shining armor?" Anna asked, smiling fondly at her son who nodded rapidly in response. "That's up to them. You'd have to ask nicely."

"Will you please take a picture with me? Please? I'm a prince, you know." Luke turned to Kurt as he begged.

"Of course we will." Kurt agreed and stood up. "Who are we to deny the prince his wishes?" Kurt and Blaine knelt down on either side of Luke as Anna snapped the picture.

"Thank you guys again for saving me." Luke hugged them both. "You're my favorite people I met this whole trip and I even met Mickey Mouse." Luke turned to follow his mom before turning back quickly with wide eyes. "Don't tell him I said that!"

"We won't." Kurt said with a giggle.

"Thank you guys again." Anna said softly after Luke had sat back down at their table. "If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"There is one thing." Blaine grabbed one of their receipt copies and the pen from the table and quickly jotted down his e-mail address as he spoke. "Could you e-mail us that picture for our scrapbook?"

"Of course." She answered as she took the paper. "I meant what I said, you know." She winked at them before crossing back over to her own table.

"That was so adorable." Rachel said from across the table.

"That was the boy from Animal Kingdom, right?" Quinn clarified and Kurt nodded.

Everyone turned back to their desserts and conversation resumed around the table until something caught Kurt's eye. A man was coming towards their table with a glass slipper on a plate. He'd read about people proposing with a glass slipper while eating at Cinderella's Royal Table and had completely forgotten about it. His heart started racing and he turned to Blaine, but Blaine was deep in conversation with Nick about if they needed a foosball table and an air hockey table for the apartment, or if they’d be okay with just one or the other.

As the man came towards their table, he turned at the last moment to present it to the table next to theirs. Kurt couldn't help but let out an audible groan, causing Blaine to turn to him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing." Kurt answered with a grumble and Blaine followed his line of sight to the couple at the table next to them. The man was giving his little speech before asking and it didn't take Blaine long to realize the problem.

"I'm sorry, baby." Blaine slipped his fingers into Kurt's and squeezed gently.

"Why are you sorry? You told me to stop expecting it so much." Kurt shrugged sadly. "It's not like you planned that either."

"No, I didn't plan that, of course." Blaine shook his head. "Hey, our bill's all paid. Let's go for a walk."

Kurt agreed and they said their goodbyes to the group, assuring them that they'd see them either that night or the next morning. Blaine led Kurt outside and they walked slowly through the park. Most people were either eating a late dinner or getting ready for the parade so Liberty Square was quiet as they walked through it.

"Kurt, whenever we talked about you wanting to be proposed to, there was one word that you kept saying, one thing that kept being repeated. Surprise." Blaine started to explain as they stopped near the river and watched the riverboat go by. "You wanted to be surprised. You didn't want to expect it. You didn't want to know it was coming and you didn't want it to be obvious."

Kurt nodded, knowing Blaine was right.

"A certain amount of surprise is gone in the fact that you know it's going to happen, I know. Now, it's up to you where we go from here. I'm leaving you with the option. We can talk more about it now or we can change the subject and let it go for tonight. You can let me go through with what I have planned for whenever it happens to be or I'll ask you right now if you want me to. It's your call, because in the end, I just want you to be happy."

"I want you to do what you planned." Kurt answered immediately. "You're right. I want surprise. I can't be surprised if I'm constantly expecting it. I can tell there's more to everything going on, but you can explain it after it happens, whenever that may be. Let's drop it and change the subject. No more talk of it for the rest of the trip." He paused for a moment before adding, "Well, unless you do it on the trip. We can talk about it then. But I'm not expecting it!"

"Would you like to grab a Dole whip with me and then head back to the hotel? We've got to pack for our hotel switch tomorrow." Blaine changed the subject without another word.

"I have no idea what that is, but absolutely."

* * *

They stopped by Aloha Isle and Blaine ordered two Dole whip floats. The man behind the counter handed them two plastic cups filled with soft serve pineapple ice cream and pineapple juice.

The boys walked out of Adventureland and down Main Street while they ate their ice cream. When they finished, they threw the cups away and finished the rest of the walk with their hands clasped.

On the bus, there was almost nobody else riding so they sat together in the bus and Blaine curled up into Kurt's side. By the time they were back to the hotel, Blaine had started stroking Kurt's leg softly, teasing at the hem of his shorts.

Inside their hotel room, Kurt grabbed their suitcase to start packing, but Blaine bolted the door and backed Kurt into it, kissing and nipping at his neck. Blaine's hands quickly removed Kurt's shirt and pants before he dropped to his knees to take Kurt into his mouth.

Blaine only got a moment to feel Kurt heavy on his tongue before Kurt was pulling him off and leading him over to the bed. The back of Blaine's knees hit the bed and Kurt held him upright when he went to sit on the bed. Kurt stripped Blaine down, kissing every inch of skin as he exposed it.

When Blaine was as naked as Kurt, Kurt gently pushed him onto the bed. He grabbed the lube from the top of their suitcase and then knelt down at the foot of the bed. Hitching Blaine’s legs over his shoulder, he placed a few hard licks to his hole before sliding two fingers in, reveling in how easily Blaine opened up for him since Kurt had fingered him that morning in the shower while blowing him.

"Now, please, baby." Blaine begged after only a few moments of prep. Kurt stood shakily as he kept his fingers inside Blaine. He rubbed across Blaine's prostate while his lips closed around a nipple, ignoring Blaine's protests for another minute.

Finally, Kurt gave in to Blaine's whining and replaced his fingers with his cock in one smooth stroke. He bent down to darken a few of the marks that were starting to fade around Blaine's neck as he fucked slowly into him.

Blaine quickly turned into a moaning, shuddering mess below Kurt as he expertly tilted his hips to press into just the right spots. Just as Blaine felt like he was getting close, Kurt pulled out and tapped Blaine's thigh lightly.

"Turn over for me." Kurt instructed, his voice raspy and thick with lust.

Blaine scrambled quickly to his hands and knees, but Kurt had a different plan. He grabbed Blaine's wrists and locked them in the handcuffs he'd grabbed from the suitcase. Once they were secure, Kurt pulled them out from under Blaine gently and pulled them back so that Blaine's ass was high in the air but his face was against the bedspread with his hands directly under his ass.

"If it gets to be too much and you need me to stop, grab my leg." Kurt told Blaine as he moved between Blaine's legs, making sure to press his thighs against Blaine's hands. He thrust back in quickly and took a few minutes to let Blaine get used to the new angle.

Once he'd built up a quick pace again, his hands tangled in Blaine's curls and moved Blaine's head so his face was buried in the bedspread. He held it there experimentally for a moment before letting Blaine up, making sure he was okay. Blaine fought against Kurt's attempts to pull him up and went back to shoving his own face into the bed, loving the change from their normal methods of breathplay.

Kurt's hands moved back to grip Blaine's hips, fingers finding their way into their usual spots where dark marks existed almost permanently in Blaine's skin. Blaine lifted his head a few times to gasp and allow himself some air as Kurt brought him closer and closer to the edge and then pulled back.

After several times of backing off just as Blaine was about to come, Kurt finally let him, fucking him hard through it without pulling away just as the heavy rush of air back to Blaine's brain hit hard.

Blaine's hole tightened around Kurt and it was only a few sharp thrusts until he followed Blaine over the edge, biting his lip to stop from screaming as he did.

Kurt pulled out quicker than normal so that he could let Blaine out of the handcuffs and move him to a more comfortable position. He kissed his wrists where the cuffs had reddened the skin before cleaning them both off and tucking an already sleeping Blaine in.


	34. Pure Enchantment Lights Our Way

**Saturday, June 16th, 2012**   
_Magic Kingdom_

Breakfast - Chef Mickey's  
Lunch - Liberty Tree Tavern  
Dinner - Blaine's Surprise

* * *

"You double checked everything, right?" Kurt called to Blaine as he was packing his backpack. "I mean, I checked the hotel room a few times, but I think you should check over it again in case we forgot anything."

"Yes, everything's packed and ready and the cab is on its way." Blaine assured Kurt, stepping behind him to press a few quick kisses to the back of Kurt's neck.

"We have about five minutes until we're supposed to meet everyone for check out at the front desk, so let's go." Kurt slipped Blaine's pins and ears on him before putting his own on. They each grabbed their backpacks and a suitcase and then headed out of the room with one last glance around to make sure they had everything.

"Leaving Disney already?" Dan greeted them from the counter with a grin.

"Well, they are." Kurt answered, waving his hand with a flourish at the rest of the group at the Magical Express check-in. "We're switching resorts."

"Oh, that's right. You said that when you checked in." Dan nodded as he remembered. "Where are you guys hopping to?"

"Polynesian for three nights, then Yacht Club for two." Blaine told him, smiling at their new-found friend. He harbored no ill thoughts towards the man for hitting on Kurt during their first day considering how quickly he'd backed off and how helpful he'd ended up being.

"I'm so jealous." Dan shook his head with a playful glare. "Yacht Club is my absolute favorite. How can you beat Stormalong Bay?"

"My thoughts exactly." Blaine agreed with a laugh.

"We should get outside for our cab, but it was great meeting you this week." Kurt waved to Dan as he and Blaine turned to head out.

"Likewise." He called after them with a smile.

Outside, their cab was waiting so they quickly loaded the trunk with their bags and instructed the driver. The drive passed uneventfully until they were finally pulling up at the Polynesian. They unloaded and Blaine led Kurt inside to check in.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I drank way too much coffee this morning so we could pack." Kurt laughed as they stepped inside. "I'll just be a second then we can check in."

"I'll do it, don't worry. I'll have them store the luggage until the room is ready while we're at the park." Blaine took the handle of the suitcase Kurt was pulling and his backpack and then pecked him quickly before heading to check in.

* * *

Kurt joined Blaine at the counter just as the cast member was handing over the keys and wishing Blaine a magical day. Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them up the stairs and over to the monorail platform.

"This is my favorite thing about the monorail resorts." Blaine grinned as they stepped on to the monorail as it pulled in. “It’s so nice to just hop on and go without having to wait for the bus.” It was early, so the monorail was packed with people on their way to breakfast or the parks. Blaine pulled Kurt in close as they moved so they were out of the way.

The monorail stopped at the Grand Floridian and the Magic Kingdom before pulling inside the Contemporary where the boys got off. Laughter and the smell of breakfast led the way to the restaurant from the monorail stop.

The rest of the group wasn't there yet, so they checked in and sat down to wait. Everyone arrived in a group together a few minutes later and they waited until their table was ready.

When they were seated, they gave their drink orders and were almost immediately joined by Mickey. They got pictures and let Mickey head to the next table before going up to the buffet to fill their plates.

"Something about waffles shaped like Mickey makes them so much more delicious. I don't know why." Blaine mused as he cut one of the Mickey ears off of his waffle.

"If you'd said that a week ago, I would've told you that you were crazy, but it's true." Kurt agreed with a laugh as he leaned over and stole the bite from Blaine’s fork.

* * *

As soon as they made it to the park, everyone went en masse straight to Splash Mountain to grab fastpasses before heading to Big Thunder Mountain to wait in the stand-by line. They spent the time in line laughing and enjoying the company of each other for a few more hours before everyone went home.

When they reached the loading platform, they climbed into the ore cars and lowered the lap bar. After a quick safety check, they were off, careening through the Monument Valley-esque landscape on a crazy train ride. They screamed and laughed as the train sped around corners and took a few hard dips before breaking on the way back into the station.

The return time on their Splash Mountain fastpasses was early enough that they were able to head straight there after getting off of Big Thunder. They walked the short distance and waited in line, talking loudly again about memories both from their past and from the trip.

Each log could only seat eight people, so they split into two groups. Kurt and Blaine climbed into the front row of one of them, joined by the rest of the Warblers, Mike, and Puck.

They drifted along at a relatively slow place, taking in the scenery and the storyline to the sounds of How Do You Do and Everybody's Got a Laughing Place. As the story reached the climax and the music got ominous, they dropped over Chickapin Hill, a five-story drop. Water splashed them all and they took stock of how soaked they were as the log turned to corner back home with Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah playing happily.

After exiting the ride and loading the pictures of both logs onto the PhotoPass card, everyone went their separate ways to ride a few last rides and see anything they missed with plans to meet back up for lunch later. Kurt and Blaine decided to head over to see a show of Country Bear Jamboree.

When the show let out, Blaine suggested a tour of Tom Sawyer Island. Rafts were the only way to get over so they hopped on one and headed to the Island.

They spent close to an hour exploring the Island, taking their time to enjoy every little detail they could find. They explored Fort Langhorn, the bridges, the mine, and the mill. In a deserted cave, they stole a few heated kisses before returning back outside.

Eventually it was time for lunch, so they headed off of the Island and made their way to Liberty Square. They were among the first few there and passed the time chatting with Nick and Jeff while waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Once they were seated inside Liberty Tree Tavern, a bittersweet hush fell over the group. The waitress came over to take their orders and when she left, it was the break in the lull that they needed to start talking.

"Alright, favorite part of the whole trip." Cam announced to the group loudly.

"Is it cheating to say the whole thing?" Puck asked as Cam turned to him first.

"Of course." Mercedes replied with a roll of her eyes. "One thing."

"Then I'm going to say, uh, our day at Hollywood Studios. The rides were so much fun." Puck said after a moment of thought.

Lunch flew by with them going around the table and sharing their memories and all too soon they were finishing off their desserts and paying their tabs. Kurt fed Blaine the last bite of the toffee cake they had split while Blaine signed the slip, trying to slowly prolong their last moments with their friends.

"Why do I feel like we're never going to see each other again?" Quinn asked as they walked slowly out of the restaurant.

"I don't know, but I know what you mean. We're going to have a few parties before fall, I promise." Kurt promised. Everyone took turns hugging Kurt and Blaine. Nick and Jeff pulled Blaine aside for a moment to whisper conspiratorially about something for a minute and Kurt noticed it over Brittany's shoulder but didn't say anything.

"Everybody fly safe and we'll see you when we get home." Blaine waved at the group as they headed towards Main Street and the exit as a big group. He pulled Kurt into his arms and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head.

"Ready to explore Liberty Square?" Kurt asked as he let himself melt into Blaine's arms.

"Sure, love." Blaine cuddled him for a moment longer before pulling away.

They sat through a show at the Hall of Presidents and took a trip around the Rivers of America on the Liberty Square Riverboat named Liberty Belle. After they got off of their lazy trip around the river that circled Tom Sawyer Island, they headed over to get in line for the Haunted Mansion.

After waiting through the queue, they were ushered into a tight room with paintings on the wall. The paintings stretched, revealing the gruesome fate of the people painted within them. From there, they headed into the next room and got onto their Doom Buggy. It brought them on a tour of the mansion, combining both humorous and spooky elements throughout it, eventually leading to a fall out of a window that landed in a graveyard.

"That was fantastic!" Kurt declared as they got back outside.

"It's always been one of my favorites." Blaine agreed with a laugh, slipping his hand into Kurt's. "So, what do you say we shop around a little and then go watch the afternoon parade?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

When the parade was over, Blaine suggested they take a ride on the Railroad so they set off for the station at Main Street. They boarded the next train that came around, which happened to be the Roy O. Disney, named after Walt Disney's brother and business partner. They cuddled up on the relatively empty train car, noticing a glare from one of the other passengers but choosing to ignore it.

"So, any hints about the plan for dinner tonight?" Kurt poked Blaine's side as he asked for information when the train pulled out of the station.

"None whatsoever." Blaine answered with a grin before his face turned serious. "I just wanted to check with you on one thing. I know we said we weren't going to talk about it, but tonight, at dinner, I-"

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted with a quick shake of his head. "I said I don't want to know and I said I'm not going to expect it anymore. I'm looking at dinner tonight as a special dinner to celebrate it being just us now, not as anything else. If tonight at dinner is your plan, okay. If it's not, okay." Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine briefly before pulling away and turning his attention outside of the train. "So, definitely no hints about dinner?"

Blaine couldn't hold back a laugh and Kurt joined in. They spent the rest of the train ride around the park talking and pointing things out as they passed by.

When they got off again after the train had made a complete circuit, the train was significantly more crowded. Fighting their way through the crowds took a bit of time but finally they were back on Main Street.

"Alright, it's time to start our fun plan for tonight." Blaine took Kurt's hand and started to lead him towards the exit. "Here are the ground rules. One, no guessing. I'm sure you'll figure out the plan or at least close to it before we get there but I don't want you guessing because I can't keep a straight face and I want to maintain that it's a surprise until the last minute. Two, no questions. Just go with it, okay? Tomorrow, I'll explain anything you want the answers to but for tonight, everything is Disney magic."

"Okay, agreed." Kurt nodded with a curious expression. He followed as Blaine led them up to the resort monorail and as soon as one came around, they got on. Kurt had agreed to no guessing, but he couldn't help from thinking in his head that they were headed to the hotel room to change and get ready.

He was very surprised when the doors opened at the Polynesian and Blaine stayed in his seat, a hand tangled with Kurt's pressing lightly on Kurt's lap to keep him in place.

The monorail doors shut and they continued on to the Grand Floridian, where Blaine stood up and exited, pulling Kurt gently behind him. It was then that Kurt finally resolved in his head to just go with the flow because he had no idea what Blaine was planning, but he was sure that whatever it was would be amazing. His mind tried to run through the things that were at the Grand Floridian in his head to try and figure it out, but he stopped it before it got too far.

Blaine led them down a hallway to where some of the guestrooms were in the main building and pulled a key from his pocket. Kurt's mouth started to ask where he'd gotten a key from, but he snapped it shut before he made a sound.

The door opened and Blaine held it open for Kurt to walk through. At first glance, nothing was particularly special about the room but after Blaine shut the door, he opened the closet to reveal two black suits and a small duffel bag. Blaine grabbed the bag and handed it to Kurt before shutting the closet and heading into the bathroom.

"Come on, let's take a shower. I don't know about you, but I feel way too sweaty from walking around all day to get into dress clothes." Blaine smiled as he reached over to turn the shower on.

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "What's in the bag?"

"Open it up." Blaine instructed and Kurt set it down on the counter so he could unzip it. Inside were shoes, socks, two clean pairs of underwear, and a few toiletries they would need to get ready.

Kurt went along with Blaine's no guessing and no questions policy as he stripped down and climbed into the shower after Blaine. They took turns washing each other with soap and shampoo, slow and teasing until Kurt snapped and rutted hard against Blaine while pressing him into the wall of the shower until they both came.

Blaine couldn't keep his hands to himself as they dried off and he contemplated doing something more until he saw the time and realized they were getting close to their dinner reservations. He took one of the suits out and handed it to Kurt before pulling the other one out and setting it on the bed.

* * *

Once they were finally dressed and ready to go, Blaine grabbed his wallet and slid it into his coat pocket but left his phone on the desk and insisted that Kurt do the same. Kurt gave him a look of confusion but didn't ask why, though Blaine answered the unasked question as they stepped out into the hallway.

"I don't want anyone interrupting dinner. I want a perfect dinner with my boyfriend and that involves no cell phones."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Kurt agreed, slipping his arm around Blaine's waist as they made their way to the elevator. Blaine pressed the button for the first floor and they took the short ride down.

After they got off, Blaine led them past a man playing a beautiful piano to the grand staircase. He offered his arm to Kurt and Kurt took it happily as they walked up the stairs. At the top, Blaine turned and headed towards the lagoon.

They entered a small lobby area that serviced both Citricos and Victoria and Albert's. They stepped into Victoria and Albert's and Blaine gave the hostess their name. They were quickly whisked into a back room with only four tables in it and seated.

"Blaine, what are we doing here? This place is the nicest restaurant on property and we're in Queen Victoria's Room." Kurt looked around them in surprise, his voice barely above a hissing whisper.

"Kurt." Blaine chuckled before continuing. "First of all, no questions. Second, there's no way to say this without sounding like an absolute ass, but we have money, remember? Like, a lot of it." Kurt couldn't help the small snort at Blaine's words.

"No wonder you had us get dressed up." Kurt said as he took in their surroundings.

Their waiter came over and interrupted their discussion, explaining things and taking their drink orders. From then on, they spent the next few hours eating course after course of the chef's finest dishes. They were treated to several different exotic meats and amazing tableside tricks, like a smoking plate of lamb.

By the time dessert came out, they were both feeling perfectly full. They were served coffee from a gorgeous old-fashioned coffee maker to accompany two dessert courses, one fruit based and the other chocolate based.

After settling their bill, Blaine led Kurt back to the room they'd changed in earlier. Their dirty clothes from their day in the park were gone, replaced instead with a clean change of more casual clothes. Kurt bit his tongue from asking, knowing Blaine had promised to answer in the morning. He relaxed and let himself go with it as Blaine encouraged him to change.

"We're going to go walk the path to the Polynesian with stops to watch two things on the way. After that, it's up to you." Blaine shed a small amount of light on their plans as they stepped back into the hallway, leaving their suits on the hangers in the closet.

Once they were outside, Blaine steered them towards the walking path between the Grand Floridian and the Polynesian. He checked his watch and they waited for a few minutes before a fanfare of music started.

* * *

As soon as the exciting music and light show of the Electric Water Pageant finished, Blaine led them down the path again towards the Polynesian. Kurt talked excitedly about the Pageant and Blaine reminded him that they'd be right near it and could watch it again if Kurt wanted to later in the trip.

When they got to the Luau Cove, they cut over by the Great Ceremonial House and headed back to the beach, still hand in hand.

"Do you know which building is ours?" Kurt asked, looking around them at the longhouses.

"Ah, ah, ah. I said no questions." Blaine grinned with a wink.

"I hardly think that counts as a question in regards to our dinner plans, but I'll give it to you. I was just curious if they'd said which one when you checked us in."

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't." Kurt gave Blaine a look and Blaine tried to return it before giving in slightly. "Of course they told me. That doesn't mean I'm telling you."

They continued to walk along the sidewalk next to the beach in a content silence, swinging their hands between them slightly, until they reached a pathway that led away from the main sidewalk and out towards the beach.

"Come out here; I have the perfect spot for the next thing." Blaine took a step down the pathway and Kurt followed after. Kurt knew from reading about the resort that it was Sunset Pointe, where the Polynesian held weddings for couples that wanted to get married there.

"Wow, it's a beautiful view." Kurt breathed as they stood at the end of the pathway and looked out towards the Magic Kingdom across the Lagoon. "As much as I love the view of the river from our house, this is a close second. Why can't our house have both?" Kurt paused for a moment before laughing quietly. "Oh my god, listen to me. I sound ridiculous. I'm pretty sure I deserve to be slapped for how ridiculous I sound."

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted Kurt’s rambling.

Kurt turned to find Blaine down on one knee. It caught him completely off guard, but he figured Blaine might be messing with him so he didn't say anything and waited instead for Blaine to keep speaking.

"Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine reached up and took Kurt's hands in his own. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life and I am blown away every day that you choose to be with me. The day you stopped me on those stairs, I felt so lucky to even be able to hold your hand for a minute and to have you let me sing to you. Now you let me do those things and more every day." Blaine paused for a moment, blinking back tears. "Now you let me kiss you and touch you and live with you and I'm still not over it and I know I won't ever be. There has never been a day that I haven't wanted to be with you and wanted to give you absolutely everything you could ever want or need and there never will be." Blaine's voice started to crack but he kept speaking, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. "Meeting you and finally being with you, it felt like I'd been looking for you forever. You are my soulmate and the love of my life and I never want to be without you at my side." Blaine paused as he moved his hand to his pocket and fumbled with something there, and Kurt couldn't help but let out a teary giggle.

"If this is you messing with me again…" Kurt trailed off and Blaine chuckled through his own tears. Blaine's fingers finally closed around the black velvet box in his pocket and he pulled it out. He took a moment to will away his tears enough so that he could speak properly.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine opened the box to reveal a relatively simple platinum band with a double milgrain pattern.

"Yes." Kurt answered, giggling again in happiness and allowing Blaine to take his left hand to remove his promise ring before slipping on the new band.

"I never got used to you wearing this ring." Blaine admitted as he stood back up and slipped Kurt's promise ring inside the box before putting it back in his pocket.

"I told you that you wouldn't." Kurt teased as he eyed his ring with a grin. He looked up at Blaine and couldn't hold back from throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him hard until a loud boom surprised him a few moments later.

"Fireworks." Blaine whispered as he rested his forehead against Kurt's. "I timed it so that we could watch them snuggled up in that hammock right over there."

"You're perfect." Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips before leading him over to the hammock.

They climbed into it with the intention of watching the fireworks but the dazzling explosions of color couldn't hold their attention long enough and they spent the entire show kissing slowly.

"Let's go back to the room." Kurt suggested after some time, unaware if the fireworks were still going on or not as he stood up.

Blaine led them back towards the path and headed towards a building right near where they were. He used the key in his pocket to enter the building and brought them up to the third floor. They stopped in front of one of the doors and Blaine opened it up, letting Kurt enter first.

Inside the room, their bags were sitting in a corner and the curtains were drawn back to reveal a balcony and a view of the Magic Kingdom outside. Soft light illuminated the room and Kurt's eyes fell to the rest of the room. In the ice bucket was a bottle of champagne and two glass flutes next to it. Rose petals were scattered around the room and the soft sounds of Etta James wafted through the air from the iPod dock. A tray filled with chocolates, cheese, fruit, and bread sat on the desk with the ice bucket along with a few chocolate covered strawberries.

"Blaine." Kurt turned to his fiancé in confusion. "How…?"

"No questions. I'll answer it all tomorrow." Blaine reminded him.

"Okay, but I do have two questions that need an answer tonight." Kurt gave him a playfully stern look.

"No promises, but I'll allow you to ask." Blaine grinned, stepping further into the room as he spoke.

"The first question has to do with this." Kurt held up Blaine's left hand. "You're not the only one who needs a new ring. I like the idea of us having a matching set, but I was wondering what you were thinking for yours."

"Well, I, uh." Blaine looked at his feet sheepishly. "I bought myself a matching one, but I didn't know if you'd want to pick one out yourself or even if you'd like that one in general. We can buy me a different one or both of us a different one or whatever you want if you don't-"

"Blaine." Kurt cut off Blaine's rambling. "Where is it?"

Blaine moved over to his backpack and slid open a hidden zippered pocket inside. He pulled the other ring box out before stepping back to Kurt.

"Tomorrow, you're going to tell me just how long you've been hiding our engagement rings in your backpack." Kurt warned as he opened the box and pulled the ring out. He exchanged the promise ring on Blaine's finger for the matching platinum band and kissed it lightly. "Perfect."

"What's your second question?" Blaine asked after a moment of awe at the new ring on his finger. He hadn't allowed himself to even try it on, too concerned to jinx it, but it felt perfectly right on his hand.

Kurt moved close to Blaine and their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. He started to feel light-headed as he pulled away just barely to whisper against Blaine's lips.

"Will you make love to me?"

"Always." Blaine smiled softly, his hands moving to slowly peel Kurt's shirt off. They undressed each other lovingly, taking the time to kiss and appreciate every inch of skin as it was revealed. All of their kinks and all of the crazy stuff they tried in bed went by the wayside for a night as Blaine laid Kurt down lovingly on one of the beds.

Kurt saw Blaine grab a container of lube off of the table next to the bed and mentally thanked whoever it was that put it there, unable to feel embarrassed about the fact that it was probably a severely underpaid Disney employee.

Blaine took his time, stretching Kurt slower than he had in ages but reveling in Kurt's reactions to his loving touch. When he was finally finished, Kurt was panting with need and pressing up into Blaine's hands, his body begging for more.

Inch by inch, he pressed into Kurt, his mind reeling with the fact that the amazing man under him had just agreed to marry him and spend the rest of their lives together. He finally bottomed out inside Kurt and barely held back from collapsing on top of him, his emotions overwhelming him.

Their pace was languid and unhurried as Blaine moved his hips, both of them spending more time focusing on the soft press of lips and the intimacy of the moment than worrying about getting off.

Blaine finally managed to tear his lips away from Kurt's for long enough to whisper words of love into any part of Kurt's skin that his mouth could reach without moving his body from where it was pressed against every inch of Kurt possible.

Eventually, they both came but stayed tangled together with Blaine buried inside Kurt for a while longer. When Blaine finally slid free, unaware and uncaring how much time had passed, Kurt stood and drew them a bath while Blaine uncorked the champagne and poured them each a glass.

"Wait, is that…?" Kurt gestured to the familiar bottle of champagne in Blaine's hand.

"The same that we drank our first night in our house, yes. I know, it's silly, but I loved the idea of it." Blaine shrugged.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips before taking a small sip of the champagne. He set it next to the tub and slid in, moving so he was against the back of the tub to allow Blaine to sit between his legs.

They stayed in the bath until the water turned from tepid to chilly before drying each other slowly and going back into the room. Blaine insisted on feeding Kurt from the tray filled with goodies and Kurt reciprocated until something snapped and before either of them realized it, Blaine was on his back with Kurt sliding inside of him, their pace not much faster the second time around.

When they finally fell asleep that night, it was with soft kisses and giggles and hushed whispers of wedding plans.


	35. Interlude - A Million Points of Musical Light

"Do you think that'll be us someday?" Nick asked as he shut the video on his phone off and they moved back to the hammock and swayed quietly as they watched Kurt and Blaine watch the fireworks.

"They really are perfect for each other, aren't they?" Jeff replied, subtly deflecting the question.

"So are we." Nick pointed out, lacing his fingers with Jeff's and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Come on. Let's go back to the hotel and leave these two alone."

Nick nodded sadly, aware of the dismissal but willing to let it go. They stood and walked back to the Grand Floridian hand in hand.

Inside their room, Jeff led Nick to the bed and they slipped off their clothes before sliding under the covers together. Nick could feel Jeff's stress radiating off of his body, but he knew the reason and he was too afraid to push the subject. He was worried that if he pressed Jeff to not worry so much about their long distance plans, Jeff would close up and he'd be left losing his boyfriend and best friend.

The silence between them stretched on for a while as they just curled up together.

"I want that to be us someday." Finally, Jeff broke the spell they were under. "I want to have that future with you."

"But?" Nick closed his eyes tightly as he voiced the unspoken word.

"Nick, I love you so much. You mean so much to me that I can't even try to put it into words." Jeff spoke slowly and carefully. "I want that to be us, but I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Nick scoffed.

"I'm scared that while I'm in California you'll find someone better. I'm scared that you'll fall out of love with me, that you'll realize you want something else, someone who can be there for you when I can't." The vulnerability in Jeff's voice was clear. “Look at Trent and Thad. When Thad’s around, Trent’s the happiest guy, but when he hasn’t seen Thad in a while, Trent gets moody and upset and you can tell it takes a toll on him. He’s worried Thad will get bored or find someone better, and they’re only two hours apart. What if you find someone better?”

"Jeff, there is no one better. I will never stop loving you and I don't care who else I meet, it will always be you. I'd rather spend a day with you once a year than every moment of every day with anyone else."

"You say that now, but I bet if you tried, you could move on and find someone else, and then you'd end up looking back on me and wonder what you were thinking."

"We're only going to have one kid." Nick interrupted. "One, because I know that even though you think you want a house full of them, you'll end up spoiling the crap out of the one and you'll change your mind because you'll just want to keep spoiling it."

"What-?" Jeff started to ask in confusion, but Nick kept talking.

"We're going to have this huge fight and we won't talk for three days, but on the fourth day, we'll make up because we both know we're being dumb. You want to know what we're going to fight about? We're going to fight about which one of our sisters will be the surrogate. I'll argue about your sister's age, saying she's too young and that we should use mine instead with you being the father. You'll tell me I'm being absolutely moronic and say that my sister has way too much going on in her life to be the surrogate but your little sister isn't doing anything productive at the moment so it's better if I'm the father."

"And in the end?"

"In the end, it doesn't matter. In the end, we have a kid. In the end, we have two sisters that are pissed off that we argued their fates for them. We're going to get married in California. We'll find some stupidly cliché cliff over a beach because it's a compromise between your want of California and my want of at the edge of a cliff. Kurt and Blaine are going to be our best men and they're going to dance at our wedding and everyone will coo and aww at them just as much as they do us, but we won't mind because the same thing will happen to us at their wedding. We'll end up living in California, but we'll live in New York for a while first. New York will be great, but you and I both know you're a California boy at heart and I'll move without a second thought."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jeff was unsure, still wondering about Nick's intentions behind his ranting.

"Because I want you to know how much I think about this, about our future. You say I'll be able to move on, but it's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because I've already got my speech planned for when I have to tell our sisters to stop being mad at us."

"You're absolutely ridiculous, you know that?" Jeff gave Nick a watery smile, his eyes filling with tears.

"And proud of it." Nick grinned before climbing on top of Jeff and pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips.

"One last question." Jeff spoke as Nick started to slowly roll their hips together.

"Shoot, baby." Nick moved his lips down to Jeff's neck.

"Do we get a dog in California?"

"'Do we get a dog in California?' Don't be ridiculous. Of course we get a dog."


	36. Music Surrounds Us

"Blaine." Kurt shifted his body around so that instead of having Blaine pressed close against his back, they were face to face. The red numbers on the clock that he caught out of the corner of his eye informed him that it was a little before five. "Blaine." He repeated a little louder, causing Blaine to slowly open his eyes.

"Hey, fiancé." Blaine murmured as he pulled Kurt tighter against his body. "What time is it?"

"Early." Kurt answered. "But it's not Saturday anymore." Kurt hoped Blaine would understand what he was hinting at.

"What do you want to know, baby?" Blaine's soft smile and question gave Kurt enough of a green light to be curious.

"Tell me about when you bought the ring."

* * *

_Cooper shared a small smile with Blaine before being led over to the register by the salesman. Blaine decided to look around a bit while Cooper paid and one of the cases caught his eye._

_One of the saleswomen came over and slid the ring he was staring at out of the case and passed it over to him with a knowing smile, not exchanging a word._

_"Kurt would love that."_

_Blaine jumped at Cooper's voice over his shoulder._

_"Yeah." Blaine replied with a soft smile._

_"You planning to propose, too?"_

_"Not now, no." Blaine shook his head. "Not yet."_

_"When?" Cooper pressed with a knowing grin._

_"Haven't decided."Blaine admitted, his eyes still fixed on the ring. "You don't think I'm crazy?"_

_"For what? Having met the person you want to marry so young? You know Jen and I are the same."_

_"I know. But you're proposing to her now, not then." Blaine set the ring down on the counter but continued to stare at it longingly._

_"Do you think you're too young?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you have any doubts in your mind?"_

_"Not a single one."_

_"What's the problem?" Cooper asked with confusion._

_"We've been dating for less than a year. What if he thinks we're too young?" Blaine admitted quietly._

_"He doesn't." Cooper shook his head and grabbed the ring, handing it back to Blaine. "Buy it. Buy it and then hide it. Give yourself a year. One year from now, when you still feel the same way about him as you have every day since you met him, ask him. Don't do what I did, okay? I knew. I knew years ago that Jen was the one but I worried so much about it being too soon and now I feel stupid for having waited so long. If you know, if there isn't a doubt in your mind…" Cooper trailed off with a meaningful look at Blaine._

* * *

"I walked out of Tiffany's with our rings that day." Blaine said as he finished telling Kurt the story.

"You bought these over a year ago." Kurt couldn't believe it and stared at Blaine incredulously. "When did you figure out how you were going to do it?"

"Do you remember at Prom when Cam was bugging you about Disney?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "When you told me, that's when my plan started to formulate, even while we were dancing. Before you agreed to the graduation trip, I was so attached to the idea of taking you here and asking you here that I had plans to take you either way."

"Your attachment to Disney may not have helped your case had I thought we were too young." Kurt pointed out with a grin. "I don't, by the way. If you'd asked me two years ago, before we met, what I'd think about agreeing to marry someone today, I would've thought it was crazy."

"Then again, it has been a pretty crazy year and a half or so." Blaine added as he shifted so he was sitting with his back slightly propped against the headboard and Kurt curled up into his side.

"I actually thought you would think we were too young." Kurt admitted quietly. "Do you remember when we went out with Cooper and Jen to celebrate their engagement?"

"Oh, you mean when Cooper let it slip that we went shopping for rings, plural?" Blaine chuckled. "Yes, I remember. I remember you doing the math on ages and panicking and leaving with Jen. That didn't help my fear that you'd think we were too young."

"I totally didn’t catch that. He did?” Kurt chuckled before continuing. “You thought that was me freaking out that we were too young? That was me freaking out that if I finished my thought, you would freak out."

* * *

_"No, I've done the math and I think I'll need about three years for an engagement period. That way I can make sure everything is available on the same date, you know. Plus, that way we'd really be able to just make everything exactly how we want it with no time crunch."_

_"Aw, three years? That means it'll be forever 'til I get to be at your wedding." She sighed teasingly. “We’re all gonna go grey!”_

_"Well, I figure if I want to have two kids, I'd like to have them both by the time I'm 30 so I'm not too old when they're in high school. If they were say, three years apart, I'd be like 27 for the first one, then I'd want like 5 years of it being just us before we have kids." Blaine couldn't help his grin when Cooper pinched his leg at the mention of Blaine being the one married to him, but just pretended to still be involved in talking with Cooper so Kurt wouldn't notice. "That's getting married at like, 22 plus the three years engagement puts me at…" Kurt trailed off quietly for a moment and stared intently at the grill before shaking his head and turning back to Jen. "So, anyway, we could set up a day of the week to meet over the summer if you'd like. I can help you set up appointments or whatever."_

_"Yeah, sure. How about Wednesdays?" She offered with a slightly confused smile. "You know, Kurt…" She started, seeing Cooper and Blaine talking to the side, but Kurt shook his head slightly with a nervous glance towards Blaine. "I actually have something to show you, um, in the car. Come with me?"_

_As soon as they left, Cooper turned to Blaine with a raised eyebrow._

_"He thinks we're too young. That proves it. He totally just panicked." Blaine groaned, letting his head fall to the table._

_"B, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. I don't think he wanted to say it because he thought you'd freak out." Cooper pointed out, looking thoughtfully at the spot where Kurt had just disappeared from._

_"I feel so dumb. He doesn't want to marry me. Why would he? He's perfect and I'm me." Blaine mumbled into the table, his words barely coherent._

_"Cut it out. You're perfect for each other. He knows it, I know it, you know it."_

* * *

"So, I was freaking out for nothing?" Kurt laughed. "I had to hear about your brother being good in bed and you wouldn't have even been upset if I'd just finished my sentence in the first place."

"And now I have to hear about it. Thanks, love." Blaine pointed out with a grin.

"You're better, I'm sure." Kurt rolled his eyes and pecked Blaine before speaking again. "You know Jen and I agreed to start planning our wedding when we got back from Disney, whether you asked or not."

"Good thing I asked then, huh?"

"So, you really did have it all planned out when you said you did." Kurt thought after a moment.

"What? The time out on the back lawn?" Kurt nodded as Blaine paused. "Of course I did. I didn't know the extent of the Disney trip plan, but I had a basic plan."

"I still can't believe you made me cry during sex." Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Sorry." Blaine replied sheepishly. "Any other questions?"

"Of course. So, just making sure, this is why you were so weird about going to Tiffany's for our promise rings, right?"

"Yup." Blaine nodded. "Let's see. What else was there?" Blaine thought for a moment back over the past year together. "Oh! Remember when you said that you wouldn't allow your boyfriend to wear a fanny pack in Disney and I said I wouldn't be your boyfriend? This is why I said that."

"Ridiculous." Kurt laughed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck. "Wait, is this why you got so upset during our fight about Finn and Rachel?"

"You said we weren't ready to get married and there I am, living with you and sharing a bank account with you and making dinner with you and doing all those domestic married couple things while your engagement ring sits in my bag." Blaine defended himself.

"Honey, I'm not saying I blame you for being upset. I'm just double checking that that's why you were upset." Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine's waist and nuzzled into his neck. "I'm so sorry for that day."

"It's okay. Let's talk about something else." Blaine suggested. "How about the fact that my Nonna almost sold me out to you?"

"When?" 

* * *

_"Kurt, dear, I'm not asking." She winked at him. "Now, let's talk about you two. Cooper and Jen were so difficult about this, but you two will be having your wedding in Italia, si? Of course, it will be a proper Catholic Mass with none of this nonsense with May and purple flowers."_

_"The church isn't really okay with us marrying, Nonna." Blaine pointed out with a hint of sadness to his voice. He considered pointing out Kurt's Atheistic beliefs and his own skewed faith, but decided against it._

_"I will talk to them; don't worry." She shook her head and Kurt bit back a snort at her implication that she could just call up the church and change their views. Maybe she’d just check in with the Pope and see what he could do. "Now, is this Christmas good for it? We can fly your family in, Kurt."_

_"We're not even engaged yet." Kurt pointed out in confusion._

_"You're not? But Blaine, I thought-?"_

_"Kurt, I see Rachel over there needing some help. You should probably deal with that." Blaine cut her off and gestured to where Rachel was standing, deep in conversation with Finn, Burt, and Carole._

_"Um, okay?" Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously as he slipped away to check up on Rachel._

_"Nonna, I haven't asked him yet!" Blaine hissed with a glance over at Kurt._

_"But your brother said you bought him an engagement ring and you're wearing matching rings." She asked with a confused expression._

_"They're promise rings." Blaine explained. "I'm not proposing until after graduation."_

_"Well, you better not wait too long or someone else will come along and ask him first." She pointed out, eyebrows lifted and lips pursed._

_"I'm just waiting until our graduation trip."_

_"You do have that boy wrapped around your finger, don't you?" She asked, looking across the room at where Kurt was standing next to his family, his eyes trained on Blaine._

_"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, Nonna."_

* * *

"She tried a few times during the day to get me to do it while everyone was there. She finally let it go when I said the ring was at home, since she didn't know it was in my backpack."

"Now, how long has it been in your backpack, by the way?" Kurt gestured to where Blaine's bag was sitting on the chair.

"Since not long after I bought it."

* * *

_"Kurt's house burned down." Blaine told them, eyes on the table as he played with the handle of the mug of coffee that Cooper had ordered for him before they'd arrived._

_"What?" Jen gasped. "Is everyone okay?"_

_"Yeah, no one was home but the damage was really bad. Pretty much the only salvageable things were the fireproof boxes with important papers." Blaine replied as he looked up._

_"Wait!" Cooper interrupted. "Was-?"_

_"No, don't worry." Blaine shook his head. "I had it with me."_

_"Had what with you?" Jen asked with a confused expression just as Kurt walked up. "Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry about your house. Blaine just told us."_

_As Kurt spoke, Blaine pulled his cell phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Cooper explaining that he'd kept the ring hidden and that it was safe._

* * *

"Speaking of the fire, remember when we moved into the new house?" Kurt reminisced thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "That's actually the day your Dad gave me permission in the first place."

"You talked to him about it that long ago?" Kurt's voice was incredulous. "That was like a year ago!"

"I know. He saw us watching the marriages in New York and when you went down to help Carole, he told me I was allowed to ask you."

"Did he know you had the ring?" Kurt asked, curious.

"No, I didn't tell him then. I showed it to him when I officially asked."

* * *

_Blaine hung back as everyone exited the restaurant. Kurt gave him a questioning look, but he waved him off, telling him he'd meet up with him at the car._

_"Burt?" Blaine put a hand on Burt's arm to stop him from walking away. He shifted between his feet nervously before speaking again. "Can I talk to you about something?"_

_"Is this about what I think it's about?"_

_"Maybe. Probably. Depends on what you think it's about." Blaine answered nervously. "I just was going to do something on our trip and before I did, I just wanted to ask you first."_

_"Kid, I gave you permission almost a year ago." Burt answered knowingly._

_"I know you did, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to ask properly." Blaine slid his hand into his backpack as he spoke. After glancing around to make sure everyone had rounded the corner to the parking lot, Blaine pulled out the black velvet box and opened it up. "Burt, I’d like your permission to ask your son to marry me."_

_"What're you going to do if I changed my mind and said no?" Burt challenged._

_"With all due respect, sir, I'd ask him anyway and if it's what Kurt wanted, I would marry him without your permission. As much as I want your permission and your respect, Kurt is my first priority and I will always do anything in my power to make him happy. I'd prefer it with your blessing, but no matter what, Kurt comes first to me." Blaine admitted, his voice quiet but forceful._

_"And you think you can handle being married to my son?" Burt smirked._

_"If I'm somehow lucky enough for him to say yes, absolutely."_

_"Do you promise to help him follow his dreams, no matter what the cost?"_

_"Of course.He's talented and amazing enough that he doesn't need anyone's help to be successful, but you better believe I'll be there to help anyway." Blaine smiled to himself as he thought of how determined Kurt got when he set his mind to something._

_"And you promise not to let him push you around?"_

_"Ye- Wait, what?" Blaine looked at Burt in confusion._

_"I'm glad to know that you'll do everything to make sure he's happy and I don't doubt it for a second, but don't let him boss you around too much. He needs someone who will push back just as hard when he needs it and I know you can."_

_Blaine nodded quietly, a little surprised by Burt's words._

_"Then yes, you have my permission and my blessing." Burt pulled Blaine in for a tight hug after Blaine slipped the ring box back in his bag. "I can't wait until you're officially part of the family."_

_"Thank you, but Kurt has to say yes first."_

_"Don't think I haven't heard you two talking about it already. You and I both know what he'll say. Now come on, I want to get ice cream before I send you guys off to Nick's."_

* * *

"Are you crying, baby?" Blaine asked as he finished telling Kurt the story.

"Of course I'm crying." Kurt shoved him playfully.

"One more question and then I'll answer the rest at breakfast. We should get a little more sleep before we have to get up." Blaine decided, scooting back down so they were face to face on the pillow.

"When did you know?" Kurt asked.

"Other than when you let me take your hand and pull you through the school when we met?" Blaine teased.

"I mean when you really knew." Kurt clarified, giving Blaine a look.

"Every moment with you has made me fall more in love with you and more sure. I'm not lying when I say I was sure that first day. I knew then, I knew when I danced with you at your dad's wedding, I knew when we first admitted our feelings to each other, I knew at Christmas, I knew every time I told you I love you. I guess the better question to ask might be when did it really hit me that I was going to marry you."

* * *

_Blaine walked back to the dorm room one afternoon feeling particularly down after receiving a pretty terrible grade on his English paper. He slid his key in and unlocked the door, ready to throw his bag in frustration but stopping himself when he opened the door._

_Kurt was standing inside their dorm, dancing slowly to the strains of Etta James while attempting to clean their room. Blaine closed the door silently and leaned against it as he watched Kurt dance across the floor without noticing him standing there._

_After a few minutes, Blaine stepped behind Kurt and placed his arms around his waist, pulling Kurt close as he continued to sway in time to the music. Kurt kept up the slow movement of his hips for a moment before turning around in Blaine's arms and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder._

_They didn't speak, not needing to speak to feel the connection and electricity that sparked between them. They danced together, slow and smooth like the music that filled the air._

_The songs changed a few times and they kept dancing for a few numbers before moving to the bed where they slowly made love. Everything about the afternoon seemed ethereal to Blaine as the sun shone low through the window and cast everything in a warm glow._

_The subtle but beautiful music made a perfect backdrop and Blaine decided subconsciously that he'd use this same playlist the night he proposed. It switched tracks one more time while they lay naked and tangled in the sheets, and the emotions that flooded Blaine as he truly realized that Kurt was it for him made it hard to breathe._

_While he always knew it to be true, it hit Blaine as they danced together on an ordinary and otherwise insignificant evening that the man in his arms was the man he would marry, that he would do anything for, that he would go to sleep with every night and wake up beside every morning, and that he would spend the rest of his life trying to make happy._


	37. Laughter That Found Us

**Sunday, June 17th, 2012**   
_Animal Kingdom, Blizzard Beach_

Breakfast - Boma  
Lunch - Avalunch  
Dinner - Jiko

* * *

"If we don't hurry, we're going to be late for our breakfast reservation." Kurt pointed out from underneath Blaine. Blaine hummed but continued his attack on Kurt's neck, sucking and marking him slowly. "Blaine, come on. You already called the cab."

"Alright." Blaine sighed and stood up before reaching out to help Kurt to his feet. They grabbed everything they needed from the room and headed towards the Great Ceremonial Hall. Once inside, Blaine walked over to the desk with Kurt in tow.

"How can I help you today?" The woman behind the desk asked with a smile.

"We need two Just Engaged buttons." Blaine told her, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Aww, congratulations!" She started to rummage under the desk to find the right buttons. "How did it happen?"

"I took him out on Sunset Pointe right before Wishes." Blaine answered, his gaze fixed on Kurt's as he spoke.

"Adorable! Unfortunately, we don't have one with two top hats, but here you go." She presented two buttons that had a top hat and a veil on them.

"Thank you!" Kurt said cheerfully, pinning his button onto his pin lanyard.

"We need to call your dad still." Blaine reminded Kurt as they got outside to where the taxi Blaine had called for was waiting. "Do you want to call him now?"

"Sure." Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket while Blaine gave the driver instructions to take them on to the Animal Kingdom Lodge. He dialed the phone and it rang a few times before Burt answered. "Dad? Here, I'm going to put you on speakerphone." Kurt tapped the speaker button.

"How's Disney?" Burt asked, his voice loud enough for both boys to hear.

"Amazing." Blaine answered with a huge grin.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Burt's voice had a knowing tone to it.

"Dad, Blaine asked me to marry him." Kurt was breathless as he said it.

"He asked. Did you answer?" Burt teased.

"I said yes, of course." Kurt rolled his eyes even though he knew his dad couldn't see him do it. Burt had raised him for enough years to know without seeing it.

"You're happy, right?" Burt checked, a hint of concern evident in his voice.

"Absolutely." Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine as he answered.

"Then I'm happy for you guys. Don't think it means we're not going to have a talk when you get home because I do have some things to say about it, but you both have our support and we're excited for you."

"Not a bad talk, I hope?" Kurt tried to clarify.

"Bad? No. Just some stuff about Finn and Rachel and also wanting to figure out your timeline and stuff. You two just take the week to work out a basic idea of a plan and we'll sort it all out when you get home. Now, tell me all about how he did it."

Kurt relayed the story to Burt in as much detail as he could on the short car trip.

"I would've called last night, but we got distracted." Kurt said as he finished the story, just as they were pulling in at the Animal Kingdom Lodge.

"Yeah, Carole and I call it getting distracted, too." Burt snorted.

"Dad!" Kurt sounded scandalized.

"Do you know how many times your fiancé there has told me things I don't want to know? I'm just leveling the playing field." Burt told him with a roar of laughter.

"Oh my god, I'm hanging up now." Kurt clicked his phone off with a shudder. "Just because you know something logically does not mean you need to be reminded."

"In his defense, I've probably scarred him for life. It is fair." Blaine pointed out as he handed over the cab fare.

"Now, I want to know everything about all of your secrets over breakfast." Kurt reminded Blaine on their way to Boma.

"Believe me, all will be revealed. I'd love to keep it a secret and have you just chalk it up to Disney magic, but I know you won't be able to stand it and I don't want to hear about it every day for the next eighty years." Blaine walked up to the hostess stand. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Oh, right this way." She nodded knowingly and led them to a four top that was already occupied on one side. "Here you go."

"So, it was you two." Kurt grinned as he sat down. "I should've known."

"In our defense, it wasn't just us." Nick argued.

"Let me see!" Jeff made a grabbing motion with his hands and Kurt held his hand out to let Jeff and Nick inspect his ring.

"You guys already saw it." Blaine reminded them as he slipped an arm over the back of Kurt's chair.

"We saw it in the box. It's totally different seeing it on!" Jeff ran his thumb over the ring before letting Kurt have his hand back.

"Come on. Let's get food and then we'll tell you all about our plans." Blaine stood and headed up to the buffet with the other boys right behind him.

When they had all loaded their plates, they headed back to the table and sat down. Kurt bounced excitedly in his seat, ready to finally be let in on the secrets.

"Where should I start?" Blaine asked.

"When did you tell Nick and Jeff?" Kurt decided to start with the earliest part.

"That I planned on asking?"

"We always knew." Jeff interrupted with a huge grin. "When he finally told us was about an hour after he bought the ring. Cooper dropped him off from ring shopping and he came straight to our dorm room to show us. He was so excited that I was a little worried for his health."

"He told us we were on retainer for helping when the time came to ask and we readily agreed." Nick added, lacing his fingers with Jeff's under the table.

"Okay." Kurt nodded happily. "Next, this past week, were you totally just messing with me all the time or was it accidental?"

"All the times you thought it was going to happen but didn't?" Blaine clarified. "Some were planned and some were just seizing the opportunity when it came up, with the exception of that night at Cinderella's. I knew the carriage ride would make you think it and the fountain at France was definitely purposeful. Before graduation and the time with the groom hats was just me taking the chance when I had it. You expected it so much that I had to throw you off."

"He had this convoluted plan to make you keep thinking it until you stopped expecting it and then when you stopped expecting it when it was to be expected, he would ask at a time that would be expected except that you were expecting it to be when it wasn't expected." Jeff explained.

"Can you repeat that but slower?" Kurt blinked at him a few times, thoroughly confused by Jeff's words.

"Yeah. It was my plan and I didn't even understand that." Blaine chuckled.

"I think I get it, but either way, it worked." Kurt looked over at Blaine and squeezed his thigh under the table. "So, it wasn't just you being oblivious?"

"No. I may be oblivious sometimes, but not that much, don't worry."

"So, last night. Explain it to me from the 'backstage' perspective, if you will, considering we're in Disney. How did you do everything and where is everyone else if you two are still here?"

"First of all, Jeff and I switched our flights to later today. We left Quinn in charge of getting everyone home. We figure if she's good enough for Yale, she's probably good enough to handle that and she was more than happy to oblige when we told her why." Nick began their explanation.

"I rented a room at the Grand Floridian for last night and bribed them with it to help us. They stayed in it after we were done with it. While everyone else went to the airport, they went to the hotel to check into the room and set it up. I had them pack our suits in their stuff so they got them pressed and ready while we stayed at the park a little longer."

"We left our bags at the baggage check until after you guys were gone for the night." Jeff continued the story. "We were hiding in the tea room at the hotel and Blaine texted us when you guys were in the restaurant. After that, we went and exchanged your clothes and then headed over to meet the third member of our team at your room."

"Third member?" Kurt asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, none of us are old enough to buy the champagne and we needed an inside man." Nick pointed out with a smirk.

"Remember that night we went swimming?" Blaine turned to Kurt as he spoke. Kurt nodded and he continued. "When you sent me to get the drinks, I ran into Dan in the cafeteria on his break. He asked about you and I and our relationship and we talked a little bit and I mentioned my plans. He offered to help however he could, so he made sure the proper keys were in place and bought the champagne and made it so that when I checked us in to the hotel, they wouldn't say anything about me having upgraded our room or anything."

"Wow. We should take him out to dinner this week to thank him." Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Any other secrets I should know?"

"Just one." Nick pulled his phone out and tapped the screen a few times before sliding it across the table. "We couldn't help being nosy, so Jeff and I hid in a different hammock to watch you guys. You were so wrapped up in each other that you didn't notice when we snuck a little closer to videotape. Now you have video evidence of the whole thing."

"You guys are amazing." Kurt blinked back tears at how much their friends had helped and done.

"Now, I have a question of my own." Blaine announced. "Kurt and I haven't really discussed our plan or anything, but Nick, you are my oldest friend and you're like another brother to me. Of course, Coop gets the highest honors, but you'll be one of my groomsmen, right?"

"Like you have to ask." Nick grinned and reached over the table to pat Blaine's shoulder.

"And you'll be mine, right?" Kurt asked Jeff, sharing a knowing look.

"Of course." Jeff let out a small laugh. "You know, Nicky, groomsmen are supposed to dance with the bridesmaids. With a lack of bridesmaids, it looks like we'll have to dance together."

"How horrible." Nick teased and pressed a quick kiss to Jeff's cheek. "So, when's the wedding?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet." Kurt admitted with a glance at Blaine.

"Well, keep us posted." Jeff demanded, gesturing with his fork.

* * *

When they cleared their plates for the last time and everyone was full, Jeff and Nick said their goodbyes so that they could grab their bags and get to the airport for their flight. A big round of hugs and promises to call was the last thing before they were waving them off at the bus stop.

Kurt and Blaine got on the bus headed to the Animal Kingdom, ready to finish up what they'd missed before heading to Blizzard Beach. After stowing the bag filled with their swim gear in a locker, they headed into the park.

The morning passed quickly while they rode TriceraTop Spin, walked through the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail and Rafiki's Planet Watch, and sat through Flights of Wonder and Finding Nemo The Musical. They started to head towards the exit, stopping for a quick show of It's Tough to Be a Bug as they passed it.

A PhotoPass photographer stopped them near the Tree of Life and offered a picture. They happily agreed and he took a few shots of them.

"Just engaged? Okay, then give me a cute kiss!" He grinned at them as Kurt turned to press a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. "Adorable!"

"Thank you." Blaine said cheerfully before they continued towards the exit. "Anything else here, since we're not coming back again this trip?"

"Nope. Let's go swimming." Kurt steered them towards the locker.

* * *

As soon as they got to Blizzard Beach, they grabbed a light lunch at Avalunch and headed to the dressing rooms to change. They spent the time in the dressing room careful not to get too turned on by each other, knowing they couldn't act on it then.

No matter how well Blaine knew Kurt naked and even though he could picture every detail of his body in vivid detail, the sight of Kurt changing in front of him had him half-hard by the time they exited. Kurt felt the same way, knowing that no matter who else could have been naked in the room when they were in there, he wouldn't have noticed.

When they came out from the room, Blaine led them over to Cross Country Creek for a slow trip around the park. The whole circuit was spent mostly in silence as both boys just enjoyed each other's company. After they got back around to where they got in the creek, they decided to head to the slides.

Working their way up to Summit Plummet, they tackled the purple slopes first. Snow Stormers and Toboggan Racers were both fun, but not as much as the Downhill Double Dipper, where they raced each other down the hill.

Blaine ended up winning and they headed over to the Chairlift to go to the top of Mount Gushmore. Their first time down the mountain, they did Teamboat Springs and enjoyed the large tube ride. Their second time, Slush Gusher was their ride of choice and at the bottom, they were both laughing hard from how much fun it was with the bumps that caused airtime.

It was starting to get late when they got to the bottom, so they decided to ride Summit Plummet and then call it a day. They rode the Chairlift one last time and climbed up to the platform.

"Blaine, I don't think I want to do this." Kurt said nervously with a glance around them.

"Why not?" Blaine asked as the line in front of them got shorter and shorter.

"We're up so high. We're as high as the Tower of Terror. Do you see this?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Kurt, it'll be perfectly fine. Trust me. Do you want to go first so that I'm here to comfort you or do you want me to go first to see how I'll get to the bottom safe?"

"You go first." Kurt answered immediately. "Does that make me a bad fiancé? Should I be offering to go first so that if one of us dies, it's me and not you?"

"Baby, no one is going to die, I promise." Blaine reassured Kurt just as they got up to the entrance of the slide. "I'll see you at the bottom." Blaine got into position and blew a kiss to Kurt before going.

The trip down seemed much too short and unbearably long all at once. Blaine moved out of the way and waved to Kurt. He watched as Kurt flew down the slide before shooting out at the bottom.

"See? No one died." Blaine grinned as Kurt made his way over.

"That was so much fun! I'm never doing it again." Kurt grinned as he threw his arms around Blaine.

"Let's go get our stuff and grab the bus back to the room to get ready for dinner. I don't know about you, but I'd like a nice shower and all before our fancy dinner."

"Absolutely."

* * *

Showering in the hotel room took longer than necessary, due to Blaine getting distracted by having Kurt naked and soapy. They barely managed to rinse off before Blaine pulled Kurt from the shower, skipping towels in favor of sliding together on the bed while still soaked.

Sated and hungry, they got dressed after retrieving towels to finally dry off and headed out to the hotel grounds.

"How are we getting there?" Kurt asked as they neared the Great Ceremonial House.

"We can take the monorail and then the bus or I was thinking we could just grab a cab because I'm feeling lazy." Blaine admitted. "I actually already called one."

"Sounds good to me."

They climbed into the cab and made the same trip as they had earlier in the day. At the Animal Kingdom Lodge, they headed towards Boma but turned instead to enter Jiko.

"Two for Hummel." Kurt told the girl at the desk as she checked them in.

"Here's your pager. It should just be a minute." She smiled at them as they went to sit in the waiting area.

It was only a few minutes before their pager went off and they were seated near a large window that overlooked a bit of water.

"Hi, I'm Michelle and I'll be your server today. Congratulations, by the way!" A brunette walked up to their table and grinned upon seeing their Just Engaged pins.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled at her.

"I brought some bread for you guys." She set down a basket as she spoke. "Do you guys know what you want to drink?"

They ordered drinks and she talked to them a bit about the menu before walking away to put in their drink orders and their order for the Taste of Africa appetizer.

"She seems sweet." Blaine smiled after her as she walked away. "So, are you excited for tomorrow? We're headed back to Hollywood Studios."

"Definitely. Are we going to Fantastmic again?"

"That's up to you. We can either go to it again or we could go check out some other resorts. It's your choice."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I'll think about it." Kurt decided.

* * *

Michelle ended up being adorable and helpful throughout their meal, bringing their food promptly and always with a little sprinkling of pixie dust. Both boys declared the short ribs to be the best food that they'd had all week outside of Victoria and Albert's and Blaine had to restrain himself from licking the plate clean.

An older woman came up to check on them at one point, introducing herself as a manager. They chatted for a while about their stay at the Polynesian, their engagement, and their plans to head to Mara after dinner to get an order of zebra domes.

They each had a cup of chai tea with their dessert and took turns feeding each other while talking vaguely about wedding locations. Kurt loved the idea of Italy while Blaine thought Kurt would prefer Paris or New York. They agreed quickly that Ohio was definitely out at the very least.

When Michelle brought their check and Blaine's card back, she also brought a small black take-out box with her. Upon opening it, Kurt found it to be full of zebra domes with a small chocolate sign that said congratulations. Blaine took one look at it before doubling the amount he had planned to tip on the slip he was in the process of signing.

Dinner had been late since they had spent the day at the water park, so by the time they had settled the bill, they were ready to call it a night. Blaine suggested they check out the animal overlook before they left and Kurt agreed.

* * *

"You are so insatiable." Kurt called over his shoulder as he got his clothes ready for the next day.

"You love me." Blaine responded, his voice already just a touch breathless as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly.

"Stop doing that." Kurt turned around and crossed to the bed, batting away Blaine's hand and replacing it with his own. "You're terrible."

Blaine groaned low in his throat as Kurt moved even slower and lazier than Blaine had been, not nearly enough friction to do anything more than tease mercilessly. Kurt leaned down and slowly licked up the side of Blaine's cock before sucking in the tip and swirling his tongue around.

Just as a whine fell from Blaine's lips, Kurt pulled away and went back to packing.

"Wait, no. Come back." Blaine's hands flew out to grab at Kurt as soon as his brain realized he was gone, but Kurt was too far out of reach.

"Not until I finish getting ready for tomorrow." Kurt sing-songed teasingly.

Blaine stripped out of his clothes, smiling smugly to himself when he noticed Kurt's inability to keep his eyes on his task. Kurt continued to stand there distracted while Blaine leaned over to the nightstand to pluck the lube off of it.

After coating his fingers, Blaine moved onto his hands and knees and slid two fingers in together. He pulled them out a little bit before sliding them back in, starting with a slow pace. Kurt's mouth watered as he watched Blaine add another finger with a long moan of Kurt's name.

Blaine only pumped his fingers a few more times before Kurt snapped and buried his face between Blaine's cheeks, licking the stretched rim around Blaine's fingers. He added his tongue beneath Blaine's fingers and Blaine pulled them away to allow Kurt better access.

Kurt took advantage of Blaine's already stretched hole and prodded his tongue inside, humming at how much he loved doing this to Blaine. Blaine pressed back against Kurt's tongue, trying to get it further inside of him, but all too soon, Kurt moved away.

A moment later, Blaine felt the nudge of Kurt's cock against him, slipping up and down his crack. It caught on the rim a few times but Kurt never slid in, never filled Blaine like Blaine so desperately wanted. As soon as Blaine tried to press back, Kurt moved away again.

Blaine growled at Kurt for stopping and grabbed him. He pulled Kurt into a desperate kiss, more tongue and teeth than lips as he tried to get more of the taste of himself on Kurt's tongue. He pushed Kurt down onto the bed and straddled him.

In one swift motion, Blaine took Kurt deep inside of him, rotating his hips as his ass hit Kurt's hips. Blaine sighed happily at finally being filled, at having Kurt making him so perfectly full.

Until Kurt's hips started to lift impatiently a few minutes later, Blaine just let himself be still and enjoy the feeling he swore he'd never be used to. He shifted so his legs were situated properly and rose slightly, loving the drag of Kurt inside of him. He dropped down again and both of them made content noises at the already overwhelming pleasure.

Blaine set up a quicker rhythm after a few minutes, wanting to make up for all of Kurt's teasing. Kurt whimpered as Blaine rode him hard, stopping every couple of bounces to roll his hips and clench around Kurt's cock.

"I should stop, you know." Blaine said with all the air of someone discussing afternoon tea. "I should stop and leave you here and go finish myself off in the other room for all the teasing you did."

"No." Kurt tightened the grip he had on Blaine's hips where the marks that were always there had begun to fade. Kurt didn't think they would ever truly fade for the rest of their lives since they'd become basically permanent over the past year and a half.

"In fact, I think I just might." Blaine shifted up until Kurt popped out from inside of him and then stood up off of the bed. He got two steps towards the bathroom when Kurt's hand closed around his wrist. Kurt had scrambled up after him, fighting through the haze that had lifted slightly without Blaine tight around him.

"You're not going anywhere." Kurt spoke, his voice low and husky. He pulled Blaine's wrist and maneuvered Blaine so he was on his hands and knees on the bed again. Lining his cock up, he pressed inside in one swift stroke and gave Blaine no time before setting up a brutal pace.

Blaine brought one hand down towards his cock to fist it while Kurt fucked hard into him, but Kurt stopped him. Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's hands in his own and pushed them forwards so that Blaine was face-first in the mattress without his arms to hold him up and his ass was stuck up even higher.

Kurt placed a rough bite to Blaine's neck to tell him not to move before lifting back up to resume his hard thrusts.

Blaine came first, spurts of come covering the bedspread as he clamped down hard on Kurt's cock. Kurt snapped his hips a few last times, struggling through how tight Blaine was before coming as well.

They collapsed into the bed and Kurt trailed slow kisses along Blaine's neck while staying on top of him and buried inside Blaine's over-sensitive hole. Blaine giggled and Kurt lifted his head in confusion.

"I'm lying in come. Can we move?"

"Sure, honey." Kurt pulled away and his softened cock slipped out, causing a groan from both of them. "Let's go shower."

* * *

After they got out of the shower, Blaine reminded Kurt of going to the beach so they both dressed and headed to the lounge. Blaine grabbed them each a bottle of water and a pop from the mini-fridge while Kurt made up a plate filled with goodies from the dessert buffet that was out.

Outside, Blaine climbed into a hammock near the beach and Kurt brought one of the tables over to set their stuff on before climbing in on top of Blaine.

They lay cuddled together and snacked on crème puffs and éclairs until the water pageant started. Fanfare started up and both boys giggled happily at the music from The Little Mermaid.

When the sea serpent lit up, Kurt got even more excited, remembering the fun they'd had watching the show on the night they'd gotten engaged.

When the whale lit up, Blaine had taken to slowly stroking over the ring on Kurt's finger, clearly remembering that night as well.

When the turtle lit up, Kurt shifted to snuggle further back into Blaine's arms.

When the octopus lit up, Blaine lifted their entwined left hands to press a kiss to Kurt's ring.

When the dolphins lit up, Kurt used his free hand to tangle in Blaine's curls to pull Blaine's lips down to his neck.

When the brachiosaurus lit up, Blaine's hands moved to grip Kurt's hips and roll them down on his lap.

When the crocodile lit up, Kurt abandoned paying attention in favor of attempting to turn around in Blaine's lap so he could line their cocks up and slide them together.

When the seahorses and Neptune lit up, both boys tumbled to the ground when Kurt's movement flipped them from the hammock.

They were back inside and on their way to their room before the end of the Americana section.


	38. Twirling Around This Carousel of Light and Laughter

**Monday, June 18th, 2012**   
_Hollywood Studios_

Breakfast - Hollywood and Vine  
Lunch - 50's Prime Time Cafe  
Dinner - Citrico’s

* * *

As soon as Kurt woke up, he dressed quickly and stumbled down to the concierge lounge for coffee. Fresh fruit and pastries were set out as well and Kurt grabbed a few bananas and oranges for their room as a small snack for later to tide them over.

Kurt stared at everything he'd grabbed and was contemplating how to bring it all back to the room when familiar arms wound around his waist.

"Morning, baby. I figured you'd be getting coffee." Blaine placed a few kisses along Kurt's neck.

"I was just trying to figure out how to get all of this back to the room." Kurt admitted, letting himself melt back into Blaine's comforting hold.

"Well, I can help with that." Blaine let go of Kurt and grabbed the coffee that didn't have the lid pulled back, assuming it was his. He picked up some of the food and led the way out of the room.

They each ate a banana and sipped at their coffee for a few minutes while watching the news before heading out to the bus stop, grateful for the Styrofoam coffee cups that they could take with them. The bus ride to Hollywood Studios passed slowly and they spent it discussing their plans for the day.

When they got to the park, they hopped off the bus and headed in. The park was already opened so they walked right in. Blaine suggested they grab fastpasses for Toy Story right away since they had a bit of time before breakfast, so they headed to the back to get them.

On their way back towards Hollywood and Vine, Blaine insisted they go back down a row of shops first. He steered them into Head to Toe and to the spot with the top hat ears.

"I teased you about it last week, but now I think it's time to buy them." Blaine grinned as he picked up two hats and brought them to the counter. He turned to the girl behind the counter before speaking again. "Is there any possible way that I could convince you to bend the package delivery rules a little bit and send the ears we wore today back to our room instead of the ones we're buying now?"

"Well, we're not supposed to, but considering the reason you're buying the hats, well…" She trailed off with a wink and a gesture at their “Just Engaged” buttons before stage whispering her next sentence. "I'm just going to look the other way at what you put in the bag for package delivery."

"You're wonderful. Thank you." Blaine slid the ears they had bought the previous week into the bag and slid it back across the counter.

* * *

They exited the shop a few minutes later, decked out in their Mickey-eared top hats and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Blaine took a tight hold of Kurt's hand and led him up Hollywood Boulevard. A photographer stopped them part way with an offer to snap a few photos in front of the Sorcerer Mickey hat.

When they entered Hollywood and Vine, the atmosphere was a bit chaotic considering it was geared towards kids. They ate relatively quickly, since they were not there to see the characters as much as to just get some breakfast.

After eating, they decided to ride the Great Movie Ride. Beautiful costumes were behind glass cases along the queue and Kurt took time to admire them as they walked by. They cuddled together in their row and Blaine spent the time before the ride started tapping the ears of his hat playfully against Kurt's.

They both loved the ride, considering their love and respect of cinema. Kurt's favorite was the scene from The Wizard of Oz while Blaine loved the Casablanca part. From the Great Movie Ride, they headed up to use their Toy Story Midway Mania fastpasses before walking down Sunset Boulevard to grab new fastpasses for Rock 'n' Roller Coaster.

"Let's stop to see Beauty and the Beast." Kurt suggested as they walked by The Theater of the Stars and saw that they were seating for the next show.

Belle was absolutely wonderful and both boys spent the show quietly singing along and taking in the adaptation to the stage that was different from the Broadway production. The show was relatively short but immensely enjoyable and they joked that they should come back again to watch it that afternoon.

"We've got a bit of time before lunch. Should we go check out One Man's Dream and the Voyage of the Little Mermaid?" Blaine led the way back towards the Voyage of the Little Mermaid show after Kurt agreed.

The Voyage of the Little Mermaid show ended up being adorable and they agreed it was hard to pick a favorite between it and the Beauty and the Beast show. They debated both sides as they walked to One Man's Dream, an exhibit filled with artifacts from Walt Disney’s building of his empire.

Blaine had always loved the models and the little details in everything when they'd stopped in as a child. He was glad to see Kurt enjoying them as well since he'd become accustomed to having Cooper with him and Cooper just complained the whole time that they weren't on rides.

When it got close to their reservation time, they headed over to 50's Prime Time Café near Echo Lake. They walked up to the hostess stand and Blaine gave her Kurt's name.

"So, just because you're engaged, you think you're getting special treatment, huh? Well, you're in for a rude awakening. Here's the pager. Take a seat and don't put your feet on anything. Honestly." The girl rolled her eyes as she turned back to the reservation book.

Blaine took one look at Kurt's wide, surprised eyes and couldn't help himself from bursting into laughter as he led Kurt to the seats.

"Watch this." Blaine winked at Kurt and propped his feet up on another chair nearby.

"This isn't a farm. What did I say?" The girl lifted an eyebrow at Blaine without looking up from the book. "No manners."

"Baby, did you not read the restaurant description?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"No. You just said you wanted to come here." Kurt shook his head in confusion.

"That's their thing here. It's meant to be themed that everyone's family and you're supposed to have good manners and the fun staff members will totally rip on you for stuff like that."

"Oh, thank god. I was worried she was super homophobic or something and I was wondering why you didn't seem to care." Kurt nodded in relief and understanding at Blaine's explanation just as their pager went off.

When they were seated, they were handed a basket of silverware and napkins and instructed to set the table themselves. Kurt's eyes were wide as he quickly set his place properly, but Blaine purposefully did everything wrong.

"And you're the one who went to finishing school." Kurt snorted as he took in Blaine's place setting.

"Did you go to finishing school in a barn?" Their waitress came up and rearranged Blaine's place setting with a huff and a wink at Kurt. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice short.

"I haven't even looked at the menu." Kurt admitted as he picked it up.

"Pick or you can make it yourself. I don't have all day."

"We'll both have a peanut butter and jelly milkshake, he'll have the crab cakes and Mom's pot roast, and I'll have the onion rings and Dad's meatloaf." Blaine ordered.

"And how do you ask?" She prompted without writing anything down.

"Please and thank you." Kurt piped in with a smile.

"Look at that. Between the two of you, you make up one person who's on top of things. Good thing you're gettin' married." She turned to walk away before calling out over her shoulder, "Congrats, by the way. I expect an invite."

"Peanut butter and jelly milkshakes?" Kurt asked as soon as she was gone.

"They're so good. Trust me."

* * *

Kurt ended up loving not only the milkshake, but the rest of the food as well. When they had cleared their plates, the waitress gave them each a sticker for having eaten all of their food and told them they earned dessert before setting down a View-Master. Blaine picked it up and held it to his eyes, clicking it a few times before handing it to Kurt.

"I'll take the brownie sundae, please."

"Blaine, what on earth is this thing?" Kurt looked at the toy in his hands in confusion. Blaine motioned for him to hold it up to his eyes and he did. "I'll have the Boston crème parfait, please."

"Honestly, like you've never seen a View-Master before." The girl rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Their desserts came out promptly and were just as delicious as their dinner. They shared both desserts between them before reluctantly heading back out into the summer heat.

They headed up to the Streets of America and spent time taking pictures and playing on the Honey I Shrunk the Kids Playground. Blaine jumped as the large dog nose made a snorting noise and Kurt laughed uproariously as Blaine jumped in front of him to protect him.

"It's just the dog nose, honey." Kurt soothed Blaine as he pressed his lips to the back of Blaine's neck. "But thank you for protecting me." Kurt whispered into Blaine's neck.

"I'm wonderful like that." Blaine pulled away and they moved to keep playing on everything in the playground that was big enough for them.

When they were bored of the playground, they walked along a few shops until they ran into the parade. All of the floats were Pixar movie themed and as they watched, multiple characters and performers made a show of congratulating the boys in one way or another.

"I can't believe how wonderfully accepting most people are here." Kurt commented as they walked once again towards Sunset Boulevard. "It's unexpected, but very nice."

After using their Rock 'n' Roller Coaster fastpasses and riding Tower of Terror on standby, they slowly made their way to their last thing for the day, the Lights, Motors, Action! Stunt Show. Flames, cars, motorcycles, and other insane stunts wowed both boys and they left the theater on a thrilling high.

“Alright, let’s head to dinner.” Kurt grinned as they headed out of the show and towards the bus.

* * *

"I invited someone to join us tonight." Blaine told Kurt as they walked up to the check-in desk at Citricos. It was nestled into a corner of the Grand Floridian, right next to Victoria and Albert's.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked, glancing around.

"That would be me." A familiar voice came from behind them.

"Dan! Hi!" Kurt pulled him in for a hug before noticing the shorter man standing next to him. "Hi, I'm Kurt." Kurt held his hand out to him.

"Tom." He grinned and shook Kurt's hand. "I'm Dan's only friend."

"Hey. Watch it." Dan rolled his eyes at him as he bumped their hips together.

The hostess interrupted politely to seat them near the windows overlooking the Seven Seas Lagoon. Bread was brought out and they gave their drink and appetizer orders to the woman. Dan and Tom weren't going to order appetizers, but Blaine ordered several for the table, insisting that the meal was their treat.

"I can't thank you enough for helping, Dan." Blaine smiled at the man across the table from him. "I'm glad we could work out a night that you had off."

"It was my pleasure. Disney magic, you know." Dan shrugged sheepishly.

"Dan can't resist helping out others like us." Tom said quietly with a glance over at Dan.

"Oh, are you two-?" Kurt asked, eyeing them both.

"No, no. No, no, no, Just good friends, but we both are, yeah." Dan answered quickly. Kurt caught the flash of hurt that crossed Tom's face. He turned to Blaine who raised his eyebrows before winking.

"So, how did you two meet?" Blaine asked as the waitress sat down their appetizers. Dan and Tom took turns telling about how their parents had been friends, how they'd come out to each other before anyone else, and how they'd always been best friends.

"How did you two meet?" Tom turned the same question on Kurt and Blaine just as their entrees were served.

"I was bullied out of my old high school where I was the only out kid. I ended up at Dalton to spy on their show choir and I met Blaine on the staircase. I transferred to Dalton and Blaine was generous enough to let me stay in his room. He'd had a single and there was only one bed, so we had to sleep together." Kurt paused to chuckle.

"What?" Blaine defended himself from the looks he got from the other two. "I offered to sleep on the floor." They both kept up their steady stare. "I had the most gorgeous boy I'd ever met for a roommate, so sue me." Blaine shrugged and the whole table laughed.

"Well, Mr. Flirty over here slept with me and held my hand and all until finally we admitted our feelings to each other one night on a camping trip." Kurt continued. "The rest has just kind of been a whirlwind of things I never expected."

"Now we're engaged and finally getting out of the homophobia of Ohio to our new place in New York."

"I love New York." Tom said with a blissful sigh. "Dan, we should go visit sometime."

"We've got extra bedrooms at our place, if you guys do decide to come for a visit. You're more than welcome." Blaine assured them.

"Doesn't going to New York together seem a bit 'couple-y'?" Dan said with a small frown.

"So?" Tom crossed his arms.

"So we're not a couple. We can't be." Dan shook his head and his eyes darted towards the door like he was ready to run. Kurt and Blaine watched in silence as the two boys held each other's gaze for a few moments, seeming to have an unspoken conversation.

"Dan, come on." Tom sighed tiredly. "You know I love you."

"I won't do that, no." Dan shook his head vehemently for a few long moments before standing up. "Sorry, but I just can't. Thank you guys. I'll text you, Blaine." Dan turned a disappeared from the restaurant.

"Sorry about that." Tom frowned.

"What's going on, if you don't mind me asking?" Kurt leaned across the table to pat Tom's hand a few times.

"Without getting too into everything, Dan and I have kind of been friends with benefits sort of since we both came out, with breaks in it if one of us ever got a boyfriend. We were each other's firsts in everything. We both want something more from each other, but he's too scared to lose me. He won't, though. No matter what, he won't."

"Go after him." Blaine interrupted. "Go after him and make him see."

"You think so?"

"We have two friends who were in the same position and we told them the same thing. It worked out for them, it could work out for you, too."

"What if I lose him though?" Tom asked quietly, nerves causing a tremble in his voice.

"You'll never get what you want if you don't take a chance." Kurt pointed out.

"You're right." Tom nodded, his nerves changing to resolve.

"Well, go after him!" Blaine gestured towards the door that Dan had run through. Tom stood quickly and started to leave the table.

"Wait!" Kurt stopped him. "Can I borrow this?" Kurt looked over to the table next to them where the man was signing his bill and grabbed his pen and a receipt from his pocket. "Here's my number. We want to know what happened."

"Okay, I promise to text you." Tom pocketed the slip before turning and leaving.

"Do you think it'll be okay?" Kurt wondered aloud as they both stared at the door.

"I think so." Blaine nodded. “Let’s not worry too much right now. I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“You’re right. Let’s just enjoy dinner and wait until we hear from them.” Kurt agreed as he moved to sit across from Blaine just as the waitress brought their appetizers.

"Now, there's something I think we should figure out." Blaine said in between bites.

"And what's that, sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"We've talked a bit about wedding plans and we'll work on it more over the summer, but Cooper texted me a heads up that your dad is planning a surprise engagement party-"

"Remind me to send him a thank you card for warning us." Kurt pointed out with a smile.

"Agreed. Anyway, he said that he remembered from his and Jen's that everyone wanted to know if they'd set a date. Obviously, we can't do that until we decide on a venue, but we should probably figure out a ballpark of a date."

Kurt couldn't help the absolutely giddy giggle that fell from his mouth.

"What, baby?" Blaine looked confused across the table.

"I just can't believe we're talking about this. We're getting married and we're deciding when and it's legal in the state we'll be living in." Kurt shook his head with a huge grin.

"I love you so much." Blaine smiled softly at Kurt.

"I love you, too."

"That still doesn't answer the question." Blaine teased as he reached across the table to tangle their fingers together.

"Well, when were you thinking?"

"I'm happy to do it whenever you want, love. I just want you to be happy." Blaine answered honestly.

"That's not helpful." Kurt gave Blaine a warning look but it was obvious to Blaine that he wasn't actually upset.

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their entrees, but continued their conversation as soon as she was gone.

"Well, you wanted like three years, right?" Blaine resumed talking first.

"I mean, ideally for my plan, yes." Kurt nodded. "But that's not what we need to do. Just because I always had these ideals in my head doesn't mean we have to follow them. We should make our own plan together. What do you want?"

"I don't care, so long as I get to be married to you." Blaine held his fork out to offer Kurt a bite of his duck before speaking again. "Three years sounds good to me. That gives plenty of time for us to plan the wedding, assuming you want me to help. Not that I'd mind marrying you the second we got to New York, you know."

"Of course I want your help, if you want to give it. It's our wedding and I want it to be something we both enjoy." Kurt paused to feed Blaine a bite of his pork. "I know you would and if you want to, we will."

"I'm thrilled at the fact that someday I'll get to call you my husband and get to change my name and get to start a family with you. For now, I'm thrilled just to call you mine, my fiancé, and I'm perfectly happy waiting for a few years so we can have the perfect wedding, considering it'll be the only one either of us ever get."

"You're so perfect. Some days, I'm not quite sure I didn't just dream you up."

"I'm very real, thank you very much. So, three years?"

"What season should we do?"

"I've always loved late fall or early winter weddings, like November or December. I know it's not traditional and I'm totally fine with doing it during the summer if you want, though."

"I think that sounds perfect." Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Slightly chilled temperatures, girls in beautiful faux-furs, fairy lights, maybe a bit of snow, black and white and silver colors."

"Are you sure?" Blaine checked, wanting to know that Kurt wanted it as well.

"Absolutely. So, November or December 2015?"

"I can't wait to marry you."

* * *

As they walked hand-in-hand back to their hotel along the path between the Grand Floridian and the Polynesian, Kurt’s mind wandered back to Dan and Tom.

"He probably said no and then went home and now Tom is all alone and losing his mind." Kurt declared miserably.

"No, they're probably too busy having sex to text us." Blaine took the positive standpoint.

"I hope so. I want them to come visit in New York now that you mentioned it!" Kurt smiled slightly.

"Our house is totally going to have a constantly full guest room, isn't it?" Blaine chuckled as he entered their building.

"Absolutely. Good thing we have soundproof walls and a sex closet, right?"

"Right." Blaine stopped in front of the concierge lounge and opened the door. After a quick stop for snacks and drinks to bring back to the room, the boys dressed in their swim trunks and headed to the pool. They splashed around in the pool, riding the water slide and playfully horsing around.

Blaine decided to take another run down the water slide but Kurt opted to wait at the bottom since he was getting a little tired.

"So, any way I could convince you to skip out on Prince Charming and come with me instead?" A deep voice came from behind Kurt as he watched Blaine wait in line from the deeper part of the pool near the water feature.

"Excuse me?" Kurt glanced sideways slightly before focusing his attention back on Blaine who was now about to go down the slide.

"I mean, sure, he's hot, but you're way out of his league. I promise I'll show you a good time."

Kurt ignored the boy talking to him as he watched Blaine pop out at the bottom of the slide and swim over to him. He pulled Kurt into his arms and gave him a quick kiss.

"Who's this?" Blaine asked with a nod at the guy who had been talking to Kurt.

"Oh, um, I don't know." Kurt turned in slight confusion, really taking in the sight of the guy for the first time.

"I just noticed you talking to him from up there." Blaine shrugged and held his hand out to the guy. "Hi, I'm Blaine."

"Think about my offer." He said to Kurt without acknowledging Blaine.

"What offer?" Kurt asked blankly.

"To ditch your little curly-haired boy and get with me instead." He said slowly.

"Oh." Kurt nodded and turned back to Blaine. "Fireworks should be starting soon. Do we want to watch them from the pool or go find a hammock?"

"Let's go over to that little underwater seating area for now." Blaine suggested and pulled Kurt after him, leaving the flirty guy behind. As soon as they got to the hidden alcove where the underwater seating was, Blaine growled in frustration. "I don't blame him because I totally get it. You're drop dead gorgeous and by far the hottest guy I've ever seen, but you'd think they'd notice this." Blaine kissed Kurt's ring.

"Sorry, honey." Kurt blushed slightly at Blaine's jealous protectiveness.

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I just get a little frustrated because I feel like every time I walk away, some guy is there to hit on you."

"Don't worry. You and I both know who I belong to." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck in a comforting gesture.

"You're damn right but I think you need a reminder." Blaine grinned and guided Kurt back to the seating.

"Mmm, while we both know I don't, I'm not about to say no to whatever you have planned." Kurt leaned up to hungrily kiss Blaine.

Blaine broke away after a moment to make sure no one was around, but the alcove was deserted since the fireworks were about to start. He climbed onto Kurt's lap and straddled him, rolling his hips down to drag his cock against Kurt's, both of them hardening quickly.

"Be careful. I don't want to scar any unsuspecting children for life." Kurt pointed out, keeping one eye on the entrance to the alcove.

They lost themselves in the slow drag of the water and the hard press of each other as Blaine continued to grind down onto Kurt. The fireworks started to explode outside of the alcove, but they stayed right where they were.

"You're mine, baby." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear before nibbling lightly on his ear lobe. "Mine and no one else's." Blaine moved his lips down to suck a mark into Kurt's neck before dragging them along his collarbone, sucking and biting and nipping the whole way.

Kurt heard someone coming into the alcove but Blaine was too intent on his task to notice. Kurt looked up, ready to stop Blaine and dash back to their room if necessary, and found the boy from earlier standing at the edge of the alcove.

Kurt raised his eyebrows for a moment before letting his head loll back slightly in pleasure. The boy hummed his approval with a nod before backing out of the alcove. Blaine made a questioning noise, keeping up the movement of his hips as he got closer.

"Close." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, his voice cracking brokenly.

"Come." Blaine commanded sharply in Kurt's ear and Kurt's body responded instantly like a Pavlovian dog, conditioned from how often they did this. Kurt bit down on Blaine's lip as his orgasm shook through his body and Blaine followed right after.

"You have such an exhibitionist kink." Kurt snorted as their kisses turned lazy and they let themselves come down.

"You love it." Blaine shrugged. "Alright, let's get back to the room and change. I can't believe we just came in a public pool."

"So unsanitary." Kurt nodded with a grin.

They hurried the short way from the pool back to their room, trying to avoid anyone noticing their suspicious looks. Cold air blasted them as soon as they stepped into the room and Blaine shivered hard, so Kurt grabbed two towels from the bathroom and they dried off.

"Naked cuddle time under the blankets?" Blaine asked, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. "It's cold out here."

"Of course, honey." Kurt pulled back the blankets and slid in on his side while Blaine did the same on the other side. "But let's not stay up too late. We have an early breakfast tomorrow."

“Fair enough. I do have one request for tomorrow though.” Blaine grinned at Kurt.

“And what’s that?”

"I seem to remember something about a sailor outfit if we stayed at the Yacht Club. Can that make an appearance tomorrow?" Blaine winked before pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips.

"If you're good, I don't see why not."


	39. We Shall Remember

**Tuesday, June 19th, 2012**   
_Magic Kingdom_

Breakfast – 1900 Park Fare  
Lunch - Columbia Harbor House  
Dinner - Yachtsmen Steakhouse

* * *

Blaine woke up first and grabbed coffee from the concierge lounge before waking Kurt up with slow kisses that turned desperate which turned into languid rutting that turned frantic. Blaine handed Kurt his coffee after they broke apart and they cuddled together for a bit while drinking slowly.

Eventually, they pulled themselves from bed and got cleaned up and dressed. The walk to the monorail was short, and soon they were getting off at the Grand Floridian and heading to 1900 Park Fare to eat. They didn’t have too long before they needed to be at the Magic Kingdom, so they planned to eat relatively quickly.

"You know, I think all of these character buffets we're going to are really meant for kids." Kurt pointed out with a grin as they were seated.

"So?" Blaine answered blankly and stood to head to the buffet, making a beeline straight for the strawberry soup and Mickey waffles.

They overindulged at breakfast, knowing they wanted to eat light the rest of the day in preparation for their big dinner. The characters that walked around were wonderful. Kurt chatted with Alice for a little while and Blaine teased the Mad Hatter, and both of them were swept away by Mary Poppins and her charm.

"Why do we have to be at the park so early?" Kurt asked curiously as they stood to leave.

"I scheduled a surprise for this morning." Blaine admitted. "We don't have to if you want because it kind of spoils some of the magic, but if you're up for it, I think it'd be a blast. I've always wanted to do it but you have to be sixteen and I was never old enough but Cooper did it and loved it."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine."

"I promise you'll love it." Blaine beamed, thrilled to have Kurt agreeing.

"But you haven't even done it before. How can you know I'll love it?" Kurt pointed out logically.

"Shhh, don't question me. Eat your yogurt."

* * *

They took the monorail over to the park and Blaine led them to a special entrance where he spoke with a woman. She let them in the park and directed them towards the City Hall building. They checked in, gave their lunch orders, and then Blaine grabbed them each a water bottle while they waited.

"Welcome to the Keys to the Kingdom tour. I'm Melissa, your guide, though you can all just call me Mel." A short dark-haired woman spoke up. She went over some things before handing out headsets to listen to her and leading everyone out of the hall and down Main Street.

As they walked slowly down Main Street, Mel pointed out special things like the forced perspective used to make buildings seem taller and the special meaning behind the names on the windows above the shops.

After seeing Walt Disney's name on the last window, they turned towards Adventureland and Mel brought them to Jungle Cruise. Blaine was saddened by riding it without the puns and jokes, but Mel told them all about the creation of the attraction, along with details about the making of the storyline and characters.

Pirates of the Caribbean was next and when they were done riding it, they ran into Peter Pan outside. Mel took a few shots of the group with Peter before they said goodbye and continued towards Frontierland.

In Frontierland, Mel swore them to secrecy then took them up a pathway and back to where the parade floats were stored and where the tanks that hold all of the water for Splash Mountain were. When they entered the on-stage part of the park again, Mel announced that it was time for lunch.

Over sandwiches in Columbia Harbor House, Mel discussed the Haunted Mansion and the differences between it and the ones in other Disney parks. They pocketed the special pins that they got for taking the tour and exited the restaurant.

All of the special effects in Haunted Mansion were explained by Mel over the headsets and once they knew what to look for, it made it even more amazing how Disney managed to pull it all off.

The last part of the tour was the part Blaine was the most excited for. Mel brought them all back to Main Street and to a door near The Plaza that was nestled away in a corner. She once again reminded them of their sworn secrecy before she opened the door and they entered the utilidors.

They circled through the main hub and Mel pointed out all of the different rooms including the costuming area and the room where the cast members exchanged their lanyard pins in for new ones. Seeing an entirely different side of the parks, the side that Walt had wanted so desperately to hide from the children, was absolutely amazing and all too quickly, they were saying their goodbyes to Mel back on the surface.

"So, good surprise?" Blaine asked as he took Kurt's hand on their slow stroll up Main Street.

"Absolutely." Kurt grinned and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Are we headed to switch hotels now, then?"

"I figured." Blaine nodded just as Kurt's phone vibrated. He pulled it out to find a text from Tom.

"'We just woke up. Sorry I didn't text last night.'" Kurt read out loud.

"'We?'" Blaine grinned. "I hope that means what I think it does."

"I texted back asking that same thing." Kurt couldn't help giggling and pressing a happy kiss to Blaine's lips. They shared a few slow kisses until the phone vibrated again. "Awww, he said yes. 'I found him last night in our spot and we talked it out. You guys were right.'"

"Now they have to come visit us in New York!" Blaine declared excitedly as he snatched Kurt's phone away to insist just that.

* * *

After making plans with Dan and Tom for the following day, they got their bags from the Polynesian and after sadly looking around one last time, they got into the cab and headed to the Yacht Club.

Check in went smoothly and soon they were on their way up to their room on the fifth floor. The room had a beautiful view of Crescent Lake from the balcony. Blaine had really wanted a king size bed and Kurt had really wanted a Jacuzzi tub, so they'd decided to splurge on one of the suites, even though the spare bedroom was useless.

Inside the master bedroom, they set their bags down before Blaine excitedly tackled Kurt to the bed.

"I want you inside me. It's been so long. Please." Blaine begged in Kurt's ear as he straddled him.

"Only been two days." Kurt corrected with a smile.

"Too long."

"You're ridiculous." Kurt teased but he still rolled Blaine onto his back. "I've got to get the lube, hold on." He moved over to their suitcase and fumbled with the front pocket where he'd stashed the lube when packing. When he turned back, Blaine had stripped and was sprawled out on the bed with his knees propped up while his hand was slowly stroking over his hard cock.

"Hurry up." Blaine's voice was rough already.

"Hold on." Rolling his eyes at Blaine's impatience, Kurt took his time in removing each article of clothing at an impossibly slow pace.

When Kurt was naked as well, he moved onto the bed again and coated his fingers. He made a point of dragging out stretching Blaine for as long as he could even though Blaine barely needed it. Once he finally sank into Blaine, Kurt took a few slow strokes, causing Blaine to whine with need.

Kurt loved when Blaine got desperate enough to take over, so he made a point of teasing Blaine's hole with languid and shallow movements. It wasn't long before Blaine snapped. Kurt rolled easily when Blaine moved to take control, giving up without a fight.

Blaine straddled him and began a quick pace, fucking himself down on Kurt as fast as his exhausted body allowed him to. Both boys were physically drained from all of the walking in the park and emotionally drained from the excitement of their engagement, so neither had enough energy to go as quickly or last as long as they were used to being able to.

Too soon and yet not soon enough, they were both on the edge. Kurt came first, filling Blaine before his muscles went limp against the bed. A few more quick snaps of Blaine's hips later, Blaine followed after before collapsing in Kurt's arms.

* * *

After a short nap, they changed into their swimsuits and headed straight for the famously amazing pool that was shared between the Yacht and Beach Clubs, Stormalong Bay.

They spent the entire afternoon floating around in tubes, racing down the slide, and soaking in the hot tub. Blaine got caught up in a game of Marco Polo with a group of kids while Kurt was reapplying sunscreen and the moment Kurt reentered the water, he joined in, loving the feel of the sand-bottom pool against his feet.

When it was getting close to dinner time, they showered and dressed in clean clothes for dinner.

"You aren't wearing that, are you?" Blaine's voice came out higher than normal as he took in the sight of Kurt's outfit for dinner.

"You told me you wanted me to dress as a sailor tonight." Kurt answered, acting as though he had no idea what he was doing to Blaine. "Is that a problem?"

"Depends on what you mean by problem." Blaine groaned as they headed out of the room and down to the restaurant.

Dinner seemed to drag on for hours. Kurt insisted on taking his time in ordering and made sure they ate all three courses slowly while constantly adjusting his cap and tie and running his foot slowly up Blaine's leg.

"Kurt, I swear to god, if you don't eat that napoleon faster, I will drag you out of here right now."

"You wouldn't want me to eat too fast and then feel too sick to do anything, would you?" Kurt teased, shaving off another small bite. "I prepped myself before we left the room, by the way, while you were on the phone with Cooper on the balcony." He said conversationally while inspecting his fork. He slowly slid his tongue up the side of the tines seductively.

"Where the fuck is the server with our check?" Blaine glared around before catching the server's eye and waving him over. "Here." He handed him the card without waiting for the bill.

"Would you like to see your bill first, sir?" The server held out the booklet.

"I will double your tip if you can have that back on this table within two minutes. Go." Blaine didn't even look up at the server, who exchanged a knowing smirk with Kurt.

"Good things come to those who wait, you know." Kurt pointed out.

"But the best things happen to those who throw their mouthy fiancés over their shoulder and carry them up to their room so they can fuck them hard against a wall." Blaine retorted louder than he meant to, causing several people at nearby tables to look over. "Don't even judge me." He snapped at a girl who was raising her eyebrows at him.

"Believe me, I'm not. I don't blame you." She eyed Kurt appreciatively.

"Exactly." Blaine agreed just as the server came back with the check. Unable to comprehend math at that moment, he scrawled the easiest thing he knew how to add to the original total, a hundred dollars, and signed the bottom.

"Thank you!" Kurt called over his shoulder to the server with a small wave as Blaine pulled him from his seat and half-ran from the restaurant. "I had no idea sailor uniforms did this to you or I would've done this a long time ago."

"Fuck, thank god we're already in our hotel or else I'd just be fucking you in the first bathroom or closet or fucking wall I could find." Blaine rushed to the elevator and hit the up button multiple times in rapid succession.

"If you break the elevator, we'll have to take the stairs and that will take even longer."

"Get in." Blaine hopped in as the doors opened.

When the doors closed, Blaine grabbed Kurt and picked him up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he was pressed into the wall while Blaine attacked his neck. Blaine thrust his painfully hard cock against Kurt's, causing them both to moan contently.

A ding broke through Blaine's haze as the door opened on their floor and he turned to carry Kurt to their room. Thankful for the RFID locks that the Yacht Club had installed, Blaine slammed his card against the reader, incapable of aiming it into a slot without looking, before stumbling inside the room.

"Pants off." Blaine let Kurt's feet fall long enough for Kurt to tear his pants off while Blaine unbuckled and unzipped his pants, shoving them a few inches down without taking them off. "Gonna fuck you so hard against this wall that you won't be able to move for the rest of the night." He grabbed the travel lube he'd stashed in his pants earlier from his pocket and slathered his cock in it.

"Prove it." Kurt challenged with a grin. Blaine lifted Kurt up again and thrust inside Kurt in one sharp stroke. He buried his head in Kurt's neck and nipped at the skin he could find.

"Fuck, you look so good like this." Blaine groaned as he tried to regain some control over himself.

"Move." Kurt commanded as he tried to pull back a little.

"Yeah, okay." Blaine's throat was dry as he took in the sight of his fiancé in his arms, still dressed other than his pants. The striped tie and sailor hat were askew and his neck was exposed from the way his head was thrown back.

Blaine started a quick, desperate pace, torn between watching where his cock was disappearing repeatedly into Kurt's stretched hole and watching the barely-contained need on Kurt's face.

Even though the muscles in his legs started to burn, tired from how much they'd been walking over the past two weeks and now holding Kurt's weight up against the wall, Blaine powered through it, barely noticing the pain in contrast to how perfect and tight Kurt felt around him.

Kurt's tie was distracting to Blaine. It made him want to tighten it and cut off Kurt's air supply and make him feel as desperate as Blaine felt. It wasn't until he heard the rasp in Kurt's voice as he responded that Blaine realized he was speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Do it. Pull it tight, make me desperate." Kurt encouraged, sticking his neck out as much as possible.

"Hold yourself up for a second." Blaine instructed before letting go of Kurt's legs to tighten the tie.

It wasn't tight enough to cut off Kurt's air entirely. Instead, it was just enough to make his breaths come in short pants, just barely enough to get by on, making him perfectly light headed and dizzy.

Kurt didn't even realize how close he was until Blaine twisted his fist twice over his cock and he spilled all over between them, splashing come onto both of their shirts.

"Come on my face." Kurt instructed hoarsely as Blaine let the tie out slightly. Blaine dropped his feet and Kurt slumped to the ground, his face slightly pink from a lack of air.

Blaine's breath caught as he took in how debauched Kurt looked with the blush on his cheeks, his hat almost off, and his tie loose around his neck. It only took Blaine a few quick tugs on his cock before he was shooting come onto Kurt's face, some of it landing on his hat and hair but most of it finding its way into Kurt's mouth.

Blaine collapsed next to Kurt and they shared a few sloppy, messy kisses before pulling away from each other giggling.

"You need a shower. I got it in your hair again." Blaine pulled at the sticky strands of hair.

"You're coming with and washing it out." Kurt stood shakily and helped Blaine to his feet before turning towards the bathroom. "You know, I had a whole plan. I was planning on doing a roleplaying scene and I had all these ideas, but no, apparently for you, all it takes is me to just be in the sailor uniform."

"Sorry." Blaine answered sheepishly.

"Next time, you're going to have to try and keep it together for a little longer." Kurt teased.

"Next time?" The hopefulness in Blaine's voice was obvious.

"Of course, next time. You don't think I'm going to let something that gets you this desperate never happen again, do you? We just have to make sure to get all the stains out of my outfit when we get home."

"I love you so much."

"I know. I love you, too." Kurt pecked Blaine lightly on the lips before turning on the shower and climbing in.


	40. This Moment Together

**Wednesday, June 20th, 2012**   
_Magic Kingdom_

Breakfast – Kona Cafe  
Lunch - Garden View Tea Room  
Dinner – California Grill

* * *

A text from Tom woke Kurt up and he smiled happily at the thought that they were all hanging out for the day. He made a call to the Disney reservation line to switch around their reservations for the day to add Tom and Dan to them before waking Blaine up.

While Blaine got dressed, Kurt sent a text back to Tom to meet them at Kona Café in the Polynesian.

They decided to take a quick cab ride over to the restaurant and found Tom and Dan waiting for them upstairs, having already checked them in.

"So, tell us about last night!" Blaine pressed excitedly.

"Well, after I left, I hopped the monorail to the Magic Kingdom and went to Tom Sawyer Island. Dan and I have declared this spot in the fort as our own and I just knew Dan would be there."

Dan and Tom took turns retelling the story of the night before, including Dan's easy breakdown at Tom's insistence of their love for each other, their first kiss as an official couple, an edited version of what transpired back at Dan's apartment, and everything else that had happened up until then.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Kurt smiled at them.

"Thank you." Dan squeezed Tom's hand happily.

After that, they spent the rest of breakfast laughing and joking about their high school experiences as gay teenagers, Kurt and Blaine finally feeling free enough with the prospect of moving to New York to be able to look on it in a different light. Kurt admitted to his crush on Finn and the other boys admitted their own embarrassing crushes on straight boys.

After eating their banana-stuffed Tonga Toast happily, they hopped the monorail towards the park.

"What should we do today?" Kurt asked as they went through the turnstiles.

"What haven't you guys done?" Tom responded.

"We've got everything done we wanted to do." Blaine shrugged.

"I vote you guys show us your spot on the Island." Kurt grinned with a small skip in his step.

"We can do that, I suppose." Dan agreed, stepping forward to lead the way.

* * *

Dan and Tom led them to their spot on Tom Sawyer Island and Kurt insisted they kiss for a picture. In return, Dan teased them for making out in one of the caves.

They continued to wander the park, riding whatever rides they ended up passing that had short waits, until it was eventually time for lunch.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Dan asked excitedly. "I love all the restaurants here, so I'm good with wherever."

"Dan has a serious hard-on for Disney food." Tom snorted.

“Well, you didn’t think that was all because of you, right?” Dan shoved him playfully before catching his hand and entangling their fingers.

"It's a surprise." Kurt sing-songed as he led them down Main Street. As they walked, Dan guessed excitedly.

"The Plaza? No, wait, Tony's? Wait, why are we leaving the park? Oh! At a hotel! The Wave? No, there goes the Contemporary. Are we switching to the Epcot monorail? Oh, oh, Ohana? Oh, okay, the Grand Floridian. The Café?"

"If I tell you we're going to tea, will you stop guessing?" Blaine interrupted Dan's stream of guesses.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to tea at the Garden View!" Tom said excitedly, clapping his hands together before rushing down to where the tea room sat.

* * *

Blaine excitedly ordered way more food than they needed and they spent several hours trying different teas and eating scones, tea sandwiches, pastries, strawberries and cream, pate, trifle, and cheese.

They used the time to get to know each other better, learning more about Dan and Tom's childhood growing up and their experiences in high school together. They also discussed their plans for Dan and Tom to visit New York City for a week in the fall.

When they left, they headed back to the Magic Kingdom for a viewing of the afternoon parade and a few last rides on everything.

Dinner reservations were scheduled later than usual because Blaine had plans. He led the way to the monorail and they got off at the Contemporary Resort. The elevator let them off on the top floor and Blaine loved the excited looks on Dan, Tom, and Kurt's faces.

The hostess led them to a table right next to the window and the waitress came over a few minutes later with water for everyone.

"Dan!" She grinned and pulled him into a hug while he was still in his seat.

"Hey, guys. This is Wendy, another College Program member. Wendy, this is Kurt and Blaine, some friends of mine, and this is Tom, my boyfriend." He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he referred to Tom as his boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled at them all warmly. She went around the table, taking everyone's food orders. "Alright, and because you guys are so wonderful, I'm bringing you out pours of the wine pairings because you just can't eat such fantastic food without the perfect wine. I'll file it under some sort of employee discount." She turned on her heel and walked away with a grin.

"Should we tell her we're not twenty-one? I don't want her to get in trouble." Kurt stared after her.

"She won't. She probably figures you might be, but she's not carding on purpose. That's why it's great to be friends with the staff." Dan stopped Kurt.

* * *

After they all finished their plates, Wendy came back with desserts for them. She also brought an extra dessert from the kids menu.

"That is adorable!" Blaine cooed at the plate filled with little pieces of candy sushi.

"I love it so I had to bring it out for you guys." She shrugged happily. "Also, it's super dead in here and I'm cut once I cash out your table and my other table, so don't listen to Dan when he tries to say you're taking up one of my tables for too long. Stay and enjoy the fireworks, okay?"

"I think we'll need some Rosa for that." Dan hinted. "Can we get a bottle?"

"Of course! You know it's my favorite."

"I want to hear more wedding stuff!" Tom pressed as soon as she'd walked away. "Where are you guys doing it? You should have it here!"

"We're not really sure. I always pictured my wedding in New York when I was younger, elegant but simple, maybe in the park." Kurt admitted. "But due to a change in, um, monetary circumstances, I think we're going to look into other stuff, too."

"My grandparents want us to get married in Italy, so that's an option. I just worry that not everyone will be able to make it to Italy."

"Paris has come up, but we're not sure for the same reason."

"Of course, we could do it in Ohio, but that would definitely not be fun."

"It's not legal in a lot of places, but we'll just go down to the courthouse to do it legally in New York. That's no big deal." Kurt paused their banter to look over at Dan and Tom. "What do you guys think?"

"I vote Disney World." Tom repeated.

"Ignore him, unless you're interested in that. Otherwise, he'll keep saying it. He has an obsession with Disney Weddings. I can almost guarantee you guys will be back down here at some point for ours." Dan looked over at his boyfriend fondly.

“How can you be so sure?” Tom replied with raised eyebrows.

“I wasn’t trying to imply anything.” Dan looked panicked. “I mean, of course not any time soon and only if you wanted to and we can-”

“You said you wanted to get married in Hawaii, remember?” Tom cut him off with a smile.

“You remember that?” Dan asked quietly.

“Of course.”

Dan stared over at Tom in shock for a few moments before moving over to press their lips together. The kiss started sweet and chaste, but quickly turned dirty as Dan pulled Tom hard against his side.

Kurt and Blaine watched in amusement for a bit before Wendy came by and cleared her throat, holding a bottle of Rosa Regale.

“Save it for your room, boys.” She said fondly as they broke apart.

"If it were up to me, I'd go with Paris because I absolutely love Paris, but I also know Paris can be pretty pricey, as can New York City." Dan said after she left, returning to their earlier conversation with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"That's not really an issue." Blaine looked away as he spoke quietly.

"Oh." Dan nodded. "Well, then forget that for a reason not to."

"If you've got family in Italy, that might be nice for them." Tom pointed out. "But then again, I assume you have family here in the States, too."

"Ohio should definitely be out, though." Dan declared.

"Definitely." Tom echoed.

They continued to discuss pros and cons, with Tom throwing in several for Disney, until the fireworks started. While they were going off, Blaine took the opportunity to pour their glasses of champagne and lifted his in a toast.

"To wonderful new friends."

* * *

"How up for things are you feeling tonight?" Blaine asked as soon as they were finally back in their hotel room. They had stopped at the concierge lounge on their way back to the room and grabbed a few snacks and drinks for the evening, and Blaine set them on the desk as he spoke.

"Perfectly fine. I'm yours to do with what you like, Mr. Anderson." Kurt grinned.

"For now." Blaine commented as he stepped closer to Kurt.

"No, forever." Kurt cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"No, no, I mean I'm Mr. Anderson for now, not that you're only mine for now." Blaine clarified with a grin. He reached out and ran his fingers over Kurt’s ring. "You're definitely mine forever. I'll never let you go."

"You better not."

"On your knees, baby." Blaine kissed Kurt hard but brief before letting Kurt drop to his knees. Kurt's lips curled into a smirk as Blaine let out a low groan at the sight of him on the floor.

Blaine's fingers quickly unbuckled his own pants and Kurt's hands took over to pull his rapidly hardening cock free. As soon as it was out, Kurt sank his mouth around it, sucking hard before pulling back enough to swirl his tongue over the head.

"Fuck." Blaine choked out in surprise, still not used to how well Kurt could take him. Kurt continued to lick and suck and before Blaine was prepared for it, he was coming hard down Kurt's throat.

"So close." Kurt murmured into Blaine's hip, pressing the palm of his hand against the front of his pants to get some relief.

"On the bed." Blaine commanded and Kurt scrambled to follow instructions. "We're going to try something and I want to see how well you can take it, okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued. "You do not have permission to come until I tell you otherwise. Just to make this clear, if it becomes a problem, you need to tell me and I promise not to be mad."

"I know." Kurt nodded with a small lift of his hips, expecting Blaine to remove his pants and slowly bring him closer to the edge.

"Let's watch some TV." Blaine decided as he tucked himself back in and turned the TV on. Kurt looked confused and expectant for a few minutes before realizing he wasn't getting any until later and a thrill shot through him.

"What are we watching?" Kurt asked as he curled into Blaine's side, earning a large grin from Blaine.

As they watched the channel that showed fun programs about the resort and the parks, Blaine slowly rubbed along the outline of Kurt's cock from the outside of his shorts. Kurt grew impossibly hard under Blaine's ministrations, but they were never quite enough.

Blaine kept going until Kurt was panting and moaning in his ear, the TV entirely forgotten, but he backed off again at the last moment. Kurt whined in frustration as Blaine removed his hand until Blaine spoke again.

"Strip." Blaine told him, his voice hoarse and raspy already. Kurt stood and pulled his clothes off quickly, throwing them over the back of the chair before turning to Blaine. "So gorgeous."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled as he moved back onto the bed. He expected Blaine to undress as well, but Blaine stayed as he was and pulled Kurt into his side once more.

Blaine's hand found its way to Kurt's cock and stroked him slowly, increasing the speed at an unbearably leisurely pace. Kurt could feel the beginnings of his orgasm coming on just as Blaine pulled away and crossed to the desk.

"Snack, love? I'm getting thirsty." Blaine popped open a can of Coke that he'd brought back and took a long drink. Kurt watched his throat bob and his mouth felt dry at how incredibly sexy Blaine looked doing it.

"I'm good." Kurt's voice was soft and Blaine smirked before moving back to the bed.

Blaine continued to tease Kurt with a languid blow job followed by moving Kurt to his hands and knees so that he could easily lick and stretch Kurt open, bringing Kurt closer and closer each time but backing off when Kurt got too close. Blaine was honestly surprised and impressed at Kurt's control when he had his tongue working alongside two fingers that were buried inside Kurt and stroking hard over his prostate.

When Blaine pulled away from Kurt after stretching him, he finally removed his own clothes and flopped down on the bed next to Kurt. He pulled Kurt down so he was secure against his side with a leg draped across Blaine.

"Doing okay, right?" Blaine double checked, concern lacing his voice.

"More than okay." Kurt agreed quickly with a nod, his eyes lit up in excitement.

Blaine waited the longest amount of time after that, not moving for the better part of the show on the TV. He wanted to be sure Kurt was sufficiently cooled off before going forward. After waiting for a bit, he moved Kurt to be directly on top of him.

"Stay still." Blaine instructed Kurt and Kurt didn't move as Blaine used his hand to slowly guide his cock around Kurt's hole, catching a few times on the stretched rim and gliding through the slick lube but never pressing in.

The torture was starting to overwhelm Blaine, but he knew it was worse for Kurt so he kept going. Kurt's face twisted in pleasure and Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to.

"You're doing so good for me, baby. Are you still good?" Blaine asked, stilling his cock for a moment where it was pressed against Kurt's rim.

"So good." Kurt groaned, fighting every urge inside him to not just slam down onto Blaine's cock and ride him until they both came.

"I can't believe how good you are for me and how amazing you are in general. I can't believe you picked me and that you're marrying me." Blaine breathed out as he pressed a few kisses to Kurt's collarbone. "You're so good, so perfect. You want to ride me, don't you?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded quickly, his breath coming in short pants.

"Okay, baby. Go ahead. You have my permission to come whenever you're ready."

As soon as the words were out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt gave in to his urges and dropped down onto Blaine. He moved so he was sitting up and rolled his hips a few times, thrilled at finally being filled.

Blaine moved so he was sitting as well and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and adjusted his legs for better leverage. Blaine's hands came up to grasp tightly on Kurt's hips and he helped Kurt move faster.

With as close as Kurt had been all night and as gorgeous as he had looked doing it, both boys were right on the edge to begin with, so it only took a few hard strokes and they were both falling over the edge. Kurt's vision started to white out at the edges for a moment and he shuddered hard through his release. He collapsed into Blaine's arms and a few shivers ran through his body as he came down.

"You're so perfect. How did I ever get so lucky?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck between kisses.

"So many other things in our lives were shitty. I think it's only fair that we at least get each other."

"I love you." Blaine chuckled and moved to lift Kurt off of him, but Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine in protest.

"Give me a few more minutes to feel you inside me."

"Fine, but you have to give me the same courtesy tomorrow."

"Deal." Kurt snuggled his head into Blaine's neck and focused on the perfect feel of Blaine underneath him.


	41. Let This Night Forever Live in Our Dreams

**Thursday, June 21st, 2012**   
_Epcot_

Breakfast – Cape May Cafe  
Lunch - Beaches and Cream

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he felt significantly more rested than he had the past few mornings. He hummed happily as he moved about the room and got ready for the day. Just as he was putting the finishing touches on his hair, Blaine slid up behind him and pressed a few slow kisses to his neck.

Unable to stop himself, Kurt melted back into Blaine's touch and turned his head. They made out lazily for a few minutes until Blaine's need to pee, the initial reason he had for coming into the bathroom, took over and they broke apart.

“When you’re done, help me pack up.” Kurt asked as he put their toiletries into the bag on the counter before tossing it into the suitcase.

"I'm sad to leave." Blaine pouted as shoved his clothes into the suitcase, causing Kurt to pull them out and fold them so they fit properly.

"Packing improperly doesn't change the fact that we're leaving." Kurt reminded him lightly.

"I know, but I'd love to stay forever."

"Just think of it this way. When we get home, we get to start packing for New York and wedding planning."

"On second thought, let's get this stuff packed and let's go!" Blaine grinned, grabbing everything he could find and shoving it into the suitcase.

"That's the spirit!" Kurt chuckled. "But you're still not helping by packing wrong."

Eventually, they managed to get packed and ready. They brought their bags to the Magical Express luggage drop-off before heading to breakfast at Cape May Café in the Beach Club. They got food from the buffet before sitting back down and waiting for the characters to come around.

Minnie Mouse came by the table and excitedly pointed at their Just Engaged buttons before grabbing their hands to point at their rings. She motioned Donald over from his spot nearby and the waitress took a series of pictures of the four of them.

Blaine ended up eating three bowls of the oatmeal, swearing it was the best he'd ever had, while Kurt ate more than he had at a breakfast buffet since they'd arrived, scarfing down bacon and granola. They declared it their favorite breakfast so far before leaving and heading towards Epcot via the International Gateway.

Once they were inside the park, they headed over to see Captain EO. It wasn't long before they reached the theater. They were given 3D glasses and after a quick pre-show, they were ushered into their seats. The show was fantastic, combining special effects with Michael Jackson music.

Next, they headed over to the other part of the Imagination Pavilion, Journey into Imagination with Figment. Another couple sat in the front row of their car, so they took the back row.

"Figment has always been one of my favorite characters." Blaine said excitedly as they pulled out of the loading dock.

The ride started slow as they were led through laboratories based on senses, including sight, sound, and smell. Before they got to taste and touch, they were led off course and by the end of the ride, Kurt loved Figment as much as Blaine did.

"I hate that Test Track is closed." Blaine pouted as they headed towards the World Showcase.

"It's just another reason we'll have to come back." Kurt shrugged with a knowing smile.

"I suppose it is. We'll just have to, no matter how horrible that may be." Blaine teased. "Next time though, I kind of want to stay at Wilderness Lodge."

"It does sound like a lot of fun."

They took the boat across the lagoon to start in Italy and work their way around the rest of the countries.

"Are you excited to go to Italy?" Kurt asked with a grin and a nudge to Blaine's side as they got off the boat.

"Not as excited as I am to take you to the real one over Christmas break." Blaine said nonchalantly. Kurt stopped walking for a moment before catching back up.

"Does that mean you're willing to go?" Kurt had been hinting at it since Jen and Cooper's wedding, but Blaine had been reluctant.

"I think it'd be a great way to spend our first winter break in college. I also think it'd be good for me and my family issues." Blaine admitted with a small shrug and a sheepish smile.

"I'm so excited!" Kurt clapped his hands together before throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and pecking him in the middle of the walkway.

"Yeah, but you're explaining to your dad why we're going to miss Christmas." Blaine pointed out while steering Kurt into the Italy pavilion.

"He'll be thrilled, I promise. Don't worry." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"So, this is supposed to kind of be like Venice, which we'll definitely have to go up to visit when we're over there." Blaine explained as they started to explore the shops.

They ended their tour of the pavilion in Delizie Italiane where Blaine picked out his favorite candies and grabbed a few that he knew Kurt would like. He brought them all to the counter to purchase them. Since they were heading home that night, Blaine carried the bags instead of using package delivery. The reminder that it was their last few hours at Disney was bittersweet. They didn’t want to leave, but they were ready to move to New York.

As soon as they got to Germany, Blaine led them straight to Sommerfest so that they could split a soft pretzel as a snack since they were having a late lunch. They took turns nibbling off of it while slowly walking through the large selection of German shops.

By the time they finished eating it, they had gotten through all of the stores and moved on towards China.

"They originally planned to put in a ride at the Germany pavilion." Blaine said knowledgeably as they walked. "It was going to be a Rhine River boat ride. I always wish they'd put it in because I always feel like the pavilion is missing something and I think that's what it is."

"I can see what you mean." Kurt nodded in agreement.

It was particularly hot out, so Blaine suggested a quick stop at the Refreshment Cool Post for a drink.

By the time they entered China, the frozen lemonade they'd decided to split was already half gone. Reflections of China was their first stop and they stood in the back of the theater, slowly finishing their drink while watching the movie and exchanging a few soft kisses.

They shopped around in the department store for a little bit before moving to Norway and getting right in line for Maelstrom. The line was short and it was only a few minutes before they were led to the large dragon boats.

After the ride that talked about Vikings, trolls, and historical Norway, Blaine rushed Kurt through the movie theater, babbling about wanting school bread.

"What on earth is school bread?" Kurt asked in confusion as Blaine tugged him along towards Kringla Bakeri Og Kafe.

"You'll see." Blaine grinned and stepped up to the counter. "One school bread, please." He swiped the key card through the machine and took the plate happily. "It's coconut and chocolate glaze and bread and it's filled with delicious custard." He picked it up and held it out for Kurt to take a bite.

"Oh my god, that's so good!" Kurt moaned around the bite in his mouth. Blaine moved to take some for himself, but Kurt got there first and took another huge chunk.

"Maybe we should've gotten two." Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, you go get another one. I'm going to take this over there and have my way with it." Kurt took the plate from Blaine's hands.

"Hey!" Blaine protested with a pout. "Fine, but you better not be too tired from that to have your way with me tonight."

"Yeah-huh, whatever you say."

Blaine got a second school bread and after they ate them both, they wandered over to Mexico for a ride on the Gran Fiesta Tour and a look at the fake-twilight inside the temple.

"We should get back so we can eat lunch before we have to leave for the airport." Blaine said with a glance at his watch. "We made pretty perfect timing."

"Yeah, you're right." Kurt agreed. "I wanted a churro, but if I have one now, I know I'll never eat lunch." Kurt stared longingly at the churros.

"It just gives us something to come back for."

"Good point." Kurt slipped his hand in Blaine's and they slowly made their way back to the hotel. "So, we're going to Italy for Christmas."

"Assuming you want to, yes." Blaine nodded. "My parents will probably be there, as will Jen and Cooper. It's going to be awkward, I'm warning you."

"It's fine. I think it'll be great to see the rest of your family. I'd love it if your parents weren't around, but there's nothing we can do."

"I hope they're not too bad, but we'll make sure to go and visit other places too while we're there so we won't be around them the whole time."

Blaine told Kurt about all the things he wanted to take him to see while they were in Italy as they walked, talking excitedly about the places from his childhood. Kurt spoke about how thrilled he was to be visiting Europe for the first time and his thoughts on how they needed to plan a trip to Paris, too.

* * *

When they entered Beaches and Cream, they were seated quickly since it was after lunch rush. Both boys ordered a burger and Blaine ordered a cherry coke while Kurt ordered a raspberry one.

"Am I ridiculous for wanting to change our moving date?" Kurt pondered as they waited for their food.

"No. I can't wait to get to the city and start our lives there." Blaine reached across the table to lace their fingers together.

"I'm ready to be there and not Ohio. Sure, I'll miss my dad and Carole, but I'm desperate to get there already."

"Well, we've got to pack everything and have a big Warbler party before we can go anywhere." Blaine pointed out.

"That's true." Kurt nodded just as they were served their food.

"You just can't wait for our sex closet." Blaine said knowingly.

"We're going to have to revise our kink checklist and go shopping again." Kurt took a bite of a fry before brandishing it at Blaine. "We've still got some things we can try before we leave though."

They continued to talk about plans for the summer before they left for New York while eating, including a beach day up to the Great Lakes and spending time with everyone who wasn't going to the city.

"Any dessert for you boys?" Their waitress came up with a smile.

"One Kitchen Sink, of course." Blaine's eyes lit up as he ordered.

"For just the two of you?" She lifted an eyebrow at them.

"No, the four of us." Dan interjected from behind them. "Kurt, move over to Blaine's side."

The waitress walked away as the four boys jostled their positions around.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked when they were settled.

"I got a text from Blaine saying our presence and our stomachs were needed here." Tom answered. “I knew what that meant.”

They started to talk excitedly, but the waitress interrupted with a ridiculously large bowl filled with ice cream, candy bars, toppings, brownies, cupcakes, and an entire can of whipped cream.

"This is ridiculous." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the monstrosity in front of them.

"Dig in, baby." Blaine held out a spoon to Kurt before taking a bite of his own.

They talked over their ice cream about their favorite parts of the trip and how much they’d miss Disney.

When they left to catch their flight, they left with the promise that Dan and Tom would come visit New York City soon.

* * *

The Magical Express bus came and they sadly got on, torn between being ready to get home and wanting to stay longer. Kurt tried to cheer Blaine up on the ride with talk of what they needed to do to get ready to move when they got home and it mostly worked.

Airport security wasn't bad to get through and they grabbed snacks on the other side before heading to their gate. They passed the short amount of time until their flight playing several intense rounds of Song Pop with their headphones in.

On the plane, they were both so exhausted from the last two weeks that they curled up against each other and fell asleep within minutes, not waking until the soft alarm Kurt set on his phone went off.

Getting their luggage from the baggage carousel took significantly longer than either boy expected, but eventually they made their way to the valet stand and got their car.

They got a text from Finn wondering when they'd be home about halfway through the drive and they ended up pulling in right at eight o'clock, just like they'd texted Finn.

"Ready to go in and be bombarded by Carole with wedding questions?" Blaine joked as they got their suitcases from the car.

"I'll just promise to take her shopping tomorrow for wedding binder supplies and she should be happy."

"Give me a kiss before we go in and I lose you to your dad and Carole for the rest of the night." Blaine stopped with his lips pouted out and Kurt pecked him happily.

Kurt went first and opened the door. He paused to help Blaine get the bags inside and shut it behind them.

"Dad? Carole? Finn? We're home!" Kurt called out, making his way into the living room. "Why is it so dark?" He flipped on the light switch and jumped at the sight.

"SURPRISE!"


	42. Soon As I Get Home

"SURPRISE!"

"Dad, what-?" Kurt took in the sight of their living room filled with people and decorations everywhere.

"Burt, an engagement party? You shouldn't have." Blaine grinned with a glance over at Cooper.

"Carole did all of the work." Burt tugged her hand lightly so she stepped forward.

"Thank you." Kurt pulled her in close and hugged her. "And thank you to everyone else for coming!" Kurt looked around at where there was not only family but also a mix of people from Dalton and McKinley.

"Well, Blaine was a pain in the butt and waited until after everyone left to propose." Cam joked from his spot on the couch with Puck, Mike, and Finn.

"As a bride-to-be in a little over a week," Rachel reminded everyone loudly as she stood up, "I took the liberty of planning a fun game for us to play! Our own version of The Newlywed Game!"

"And we took the liberty of taking all of her questions and replacing them with good ones." Jeff stepped closer to Kurt to inform him quietly. "She doesn't know that yet."

"Rach, can we eat first?" Finn complained from the couch.

"Of course we can." Carole nodded. "Everyone is more than welcome to get some food and talk before we play the game."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stayed glued to each other's side as they made their way through the group of people, thanking everyone and answering all of the wedding questions. They didn't have much in the way of information, but everyone asked them things as though they'd been planning it for months.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt long enough to make him up a plate of food and Kurt took it gratefully, having been unable to stop and eat anything since they'd arrived.

"I think it's time to play the game." Rachel announced as she walked up to them. "Follow me." She led them to the dining room where Cooper, Jen, Finn, Nick, and Jeff were waiting. Nick held a handful of Sharpies and Jeff held a stack of paper. "Cooper, Blaine, Nick, and I are going to go into one room and the rest of you will go into another room and we're going to answer the questions and then meet back up in the living room to play." She directed and everyone followed orders.

It was only about ten minutes later when everyone reconvened in the living room, papers in hand.

"If I could have everyone's attention." Nick cleared his throat as he spoke to the room. "Rachel would like for Blaine and Kurt to play the Newlywed Game along with our resident Newlyweds and herself and Finn. If you're not interested in sticking around for it, you're free to move to the dining room or kitchen, but we're going to be doing this in here."

No one moved, excited to see what would happen. The couples sat down next to each other with the papers on their laps.

"To save from us repeating the questions a million times and dragging this out, we altered the game a little and they've already written down the answers on cards." Jeff told the group. "Alright, I'm asking the first set of questions. When and where was your first kiss?"

"In Cooper's car when he dropped me off from our first date." Jen answered and Cooper held up his card with the correct answer.

"In the hallway one time before Regionals." Finn answered with a frown.

"No. It was in the auditorium when we were practicing right at the start of glee, remember?" Rachel answered with a frown.

"Oh, that's right! I totally forgot about that." Finn nodded, earning himself an angry look from Rachel.

"In the tent on the first night of our junior year Warbler camping trip." Kurt answered to change the subject from Finn and Rachel's glaring match. Blaine grinned as he held up his answer.

"Next up, what did your significant other say is your most irritating habit?"

"I bite my nails when I'm stressed." Jen answered correctly.

"I don't have one." Rachel answered, earning a correct answer and an eye roll from everyone in attendance.

"My clothing budget." Kurt glanced over at Blaine with apologetic eyes. Blaine held up his card that read 'He'll say it's his clothing budget, but I really don't mind it.'

"What was the last thing you two bickered about?"

"Cooper wanted to fly down to Disney as soon as he knew Blaine had proposed, but I said that was intruding on their privacy." Jen blushed as she answered but she got it correct.

"Wedding stuff, of course. As you know, our wedding is this Saturday." Rachel was right again.

"We try not to bicker, but maybe about packing this morning? It was good-natured, though." Kurt thought for a moment before answering and was pleased to see he was right.

"How many kids do you plan to have?"

"Three or four." Cooper held up his card, earning them another right answer.

"Enough so that we can create our own little Von Trapp family singers." Rachel grinned, but Finn's card said 'None.'

"Before they start arguing," Kurt interjected, "two." Blaine held up his, which was actually a little drawing of Kurt and Blaine with two kids between them, one with long curly hair and the other with a bowtie on.

"You guys are seriously too adorable for your own good. If you had to compare your love life to a candy bar, which would it be?"

"Snickers, because we try to make sure we have a good humor about everything." Jen answered and Cooper held up the right answer.

"Um, Mr. Goodbar." Rachel answered with a chuckle, but Finn answered Twix. "Finn, that doesn't even make sense."

"This is an old candy bar that they don't make anymore." Kurt started and Blaine's face broke out into a huge grin. "Well, they do, but it's called something else now, but the old 'Forever Yours' bar, which is now Milky Way Midnight."

"I swear you two are cheating." Jeff sighed dramatically as he watched Kurt and Blaine share an excited kiss. "You are both weird in your knowledge of old candy bars. Last question, the two-part bonus question, if you and your significant other were super-heroes, who would you be?"

"Superman and Wonder Woman?" Jen answered, unsure of herself and frowning as Cooper held up 'Jean Grey and Cyclops.'

"Easy. Batman and Catwoman." Finn held up 'Batman and Robin.'

"Half right, so you get one point."

"Iron Man and Captain America." Kurt answered simply, earning a sloppy kiss from Blaine who didn't even lift his card.

"Okay, my turn!" Nick hopped up and took over for Jeff. "What musical best describes your life: Mamma Mia, Anything Goes, or Jekyll and Hyde?"

"Mamma Mia." Cooper answered with a grin, getting it correct.

"Jekyll and Hyde?" Finn looked completely confused at the question. Rachel held up 'Mamma Mia' with a huff.

"Mamma Mia, of course. In my case, it was a search for my mom instead of my dad, but our young love and decision to get married reflects that of Mamma Mia, except without the end where they don't get married."

"Rach, it was more supposed to just be the title, but okay." Kurt pointed out.

"Anything Goes." Blaine winked at Kurt, who blushed slightly as he held up the right answer.

"What did your significant other say you gave them last Christmas?"

"I gave her a spa weekend." Cooper was correct.

"I gave her a star." Finn was also correct.

"I gave him our new house."

"Quick without looking, what color are your significant other's eyes?"

"The most beautiful shade of blue." Another correct answer for Cooper.

"Green?"

"Brown, Finn." Rachel sighed in frustration.

"He told me before that it's technically called 'glasz,' but it's like a mix of green, blue, and grey."

"Alright, what did you do on your first date?"

"Dinner and a movie, the usual."

"Breadstix."

"Honestly, even if we didn't admit it out loud, we were dating before we were dating. Shortly after we met, we went to the mall and to coffee and I kind of feel like that was our first date." Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt, who held up 'Shopping and coffee.'

"If you were asked to cook your significant other's favorite dish, what would you prepare?"

"I make a mean homemade lasagna and she absolutely loves it."

"She really likes pasta, so spaghetti and meatballs."

"Soy meatballs, of course." Rachel held up 'Pasta.'

"Right. Soy." Finn's eyes widened slightly.

"Cheesecake. I make this Three Cities of Spain Cheesecake very, very rarely and if I look the other way for too long, Kurt will eat the entire thing right out of the pan and lick it clean."

"I've only done that twice." Kurt argued as he held up 'Cheesecake.'

"I've only made it for you twice." Blaine countered.

"Alright, bonus question. What would you each say was the moment you each fell in love?"

"I was always in love with Jen, but the moment I really, truly knew was about a year after we were dating. Blaine hadn't come out yet, but our parents had their suspicions and Jen overheard them being themselves. She confronted them and yelled at them and that's when I knew. For her, it was right after her dog died and I tried everything to cheer her up and I was just horrible at it, but she realized she loved me anyways, just for even trying." Jen's card said 'When I yelled at the Andersons/When my dog died.'

"I fell in love with Rachel around Regionals our sophomore year when we thought glee club was going to be over and she fell in love with me at the start of glee club." Rachel frowned as she held up 'The first time he heard me sing/The first time I heard him sing.'

"The night we danced together at Burt and Carole's wedding." Blaine answered simply, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"And for Kurt?" Nick asked.

"It was the same for both of us." Blaine shrugged as Kurt showed his card that read 'Dancing at Dad and Carole's wedding.'

"Well, I'm going to have to declare Blaine and Kurt the winners, which is good, considering it's their engagement party!" Nick pointed at Kurt and Blaine with a flourish as they pressed a happy kiss to each other's lips.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt managed to slip away from the still-going party an hour later, escaping to the backyard only to find they weren't alone.

"Finn, the wedding is this weekend." Rachel had her arms crossed and neither of them seemed to notice the boys standing there.

"Rach, we're not getting married." Finn shook his head and Kurt barely suppressed a small gasp.

"You don't want to marry me?" Rachel took a step back.

They watched in shock as Finn spoke to Rachel about how he thought she was worth more, she deserved better, and eventually spilled the truth that he was joining the Army. Neither of them spoke a word as they stood there, seeing Rachel fall sobbing into Finn's arms.

Finn caught sight of them over Rachel's head and Kurt gave him a small nod before pulling Blaine back inside.

"I don't mean to be an absolute buzzkill because I'm so grateful all of you came out to support us, but we are absolutely exhausted and it is very late. We're going to head to bed." Blaine announced to the group before stepping over to Carole and Burt. He lowered his voice before speaking again. "Finn and Rachel just broke up. You might want to be prepared for that."

"Oh, dear." Carole sighed. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Of course. Thank you guys again for all of this." Blaine hugged her happily.

"Good night." Kurt waved at them before pulling Blaine up the stairs to their room. He was glad to see someone had brought their bags up already.

"Let's take a shower and get in bed." Blaine suggested and Kurt agreed.

* * *

When they got out of the shower, they crawled into bed, still naked and slightly damp. They cuddled up together with Blaine as the little spoon and flipped through channels on the TV until they settled on a marathon of Friends reruns.

After the first episode, Kurt got too distracted by Blaine's neck to keep watching. He pressed a few light kisses along it before sucking a few marks into the skin beneath his teeth. Blaine wiggled back, slowly rubbing his ass against Kurt's semi-hard cock.

Kurt fumbled around behind him for the lube and pulled back slightly, lubing his fingers and opening Blaine up with languid movements. By the time he finally slid inside Blaine, keeping their spooning position, Kurt was barely above a lazy pace.

It was more about connecting and being together than actual sex and they let themselves get lost in it.

So lost, in fact, that they didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs or the sound of their door opening until Finn spoke up.

"Do you guys have a minute?" Finn sniffled sadly and took a seat in a nearby chair.

The boys looked at each other, knowing they couldn't exactly turn him away in his state but also knowing they couldn't stop what they were doing without embarrassing everyone. An unspoken agreement passed between them to just roll with the situation.

"What do you need, Finn?" Kurt's voice was raspy as he asked.

"Did I do the right thing?"

Blaine internally sighed, worried that this would be a long conversation and a long time before he could come. Kurt was still hard inside of him and he teasingly clenched down on him.

"Only you can know for sure, but I think you did." Kurt attempted to comfort Finn.

"If the two of you are meant to be, you'll still be meant to be after you have some time to work on yourselves." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"You guys have it so easy." Finn sighed. "You hit the relationship jackpot because you're perfect for each other. I just wish everything could be that simple for us."

"Finn, our relationship is far from simple. We just have a different set of problems. Our problems tend to be from external sources that strengthen our bond. We live in a world that for the most part doesn't accept us, Blaine's parents included. For some people, that would tear them apart, but we use it to our advantage."

"I guess you're right." Finn nodded. "So, what do you think of me going to the Army?"

"Um, Finn, I don't mean to cut you off here, but we were kind of in the middle of something when you walked in." Blaine tried to keep the frustration off of his face, but Kurt was still perfectly hard and absolutely still inside of him and he felt like he was going to snap if Kurt didn't move.

"Huh?" Finn looked up and caught sight of the paused TV. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt your show. I'll talk to you about it in the morning."

"It's fine." Kurt dismissed. The moment Finn turned his back, Kurt pulled out slightly and pushed back in.

"Wait." Finn turned around and looked at them as realization dawned on his face. Kurt silently begged him not to say anything. "I'm just gonna-" Finn gestured to the door and hurried through it, shutting it behind him.

"Well, that was awkward." Blaine muttered, causing Kurt to chuckle. The laughter rumbled through Kurt's body down to where they were joined and Blaine moaned at the feeling.

"I swear to god, we have got to get to New York so people can stop doing that to us." Kurt sped up his hips as he spoke. The tease of being so close yet unable to move had them both on edge.

Kurt thrust quicker, picking up his pace even more as he reached around Blaine to wrap his hand around Blaine's cock. He stroked him in time to his movements, causing Blaine to reach behind him and tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair, tugging as he got closer.

Blaine came first, clamping down on Kurt's cock and pulling harder than he realized on Kurt's hair. Kurt sank his teeth into Blaine's shoulder as he followed right after.

"Back to our Friends marathon?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"Only if we can get down to wedding planning tomorrow and you go get the stuff to clean us up."

"You've got yourself a deal.”

* * *

_Finn was still dancing with Kurt as Just the Way You Are ended and the next song started up. He opened his mouth to speak when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to see who had tapped him._

_“Mind if I cut in?” Blaine smiled, his eyes locked on Kurt’s._

_“Be my guest.” Finn stepped away, allowing Blaine to replace him before turning to find Rachel._

_“Thank you for rescuing me.” Kurt giggled nervously as Blaine started to lead their dance. “What are you doing here, though?”_

_“I just… I didn’t think it was right that you didn’t get to have a date here with you.” Blaine shrugged and looked away shyly._

_“So you came to be my date?” Kurt teased, surprised at himself for flirting._

_“If you want me to be.” Blaine offered, stopping them from spinning and catching Kurt’s eyes once again._

_“I’d love nothing more.” Kurt leaned in close to rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder as Blaine started up again._

_They continued to dance together as the night wore on, cuddling close for slow songs and bouncing around with the rest of New Directions during upbeat songs, until the last song of the night came on. Carole and Burt had long since left in their car and the guests had dwindled down to a small group._

_The DJ was down to playing whatever songs the group asked for, and Quinn and Rachel requested the last number, giggling together as they looked over at the boys - ‘Come What May’ from Moulin Rouge._

_“Oh, I love this song.” Blaine smiled as the song came on. “I’ve always wanted it to be the-”_

_“First dance at my wedding.” The two of them said in unison with a shared grin._

_“Come on, one last dance with me and then I’ll drive you home. It’s after midnight, so your carriage is probably already back to a pumpkin.” Blaine nodded his head towards the dance floor._

_“I do love this song.” Kurt agreed as he let Blaine pull him in close, but he took the lead instead of letting Blaine, closing his eyes and imagining they really were dating, unaware Blaine was doing the same._

_“I want you to come to Dalton.” Blaine blurted out after a few moments of silence, surprising himself as much as Kurt. He knew he didn’t want to let Kurt return to McKinley on Monday. He knew he was falling in love with Kurt and something inside of him knew Kurt belonged at his side at Dalton. “I just…” Blaine trailed off, unsure of himself, not wanting to scare Kurt off._

_“I really want to, but the tuition is more than we can afford.” Kurt sighed longingly._

_“Kurt, you don’t belong at McKinley. You belong somewhere that appreciates you for just how wonderful and talented you are.” Blaine looked at his feet for a moment before looking back up. “Look, my family has some pull with the school. Come in for a meeting and I’ll see what I can do.”_

_“Okay.” Kurt nodded, taken aback by how wonderful Blaine was being. He couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach at his words. He wanted desperately to be at the same school at Blaine, to have the possibility of convincing Blaine to fall in love with him in the same way that he was falling in love with Blaine, but he just didn’t see how they could make it work. “We’ll call on Monday to set it up. But for now, let’s finish dancing.”_

_They revolved slowly, lost in each other and not noticing the rest of the group as they gathered their belongings and filtered out of the room. As the song ended, Blaine lifted his head from Kurt’s shoulder and leaned in, tilting his chin up. Kurt moved forward slightly, mirroring Blaine’s actions in disbelief and shock._

_“Kurt!” Finn shouted across the hall, breaking the spell._

_“What?” Kurt groaned as he turned away from Blaine to look at Finn._

_“Rachel’s gonna spend the night, okay?”_

_“Okay, Finn.” Kurt answered shortly and turned back._

_“Is Blaine driving you back or do you need a ride?”_

_“I will drive him, Finn.” Blaine called over Kurt’s shoulder as Kurt let his head drop to Blaine’s shoulder in frustration._

_When they heard the door to the hall close, Kurt lifted his head to find that they were the only ones left other than the cleaning crew. He sighed sadly at the lost moment, before pulling away with a frown._

_“I guess you’d better drive me home now. I don’t want him destroying the house in my absence.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right.” Blaine nodded somberly and grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair._

_They slowly walked towards the door, both too nervous to take the other’s hand, but feeling the electricity sparking between them._


	43. Danger in Frustration

Carole and Kurt ended up going shopping for wedding binder supplies on Monday night. Kurt declared Saturday to be their first wedding planning day and Blaine readily agreed.

They spent the week lazily recovering from their trip, earning them a lot of teasing from Burt about needing a vacation after their vacation. Kurt defended them, arguing that they just graduated and were about to move to New York to start college so they deserved as much time as they wanted to do nothing.

On Saturday morning, Kurt was up bright and early at the kitchen table, flipping through wedding magazines and putting little colored post-it note flags on things he found: blue for things he wanted to run by Blaine, green for things he really wanted, yellow for things to keep to himself, and red for anything else he wanted marked.

Blaine slid into the chair next to him, two mugs of coffee in his hands. He held one out to Kurt to replace the empty one already on the table and Kurt took it gratefully, leaning over to peck Blaine lightly in thanks.

After taking a long sip of his coffee, Blaine picked up one of the wedding magazines Kurt hadn't gone through yet. He tucked his knees up against the table and started to flip through it. The large majority of the magazine was filled with ads for bridal gowns and it brought something up in Blaine's mind.

"I want you to design our tuxes." Blaine said simply as he continued to leaf through the magazine.

"Oh." Kurt looked over in surprise. "I wasn't going to-"

"Oh, were you not going to wear a tux? Am I not wearing a tux? You just tell me what to wear and I'll wear it. I'll marry you naked if that's what you want, though I'd rather you be clothed because I don't want to share you with anyone else."

"Blaine, stop rambling. I was saying that I wasn't going to ask if I could design them because I thought you would think it's silly." Kurt shrugged. "I mean, I haven't actually gone to design school yet. It might be terrible."

"Why would I think it's silly?" Blaine sounded a little hurt. "I'm sure they'll be absolutely amazing!"

"What if they aren't?" Kurt worried as he stared down into his coffee.

"Then I will tell you they are and threaten everyone else to do the same." Blaine admitted with a shrug. Kurt snorted and hit Blaine's shoulder playfully. "They'll be perfect, I promise."

"I'll do it." Kurt nodded and turned back to his magazine.

"So, that's a yes to tuxes, right? Just to clarify?"

"No, Blaine, we aren't getting married naked." Kurt chuckled.

"I'm not opposed to seeing you naked any other time."

"If it makes you feel better, you can picture me naked during the ceremony."

"Oh, because that wouldn't be an awkward boner to try and hide."

Both boys started laughing just as Burt walked in.

"What's so funny?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nothing." Kurt shook his head. Burt continued to eye them for another moment before shaking his head slightly and walking over to the coffee machine to get coffee.

"Next order of business." Blaine continued. "Anderson-Hummel, Hummel-Anderson, or just Hummel?"

"Anderson-Hummel." Kurt paused his coffee mug on the way to his mouth to answer without looking up, taking a sip after he finished speaking.

"No weird amalgamation of your last names?" The teasing tone in Burt's voice was obvious, though it was laced with something else. “Humderson? Andermel?”

"Anderson-Hummel." Kurt repeated with a glare at his dad over his mug.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?" Blaine pondered as he flipped to a section in the magazine about honeymoon locations.

"Depends on where we get married."

"That should probably be what we do first, huh?" Blaine said sadly as he flipped past the honeymoon locations with a pout.

"Ohh, are we wedding planning?" Carole asked excitedly as she entered the kitchen. "What are we doing right now?"

"I think we need to decide on a location." Kurt set down his magazine and slipped a sheet of paper into it as a bookmark.

"Let's each take a place and make a pro and con list." Carole suggested. She leaned over to grab a few pieces of paper from the binder and slid them around the table. "Where are you thinking?"

"New York, of course." Blaine started to list. "My family wants us to do it in Rome, we've tossed around the idea of Paris, and then of course there's Ohio."

"It's not legal here, though." Burt furrowed his eyebrows at the boys as he sat down at the table.

"Doesn't matter. It doesn't need to be legal. We'll go to the courthouse and sign the papers in New York either way. We can do it wherever we want." Kurt answered with a shrug.

Kurt sorted out who would take which city and everyone titled their page before drawing a dividing line down it for pros and cons.

"Me first." Burt spoke up, his pen poised to write over his page. "Ohio."

"It's where we grew up." Kurt started. "It's close to people we know right now."

"But most of those people are scattering and this isn't for another three years." Blaine pointed out. "Plus, it's homophobic in general and holds a lot of bad memories of our past."

"Yeah, let's just throw Ohio out. Seriously." Kurt shook his head as he crumpled the paper and tossed it aside.

They turned their discussion first to Paris, then to Rome, and finally to New York. By the time they were ready to make a decision, almost an hour had passed and all three pages were covered in writing.

"I really love the idea of Paris." Kurt said as he carefully looked between the three papers in front of them. "But New York and Rome have so much more meaning to us, I feel like we should save it for our honeymoon or something."

"That makes a lot of sense." Blaine nodded. "I think we should go with New York."

"Really? I thought it'd be nice for you if we do it in Rome. We could be with your family. It's your home. I figured you'd want to do it there." Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise.

"Love, you are my home now. I've said it before and I'll say it forever. Just like Ohio is our past, Rome is my past. New York is my future." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand happily. "New York is our future. Getting married there only makes sense."

Carole cooed happily at them from across the table, but Kurt still looked worried.

"I don't want you to grow to resent me for having us not do it there if that's what you want."

"I won't. It's not what I want. Whenever I picture our wedding, it's there. Sometimes I see it at The Plaza or in Central Park or on the stage of a theater, but no matter what, it's in the city. I see us spending the next three and a half years juggling between school and internships and wedding planning, but when I see us wedding planning, it isn't planning for something far away. It's you and I exploring the city, finding some little flower shop to do the flowers or finding the perfect hidden bakery no one's ever heard of to bake our cake. It's you carrying a book filled with fabric swatches to wherever the venue happens to be while fighting the subway system and me panicking in the middle of the night because of a bad dream that the venue burned down so you have to take us over there to calm me down even though I know I'm being ridiculous. It's a million cups of coffee at whatever coffee shop we find, becoming regulars that the baristas could recognize from our wedding binder alone. It's finding the perfect favors from some little shop and debating between New York elegance and New York kitsch. But most importantly, at the end of it all, it's you and me in our new home."

Kurt looked from Blaine down to the table again where the papers sat. He picked up the two that weren't New York and tore them in half with a small grin.

* * *

Blaine insisted on nothing big for his birthday, just as Kurt had. They ended up just ordering a ridiculous amount of Chinese takeout from Blaine's favorite place in Lima and gathering around the TV to watch a marathon of TLC wedding shows.

Finn teased Blaine about having wedding fever already, but Blaine just grinned and shrugged from his spot on the floor next to the coffee table.

After they were finished eating, Burt and Carole declared that they were going to head to the theater to catch a movie. Finn quickly offered to go with them and Carole gave Kurt a small wink as they stood, but he held up a hand to stop them.

"Before you guys go, there's something I need to ask Finn and he can't say no, because it's Blaine's birthday." Kurt smiled as he stood up. "I know we aren't brothers by blood or anything, but I like to think we're pretty close to it. This probably sounds so dumb and I've been trying to figure out how to ask this and I haven't found the right way and this is so not the right way, but I feel terrible not asking any longer."

"Kurt." Blaine squeezed Kurt's leg reassuringly from his spot on the carpet. “Just ask, baby.”

"Right. Finn, will you be my best man?"

"Of course." Finn grinned and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"I mean, Cooper's the other best man but I promise you don't have to dance together or anything. We just want our brothers up there with us." Kurt clarified with a small smile.

"I'll dance with him if you want me to." Finn shrugged. "In fact, I think I'm supposed to dance with the bride as well, but I guess in this case, I'll just have to dance with both of you since, you know, there isn't a bride." Kurt couldn't help how his heart warmed at the way Finn was slowly evolving and becoming a better person.

"Just no wearing your dress blues though, alright? I can't have that throwing off our color scheme." Kurt sniffled back his tears of happiness and Finn squeezed him one last time before finally releasing him from his hug.

"Deal." Finn nodded.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Carole shooed Finn and Burt towards the door. "We'll be at least three hours." She told them knowingly.

As soon as the door was shut, the boys raced to their room, wedding marathon forgotten.

* * *

"It's a lot easier to pack all of our stuff, considering we lost so much in the fire." Blaine lamented as he shuffled a stack of books into the box at his feet.

"Oh, honey. Come here." Kurt paused his work packing their movie shelf to move over and wrap his arms around Blaine with a frown. "I'm so sorry. I know we replaced what we could, but not everything was replaceable."

"It's okay. I think we've had time to move on from the loss of that stuff, particularly considering we already replaced most of it." Shrugging, Blaine tipped another few books into the box before checking the weight. After deeming it an acceptable carrying weight, he grabbed the tape and closed the box.

"At least it gave us a chance to get rid of all of our duplicates of movies and instead invest in some that neither of us had." Kurt teased lightly.

"It is kind of ridiculous that we had such a similar movie collection." Blaine agreed with a chuckle.

"No, it's just another reason we're perfect together." Kurt leaned over to peck Blaine's cheek before turning back to his box.

They'd spent the past two weeks slowly repacking their boxes from the dorms while getting distracted often by each other and finally were moving on to packing up their bedroom. Burt had teased them for starting to pack so early, but they couldn't help wanting to get started as soon as possible. It felt so close and yet so far away and both boys were ready to explode with anticipation.

Rachel had joined them more often than not, sitting sadly at the edge of the bed and lamenting her loss of both her relationship with Finn and her hopes of attending NYADA. Kurt felt sympathetic to her for having choked during her audition, but he and Blaine both made their disapproval clear when she told them about the way she'd tried to force her way back in front of the woman in charge anyway.

Kurt couldn't help his frustration as she waltzed into the room once again and flopped down on the bed, her whining starting the moment her body touched down.

Blaine continued to pack and attempted to ignore her, but Kurt couldn't take it.

"I just know if we'd been able to make it to Nationals, I could've proved myself in front of her. I deserved the chance to compete at Nationals. I would've performed perfectly if I was given a chance to perform at Nationals."

"You mean like you did the last time you were at Nationals?" Blaine retorted under his breath.

"Rachel, shut up." Kurt cut her off. "No. If anyone deserved a chance to compete at Nationals, it was us. We deserved it. Hell, we earned our spot but Sebastian fucked us all over. You choked and that sucks, but that's how life is. I'm genuinely sorry that you choked and that my brother broke up with you, but the Rachel Berry I used to know wouldn't let that get her down. The Rachel Berry I knew would brush it off and use that as motivation to become a better person and work that much harder."

"You're right." She sat up with a manic grin. "Thank you." She stood up and walked right out of the room.

"Where do you think she's going?" Blaine pondered as they watched her go.

"I honestly have no idea." Kurt shook his head. "I guarantee you I could've blown my audition out of the water and still not gotten in because of who I am so I don't really want to hear her pity party when she choked. I want to feel bad and I do to an extent, but I just don't want to hear it for another afternoon. She's talented, she's got the drive. She just needs to stop complaining and make it happen for herself."

"Let's forget about her, go get coffee and then head to the party." Blaine suggested, taking the DVD cases that Kurt was holding from his hands and setting them on the desk.

"I can't believe we're leaving in two weeks." Kurt grinned.

* * *

"You know, in all the times we’ve come here over the past two years, you know what we never did?" Blaine asked conversationally as he fiddled with the coffee cup in his hand.

"Have sex in the bathroom?" Kurt replied innocently, as though they were talking about something entirely different.

"Yeah. What's wrong with us?" Blaine drained the last bit of coffee from his cup before tilting his head towards the back. "Shall we?"

"We're going to be late." Kurt pointed out, but still moved to follow Blaine's lead.

"So we'll be late."

"We shouldn't be late to our own going-away party." The protests had no actual emotion behind them as Kurt tossed their cups in the trash.

"It's Nick and Jeff's, too. They'll be there."

"Okay, but one last thing-"

"Stop." Blaine reached down to wrap his fingers around Kurt’s wrist and pull him to the bathroom. They glanced around to be sure no one was watching before slipping in.

Kurt latched the door behind them and Blaine was sucking on his neck within moments. Blaine quickly slid his own pants and underwear down before he reached around Kurt to unbuckle his pants.

"You have permission to tell me that one thing, but in exchange, you may not come until I tell you." Blaine told him in the dom voice that he knew Kurt loved as he slipped Kurt's underwear down and moved to rub a dry finger over his hole. He stopped abruptly as he felt the warm metal of their plug.

"I was hoping you'd pull me away and fuck me at the party and the thought of it while you were downstairs making lunch got me so hot, I prepped myself."

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine's fingers twisted around the plug and slowly pulled it free. He set it on the counter before turning Kurt so he was bent over the sink. "Hmmm, just like prom." Blaine said, reminiscing.

"Definitely not." Kurt shook his head while Blaine tore open the single-use packet of lube. "This better not be the only time you fuck me tonight."

"I have no intention of it being the only time." Blaine grinned before burying himself in Kurt. "Just wait for the party."

* * *

By the time they pulled up to the house in Columbus, Kurt was desperate and wiggling in his seat, torn between wanting to force the plug into his prostate or away from it. Blaine had fucked him hard, but never gave him permission to come. Instead, Blaine had come inside Kurt and replaced his cock with the plug before pulling Kurt's pants up again. After that, he'd fixed his own pants and led Kurt from the bathroom and out to the car.

The party was being held by Cam in honor of the other senior Warblers leaving. They walked inside and were greeted by an enthusiastic group, congratulating and hugging them both. As they made their way through the group, Blaine kept his hand firm on the small of Kurt's back, but a few times he let it drift down to press on the plug, causing Kurt's words to hitch when he spoke.

It felt like every nerve in Kurt's body was on fire as Blaine toyed with him. The party was much larger than usual Warbler parties and it seemed all of Dalton had showed up. They didn't even make it through saying hello to everyone before Blaine lost patience and pulled Kurt away into Cam's bedroom.

“Don’t forget, you can’t come yet.” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear before nipping the lobe..

He took Kurt hard and fast, unrelenting in the speed of his hips and the angle of his cock.

Blaine dropped to his knees after coming inside Kurt a second time and watched as a few drops tried to escape Kurt's hole. He eagerly lapped at them and pressed them back inside with his tongue before filling Kurt once again with the plug.

* * *

The party seemed to drag on after that. Both boys were glad to see their friends, but they found it nearly impossible to concentrate on anything they were saying.

Blaine pulled Kurt away to the laundry room at one point and filled him a third time. He whispered in Kurt's ear to make sure he was still okay with everything and Kurt had whined back that he was perfectly sore and happily dancing along the line of too much.

After promising Blaine that he'd stop him if it got to be too much, they returned to the party. Most of their friends were getting drunk, but Blaine had wanted to drive back to Lima that night and Kurt had declined at the thought of drinking alone and the memories of how much they'd shared at past drunken Warbler parties. The Warblers may be accustomed to it by now, but the rest of the Dalton boys certainly were not.

Blaine slipped off in search of something non-alcoholic for them to drink and when he returned to the backyard where he'd left Kurt, his blood ran cold.

Sebastian was standing behind Kurt, leering at his ass as Kurt spoke to Trent. Sebastian's level of drunkenness was obvious from where Blaine stood and he quickly made his way over to them, fighting the crowd of people.

He was almost there and he saw Sebastian moving in closer as though it were slow motion. Kurt was laughing at something Trent said just as Sebastian smacked his ass, causing Kurt to visibly wince, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, one hand resting over Kurt's cock as he leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear.

Blaine's vision whited out with rage and just as he was about to grab Sebastian and throw him from Kurt, Kurt pulled free from Sebastian's grip and landed a solid punch to his jaw.

Kurt's surprised expression would've made Blaine laugh at any other time, but Blaine was stunned. Kurt was shaking with anger as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist in a soothing gesture.

As opposed to the feel of Sebastian's arms around him, Blaine's arms caused comfort to course through Kurt's veins and he sunk back into the feeling as his adrenaline came back down. Neither of them cared much about the crumpled heap that was Sebastian, but someone was yelling and it caused them both to turn their attention back to the situation.

"You can't just fucking deck one of our best players. If this has any effect on our season, I swear to god-"

"John, shut the fuck up." Cam cut his brother off as he stepped into the fray. "What the fuck is he even doing here?"

"I invited him." John defended himself.

"You invited the dick that not only caused the Warblers to get disqualified but also spent a large majority of the past year sexually harassing the people this going away party is meant for?" Cam replied, staring blankly at his brother.

"He's on the lacrosse team with me." John argued.

"Oh, because that fucking makes it okay." Cam turned to the lump of boy that was still in a mess on the ground. "Get the fuck out of my house, Sebastian."

"Are you okay?" Trent asked Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Just surprised."

"I think I'm going to take Kurt home now." Blaine looked sadly at his fiancé.

"Actually, can we just take you up on that offer of sleeping here?" Kurt asked Cam with a strangely hopeful frown.

"Of course. Take any guest room you want." Cam nodded quickly. "Let me know if there's anything I can get you."

Both boys nodded before Blaine led Kurt through the quieted crowd which parted for them as they walked. They went directly upstairs and settled themselves into a guest bedroom.

"Come on, baby." Blaine tried to coax Kurt towards the bed. "Let's get that plug out of you and then you can go to sleep."

"Why?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why what?"

"Why take it out? Do you not want me anymore now that Sebastian touched me?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"Of course I want you, but I figured you-"

"I am a big boy who is perfectly capable of handling Sebastian being an asshole. What I want is for you to fuck me one more time and then we're going to go to sleep and then when we get home tomorrow, you can take it out to fuck me again."

"Okay." Blaine nodded in surprise, but his fingers quickly fell to the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

Their last time for the night was slow and languid. Blaine loved to watch Kurt slowly come unglued under his ministrations so he dragged it out as long as he possibly could, moving almost impossibly slow.

Blaine's tiny movements combined with the overwhelming stress of what had happened caused Kurt to fall asleep while Blaine was still inside of him. Blaine was so close and he knew Kurt wouldn't mind, so he sped up just enough to give himself the extra push he needed to fall over the edge.

He pulled out and slid the plug into the still-sleeping form of his fiancé before pulling the covers out from underneath him and climbing into bed next to him with a grin.

* * *

Kurt woke slowly, a strange but familiar sensation slowly rocking him out of his slumber. He couldn't quite place it but he could tell his body was enjoying it. Eventually, he allowed himself to blink a few times and let his eyes adjust to the light.

"Good morning, beautiful. You have my permission to come." Blaine's voice rasped in his ear. The realization of how close he was to orgasm exploded in Kurt's mind at that moment and he blinked a few more time furiously, trying to get his brain to catch up.

"How? What?" Kurt stammered, his hips involuntarily moving along with Blaine's thrusts.

"You looked so delicious this morning and you fell asleep while I was still inside you last night, so I couldn't help myself." Blaine admitted. "Now, I think it's about time you finally came."

A few quick twists of Blaine's wrist and some well-aimed strokes against Kurt's prostate later, Kurt was screaming Blaine's name into the otherwise silent air as he came hard after hours of teasing.

The clamp of Kurt's hole that Blaine had missed when he'd done this yesterday was all it took to have Blaine following after.

Blaine immediately moved to his knees and hooked Kurt's legs over his shoulder before using his fingers to pry Kurt's sore ass apart so he could lick at his hole, lapping up every drop of his own come that he could as it flowed steadily out of Kurt.

When Blaine had finally cleaned Kurt to his own satisfaction, he moved up to press a few kisses to the rest of Kurt's body.

Their happy reverie was broken by a knocking on the door.

"Keep it down, you two. We know what you're doing anyway without Kurt screaming Blaine's name." Cam's voice snapped good-naturedly through the door. “The rest of us are trying to sleep.”

"Two more weeks and we’ll have our own place." Kurt reminded Blaine before standing on shaky legs to get dressed.


	44. I Hate to Go

"Now, you're sure there isn't anything we can just replace in New York?" Blaine asked as he eyed Kurt's wardrobe. In addition to all of the clothes Kurt already had in it, Burt had also picked up all of the boxes from storage that contained Kurt's things.

"No, but I'm going to go through these boxes and get rid of most of it." Kurt looked down at the dust-covered boxes. "Let's start here, I think."

The first few boxes were things that he'd had his dad put away in storage because they reminded him painfully of his mother. He smiled sadly and reminisced with Blaine as he went through them, telling Blaine stories from his childhood that he hadn't thought of in years.

"What do we have here?" Blaine grinned as he pulled Kurt's football jersey out of one of the larger boxes.

"Oh god, everything in that box can just get tossed out. No need to go through that." Kurt tried to grab the jersey and shut the box simultaneously, but Blaine wasn't about to give up.

"What's in there that you don't want me to see?"

"Nothing." Kurt sat gingerly on top of the box, but Blaine could read the writing on the side anyways.

"'Glee Costumes and Sophomore Year Storage?'"

"It's just silly stuff from Glee Club and Cheerios and football that year." Kurt shrugged and let Blaine pull him from the box. "I packed it all up when I redecorated the room for Finn moving in and then re-redecorated after the whole incident."

"Well, I want to see." Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look and grinned when Kurt gave him a slow nod of approval. He tore into the box and pulled out the Cheerios uniform that was on top. "Is it terrible that I want to see you wearing this?"

"Blaine." Kurt said in a warning tone, knowing their bedroom door was open and everyone was home.

"No, no, not tonight. Just maybe we could bring this with us?" Blaine suggested hopefully. With a reluctant smile, Kurt took it from Blaine's hands and set it in the pile to go to New York with them.

Blaine pulled out items from the box one at a time and Kurt told him what they were from. After setting aside a cowboy hat, Blaine pulled out mess of shiny gold fabric and a yellow jacket.

"What in the world-?" Blaine tried to figure out the gold fabric.

"Oh, that's from what we performed 'U Can't Touch This.'" Kurt chuckled. "I can't believe I never told you about that."

"Mr. Schuester had you guys do MC Hammer?" Blaine laughed.

"No, actually. That was just a few of us when we didn't make the 'Glist.' We wanted to earn a bad reputation."

"You're going to have to explain better than that." Blaine stared at Kurt in confusion, so Kurt explained what had happened to lead them to singing in the library. When he was finished, Blaine blinked a few times slowly before speaking. "So, wait, they thought you shouldn't even be on the list?"

"It made sense at the time." Kurt shrugged self-deprecatingly. "I was single, gay, unattractive-"

"Shut up." Blaine cut Kurt off and crawled across the floor to where Kurt sat. "I'm not gonna lie; puberty hit you pretty damn hard since then, but don't you dare say you were unattractive. You were hot then and you're hot now and you'll be hot when we're in a nursing home. I have never seen a picture of you where you weren't gorgeous. Four-year-old me would've been all over four-year-old you."

Kurt leaned up to press a kiss to Blaine's lips with a smile.

"Four-year-old me would've been the same way." Kurt assured him.

"Now, what's next?" Blaine moved back to the box and pulled out a puffy vest, a trucker hat, and a flannel shirt. "Ah, the butch phase." Blaine grinned knowingly.

"Not happening. Oh my god, I wouldn't be able to do it without thinking of my dad the whole time."

Blaine roared with laughter and Kurt joined in after a moment. Before their laughter had a chance to subside, Blaine pounced on Kurt and kissed him deeply, giggling into the kiss and falling into the moment.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked quietly as he sat down on the couch next to Blaine.

"Of course, love. Anything." Blaine smiled over at Kurt as he turned the TV off. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "It's about the last name thing." Kurt's voice showed his nervousness as he spoke. "So, you're taking Anderson-Hummel?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded slowly, confusion on his face. "Why?"

"Because you said before that you wanted to just take my last name."

"Oh!" Blaine's face dawned in comprehension of what he thought Kurt was trying to say. "I still will if that's what you want. I just know you didn't want me to give up my last name and you seemed to want to a hyphenated version of our last names. If you changed your mind, I'll give it up and just take yours. It's totally fine with me so long as I get to marry you."

"No!" Kurt half-shouted. "No, I want to do the hyphenated thing. I just wanted to be sure that's what you wanted to do."

"Honestly, I'm still not happy about my parents and part of my family, but I'm getting better with it. Sure, the wedding sucked because of how many people are still horrible, but at the same time, it showed me that I do have a lot of my family that's on my side or at least indifferent to the whole situation." Blaine shrugged. "I may hate my parents, but my name is part of who I am. I know how the idea of me taking your last name feels and when I stop to think about it, I realize it's probably the same for you."

"So, we're really doing it?" Kurt grinned and snuggled into Blaine's side.

"We're really doing it." Blaine repeated before pressing a kiss to Kurt's head. "Why were you so nervous about talking to me about it? We decided this a few weeks ago."

"I was worried if I asked, you'd remember and change your mind." Kurt admitted quietly.

"Oh, love, you can always just talk to me. You know that." Blaine assured Kurt as he shifted them so that Kurt was nestled between his legs with their legs sprawled on the couch and his back against the armrest. "Now, why don't you let me see all of those ideas you've been marking in that magazine to show me?"

* * *

Bright and early on the last Friday in July, the alarm on Kurt's phone blared in their room, meant to wake them and remind them to get up and ready for the moving truck to arrive.

Kurt's hand snaked out from under the covers and flicked it off without looking up from where he was slowly fingering Blaine with slender, practiced fingers that pressed exactly where Blaine wanted while simultaneously giving him a languid blow job.

They'd set the alarm with the assumption that they would need to be woken up from their sleep, but they'd been too excited about moving to get good sleep and had alternated all night between cuddling while watching TV, sex, and small periods of napping.

"Now this really has to be the last time." Blaine reminded Kurt. He'd pointed out that they didn't have time for another round every time they started, but Kurt easily persuaded him.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, his voice raspy as he pulled off of Blaine's cock. "Do you want me to fuck you or should I just finish you off like this?"

"Why can't I choose both?" Blaine groaned, hating the idea of having to choose.

Kurt paused for a moment before hopping out from under the covers and dragging Blaine to the edge of their bed. Blaine let his legs fall open and took Kurt in one swift movement, groaning his name as he sank in.

For a few minutes, Kurt worked up to a faster pace and Blaine forgot his earlier comment in the lust-driven haze of Kurt. Kurt gripped his hips tightly, moving him as he pleased.

Therefore, it took him by surprise when Kurt lifted his hips so he was almost completely off of Kurt's cock and instead, he felt the head of his own cock enveloped once again in the warm heat of Kurt's mouth.

Before he even got the chance to process what was going on, Kurt started to move him again, first deeper into his mouth and then back onto his cock. Blaine's brain went so far into overdrive at the constant pleasure that he couldn't decide if he wanted to press forward or back. All he knew was that he was going to come if Kurt didn't slow down.

"Kurt-" Blaine tried to warn Kurt, but Kurt ignored him in favor of bending his back just a little bit further to take Blaine just a little bit more.

Blaine's brain finally caught up with the situation as he opened his eyes and stared down at where he finally registered that Kurt was flexible enough to blow him and fuck him simultaneously. He only kept his eyes trained on what was happening for a moment before they rolled into the back of his head as he came hard down Kurt's throat, tightening around Kurt's cock as he did.

The feel of Blaine clamping down around him and the taste of his come on Kurt's tongue was what pushed Kurt over right after him, dazed at what he'd just managed to do.

"How did you even-?" Blaine managed to stutter as Kurt collapsed onto his chest, still buried inside him.

"Cheerleading and I've always been flexible. You know that." Kurt gave a small half-shrug. "I think with some work, I might be able to close the gap a bit on what I'm not flexible enough to take. I know I couldn't take too much."

"Kurt, you just gave me a blow job while fucking me. I'm really not upset at the fact that you couldn't be completely inside me and deep-throating me at the same time. The basic concept here was overwhelming enough." Blaine shook his head incredulously.

"So, you don't want me to work on it?" Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine's chest to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, no, definitely we should work on that still." Blaine assured him with a grin.

"Are you boys done?" Burt knocked on the door. "The movers are supposed to be here in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, Dad. We're just going to hop in the shower but everything's ready for them." Kurt called back as Blaine suppressed a laugh.

"At least next time we do this, we'll be in our own place."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt flitted about as the movers packed up the truck, making sure everything got placed safely in the back and nothing got left behind. Santana had left a few boxes for her move as well that were loaded in with everything else.

A little before lunch time, the movers finished and headed to Westerville to pick up Nick's things before continuing towards New York City with the plan to meet them at the house the next morning.

After a laughter and memory filled lunch, the boys grabbed their carry-ons and backpacks and loaded into the car with Burt and Finn.

The drive to Columbus was emotional as Burt tried to find the right words to say to the boys and Finn tried to keep up an encouraging smile. When they got to the airport where they planned to meet Nick and Jeff, they were still all tearing up.

"Dad, we will fly home all the time." Kurt tried to reassure Burt. "And you can come out to visit whenever you want."

"We're also planning to drive the Porsche out in a few weeks." Finn reminded Burt.

"We already have tickets to come home for Thanksgiving, but I promise we'll be back before then." Blaine added just as Nick and Jeff walked up.

"We've got to get in there. Jeff's plane leaves before ours." Nick pointed out as they all hugged each other in the airport entrance.

"Well, then I'll see you guys soon." Burt smiled sadly as he waved them off after a last round of tear-filled hugs.

* * *

Inside the airport, the boys got their tickets and got in line for security.

“Did you guys hear about Thad and Trent, by the way?” Nick asked as they were waiting in line.

“No, what happened?” Kurt responded, taking his shoes off to put them in the bin.

“I guess they broke up.” Nick explained as he added his own stuff to a bin. “Thad’s doing study abroad for a semester and they were sick of never being able to see each other already and it was kind of the last straw. They’re still on good terms, at least for now, but it still sucks for them.”

“That’s too bad. They were really good together.” Blaine frowned sadly.

After getting through security, they headed straight to Jeff's gate. They had a bit of time before Jeff's plane left and they plopped down on the couches together. Nick cuddled up in Jeff's arms, ignoring the glares of anyone around them as he enjoyed the last few minutes in the arms of his boyfriend.

Kurt and Blaine smiled sadly at them from their spot on the bench where Kurt had pulled out a wedding magazine that Blaine was reading over his shoulder. Nick was tearing up and mumbling into Jeff's shoulder about how much he was going to miss him.

Eventually, it was time for Jeff to get in line and the other three to head to their own gate. Kurt and Blaine each hugged Jeff goodbye before stepping back to let Nick have his moment.

"I'll see you at Labor Day." Nick sniffled, trying to keep back to sobs that were threatening to break through again. "And we'll Skype tonight when we're both there. You call me since I'll get there first."

"About that…" Jeff trailed off and looked down at where their hands were joined. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"D-do you not want to?" Nick looked up in surprise.

"I don't want to try and have a relationship while we're in two separate places." Jeff bit his lip and looked away, but his eyes found Kurt and Blaine who were watching critically.

"So you'll come to New York with us?" Nick's voice rose hopefully at the thought.

"Nick, I can't hold you back. I can't live with myself knowing that I'm the reason. There is so much out there for you." Jeff glanced over at where the line was filing onto the plane and nearing the end. "I love you so much, but I can't do that to you. You deserve so much more than that, more than me."

"Jeff, what are you talking about? You are my everything. All I want is you."

"There are so many other guys out there who are in New York who can make you happy."

"I don't want them. I don't care. I'll go with you. I'll drop out of Columbia." Nick shook his head vehemently.

"We need to do this. You need to go with Kurt and Blaine and you need to be in New York and just have this amazing life there that I wish I could give you. You have to find a boy who makes you happier than I ever did."

"No. I won't. I won't do it."

"I just want you to promise me one thing, Nicky. Promise me you'll save me a dance at their wedding still. I'll need to hear all about the boy you're dating so I can make sure he's good enough for you." Jeff checked the line again and saw that there were only two more people in line.

"Don't get on the plane. Don't do this." Nick begged quietly, his barely suppressed sobs causing his body to shake. "Come with us. I'll do anything to make you happy."

"I can't." Jeff took a few steps backwards.

"I love you, Jeff. Please." Nick moved to follow him but Jeff handed his ticket to the woman who was waiting impatiently.

It wasn't until they watched the plane taxi away in finality that Nick collapsed to the floor in tears, the boys on either side of him exchanging helpless looks.


End file.
